Ring-Doh
by kittiesama
Summary: Sometimes fate can take unexpected turns in life. Kyoko a young maid in the Fuwa family Inn desires to escape the path she is on. While Kuon has come to Ring-Doh for answers into Rick's death. The bells of Ring-Doh are calling who shall answer that call and what will it all mean in the end? - [On hold please see profile]
1. Ring-Doh: Part 1

_**Disclaimer** : The characters will be slightly different. Rated T for the time being, this may be changed at a later date. I will also admit that this is inspired by the Ring-Doh in the manga. Also please remember I don't own Skip Beat and the story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons (living or deceased), places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. With that said I hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **A/N** : This story takes place in the about 1850s, so things like the steam trains, traveling across the ocean, toilets [1778] were things for the wealthy. A husband could beat their wife and no one would bat an eye. A woman was only good as her husband and his status basically. It is also about the time that nursing became a field that women could go into. Yet for the most part, a woman working outside of the home is frown upon.

Ring-Doh in this story is the name of a seaport town, it is named as such due to the Temple of Ring-Doh made do the mystery sound of bells echoing in the wind that is said to lure people to their deaths.

* * *

 **-Ring-Doh: Part 1-**

* * *

Kyoko kept her eyes lowered as Lady Fuwa paced back and forth, her hands were folded in front of her in proper etiquette, she knew to keep her back straight, to never show her own true emotions. These were all things taught to her from the moment her mother had dropped her off here to be put into the care of Lady Fuwa and her husband. Her own mother had never wanted her and after her father had died and the fact her father had willed everything to her, not that she could touch until her 20th birthday unless she married but then it would simply go to her husband, not her. Her mother had been more than happy to chase her dreams of becoming a nurse it wasn't as if her parents had been married anyways, no she was a bastard but being born a female had some blessings, that status didn't play as high as it did with men, adding that she had inheritance and well it up her value. That was why Kyoko was extremely lucky to have been placed into the care of Lady Fuwa and Lord Fuwa and they were both very kind to her or they had been until she had gotten older until she was no longer as an innocent child. It would have all been a perfect set up for her, she could likely get a job as a governess in time if she was lucky. She would be eighteen at the end of the year and then she could try and make her case somewhere.

' _Well minus the fact I'm being trained to take Lady's Fuwa's place one day_ ' the bitter thought echoed into her mind. There was a time that this would have been the greatest news in her heart. Yet that was no longer the case, Lord Shoutaro made it rather clear that to him she was far too proper, boring, ugly, plain, stupid. The list went on and to prove his point home he always was found with what was deemed the most beautiful among those who lived in this town. He also did other things all to prove his superiority to her. Not that she found them exactly smart, she was pretty sure for most of them you wouldn't want them budgeting anything, no they were better sitting pretty and making babies.

The town itself was not exactly small but nor was it large. The town was broken into two sections near the cape. A beautiful sandy beach that spread as far as the eye could see and that was what made the town full of life really. The fact that people from far and near traveled the sea, that gave them a bit of a port town feeling but there were far bigger ports, not that Kyoko had ever seen them. The main part of the town was built into the side of the cliff, where many homes and businesses scattered. It was only the rich and high-class families that found themselves living above the cliff itself and looking down into the cape. Not that she was actually allowed to do so. The fact none of those who lived high on the cliff dare go to the edge. So they could not see the beauty that she had seen the beauty she knew and the freedom that beckoned her to the edge. Yes, the sound of bells could be heard above but Ring-Doh had so much beauty that high society just turned a blind eye too.

"Are you even listening to me?" Lady's Fuwa's voice was sharp and she mentally winced.

"Forgive me Lady Fuwa," she said lowering her head ever so more.

The older woman sighed heavily her hands folded in front of her as she stared down at the young woman before her. "Kyoko, I realize that you dislike it here."

Kyoko, "Not at all Lady Fuwa, I'm very blessed to be have taken in by you and your husband." She lowered her head "I was just lost in my own thoughts. I promise it won't happen again."

Lady Fuwa shook her head, "Yes you are indeed very blessed. Still, you must remember your place here Kyoko."

Kyoko wanted to laugh but she knew better. ' _I have never been allowed to think otherwise_ ' she bitterly thought as she lowered her head once again towards the older woman, "Forgive me Lady Fuwa" she spoke softly. She had to fight her urge to hold her arm. This was not allowed to her, all her movements had to be carefully placed, her facial features had to be perfectly schooled. No one, most of all Lady Fuwa could ever know otherwise what her mind was screaming. Just like she could never tell the woman the truth, no one could ever know that she had gone to the edge of the cliff, had looked outwards towards the cape, had known its beauty, knew it's peace. Just like they could never know about the young man she had met there, or later the older man she had met who told her to never return to the edge again. Yet the bells called to her, the pulled her with their promise of peace and happiness.

Lady Fuwa smiled softly at her "Raise your head Kyoko and tell me what is the first thing you must never do."

Kyoko did as she was asked, "I am never to go to the edge, for the cape, I am to pretend that the Ring-Doh does not ring no matter how enticing it can sound."

"And why is that Kyoko?" Lady Fuwa asked.

Kyoko didn't believe it but that's because she had heard the whispers of the others of high class. It took all her willpower to speak. "Tlaloc is the giver of life for us but it goes with a cost, he takes a soul with once a year to keep us safe and whoever hears the bells and becomes enticed by them is his chosen victim."

Lady Fuwa smiled warmly towards the girl, "Very good Kyoko." Kyoko watched as the older woman made her way towards the window looking out towards the gardens of the Fuwas grounds. "Now we have an important guest coming." Her eyes turned towards Kyoko for a moment before looking back towards the window "The Hizuri family is sending another representative." Kyoko didn't miss the frown on the woman's face.

There were only two ways to expand one's land here, the first was of course through a marriage union, which she knew that Lady Fuwa was planning to do when it came to her. Kyoko reminded herself all over again that her father had once owned the largest plot of land and while she could not touch the funds there was someone in the bank some lawyer she had never met before taking care of everything. They communicated with her mother, at least until her 20th birthday and then they would inform her of what they had been doing with her funds. ' _Unless Lady Fuwa gets her way and I am stuck with Shoutaro until death does us part_ ' she could not bear to think of a life where she was forced to honor and obey him. Her only hope was to stay in this place until she was 20 years old, pray that her mother would forget about, pray to Tlaloc and the Priests of Ring-Doh for the last couple of years to free her from her chains. The other was, of course, was buying another family out, as the Hizuri family had not daughters only a son, the chances were high that he was actually being sent to find a proper bride the inner bubble of laughter at the thought of Shoutaro being second best wanted to burst but she kept her face neutral. Yet the fear of the unknown bothered her at least she would know what to expect when it came to Shoutaro but perhaps this representative could be an out, maybe he had a pretty sister who could marry Shoutaro ' _No I wouldn't wish that on anyone_ ' she mentally sighed.

Still, there was a question that was burning in the back of her head, "Why would they return here after what happened last time Lady Fuwa?" It wasn't her place she should have known that to ask such a question but Lady Fuwa turned her eyes towards her, the frowning before shaking her head. Kyoko found herself relaxing for a moment, _'Stupid don't ask questions!_ ' she snapped at herself.

"The Hizuri's don't believe in Tlaloc, they believe that the Priests of Ring-Doh are just some silly cult." She huffed under her breath, "Superstitions they say, but _we_ know better don't we my dear?"

Kyoko bowed her head, "Yes Lady Fuwa" the truth of the matter was she didn't believe in it herself. Not that she disbelieved in the God himself or those who served him. No, what she disbelieved was that he wanted to take souls with him to the underworld. In her heart she just couldn't see someone who breathes life into the crops, fills their nets with fish would be such a heartless God. Yet she knew better the last time she brought up such questions to this woman, she had been slapped repeatedly until she was begging for mercy, that had been when she had run. Ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. Right to the edge of the cliff, looking down towards the cape in all it's beauty. That had been when she met the first of the two beings to change her mind.

"Now most importantly we are not to have anyone speak of this matter, Ring-Doh is off limits," she said with a firm look in her direction. "If I find anyone saying such things to this most important guest, to chance away they will pay for it dearly." Lady Fuwa waved her hand, "Make sure the room for our guest is prepared properly, you are dismissed."

Kyoko bowed deeply towards Lady Fuwa "As you wish Lady Fuwa, I shall see to it." With that she backed away slowly, keeping her head bowed slightly, the door shutting behind her. A single glanced told her no one was nearby and so she allowed herself to relax for just a moment, she lowered her eyes as she wondered why they were keeping this from their guests, most of them enjoyed such fables as they called it. They always were more tempted to go to the edge to look out, it drew their attention and kept them coming back for more.

' _I see..._ ' she thought bitterly, ' _You wish to chance him away by making this place seem lacking_ ' she lifted her head upwards towards the ceiling as she sighed heavily. ' _Still... seven years ago_ ' her mind thought back to when she was eleven years old and the first time one of their representatives stayed here, he had ended up being taken by Tlaloc or so that's what she had been told, ' _Chosen by Tlaloc, lured in by the bells of Ring-Doh_ ' but she knew there was more than that. He was chosen alright but she was sure it wasn't by Tlaloc, no she wanted to believe in the best of him whoever he really was. ' _Hopefully, this will not turn out the same as last time._ ' Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that a life was going to be called, given to Tlaloc rather he wanted that life or not.

* * *

Kuon Hizuri was the only son of Kuu and Juliena Hizuri they were known around the world for having a hand in everything. From hotels, imports and exports, shops, restaurants and fashion. It was said that Kuu had the golden touch but the truth was it was likely the duo power of the Takarada family and the Hizuri family which together formed one of the strongest businesses that people had begun to refer to as a corporation though they had no real name as of yet to even be called a business. Still, they had plenty of associates and that was who Kuon was pretending to be right now under the name of Ren Tsuruga working with his assistant Yukihito Yashiro to help expand this little seaport town. At least that was the story that they were telling anyone who asked. They needed the land of course for such a thing to happen, they needed a place to run the business and a place for those like the Hizuri to come and rest and watch the _little_ people. It would give Kuon plenty of reason to not only be where high society was in this town but to go down below to where the people really lived and worked.

"Are you sure about this Kuon?" Yashiro asked looking at his charge, sure he had dyed his hair so that it was brown but his emerald green eyes still couldn't be hidden away. Yet Yashiro had to admit that the difference between his blonde hair and this brown was shocking, it also helped that Kuon was pretending to be a man who was perfect gentlemen, far too kind if you asked Yashiro. Even how Ren and Kuon handle those women who were foolish enough to throw themselves at them was different. Were Kuon would become cold and distance. Ren had kindly turned them down, that wasn't to say that Kuon hadn't had plenty of women in his chambers during the time they had worked together but he knew better than anyone else that none of those women really held his heart and when they tried to make him prove otherwise he simply said his farewells to them. Still, their whole way of handling things was different and he wasn't sure exactly how well his friend and boss was going to handle this in the long run.

Kuon flashed one of those smiles at Yashiro who sighed heavily, "What did you call me Yukihito?"

Yashiro looked towards him, "Forgive me, Ren." He shook his head, "But still are you sure about this?" He nodded towards the Fuwa two-story Japanese styled home. It was, of course, an Inn but only those with the funds could get inside. If you didn't have the funds then there was no way they would allow you to step foot into there and it was said to be one of the most relaxing places in this town, the inn had a natural hot spring. This hot spring had warmed the walls and floors of this home, at least on the first floor and while one might not be able to take a room, they did have a small restaurant on the side that was said to serve some of the best Japanese style foods. They even had little plays and shows with dancers and a tea ceremony. The only thing that struck Yashiro as odd was the chosen deity of this place, a God from far across the ocean.

Kuon turned his eyes back towards the building, "Yes. I'm sure about this."

* * *

 **A/N** : Tlaloc - A god in the Aztec religion. He was the Supreme God of rain but also a God of earthly fertility and water [ a giver of life and sustenance because water] he was also a minor God of death [those who died violently dealing with water, lighting, certain diseases and child sacrifices]


	2. Ring-Doh: Part 2

**-Ring-Doh: Part 2-**

* * *

Kanae had been cleaning one of the rugs in the side yard when she had noticed the two men making their way up the path, ' _Not good_ ' her eyes trailed up towards the window knowing that no one would tell Kyoko, not because they didn't like the girl fact most of the staff adored the girl. Herself included but if it put them at risk of being found out by any of the Fuwas that they were not at their stations, doing their given tasks. Well, it never went well for them. Kyoko did a lot to keep them all out of trouble and Kanae was actually just helping cleaning the rugs were not her job, no she did the washing and she danced sometimes but most of all she recited anything and everything.

All the girls had to know how to dance or play an instrument, sing or recite poetry and short stories. Kanae was one of the few truly talented ones that worked here, not only did she know how to dance, but she could recite poetry and short stories and even full length plays if it came down to it all she had to do was a moment to read and as a speed reader it came in handy. She was not the only one, of course, Kyoko her best friend was also a young woman with many talents only unlike Kanae she couldn't see it in herself. Just like she couldn't see her own beauty and charm she had that beaten out of her far too many times. Still, Lady Fuwa had given this task among so many more to Kyoko and the girl was already working herself to the bone to make sure the whole place was clean from top to bottom. Not only that but Kanae knew that she would take the blame for anyone who came up short because unlike those who worked here, Kyoko future was in stone. Lady Fuwa would not fire her, but she knew that something was done to her. The truth of the matter Kanae just didn't know what it was and Kyoko would not tell her, other than to say she was not allowed to speak about it. Kanae was sure that was true the look in her friend's eyes telling her not to push it always made her drop it.

"Hiou!" Kanae said looking towards the younger man, causing the young man to flush. The Uesugi was actually a powerful family of their own but Hiou had been coming here for the last couple of years. Under the 'tutorage' of the Fuwa family. Not that Shoutaro was doing anything to teach the younger man, fact Hiou didn't even like him which she found slightly amusing. Yet the younger man always seemed happy to do anything she asked. The status between them didn't seem to matter to him and she never was fully sure why he was kind to her. Kyoko had said it was because Hiro had a crush on her but Kanae couldn't see that either.

She watched as the younger man make his way towards her, his hands in his pockets as he looked up towards her. "Yeah Kanae?" Her eyes trailed towards the guests. His eyes followed the direction before he sighing heavily. "You want me to get Kyoko, don't you?"

Kanae looked down at him and smiled softly, it was one of her true smiles but he always seemed to get such smiles out of her with ease. "Yes, you don't mind do you?"

Hiou tilted his head looking back in the direction, "Who are they anyway?"

Kanae "My guess Mr. Tsuruga and Mr. Yashiro, apparently they are very important and knowing Kyoko."

Hiou sighed heavily, "She's stuck in her own mind trap trying to make sure both parties are given the Prince Treatment?" His eyes shot up towards Kanae who smiled back towards him with a small nod of her head. "Fine, but I'm only doing this because you asked."

Kanae smile seemed to brighten and she felt stupid for being so happy about such a thing but it wasn't very common for someone from high society to be so kind to someone like her, more so when her family were pretty poor in general, his cheeks flushed again as he looked away from her turning to go inside but she grabbed his arm for a moment his eyes trailed back up towards her, he opened his mouth to ask her what when she kissed his cheek causing his face to turn bright red. "Thank you Hiou."

Hiou lowered his face, "It's not a big deal Kanae... but... your welcome" his voice dropped before he quickly took his leave. He didn't notice that Kanae faint blush across her cheeks as she turned away from him going back to her self-appointed work.

* * *

Hiou sighed heavily as he made his way up to the second floor, the fact that they were being put up here meant that they weren't just normal guests, these people had money. His eyes narrowed as he saw Kyoko hands folded in front of her face as if in deep prayer, likely to the local God again. Of course, his family was one of the few who didn't believe that Tlaloc wanted souls to keep the seas calm. True the seas weren't always calm but that was normal no matter what other people seemed to believe. Regardless he highly doubted that she was asking for calm waters, no she likely ran into his so-called _tutor,_ Shoutaro who was supposed to be assured that he became a proper gentleman, well if sleeping around with local girls were a way to prove it then he had enough. ' _One more year'_ he told himself. Then he would be off to another family, and when he was fifteen he would be able to start looking for his own bride ' _Maybe Kanae_ ' he thought trying to control his blush. Yet before any of that happened he had to make sure Kanae's friend didn't get in trouble, moving forward making sure to make himself known by just walking, her head spun around towards him and he saw the surprise and fear before it was washed away with relief.

"Lord Hiou," she said bowing at the waist. "What can I do for you?"

Hiou sighed heavily, he knew better than anyone this girl hated her life. Yet there was nothing he could do for her but perhaps he could talk his grandfather into trying to hire her for his own estate ' _But what good would that do, it's only a matter of time before her mother signs those papers..._ ' he could only hope that her mother would realize the huge mistake or hold out for more. He also knew that this wasn't her true nature, no when they had first met she had even smacked him upside the head for being mean to Kanae but that was before she realized who he was. Then all she had cared about was that Kanae would not get in trouble, neither had of course but he understood why the staff here liked her so much. She protected them, she tried to ease their work by taken it upon herself. He just couldn't understand why, when none of them seemed to return the favor for her. Well, no one outside of Kanae anyways. "Kyoko, I told you Hiou is fine."

Kyoko lifted her head her eyes looking around once more before a true smile brighten her face. Hiou found himself smiling back at her, "You know it is not proper, what would Lord Shoutaro say about it?" There was a slight warning in her voice that he didn't miss and he understood right away. That there was someone nearby listening, someone who would likely report back to the bastard.

"Right, sorry, just not used to it." He muttered looking away from her, his eyes catching the edge of a dress he had missed the first time. Mainly because he didn't have to worry about such things as much he supposed. No one really looked at him or saw him as anything more than a kid due to how old he looked. Kids tended to be overlooked and that was good for him but annoying regardless. His eyes turned back towards Kyoko knowing that person actually being watched and reported upon was her and that meant that something had happened again. He wanted to ask, but he knew better she wouldn't say anything. "Well, I was just asked to inform you that the guests are almost here." He dropped his voice low knowing that she was supposed to be downstairs. He watched as her hand fell to grasp her wrist for a moment before she bowed her head to him.

"Thank you Lord Hiou," she said bowing formally to him again, "I am sorry that you were troubled due my tardiness" she lifted her head, "If you would excuse me." She said smiling kindly towards him before her mask fell into place and she walked away.

Hiou watched as she disappeared down the hall before turning his eyes back towards where she had stood, his eyes scanning the area once more before catching sight of a small piece of glass he bent down picking it up examining it carefully before sighing heavily as he pocketed the piece of broken glass and followed after her.

* * *

When they had entered the building two lines of people bowed their head towards them in the front stood an older woman who Kuon was sure was Lady Fuwa based on her position and manner. On the left side of her was a man not much older than himself, clearly unhappy being forced to greet him his suit was expensive, however, likely the best that money could buy. Something that Kuon himself knew well but as Ren, he was wearing a suit that didn't match the standards of someone born rich. His eyes trailed towards the young boy in the background who glared at him before his eyes turned away from him. Kuon wanted to chuckle but he knew better than that if he had been himself nothing would have stopped him.

"Welcome Mr. Tsuruga," said Lady Fuwa bowing her head just slightly to him, "It's wonderful to have someone of your station here in our humble Inn." her words were sweet but he could tell from the way her eyes lingered on him that he really wasn't welcomed.

Kuon smiled one of his best smile towards the woman, "Thank you for the warm welcome Lady Fuwa" he said stepping forward taking her hand and leaving the faint kiss upon it. "It is a pleasure to meet someone as lovely as yourself."

Yashiro eyes danced with merriment as he watched his friend cause the older woman to blush slightly as she pulled her hand away. Women just couldn't help themselves, even those who were married or completely and truly in love with someone could be swayed by Kuon, he was sure it had something to do with those emerald eyes of his but it was something that had carried into Ren as well.

Lady Fuwa all of a sudden seemed like a younger girl as she placed a hand on her cheek, "Yes well..." she cleared her throat for a moment clearly having forgotten herself. It was clear all of a sudden she wanted to take up a job that she found below her, due to the pause but her son rolled his eyes.

Shoutaro, "Kyoko take them to their room."

Kuon watched as a young woman's head lifted her eyes falling towards the young man who had been next to Lady Fuwa, her kimono was expensive but nowhere near what Lady Fuwa was wearing but much more than what the other maids were wearing at the moment. Her eyes quickly fell upon Lady Fuwa and he saw the panic that flashed for a single second as they turned back towards the young man who glared at her. "Yes Lord Shoutaro, if that is alright with Lady Fuwa."

Lady Fuwa eyes turned towards Kyoko as her name was said as if just returning back down from cloud nine "Yes, of course. Please, Kyoko if you would take Mr. Tsugura to his room." She looked towards Kuon her eyes soften filling with desire and Kuon knew that he was going to have to make sure his gentlemanly manner didn't fail him his whole time here.

"Thank you, Miss Kyoko," he said turning towards Kyoko he made to do the same, to kiss the young woman's hand. To make it clear that he was simply being a perfect gentleman as he flashed her a smile, not anywhere near what he had done for Lady Fuwa but when he looked towards her, the smile that was on her face was off-putting somehow.

"It is no trouble Mr. Tsuruga, it is after all my job." Her eyes turned towards Yashiro and he noticed that her smile soften as she seemed to be directly talking to him now, "If you would please follow me." She bowed once more towards Lady Fuwa before leading them down the hall. Once they were out of the sight of the others she paused looking back at Yashiro "Is that all that you brought with you?"

Yashiro eyes turned to look at the suitcase in his hands before turning to look at the one in Ren's hands. "Ah no, we actually have someone who will be dropping off the rest of our things shortly." She nodded her head.

Kyoko, "I'll make sure your baggage is sent to your rooms." Kuon was finding it annoying that he was being ignored but he wasn't sure exactly why it bothered him so much. Only that it was doing just that, normally he wanted and wished for women to leave him alone to pay more attention to Yashiro or whoever he was with over him. So why was it now that someone was doing exactly that he was bothered by it? He mentally sighed as he followed after the young woman who walked with far more grace than someone who was a simple servant here.

"That is very kind of you Kyoko" Yashiro looked up at his employer for a moment and realized that his face was slipping, her eyes turned to look towards him for a moment before sighing heavily.

"It is no trouble at all Mr. Yashiro." she smiled softly towards him.

The way to their rooms was also directions to other areas such as the kitchens, the hot springs, the dining hall, the gardens and so on. The whole time she spoke as if Yashiro was the only one was there. Still, Kuon couldn't find himself speaking up about it because the more he thought about it, the more he realized she had a reason for this. Normally someone of his class would not bother with small talk, would not care what they were saying at all. Yet someone of a lower class and station would be more likely to listen, not only that but they were likely the one who would lead their charge around and that's exactly what she was seeing. Ren Tsuruga didn't care, all he was here was for work the person who was to assure he was happy, to assure that everything was just right and who would likely be working with the staff was Yashiro.

"This room is where you will be staying Mr. Yashiro" she paused as he stepped inside the room, Kuon had to admit it was a rather nice room actually. Much better than what he normally saw for his friend. It was almost as if this room was set up for him and not Yashiro and for a moment he worried that was exactly what had happened. "I have placed Mr. Tsuruga next door, but also to the outside wall," she said softly as she moved further down the hall, Yashiro room was almost like another barrier it would give more privacy and his eyes shot towards the young woman as she opened the door for him. This room wasn't any different from what he could see from the one Yashiro was staying in.

"This is..." he wasn't sure how to even explain how it was thoughtful and perfect.

Her head dropped her hands folded in front of her, "I can put you in one of the better rooms if you rather... I just thought..."

Kuon eyes spun towards her, "This was all your planning then?" If she could lower herself further to the ground she likely would have but she nodded her head and he couldn't help but smile softly, "Thank you, Kyoko" He watched as she lifted her face towards him and he realized that with the light hitting her eyes just right they really shimmered like gold. "What room is yours?" He watched as her face paled and he wondered if he said something wrong before it hit him, "No I mean case I have any need for something."

He watched as she seemed to relax all at once, "I'm across the hall..." her eyes turning towards the door across his own chambers. "Kanae and I sleep in this area. Lady Fuwa and Lord Fuwa are just down the hall and so is Lord Shoutaro and Lord Hiou." Her eyes trailed towards the hall again, "There is another room down the hall closer to Lady Fuwa's room." She trailed off for a moment it wasn't as if other didn't stay here but of course Kanae was allowed a room up here because of her talents and it was more of an award, where she was here because most of the powerful guests stayed on this floor and besides she had to be there case she was called upon by a member of the Fuwa family.

"No this is perfect." He said looking back towards the rooms, he was sure that this Kanae woman was likely across from Yashiro. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"I am told it is for business, in hopes of expanding here." He watched as she fidgeted slightly, "I thought it best should you be bringing guests up here that it was..." she looked down her face seemed to flush slightly. "I am very good at sneaking young women out and young men," she said looking back up towards him all hint of blush that had tainted her features gone. "I have had lots of practice slipping them out without anyone being the wiser. I assure you I will not fail you during your stay here." She bowed her head "If you don't need anything else. I must see to dinner."

With one more formal bow at her waist, she walked away. Kuon wanted to laugh, ' _So I guess she sees me as a player_ ' he shook his head slightly as he turned back to the place he would be calling his own for awhile. ' _Well that would make things a lot easier I guess_ ' he set his bag down on the small table in the room before moving towards the window ' _And she gave me a rather nice little bubble she'll likely be busy most of the day so that leaves those two rooms empty for the most part and with Yashiro next door_ ' he couldn't have asked for anything better.


	3. Ring-Doh: Part 3

**-Ring-Doh: Part 3-**

* * *

Kyoko walked carefully down the halls, not making a sound. She had known the moment that she had not done what Shoutaro had told her to do, that it would only be a matter of time before he found her and punished her. It was a very hard game to play, she could not disobey Lady Fuwa and from the way, the woman was acting she likely wanted to be the one to lead them to their rooms, of course, if she had... Kyoko shook her head, ' _No, no don't think like that._ ' Kyoko knew that Lady Fuwa and Lord Fuwa did not have a happy marriage, they both slept around. At first, she hadn't realized that was going on, not until she got older and she had walked in on Lady Fuwa and another customer she had apologized but that had not gotten her out of getting in trouble. No, Lady Fuwa had been furious with her. The claims she had done it on purpose as she had been hit over and over again, after that it didn't matter so much. Lady Fuwa realized that she had beaten her into submission when she had made the error of doing it again, only this time she didn't apologize over and over again. She pretended as though she had seen nothing and this had pleased the woman greatly. The same was said about her husband, she hadn't realized that he too slept around, with those who worked for them.

Actually, Kyoko feared Lord Fuwa more than she feared Lady Fuwa but as she grew older his eyes would linger on her, he never did anything of course. No, not as long as she was a hope that she would be promised to his son, at least he was respectful in not touching the women that his son seemed to claim for himself. Then again she supposed that as long as she wasn't willing he would not force himself upon her, it seemed to her that all those who had slept with Lord Fuwa wanted to, they got perks from it and she simply pretend to not know anything but it all hinted at the sort of marriage she would have should her mother accept the marriage arrangement between Shoutaro and herself ' _Surely she would at least ask me what my thoughts are on the matter right?_ '

"Kyoko!" her head jerked as she hit the wall hard, winded in one movement. "How dare you make me look bad in front of that pretty boy?" his voice was threatening but what could she expect from someone who was not used to having women jump at every word he said.

It made her sick inside that she used to be one of those women, ' _At least I got wise a few years ago_ ' she thought to herself as she tried to push him off of her with little luck. Kyoko knew no one would come to help her, those who might have attempted would only find themselves on the streets without a job. "Let go of me Shoutaro" she felt his fingers digging into her shoulders for a moment before he slammed her once more into the wall before releasing her.

"It's Lord Shoutaro to you," he said spitting on her.

Kyoko was used to this, there was a time when Shoutaro had been a kind boy, then he left to be taught elsewhere, by some other family. She wasn't sure what happened while he was away from his family but when he returned so then did other women, other daughters maybe even married women for all she knew all from powerful and high-class families. He had taken one look at her and everything seemed to change about him he had gotten colder and more distance at first. Then he began to have outbursts, she was sure it had to deal with his parents and as he could not take it out on them or the chance that one of the other women might run into the arms of his father well that just left her. He told her every chance he got how worthless she was, how ugly she was. She honestly missed the boy that she had fallen in love with as a child. Yet he was no longer there and she was sure she would never see him again.

Slowly standing up she straightens her kimono making sure to wipe her face as she sighed, he snarled at her. Well, what could she say really she was in all honestly disappointed in how this had turned out. How he had turned out, in how her life was. "Forgive me _Lord_ Shoutaro but as we both know you are not yet the head of this family." Her eyes turned towards him, he hated that look and she knew it. She knew better than to allow her emotions to leak through the mask but sometimes it was just too hard and she always paid for it didn't she? His hand balled into a fist, he would never leave a mark that could be seen on her, he had made that mistake just once. Neither of his parents had been pleased with him because she hadn't been able to work and she was one of their best maids here not to say their best cook.

"Yo" Hiou voice echoed from the hall, Shoutaro paused but she could see the inner rage burning to be released and she bowed her head slightly towards him.

"If you would excuse me Lord Shoutaro, I am needed in the kitchen" she had to get away before he did lose his cool and not care that Hiou was there. "Lord Hiou," she said bowing her head once towards him.

"Who the hell said we were done?" She flinched slightly and Hiou eyes narrowed slightly as he looked towards Shoutaro. She stared at him before placing a finger towards her lip and smiled as she turned towards Shoutaro.

"Forgive me Lord Shoutaro did you need something?" She wanted to run as he took the two steps forward.

"Yeah, you are just in time to teach little Hiou how to discipline a servant who embarrasses their master" he grinned as he began to undo his belt.

Kyoko's eyes watching him carefully remove the belt around his waist. She knew he was going to use it to whip her hadn't he done it plenty of times, wasn't the scars on her back enough proof of that? Something he had learned from his own mother, 'To beat the disobedience out of me' she mentally whispered the words in her head as she closed her head. 'I can't cry, can't scream, can't move. Doing so will only make it worse.'

Hiou snorted, "As if you need anyone's help to be an embarrassment to yourself." Kyoko's eyes shot towards the boy as Shoutaro turned towards him, the belt in hand.

"Did you just backtalk me, _boy_?" Shoutaro hissed at Hiou.

"I'm just speaking the truth," Hiou said putting his hands behind his head. "You were an embarrassment when you were at our home. I remember Grandfather saying how worthless you were." He looked up towards Shoutaro his eyes narrowed at him, "Lazy, no good for nothing. If you didn't have your parents money you wouldn't even be able to make it as a beggar, actually I think he said the only job for someone like you could perform is a male whore" he said with a smirk.

Shoutaro turned full force towards him moving to swing the belt down on Hiou, she didn't know she could move that fast but within seconds she was standing in front of Hiou her arm held upwards as the belt smacked down around her arm, wrapping around it just for a moment before falling limp, Shoutaro eyes widen as she looked up at him, her eyes narrowing into slits, "Lord Shoutaro, surely you know better than to raise your hand against another Lord." she hissed trying to push the pain. The shock was written on his face something inside of him realized the error that he had made, understood that she had saved him in many ways. She dropped her arm to her side and looked towards Hiou, her eyes said everything, "He's just a child still. Not yet fifteen you must forgive him he is here to learn to hold his tongue" she said frowning slightly at Hiou as she bowed her head, deep and in full "Please forgive Lord Hiou, he meant no harm."

Hiou "Yeah sorry" he muttered though he didn't mean a word he said and Kyoko could tell. Shoutaro, however, was too stupid to realize that Hiou was disgusted at the man before him.

Shoutaro recovered quickly, "Yeah well you need to make sure to teach him better" he snapped before turning on his heel and walking off. Kyoko kept her head lowered until she could no longer hear his footsteps and even then she didn't dare to look up.

"He's gone Kyoko" Hiou voice was gentle and she slowly looked towards him. He flinched slightly at the glare she shot him before sighing heavily and bowing his head, "I'm sorry Kyoko"

"You should never bow your head to someone beneath you Hiou," she said softly as she lifted the sleeve of her kimono, the red lash against her flesh showed the rage that had been in Shoutaro, ' _Maybe some people didn't hold their tongues._ ' Though she had to admit that Hiou's statements weren't far from the truth, he had always hated studying and had gotten mad at her for better than him when it came to their studies, of course, she was only allowed to sit in because she was the same age as him. Not to say she already knew how to read and write. Logically the only other thing allowed for her to really study would be how accounting for keeping track of expenses and running a household but Lady Fuwa and Lord Fuwa had been kind enough to allow her to sit in on Shoutaro's studies and she had learned a great deal. What she had learned in all those years she had then turned around and taught Kanae, making her even better than a normal commoner, she had wanted to teach the others but they were all too scared to learn their letters.

"Shit Kyoko" her eyes widen as she felt Hiou grab her hand looking at it carefully, "fuck... what the hell were you thinking?"

Kyoko pulled her hand free and pulled down her sleeve, it would bruise but there was no blood, no torn flesh thankfully. That meant putting Hiou's mind at ease now, seeing as it would do him no good to dwell on it. "I was thinking about keeping my friend safe," she said simply as she smiled softly at him, "A friend who not only makes Kanae happy but that I can trust with my best friend." She watched as his cheeks began to flush, she thought it was sweet that Hiou had such a deep crush upon Kanae and if there was any family who might turn away from traditional unions it would be Uesugi family. Taking a deep breath she placed a hand over her eyes and sighed "But you know Hiou. It was wrong to say those things," she said dropping her voice she didn't want anyone to hear her correcting him. Actually, she didn't have to worry about anyone ratting her out, at least she didn't think she did. Yet better than safe, who knew which one of these women were sleeping with Shoutaro and he would get a kick out of him getting a lecture out of her to the point he wouldn't let Hiou forget it. Even as so she had to be careful in how she treated him inside the halls but they were near the kitchens and Shoutaro would never sleep with a kitchen wrench, his father on the hand.

"Yeah I know, but they're true" he placed his hands behind his head looking at her.

"Doesn't matter if they are true or not. You must learn to keep some things to yourself." Her eyes trail towards the end of the hall, "It will only cause problems for others." she said that more to herself than to him.

"I know. Just he really pisses me off." His eyes darting towards the woman in front of him before falling towards her arm that she was carefully holding he was sure there was more, this family didn't treat her well. That made him mad too, they treated the normal servants better than they treated her and he couldn't understand why that was. "Kyoko you realize that your father was part of high society right?"

"Doesn't matter, my father is dead Lord Hiou and I'm a woman whose mother must work." That was mainly because everything was tied into her name, she had been born that was the sin that had fallen upon her mother. As the legal heir to her father's land, her mother could not touch it. Not even for her own care, so she had left to follow her own dreams. Yet that meant that she also had the future of being married off to someone who she would likely feel nothing for, who would only see the value in the land she owned. Right now she was blessed because her mother had not sold her off just yet. "By the way, I'm sorry I referred to you as a child." She turned to bow in full to him.

"I know you didn't mean it," he said looking away from her. It bothered him more than he wanted to admit that she was apologizing for trying to keep him safe more so when he had been trying to do that for her. He wasn't sure if he really did though now, would it had been worse if he hadn't said anything? Was it better than he had because of the shock of almost hitting him had caused Shoutaro to think twice about punishing her? The questions overflowed his mind and he didn't know what to do about it at all. "Come on I'll take you to the kitchens just in case he comes back." Kyoko eyes soften and he knew that he had said the wrong thing. "He um doesn't do that often does he?"

Kyoko smiled softly towards him, "it doesn't matter. You are safe and that's what's important to me." she beamed towards him, "I wouldn't want to meet with your Grandfather again and tell him I didn't keep his cute little grandson safe" she chuckled softly as he blushed once again huffing under his breath about his Grandfather embarrassing him. He turned his eyes up as Kyoko wrapped him in a hug, "Thank you Hiou" she said softly before letting him go as she followed him to the kitchens.

* * *

Kyoko eyes scanned the small dining room, everyone had been served, music was playing for the ears of the guests but there was someone missing. A tall dark-haired man with emerald eyes. Even Lady Fuwa seemed to notice and her annoyance was clear upon her face. Yet it wasn't like a guest was forced to sit and dine with everyone else, no Kyoko was sure it was because she was simply hoping to have some alone time with him. Part of Kyoko wondered if she should warn him about Lady Fuwa something that she would never do any other time but with Lord Fuwa hand on top of hers, their son and his _date_ a pretty young lady with big boobs that seemed to almost be on the verge of bursting out of her bodice caused Kyoko to step back.

Turning she made her way to the kitchen she knew better than to do this but if Mr. Yashiro was here and Mr. Tsuruga wasn't then he had chosen not to come down here and that meant he had chosen not to eat. It hadn't taken her long to get a tray together, she chewed her lower lip as she carried the tray carefully up the flight of stairs, ' _this is a mistaken_ ' she mentally screamed at herself. She shouldn't be overstepping her boundaries, he hadn't asked for a meal to be sent to his room.

Balancing the tray on her hip and with her good arm at the moment she carefully knocked on the door. Shifting the tray once more in her hands she wore the smile that she had perfected years ago as the door open as she was staring at the tray, ' _I didn't even give him a choice of what he wanted to eat, what if he doesn't like this?_ ' She closed her eyes ' _This is what I get for going and doing whatever crossed my mind. No, surely he would eat what Mr. Yashiro would eat right? I mean that's what other guys do when it comes to their employers, they tended to adjust their preferred meals to theirs..._ '

Kuon watched the petite woman holding the tray, it was clear that she didn't realize that he was standing there and he leaned slightly against the door frame watching her as she was lost in her own thoughts. He didn't know when a smile slowly began to play across his features, ' _She's pretty cute like this_ ' he mentally shook his head not sure where that thought came from. "Miss Kyoko?" he frowned as she still seemed lost in her thoughts he looked down the hall for a moment seeing no one he leaned forward inches from her face "Miss Kyoko?" he noticed her snap right out of her thoughts, her face turning red as she lifted her head to fully look him in the eye he smiled softly towards her as she eeped.

"Sorry!" she said bowing her head, 'Oh my god, he's not even fully dressed... bath he was in the bath. No wonder he didn't come down for dinner' she mentally yelled at herself as she raised her face, keeping it perfect smile that she had knew needed to be on her face. 'Pretend I didn't see anything, pretend I didn't see anything.'

"It's alright. I think you got the wrong room though." His eyes trailing towards the tray in her hands.

"Oh no. I mean..." she couldn't let herself fluster ' _he's was a guest, a customer what am I doing?_ ' she knew exactly what she was doing she was treating him as if he was Hiou or Kanae and that wasn't allowed. She lowered her head once more slowly gathering herself in the few seconds that this allowed, "Forgive me, Mr. Tsuruga. I noticed you didn't come down for dinner and I took it upon myself to bring you up a tray."

"Ah, well I'm not really in the mood to eat." She could feel his eyes burning into her with that fake smile of his and something snapped inside of her. Maybe because had already allowed this man to get to her when she had been lost in her thought.

"Well, you should eat something anyway." She said shoving the tray into his chest. ' _Oh please don't let Lady Fuwa find out I just did this!_ ' she mentally screamed in her head. "I won't have you bothering the kitchen staff after hours."

Kuon stared down at the tray, he really didn't have much of a choice but to take it once she had released her hold on the tray. Well unless he had allowed it to drop and something told him if he had he would have only upset the women in front of him. His eyes narrowed, "Is this how you treat all your guests?"

"No." She said simply Kuon noticed she was once again lost in her thoughts.

His hands still holding the tray as he watched her. The way her hands fidgeted as she thought, the way her eyes darted around as if someone could read her thoughts and he again found himself truly smiling as he watched her. "You are thinking that I need the energy for a lady visitor aren't you?" He wanted to laugh when he saw the expression of shock and horror on her face before she quickly schooled her face into that perfect maid smile.

"It's none of my business who you spend your time with Mr. Tsuruga, I only desire to make sure you eat a proper meal, three of them if I have it my way."

He couldn't help himself as he leaned forward his voice dropping low, "and what if I want it to be your business?" he expected her to flush, for her to even fawn over him he had not been expecting her to glare at him. To look at him in a way only his mother ever did.

"It's not nice to tease a young lady Mr. Tsuruga," she said her hands on her hips, nowhere near proper as she shook her head. Her hands fell in front of her. "Forgive me for being so rude, but please eat something. I overhear Mr. Yashiro saying that neither of you had lunch this afternoon. You don't have to eat it all but some at least" her voice was so soft and overflowing with consider that he was at a loss what to think about it. "When you are done just leave your tray outside and I'll take care of it." She bowed her head once more, "Goodnight Mr. Tsuruga"

Kuon found himself watching as she went across the hall opening her own door and sliding inside. He stood there for what felt like hours but was in truth just seconds before looking back down at the tray of food, sighing heavily he moved back inside his own room sliding the door shut behind him.


	4. Ring-Doh: Part 4

**A/N** : _Thank you for reading and the comments n.n_

* * *

 **-Ring-Doh: Part 4-**

* * *

Kuon laid in his bed, he was restless and he knew exactly why he was restless, he couldn't get that little maid out of his mind. At first, he just thought she was cute, he couldn't help but smile when she had come to gather the tray. He had hardly touched anything on it but he did take a few bites. The way she muttered under her breath about his eating habits before she sighed deeply. It was as if by not eating he had disappointed her somehow and that had caused a strange sensation in his heart, he didn't want to disappoint her for some reason. Yet he had and the strange part was he couldn't explain why it even mattered to him so much. She was cute, the way she flushed, the way she tried to be forceful with him, but he wouldn't normally be drawn to such a woman and yet here he was.

When she had returned to inform him that the kitchen was closed and that she was retiring to her room for the night. He had wanted to reach out, he had wanted to pull her to him, but he had stopped himself because the look on her face had said it all. She wasn't interested in him and he couldn't understand why she wasn't. He had women throwing themselves at him even here, minus Kanae, the one that was next door to Kyoko's room. The rest of them whenever he had walked by had whispered and giggled. They had gone out of their way to try and help him. He had to turn down several who had offered to wash his back for him. Part of him wanted to believe that the reason Kanae was not showing any interested in him was that Kyoko had said something but when he saw the two of them together, the way that woman had glared at him made it clear to him. Kanae had claimed the girl and that girl went willingly to her.

' _Well I had heard young women did tend to take care of their needs with each other to stay pure_ ' he wondered slightly if that was the thought but then when he tried to see Kyoko in that light he couldn't, everything inside of him screamed she was far too innocent for such interactions. ' _I need to focus, I'm not here to win some girl's heart._ '

The sound of bells in the distance threw him slightly as he sat up in the bed, ' _Why would they be ringing at this time of night?_ ' He was sure that his inner clock wasn't that off with the time change but perhaps it was. He felt almost drawn towards them for some reason, he found annoyance in this fact as well ' _Drawn first to the maid, now some fucking bells_ ' he closed his eyes pushing the sound out of his mind. It was a trick he had learned as a child, traveling all across the world, there was always different sounds that he wasn't used too and the only way he could get rest in those places. Yet the moment he got the sound of the bells ringing out of his head he heard the soft knock on his door.

His eyes darted towards the screen door, he knew the only thing keeping it closed was the little rod in the door. His heart jumped into his throat, with the slight hope that it was Kyoko but sank the moment he heard Lady Fuwa's voice, "Ren" the soft tapping, the way she seemed to be pouring as much sexual desire into her voice that he found himself growling under his breath in disgust. He glared at the door as it rattled some, the rod holding, he leaned back in his bed. "Ren, it's Lady Fuwa" she almost seemed to purr "I was hoping we could talk."

Kuon wanted to laugh, ' _oh you don't want to talk Lady Fuwa, you want to be fucked_ ' he pulled the pillow out from under him and placed it over his head, he would assume she would disappear if he just ignored her.

* * *

Chiori a girl of 17 years of age raised her hands above her head, stretching her back, her long black hair falling free behind her. It lifted softly around her even without the aide of the wind to do so. Turning around in a circle she let out a happy sigh, "The witches hours has begun!" Almost as if on cue, the invisible bells of Ring-Doh cape began to sing softly in the night air. "All the good little boys and girls should be in their beds," she said with a sneer as she looked out towards the Fuwa Inn.

"You know you shouldn't be this close to the Fuwa Inn, Chiori."

Startled she jumped slightly as she turned around to look at the man with shaggy black hair, he looked as if he had another rough day and was just ready to get the rest of the night over with. It couldn't be easy for the man to live as a Priest of the Ring-Doh, at least not in his case. "Hello Dasuku," she said cheerfully and he grunted in disgust. Well, she didn't like it either but she didn't want others to see her true self even if he knew better than anyone else how she was really was. Still, for a man of 21 years, he made her heart sing just being near him. Even when he looked like he did she could only admire his handsome features.

There was a reason why they shouldn't be so close to the Fuwa Inn, these were the people who, she closed her eyes trying to push the memories out of her mind startling again as Dasuku touched the side of her and she opened her eyes staring into his dark brown eyes. A small smile played across her features, it had been a long time that someone had seemed to really care about her. Longer than she could recall, not that the other Priests of Ring-Doh weren't kind. Reino was almost fatherly to them all. Which was fitting seeing who he was but it was still different from this man. ' _If only..._ ' she thought sadly before she felt his forehead against her own.

Dasuku, "Hey don't think like that." He pulled away from her but not before kissing her forehead, "But you really shouldn't be here, what would you do if _he_ found out?" There was a gust of wind and he pulled her closer into his embrace and she had to fight her urge to relax into his embrace. She knew exactly why he was doing this, "Father Reino" he said releasing Chiori giving a proper bow to the man before him, his silver hair seemed to not at all be touched by the wind that blew around him, it was hard to believe that he lead them when he looked no older maybe 20 years of age. Yet Chiori knew better the man just looked young he was much older than he seemed. "Do you have orders for us?"

Chiori's eyes fell upon Dasuku as he asked, if he did then they would likely not see each other until tomorrow night and that hurt if they were free for the time being then all would be well. Then again perhaps they could work together, she liked that too. Her eyes trailed back towards the Fuwa's Inn 'but what about...' she pushed those thoughts down. She had a task, a job that came before her own desires and wants. Just after all this time, it was hard to not want to do something more.

Reino's eyes fell upon Chiori not that she had really noticed but Dasuku had and moved just a little closer to her side. Reino's eyes shifted slightly towards the window, "No." He said turning to look back at them, "I do wonder why you are here Chiori, knowing who is within the Inn right now."

Chiori smiled at him, oh she did know exactly who was inside those walls, but that didn't stop her from wanting to be here at this moment. They had nothing to do with her reasons anyways not that she had any desire to voice them. Not with Dasuku here anyways, "Nothing," she said overly sweetly to the older man.

Violet eyes narrowed as he looked at her but there was no anger just warning in his voice. "You know the rules Chiori, that child must not be swayed." She highly doubted that would be the case, "Come" he said holding his hand out towards her she looked down at his hand for a moment.

"I know that, and I have no desire to sway that person." she looked down slightly wondering slightly how she could get him to agree to her being here. "Yet you said so yourself, we must make people understand the power of Tlaloc and this inn is full of heathens and naysayers" Well, that wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't the real reason why she was here either, actually she could care less about it. The Fuwa's didn't even understand Tlaloc or his desires they were so wrapped in their own thoughts about what he wanted they couldn't hear his voice. Still, she couldn't deny she was hoping _that_ man would look out the window.

Reino laugh seemed in perfect pitch with the bells of Ring-Doh, "Oh my dear" he said taking a strain of his hair, "Your dark little heart pleases me so. Very well, no closer than this and once you are seen you must return to us." Chiori heart soared as she wrapped her arms around Reino's neck hugging him tightly.

"Oh thank you!" real happiness was held in her voice as he sighed slightly.

"I will know if you disobey me Chiori and you know the punishment for disobeying." She slowly pulled away from him before nodding her head. He turned towards Dasuku, "Then shall we?" the man gave a small nod and they disappeared into the night air.

"Tlaloc's favorites blessed with gifts upon their service to him," she said tilting her head slightly as she thought about Dasuku most of all. It still amazed her those who came to serve him, how not all of them were like herself. It didn't matter who they were, where they came from, what they have done, what had been done to them. They were all protected if they gave worship to Tlaloc and most of all if they honored the Priests and Maidens of Ring-Doh for in a small way they were the ones who aided their God in protecting the people.

Her eyes darted up towards the window as she stared at the young woman who poked her head out of that window, she couldn't help the smile. It wasn't who she was hoping to see tonight but perhaps the girl would keep this to herself and if not well that was fine to herself. She placed a finger to her lips, winking at her before fading into the night.

* * *

The sound of the bells had stirred Kyoko, it was the same time every time. It was a gentle, calming sound and it was made all the more beautiful because it was natural. True when the winds blew just right the sound of the bells would echo across the land but she knew just as everyone else the during the Witching Hours that was when the winds picked up, that was when those who would be called by the God Tlaloc would be drawn to the edge of the cliff, where they would look down into the cape and take their own lives. No one would willingly leave their rooms during this time, or more correctly almost no one would, she knew that the Fuwas sometimes used this time to enjoy themselves with another, sometimes she wondered if the servants and maids only allowed it from fear of being thrown out into the night during this time. ' _It wouldn't be the first_ ' she thought as she opened the window to her room leaning her arms out as she allowed the wind of the sea to wash across her face, it was magical at this time, freeing and she tended to use this time for herself. Where the Lord and Lady Fuwa would claim that they were not in control over their actions, no more than the person they found themselves with was, she knew better. It was just a perfect excuse, she supposed the belief that during this time spirits of the dead walked among them, devils lured people and so do the Gods apparently. Truth be told Lord Fuwa could be found with one of the maids no matter the time of day, just like Lady Fuwa could be found with a guest that had caught her fancy or a servant. ' _How she has not had more children._ '

She turned towards the door hearing a soft knock, she knew it wasn't for her own door. She didn't need to look to know that it was likely Lady Fuwa going to see Mr. Tsuruga, the thought of them together made her feel sick to her stomach but it wasn't her place. Her eyes turned back towards the window, when she saw what seemed to be a young woman in the distance, she leaned further out the window. While she might find herself in the hot spring under the night sky even she would not dare to leave the safety of the grounds, yet this woman seemed to glow under the night sky. She wasn't sure how long they seemed to stare at each other but she could almost see the woman smile softly at her and what Kyoko guess was her placing her finger to her lips and then she seemed to disappear into the night.

"Kyoko" she felt a rush of coldness wash over her. As her door began to rattle, it wouldn't hold. She knew that so she did what she did many times she didn't leave her room she made her way to the shared door between her and Kanae's rooms. It had been one of the few things that Lord Fuwa had done for her once she got older. The room had once been Lady Fuwa's room when Shoutaro had been still small, apparently, it allowed Lord Fuwa the ability to rest and Lady Fuwa didn't need to go too far to get to him. Once he had grown pass needing his mother at his side she had taken the room, this exact room actually. They were both still young so she supposed it had not been an unwise choice.

When Lord Shoutaro was to return home shortly before his sixteen birthday he had moved Kanae who had become one of their star attractions next door. Lady Fuwa had allowed it for one reason, it made it so Lord Fuwa had no possible way of sleeping with the girl. Not that Kanae ever would have. Lord Fuwa had done it to assure that she would remain pure until her marriage. She supposed in many ways it came around to the fact that Shoutaro slept with his half-sister, a bastard in her own right, who normally wasn't allowed even in their home but he had a habit of sneaking her in. The girl lived under the cliff of Ring-Doh and was not the only one he slept with, there was no possible future for her, regardless who her father was, seeing as she had been born to one of the Lady's of the Night. So there was always the off chance that she wasn't really Lord Fuwa's daughter but Kyoko saw the similarities between them.

Kanae lifted her head from her pillow shooting the girl a glare, "Seriously?" she hissed under her breath. Kyoko looked down at her feet some as she closed the sliding door that separated the two rooms, only nodding her head. Both girl's heads snapped upwards as they heard the door snap slightly, "Mo... not again" she moaned as she rolled over on her side.

Shoutaro wouldn't come into Kanae's room, at least not after the first time. Kanae had thrown enough of a fit that Hiou had ended up end in the room. No one really thought it was weird that a fourteen-year-old boy was in their room. Mainly because he didn't look like he was fourteen, he looked more like he was perhaps ten or eleven at most that Shoutaro and even Lady and Lord Fuwa tended to forget he was not that much of a child. Still, Hiou would never do such a thing, while he did have a rather huge crush on Kanae he treated her personally like a sibling, she wasn't exactly sure if it was a younger sister or an older one. Yet that had not been the real thing that had thrown Shoutaro, it was the way that Hiou had to threaten him, while the Fuwa's were one of the two strongest families in Ring-Doh that hadn't stopped Hiou from promising to sleep in his room, to follow him around like a little lost puppy. That meant Shoutaro wouldn't be able to get laid and that man apparently had a hunger and a need to prove his manliness by sleeping with only the prettiest women. It didn't likely help that Hiou was pretty cute and once he grew more she was sure that he was quite the looker and once that happened she couldn't help but feel a bit bad for him. Kyoko was sure that women would be throwing themselves at him, 'most likely even Lady Fuwa' she thought sadly before sitting down on the edge of Kanae's bed.

"Mo, I hate the witching hours," she said pulling her pillow over her head.

In a way, Kyoko could understand the witching hours always did seem to bring out the worse of the people here. Yet for her, it was also the most relaxing time. "Sorry Kanae," she said softly drawing her legs to her chest as she stared at the door, she heard several things being thrown in her room. The shattering of what she was sure was the vase ' _I should really stop putting flowers in my room_ ' she thought sadly. He would stop soon enough, he always did. He would be back with whoever he brought home tonight, she couldn't recall who it was, not his half-sister that much she knew because Lady Fuwa had not come into the kitchens, trying to ruin the food that would be served to the girl.

* * *

 **A/N** : The Witching Hour/Devil's Hour we will be using is the one based on psychological literature which states that it's between 2 am to 4 am with 3 am being the peak time.


	5. Ring-Doh: Part 5

**Ring-Doh - Part: 5**

* * *

It had taken a good half hour or more before Lord Shoutaro had left. He wasn't an exactly quiet man but he also knew that he couldn't upset anyone else in the Inn and that had likely as always made the difference, or more exactly. It likely didn't hurt that she had put Mr. Tsuruga and Mr. Yashiro right across from her room. It meant he couldn't go in his full destruction mode, of course, it hadn't stopped him either. Kyoko sighed heavily as she knelt down looking over some the books that had been torn. Women, of course, weren't really supposed to read, at least not for leisure. She was only supposed to have an education of the very basic kind and Kanae, shouldn't have one at all. Yet Kanae had this amazing ability, she was able to pick up anything she read just once. Not just able to pick it up, but it was memorized in her brain. Word for word, line for line, even what page and number something was on she recalled with perfectly. It hadn't taken her more than a few days to master everything that Kyoko knew. At least from a reading point, she had trouble speaking the languages but she knew that Kanae during her moments of free time was working on mastering those things as well. In Kyoko's mind, Kanae was not only the most beautiful woman she knew but she was also one of the smartest and kindest women she knew as well. Deep inside Kyoko feared the day that Kanae would realize just how useless she was and leave her.

The skills that Kyoko had, of course, would make her a good housewife, it likely didn't help that she actually enjoyed cooking, sewing and cleaning. Mind you that was not the sort of housewife most of the upper classes would want for a bride. Money took care of that and the women who took care of those things were like what she was being trained to do, to become a Lady's maid or in what she was hoping above all else to become a Governess if she was lucky. Shifting towards the broken shards of what had once been a vase she began to gather them under the watchful eyes of her friend.

"Mo, just leave it," her friend said holding the candle up slightly, knowing well that Kyoko would not.

The warm glow of the candlelight it made soothed Kyoko, making her feel far more safe than the gaslights that they had inside. Of course, it helped that being servants and not guests or family to the Fuwas that they weren't allowed to use gaslighting that she preferred the use of candles. So she never had to explain why she rather have the candles soft glow over the glow of the gaslamps. Even if she wanted to force it like Hiou tried to convince her to do once, she knew her place very well in the eyes of Lady Fuwa. The woman didn't like being talked back too, not from anyone. It was always different when her mother visit, not that she stayed for more than a day when she did come and she hadn't seen her in the last five years. Yet at those times it was as if she too was on a break, Lady Fuwa was always much nicer to her, she didn't have to work nearly as hard. Lord Fuwa never seemed to please with the way his wife changed but he held his tongue, he picked and chosen his battles carefully. Yet it always was clear in the back of her mind that Lord Fuwa was the kindness out of the Fuwa family, at least since Lord Shoutaro's returned.

"I just wish I knew why..." she said softly holding a piece of the glass in her hands as it danced in the candlelight.

"Because he's an asshole" Kyoko eyes darted towards Kanae "Mo. Don't look at me like that. You are easy enough to read" she said with a roll of her eyes before turning her attention to the door that was open.

Kyoko slowly followed her glace as well and the thought that Lady Fuwa might be inside one of their rooms struck her making her feel sick inside. Lady Fuwa had sharped hearing it wouldn't matter what she was doing, she could hear the drop of a needle in a room of gossiping women. While bells were still singing, though Lady Fuwa tended to forget herself, allowing herself far more freedoms to take what she wanted... not that it would stop her from taking them elsewhere if she really felt the need. "We shouldn't talk about him in that way," she said standing up trying to mask the fear that Lady Fuwa who she had heard earlier outside in the hall was likely already heard. Kanae, however, was already was moving towards the door pulling it shut by the time the door was shut.

"Of all the stupid things" Kanae muttered under her breath as she watched Kanae eyed the useless plug that was meant to be a lock to the room.

It wasn't of course, at least not a useful one. Sure it kept people from opening it without much thought, yet if you pulled a few hard yanks it would fall and the door would open. In all truth, all this was a warning single for Kyoko to get into Kanae's room and not to say that Lady Fuwa hadn't even wanted her to have that at first. Lord Fuwa had pointed out that all the servants had something along these lines, of course, most of the servants also shared a room it was only because she was an only living heir of Lord Misonoi that she was allowed the privacy of her own room. It also to help convince her mother that she would be treated well as the future wife of Lord Shoutaro. Kanae had her own such item of course as well but again no one ever bothered her in that manner and she was pretty sure anyone who did would regret it quickly. If not from Kanae herself then from Hiou.

Kyoko sighed heavily as she moved back towards the window pulling it open once again allowing the breeze of the cool night air wash over her before looking back towards Kanae "You should get some rest."

Kanae eyes turned to look towards her as she had replaced the plug in the door, "You should too Kyoko." There was worried etched in the woman's face but Kyoko could only smile softly at her.

"I will once I finished cleaning the room. It will do no good if anyone sees this mess" she said motioning around her before moving towards the small bed stand and lifting the candleholder Kanae sighed heavily as she lit the candle that laid within it. Looking once more at her before turning to her own room. "Goodnight Kanae," she said warmly as the girl huffed pulling the door shut behind her. Kyoko's eyes trailed back toward the mess, it wasn't so bad but she would have to sort the books again and make sure to re-bind them. ' _Well I do need to go to the market tomorrow_ ' she thought as she set the candleholder down and began to finish cleaning the mess that had been left for her.

* * *

Hiou leaned against one of the trees as Kanae and Kyoko tethered one of the servent mules to the cart. Kyoko had picked of course one of the older mules for this task. Her reasoning had made Kanae groan but that was also a common sight for Hiou since he had been here. He knew that Kanae actually didn't mind. It wasn't uncommon that once an animal outlived it's usefulness that they were killed or sometimes sold to the lower classes who couldn't afford anything better. It really depended, Kyoko wanted to make sure the animals stayed as long as possible because unlike most of the families, the Fuwas killed the animals that didn't hold any use to them. That meant their hounds as well, but he had discovered that Kyoko had a nasty habit of making these dogs and other animals disappear. Where he wasn't sure but he had a funny feeling it was to the Temple of Ring-Doh that these animals went along with supplies. What the Temple Priests and Maidens did was anyone guesses but if Kyoko was taking them there, the chances were very low that they were being used for any blood rituals. Another reason that screamed to Hiou that the God would not want human sacrifices to keep them well. Kyoko had been right in her theory, not that he had said so to her.

Yet he fully believed as well that a God that created life and kept life going wouldn't want anyone killed or at least not good people. He thought about his mother and her family, true believers. The loss that had caused. They weren't the only ones who had lost family members... but he had to admit it was odd that for the most part, they were always visitors... and as his Grandfather had told him. They had no proof, his Grandfather had even gone once to speak with the Priests of Ring-Doh, he had never spoken a word of his time with them. The only thing that seemed to be true was that his Grandfather did not change his thoughts about it and that many of the First Families and even others in High Society didn't take to kindly about his views. He had stopped once a man had come to see him trying to convince people, instead his family had taken up a sort of guards duty, they walked during the Festival of Ehetlli where they tried to prevent the so-called suicide attempts. He wasn't exactly sure if it honestly helped at all.

Kanae ran her hands through her hair as she pulled it up into a ponytail, Kyoko hair was always in the proper bun that was expected from her, Hiou tried to recall a time she never had her hair up in such a manner and even the night he had heard Kanae trying to get Shoutaro out of her room with Kyoko fearful face, a face he knew wasn't for her own safety but the safety of her friend. She had somehow managed to pull her hair up and away from her face, the bun had been messy but he was starting to think there was a reason why she did it.

Kyoko had begun to put a small basket in the back of the cart before turning towards Kanae "Shall we head out then?"

Hiou eyed the basket that she had been putting in the cart and sighed heavily, "Are you seriously bringing that to the old man?" he said with a huff. Kyoko eyes turned towards him before slowly turning her head towards the basket she had put away.

"Yes Lord Kotetsu really likes them." She turned towards Hiou smiling happily. They all knew she shouldn't be referring to the head of the family by their first name but his Grandfather had basically demanded it out of these two, well he actually insisted they call him Grandpa and he was a lot more affection towards Kanae than Kyoko but it was clear to anyone who knew the man, that these two women had stolen a part of his heart. Kyoko was more based on respect, where Kanae who he did respect was more based on the fact that Hiou had asked him to be nice to her. He hadn't given him the reason why only that to him it was important.

"Whatever let's just go," he said putting his hands in his pockets, he didn't need to look back to know that they would follow him.

* * *

1234567

If there was anyone who had even the same amount of power and sway since the death of Kazushi Misonoi it was the Uesugi Family mostly it was Kotetsu Uesugi. Where the Fuwas had the most sway and power over the elite in Ring-Doh, Kotetsu had somehow managed to get his power from the common people. Not only with common folks but those who travelled to Ring-Doh, one could almost rest assure it wasn't the Fuwa Inn with it's hot springs and food that did it but people came to train under the Uesugi family, those people when returned brought with them even more people in, because people traveled here, it meant those who had taken the ships had not only the sailors but those who were heading elsewhere. It was likely one of the real reasons the Fuwa Family couldn't go against them. Yet at the same time, it was why the Uesugi Family had the hardest time standing against the Fuwa's as well. Money after all help go a long way in controlling how things worked.

Yet even though unlike most who worked on the Fuwa grounds, relations weren't that good. It was the real reason why Hiou had been sent but part of Kyoko couldn't help but think that there was more to it. While he may look like a young child, he was much older than he seemed. Not to say he was a skilled fighter, not that anyone else knew it. No correction Lord Shoutaro knew it. Yet he also threw it off as being drunk and not wanting to hurt a little kid. Kyoko knew better, and not just herself but Kanae knew as well. Hiou was teaching them the basics for self-defense but they could not do this where eyes might catch them. It was part of the reason why they took these walks, a small part anyways. Normally it was on the way back to the Fuwa's Inn, sometimes they would take the time an hour no more under the watchful eye of Lord Kotetsu. It still bothered her sometimes how he was far more gentle with Kanae but she knew deep down that it had more to do with Hiou than anything.

' _Being loved must be wonderful_ ' it wasn't that she was unhappy about her friend having someone like Hiou who would go out of his way to keep her safe. To teach her how to protect herself from whenever he wasn't around, who wanted his family members to love her as much as he did. It was just that she couldn't really think of a time when she had felt such love. True if she thought about it Hiou and Kanae were much like what she believed siblings would be. In a slightly off way of thinking, she could even see Lord Fuwa being fatherly towards her. Even if she overlooked a few things he did. He wasn't unkind to her but there was the fact he wasn't her father, he never allowed her to think or feel that way about him. She couldn't really recall her own father but based on the feelings when she thought of him, she could imagine him being a kind and loving father. If the fact he had left her everything in his will was a sign he really did treasure her. ' _And I do carry his name_ ' that had meant he had acknowledged her. Her mother was the only real person she had any real memories of and she couldn't exactly say they were good ones. Her mother wasn't exactly an evil woman, but she had a feeling the fact that her father never married her leaving her with a child that would only damper her own future ' _Not to say make it harder to remarried should she choose to do so_ ' and lastly the fact that there wasn't any warmth in any memory she held of her. It all made her feel a bit lonely inside.

Kanae "Are you alright Kyoko?"

Kyoko jumped slightly as she looked at her friend and smiled softly at her, "Yes, sorry I was just thinking." It didn't go unmissed that Hiou stopped his hands now behind the back of his head. He was looking at her carefully before he sighed.

"We're family." He said turning away from them both, even though both girls were blushing softly at the thought. Each for their own reasons. "Kyoko's like that annoying little sister I never wanted."

Kyoko puffed her cheeks out at him her eyes slowly catching that Kanae had a slight smirk on her face, "She is troublesome isn't she?"

Hiou didn't even bother to look back at them as they walked "No doubt."

"Kanae!" she said with a huff crossing her arms in a full pout, she had begun to drag her feet knowing that they really couldn't afford to slow down. Sighing heavily she hung her head.

Kanae sighed heavily, "Mo, don't be like that."

Kyoko wasn't sure if that hurt or not, she liked the idea of them seeing her in the same light she did. Yet she couldn't help but sometimes feel like she was the third wheel. Both going out of their way to be her friend. To care about her was one thing but could they really see her as family? Kanae already had such a huge family and while she didn't dislike them, she also didn't seem to get along all that well with them. Then there was Hiou, compared to them could he really once he was deemed a man be bothered with her? She didn't think he would ever turn away from Kanae, not as long as she held his heart and that was wonderful and she was pretty sure Kanae might even have some feelings towards him. Yet again there was that barrier, that would make it difficult. Well, maybe not with Hiou's family seeming so supported of Hiou's love for Kanae anyway and that was what really mattered. Yet she knew Kanae would have issues too with the other families seemly because she was lower class. It wouldn't be much better for her, but at least in her case it wouldn't be unquestionable ' _Not that anyone would want to marry someone like me_ ' and the only person who likely would, wouldn't love her and she no longer felt the same for him. It would just be an unhappy marriage, and the fact she would have too... she found herself going pale at the thought of what that would mean for her in the end.

"Can you stop thinking about that idiot?" Kanae said trying not to twitch in anger as she walked alongside her.


	6. Ring-Doh: Part 6

**-Ring-Doh: Part 6-**

* * *

Ren Tsurgua sat on his knees, his hands resting on his thighs, Yukihito Yashiro had caused the elderly man who sat in front of them to twitch his eyebrow, a frown had since been on the man's face. Ren was pretty sure that he hadn't been the cause of any misunderstanding, he knew very well that unlike many places around the world, Ring-Doh had a strange mix of cultural aspects. The older families seemed to hold some strong ties towards Japanese culture of the world, but this location, this place due to the port for trade, also had clearly many other aspects. The people here claimed that they belong to no nation but Kuon knew better and because Kuon knew better so did Ren. It was just a matter of time before they would find themselves part of one nation or another. That's simply how the world worked. True be told though he understood deep down to not be controlled or owned and he had a sort of respect for the people here but he also saw how foolish they were. Without a larger nation to protect them, Ring-Doh and the other cities like it would only be brought to wars. No place was safe from such things, not even this small little country.

What this man, of course, didn't likely know about him was that his father had been trained by Kotetsu Uesugi and through his father, he too had been taught and raised. So that's why he was sure that he hadn't been the cause of the misunderstanding but Yashiro. Hiding his frustrations he smiled knowing that this man likely held information that he needed, information about Rick. "As I was saying" to his disappointment it was clear that Kotetsu was not really willing to pay him any mind, still he hadn't left so he might as well push forward with what he was about to say. "His name was Rick Noble, he would have been here about seven years ago." Kotetsu frowned seemed to deepen as he grunted as carefully sharped his sword.

Kuon tried to keep his calm and being Ren at the moment was helping greatly, the older man had shown no hint of knowing his name and they both knew that he couldn't push too hard or the real reason he was here would become known. So mentally sighing he changed tactics perhaps if he couldn't get him to talk about Rick maybe he could throw him another sort of bone. "The report stated he had found some land that would work for what the Hizuri family required in Ring-Doh, yet the information about the location or who he was supposed to speak was not written."

Kotetsu had paused in the sharping of his sword and Ren thought for just a moment that he was going to get a hint, a clue about what had happened to Rick but at that very moment, a young man had fully opened the door to the room bowing his head from where he stood. "Forgive me, Lord Uesugi." He lifted his head to look at his master, "Lord Hiou has come for a visit, as per your instructions that unless otherwise said we are to come and inform you."

Kuon didn't miss the way that the man before him brighten up where before he didn't seem to show any sort of emotion other then his distaste since they been here and no matter how many times Kuon, as Ren tried to make this man speak or talk all he really got, was a grunt, a humpf if he was lucky. For the most part, he just sharped the edge of his sword, he almost was surprised to hear actual words come out of his mouth.

"Perfect timing! Do tell did he bring my two favorite girls?"

A small part of him wondered if this man was like so many other people with money, they slept around because they could. It didn't matter who they hurt ' _Then again I'm not above it when I have too_ ' it was a bitter fact but it wasn't as if he threw himself at them either. It was just a bonus really.

The young man smiled at Kotetsu "Yes and it looks like she brought you something again."

Kotetsu smile widens into a grin, "Wonderful! Yes... wonderful indeed!" It would have been easy to get caught up in the way this man seemed to have years all of sudden washed off of him, he rose sword in hand to his feet with perfect ease. He replaced the sword on the little stand before turning towards him, "Where are they?"

"They are in the training room, sir," he said bowing his head once more.

"Good, good," he said rubbing his hands together slowly he looked back towards him, his eyes falling on Yashiro again before he grunted, the smile that had been on his face disappearing at once. "You really have to choices" Kuon eyes turned towards him, "You can do the footwork yourself or find someone to do it for you." He turned away and walked out the doors. The young man stepping aside as he did so.

That had not been the answer he wanted, yet the young man turned towards them, "Honored guests if I may lead you out." He said holding a hand towards the doors.

* * *

Hiou was walking both girls through some simple moves, it was all about finding there centers. They knew in general women weren't allowed to learn these skills, sure history had some warrior women but for the most part, it was very much against the laws. The daughters of Uesugi family were among the few who were taught this, with the belief that there could become a time when a daughter was the heir that must pass this knowledge on. The simple fact they allowed two women who were in theory outsiders to learn anything from them was just not done. Hiou smiled some as he watched them both because he knew deep down he hadn't been mistaken in wanting them to learn, they both were actually skilled. In truth, he should have had them changed, but with the unknown guest seeing his Grandfather he had been wary of it. So it was warm-ups, breathing, running.

Kotetsu had stepped in behind his grandson, his eyes on the two women in front of him. "You are doing well, teaching them." The flush that had fallen upon Hiou's cheek didn't go unnoticed to him. In many ways, his grandson was young, but not young enough to desire Kanae. In all truth he would support them should it come to pass, the idea of his grandson's happiness meant dearly to him. The woman's humble roots weren't something that they normally took to heart either but he knew that should they choose this path, it would not be an easy one. Slowly his eyes turned towards Kyoko, she was a different person altogether, her father had recognized her, in all theory she shouldn't be working for the Fuwa family and yet from what he had learned from his grandson she was treated badly, she used her status though to protect those who worked for them. ' _Why did you have to put her with them, Mogami_ ' he thought was a heavy burden on him, but he had promised her father hadn't he to look after her. It still made no sense to him why her mother would have gone to the Fuwa's other than for a match. His eyes trailed to his grandson, ' _but it's not as if we don't have someone she could have been matched too._ ' Yet perhaps it was Tlaloc's wish for her to be there. With those people... his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Straighten up Kyoko!" he barked causing the small woman to lose her balance, though she quickly gathered herself in a perfect spin on the ball of her heels, turning quickly while still making sure that Kanae herself didn't crash into her, her backflip away from the woman, who didn't blink as if this was all normal. Still, the way her skirts seemed to bellow outwards before she straightens herself was nothing more than amazing.

"Wow" Hiou and Kotetsu eyes both turned towards the two men who had dared to enter their private training grounds. The glares that washed over both grandfather and grandson didn't go unnoticed by Ren or Yashio. Yet it seemed that only Yashiro had the understanding that they weren't supposed to have appeared. Of course, the young man who had tried to get them to leave was bowing deeply. Yet before anyone could say anything Kyoko was running up to Kotetsu.

"Lord Kotetsu," she said bowing a perfectly straight bow, she didn't bother to lift her head. It would have been rude of course but she had seen something was stirring and she couldn't help herself. It was the hostess in her she supposed. Distraction seemed the best course of action and she felt a moment of relief when she heard Kanae moving to stand at her side. Kanae might not care about this sort of stuff normally but she knew when it was important to use proper manners.

Hiou grunted at the same time that Kotetsu had before they turned their attention to Kyoko and now Kanae who held their heads in a bow to the older man. "Now, now Kyoko you are to call me Uncle Kotetsu. Kanae is to call me Grandpa!" he said with a beam on his face.

Kanae and Kyoko both cast each other looks before looking back towards him, "We couldn't possibly do that!" While Kanae's voice was calm and collected, Kyoko's voice held a hint of panic at even the suggestion but both had held a warmth and a flush. True he treated them differently but he treated them both with great warmth.

Kotetsu took a deep breath "Of course, but I'll wear you both out one of these days" there was a hint of grumble as he said and Hiou rolled his eyes. After a moment he clapped his hands, "I heard you brought me something?"

Kyoko lifted her head to look at him and smiled, there was such a warmth in that smile that Yashiro elbowed Ren who shot him a look as if trying to figure out what he was so excited about. "Yes, Lord Kotetsu. Please wait." She said moving off to the side and lifting up the basket she returned to him before holding it up to him "there are several loaves of bread and one of my famous apple pies" she beamed at him as the elderly man took the basket, lifting he chuckled there was also several apples it seemed inside and he was sure those eggs were hard-boiled.

"Ah Kyoko you are too kind to this old man," he said warmly towards her.

Kyoko smiled softly before quickly schooling herself, "Mo you are meant to be a housewife," she said shaking her head. Kyoko lowered her head slightly as she folded her hands in front of her.

Hiou snorted "shouldn't you be learning those skills?"

Kanae turned towards him but smirked as Kotetsu slapped his grandson on his shoulder "Come now, even if she doesn't learn those skills you can always hire someone to do so. Actually, let's do that." Kanae noted how Hiou began to turn red before turning to walk off. The older man chuckled before winking at Kanae, he knew very well she had only held her tongue because of the present and very unwelcomed company.

"Come on, let's get to the market. We don't have all day." the two girls bowed their heads once more saying there farewells before following after him.

Kotetsu turned his eyes towards Ren and Yashio. Yashio found himself moving a bit further away from the older man pushing up his glasses as he did so. Worried that perhaps they really had done something disrespectful, the young man had tried to sway them from following after his Lord. "I would like to apologize for Mr. Tsuruga and myself," he said bowing his head. The elderly man just grunted.

"You aren't welcomed here. Leave" his voice was harshed Ren was surprised as the older man grabbed his arm, the grip he had on him was enough to say that if he attempted to fight him, one of them would end up hurt and he couldn't be sure if it was going to be him or not. The fact that this guy had him thinking that just made him shudder inside.

* * *

Yashiro should have known better, should have trusted himself and forced Kuon to leave. "Well now you blew it," he said with a wave of his hand "But I have to admit it was worth it perhaps." His eyes falling in the direction of the three figures with a mule. He didn't miss the look Kuon shot him, his boss might be a lot of things but he was clueless, "Come now you can't say that move she did wasn't..."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Kuon voice was very clear that he had no desire to say anything more about it. They turned towards their carriage, climbing inside the carriage, Yashiro followed.

"I'm sure you, just like you didn't say wow" he muttered under his breath, Kuon shot him one more look. He knew that look, it was the look that said if he didn't shut up he would make him. So Yashiro sighed in defeat for the time being yet he couldn't shake the feeling that something more was going on his charge. "So where next?"

"Guess I'll have to see if they a place that keeps books..."

Yashiro pulled out his little notebook, there had to be some sort of place, churches were good for death records and even birth records but a place that was also a port likely kept those records elsewhere. A townhall would be the most reasonable choices, plus it made the most sense for them to go there, seeing as they were apparently here for land. It would also hold information on the property around here. He leaned out the little window to their driver, "Townhall please" The man gave a small nod of his head before the horses and their carriage was moving forward.

Kuon's eyes watched as they moved passed the three people who were chatting happily, Yashiro smirked wondering if it was to soon to throw another jab at the man before him. "She is cute." Kuon's eyes turned towards him for a moment before looking back out the window, "I'm surprised more people haven't attempted to marry her, to be honest." He said pushing his glasses upwards, well as his boss had yet to tell him to shut up he went onwards. Besides, it wasn't as if the information couldn't be useful to the young man. Yashiro was pretty sure that Kyoko might be able to help further, simply because of her status an heiress. "It seems that Lady Fuwa is pushing for a marriage contract, nothing has come has come of it of yet. Rumor is that her mother Ms. Mogami has not accepted any of the requests for the contracts." He noticed that the man yet again may no notice of caring but the way he didn't seem to shut him down by that smile of his. "I'm sure you understand what this means, of course, she's an heiress, more so she should be addressed as Lady Misonoi."

This had caused Kuon's eyes to finally turn towards him, "Misonoi?"

"Yes, as in the man who owned the largest plot of land in Ring-Doh, as in the man whose lands host the local God Tlaloc" he could almost see the wheels in this man's head, "Not that I think she knows much about that. She's been living with the Fuwa's for many years. Her father died fifteen years ago. I'm not sure of the details. Yet her mother moved into the Fuwa's Inn and some time later left. She rarely comes around, yet she has her daughter living there but won't accept a contract?"

Yashiro knew that there was a flicker of interest in his green eyes as if he had found what he had said interesting. Yashiro knew exactly what it was though, it had nothing to do with the strangeness that her mother didn't accept the contract, or even the fact that she was one of the first families, that she held or more correctly her future husband would hold the largest chunk of land that hosts the one religion that seemed to be found in this country basically outside its back door. It was that Kyoko had been there as a child, "It is very possible that she knew Mr. Noble. She seems like a nice girl, she might be more than willing to tell you what she knows."

"Is that so." It wasn't so much said as a question, yet Yashiro knew that it was enough for the time, that smile on his face was a clear sign that he had hit a nerve on a very touchy subject and the fact that he might have to go and speak with a woman, to lure them into his bed as he did so many others to gather information or ease his own boredom was a very likely thing. The issue was if she was, of course, an heiress if they were caught in the act, well he would either have to leave her to her shame or marry her.

Yashiro looked towards the back of the carriage, where he knew those three were walking. ' _Forgive me Lady Kyoko_ ' yet there was this small part of him that wasn't too sorry about it. He did not like Shoutaro, the young man had hit both women he had been happily chatting with and threaten them bodily harm to the next person who spoke about those who lived here. It was clear to Yashiro that the young man had a lot of anger, but that he dealt with things that he heard whispered when no one thought was listening about Lady Fuwa's anger. Kuon might be quick to anger, but he had never raised his hand against a woman, no matter their status in society. Men on the other hand. Yashiro sighed heavily as he looked out the window, ' _But she really does seem like a good girl, just hope he doesn't hurt her too much._ '


	7. Ring-Doh: Part 7

**-Ring-Doh: Part 7-**

* * *

Kuon had found his way into the records hall, the place was a mess, with no real order other than what was new being towards the front of the door and what was older in the back. The elderly man who worked ran a hand through his long beard, and Kuon had been pretty sure this man was likely more blind than he let on. "It's been a bit hard" Kuon couldn't deny that it was likely hard on him, "Tried getting someone to help but one look" he chuckled, "well let's see" he went down and pulled out one the scrolls before opening it up Kuon had watched this man squint even as he attempted to read. "Yep, looks like ship records are still held in here too," he said basically tossing it behind him.

Kuon watched as Yashiro seemed to practically dance, he knew this sort of mess was way beyond what he could handle. Yet from what Kuon could tell there was a reason for it, Ring-Doh didn't want records coming up. This was a place where they came to die. "How long before they come here?"

"Depends," said the elderly man "Deaths, births, marriage contracts. Within a month's time, land contracts take several months, cargo records depend on the items, but normally those sent out stay up front until we get news, that we get once checked dumped in here." He shook his head. "Lots of stuff end up in here... " He said with a shrug "We even keep records on who comes and goes, taxes, even jail time, hell even our old books end up in this place."

Yashiro stared at Kuon for a moment before asking, "Old books?"

He nodded his head, "Yes books. The first families that have disappeared, their things are likely here." He said with a shrug of his shoulders, "personal effects are a sort of record I supposed." Kuon heard the doubt in the man. "Yes... what you don't want to be found ends up here" His face had smooth out in thought before he chuckled, "well I'll leave it to you." He said patting Kuon on the back, his eyes turning towards Yashiro for a moment with a grin he too left.

They both watched the elderly man making his way out before Kuon ran a hand through his hair. "This is a nightmare," Kuon muttered under his breath. Yashiro, however, was already jumping around shorting through things. Kuon sighed once more before picking up scrolls and books and making his way to a desk so he could begin to help in the sorting all so he could truly begin his searching.

* * *

It had already been three days since they had appeared here in the Records Room, Yashiro was clearly in heaven during this whole process. Happily sorting and piling things. This was not how he had expected the footwork to go, because there was no saying what information they might need, minus the unlikely requirement of needing the ship records, they had to go through each document and book. Date and Type that was the only thing that they bothered with at the moment.

Kuon Hizuri would have stayed but Ren Tsuruga knew better, he could not push his luck and rather he wanted to admit it or not if he had to sweet talk his way to get what he wanted. He was going to need to be seen at least in the early hours and for dinner hours. That meant sleeping in the Fuwa Inn. However, Yashiro was sure it was because of Kyoko which just made him groan mentally every time she was brought up. True it was rare for either of them to find any woman who was not throwing themselves at him but Kuon reasoned it was because he was Ren and not the heir to Hizuri Fouturanes. His value at the moment was fully and truly due to the working for the Hizuri family at least the additional value anyways. Even with darker hair, he had noticed how the staff seemed to fall over themselves to be helpful. Unless Lady Fuwa was around.

The Fuwa family was an odd bunch, Lord Fuwa clearly was nice he almost seemed to bow down to the whims of his wife but like any other man with power and influence slept around with any pretty woman who showed interested. Which apparently came with perks, because everything came with perks. He had a few bastards, only one of them seemed to hang around the Fuwa Inn and he had noticed that it was around Lord Shoutaro that she hung off. The girl herself was pretty and it was clear she knew she was good looking. From it, he could see the type that Shoutaro liked, women with the hourglass figure. That was why he was confused why the last two nights Shoutaro seemed to make his way to the woman he called a maid.

Then there had been Lady Fuwa who seemed to know no shame at all. Her hand always finding it's why under the table, out of sight and running a hand up his leg. Ren Tsuruga was kind and he knew he might need to use her sooner or later. It still didn't sit well with him but he would take her hand. Squeeze it slightly before removing himself from the table. Knowing very well that Lady Fuwa wouldn't be able to follow not until at least Lord Fuwa got up and called it a night. Leaning against the door to the dining hall his eyes would always end up being drawn towards Kyoko.

That was really the last member wasn't it of the Fuwa family, she would hum softly as she washed the dishes as they came in. He knew that when it was all did and done she would be the one cleaning the hall, she would allow the very young and elderly staff members to relax, thanking them all for their hard work. It was odd to him how hard she worked. It troubled him because if she was an heiress, there was no reason for her to be working herself as hard as she was. Yet he could see a light in her, as she worked with the more senior staff members. Him standing off in the distance, hidden in the shadows he would wait until he saw Lord Fuwa and Lady Fuwa exit, and each night like clockwork she would turn her eyes on those in the kitchens. Part of him wondered if it was really Kyoko she was setting her eyes on but she never directly looked or pointed at anyone others but there was always something they did wrong, she always wanted them to speak up on who was at fault. It was always Kyoko who claimed fault. Every part of him wanted to reach out and stop it but as he done from the first night he realized this was how things worked here, he turned away, making his way to his room. Reasoning with himself that as long as he doesn't know the outcome and her being an heiress nothing would happen. She might be yelled at, but nothing more would happen.

Then there were the Witching Hours, every night like clockwork he would hear Shoutaro coming down the hall loudly at that. Clearly drunk out of his mind, then the banging that went with the sound of the blasted bells in the night echoing around his room. The only good thing was that since the first night, Lady Fuwa had not made her way to him again. He wasn't exactly sure why that was but there had been other guests, other men who seemed to fawn over her, maybe she had taken the hint for the time being. Somehow he doubted that he was sure that she had some sort of plan. He mentally sighed. He swinging his legs from the bed, for a moment he thought he heard someone giggle but at that exact moment, those damn bells seemed to ring. Almost echoing right into his very being. He closed his eyes running a hand through his hair as he rose out of his bed, it was almost as if he was being drawn to his own door. Almost as if something had possessed him and then the bells stopped, the Witching Hour over and he found himself staring at the door. Trying to remember why he had even gotten out of bed in the first place. There was this whisper that seemed to echo around him in the now distance tolls that didn't seem nearly to drown out the world around him. Kuon knew that he should open this door because if he didn't he would regret it.

Kuon closed his eyes allowing the pull that he had felt not long ago take over and slid open his door enough to peak out, there standing in her doorway was Kyoko, her hair was wet from having been in the baths but the sight of her had caught his breath. The question of why seemed almost heartbreaking even to his ears.

* * *

Kyoko ran her fingers through her hair as she made her way towards her bedchambers, the witching hour was over and she no matters how she thought about it. She couldn't stay in the hot spring forever. ' _If only_ ' it was an escape and she knew it she only went tonight because she had been extra sore, Lady Fuwa had not held back. Something had gone wrong during dinner that had set her off and she was pleased to know that she could protect the poor soul who would have had it far worse than she did. Lady Fuwa no longer wiped her, not in a long time. Not since that Lawyer came, now she would be left with bruises but they were easy enough to hide but that didn't hide the soreness.

Today had just been a bad day, Kanae would of likely have had the same sort of beatings that she had when younger but Kanae was special. Lady Fuwa had to be careful with her because Kanae was their biggest talent, people came to see her and she knew at once that if she ever attempted to lay a hand on Kanae that she would be gone. ' _Not to say that Hiou would be extremely pissed_ ' she smiled at the thought he always got really mad that she herself allowed such treatment but she reason that it was better this way. People weren't being harmed... they both pointed out her saying she was but she just smiled and told them that this was her future anyway. She had after all bitterly accepted it. It would only be a matter of time before her mother broke down, but still, if she could just hold off... then perhaps she could run away so far away that they wouldn't be able to drag her back. For all the life of her, she couldn't understand what her mother was waiting for, why she hadn't accepted any of their contracts. There must be something she was missing, some reason why her mother hadn't yet accepted a contract from the Fuwa family.

Standing in front of her door she placed a hand over her mouth, her bedding had been completely destroyed. Feathers everywhere. "Why?" she knew that Shoutaro had been getting worse, far worse. Yet he never went all the way and destroyed something like this, something that would likely truly end up with her badly punished. This was no way she could hide this and she found herself sinking to her knees, ' _No he wouldn't do this, he wouldn't do this_ ' but the thought of one of the women he slept with here... that was a possibility.

* * *

Kuon didn't know why he was doing it but the moment he started to see her sink to the floor he was out of his room, wrapping his arms around her. Holding her to his chest. His eyes narrowed at the sight inside her room. Feathers laid everywhere, her futon clearly having been destroyed, her blankets torn into almost nothing. It was only the bed he noticed quickly but something told him that it would only get worse, his eyes turned towards the woman who was shaking in his arms. He turned her in his arms and wrapped her in a hug, "It's just a bed Kyoko" his voice was low, but he knew very well that it was more than that. It was a warning but a warning to what?

The thought that perhaps Shoutaro had done this crossed his mind but he quickly threw that out of his mind, that man might be a lot of things but he could not see the man himself doing such a thing. Though he supposed he could be wrong, he also knew that the girl in his arms was breaking his heart. She was trying so hard to control the sobs but the way her body was shaking he couldn't help but want her to let it out. He slowly attempted to move away from her but he felt her tighten her hold and he sighed, ' _I need help_ ' he thought to himself, his assistant was not going to let him live this down but what choice did he have? He scooped her up in his arms and made his way to Yashiro's room gently kicking on the door. The fact she was no longer clinging to him was helpful but she was still trying her best to get her emotions in check. "Shh... it's alright now Kyoko" he could only hope his voice was gentle.

Yashiro eyes widen slightly at the sight of him and he quickly shot him a look telling him to keep it to himself. The girl was close to only two people from what he saw, "Get Lord Hiou" it wouldn't look good he knew that "tell him to wake up Miss Kanae and then come to my room" he said simply moving away from the man. He could almost feel the grin that was across the man's face. His eyes darted once more towards him before looking back towards Kyoko's room. He mentally sighed as he watched Yashiro disappear but he knew he couldn't just leave her door open either. Yet the moment he tried to set her down she was clinging to him once again.

"We need to shut your door..." he said standing in front of her room she nodded her head allowing him to put her feet back down on the ground but as soon as he let her go he felt her sliding once more towards the floor 'this woman' he muttered to himself as he held her to him closing the door, if he didn't know better this was all planned to make him take her to his room but the way she was trying so hard to keep everything inside, even as the tears flowed he knew better. The question he couldn't understand was why she was clearly so terrified at the moment. Scooping her once more into his arms he made his way towards his room, part of him told him he should knock on the door to Kanae's room but at the same time, he had a funny feeling that she would quickly assume he did it to her. He mentally sighed ' _Not that it's going to look better, with her in my room._ '

Sitting on the edge of his bed, with her in his lap he began to rub little circles on her back. "It's okay, Kyoko" she shook her head back and forth. Maybe those two could shine more light on this and hoped that they would hurry quickly because he really didn't know what to do at the moment to either get her to calm down or to let it all out.


	8. Ring-Doh: Part 8

**-** **Ring-Doh: Part 8-**

* * *

It was odd feeling both Ren and Kuon looking down at the girl and force once, both wanting to be able to end this odd draw that was taking place. For the most part, Kyoko didn't move, she didn't cry either. Yet her body shook, it was clear she was frightened but that wasn't what threw him the most. It was whenever he tried to sit her down so he could take a better look, then she would clench onto him, panic would seem to rise up in her chest and he worried it would only be a second before she was screaming. So he stopped attempting but she also wasn't really responding to him either. It didn't matter if he rubbed the small of her back, it didn't matter if he leaned back, all that seemed to matter was that at least one hand rested around her waist. He didn't need to look at her to know that she was trying to hold onto the last bit of her emotions, emotions that were clearly threatening to burst forth. Yet what that would mean, he had no idea. It was strange, women cried. It shouldn't bother her to cry at all, yet for some reason it did. That bothered him, but he wondered exactly what the state of her mind would be if he wasn't here at the moment. What he needed was answers and he wasn't going to get them at the moment from Kyoko, ' _What's taking so damn long?_ '

Within moments Yashiro is in his doorway, Hiou pushing pass him. It doesn't take him much to understand one thing, he's pissed. His eyes look behind him and Yashiro shakes his head before looking towards the boy and he mentally sighs. It seemed Hiou would be making sure before he brings the other young woman in. Personally, he's not sure if that's good or not. Hiou eyes scan the room once before coming in the rest of the way. His eyes falling onto the girl in his arms before he leans over pulling her face towards his own. Kuon and yes even Ren feel stupid for not doing that, his mouth thins. "Why is she like this?" His eyes dart towards his own. He can tell that he's not thinking the worse of him but he also isn't pleased with him.

Kuon can only guess it's because she's in his arms and in his bed. He sighs heavily before looking back towards the hall. "Look at her room." Then he might be able to get an answer, but the moment Hiou turns to do it, Kyoko's hand reaches out and grabs hold of his arm.

"Don't. Don't." her voice sounds so broken and it breaks his heart. Hiou eyes turned back towards her and Kuon can see something click in his head. The young man pulls his arm free and looks at her. Kuon watches as Hiou's eyes narrow and he storms out of the room, she flinches as she buries her face in her hands, he could almost believe she is sobbing with the way her body shakes but there is not a single sound.

Kuon is left with no choice in his mind but to wrap his arms tightly around her, the question once more echoing in his mind, what can scare a girl so badly she won't even cry?

* * *

Hiou couldn't believe what he was seeing when he opened Kyoko's bedroom door, the feathers that dusted the whole place and he knew exactly why she was so scared. "Shit" he muttered under his breath running a hand through his hair. His head turned to look behind him, towards the two male figures, one holding the girl who was more like family to him that he really wanted to admit sometimes. The other just watching likely unsure of what to do, actually they both were likely unsure what to do. Not that he could blame them, it wasn't like they understood anything here. They were just more customers here for business.

He pushed open the sliding door between the two rooms, almost regretting the fact that the feathers flew upwards in the process. His eyes falling onto Kanae, she had a hard day, she was sore he knew all this but he couldn't allow her to sleep, even if he had given her the sleeping potion. He pulled out the smelling salts and made his way towards the sleeping woman who held his heart. His eyes looking over her carefully, as if expecting something to be misplaced, nothing was. No one would harm her, force her into hard labor yes, there was nothing he could do about that. Yet, she was a jewel, the shining jewel of this place. He knelt down pushing her hair behind her ear as he looked down at her sleeping face and once again feeling guilt wash over him, he could ease Kyoko's pain but it would only end up hurting him to do so. He closed his eyes tightly making a fist, ' _Kyoko would never forgive me either_ ' and he knew deep down he would never forgive himself either. Kyoko with her dreams of Kanae as a Princess and him as a Prince, he would take her away from being a servant, a real rags to riches sort of fairytale. With promises of happily ever after... and he wondered once again, where Kyoko's happy ever after was because while Kanae was the shining jewel of this place, Kyoko was it's very heart.

Sighing heavily he opened the smelling salts and waved it under he nose, watching as Kanae's eyes slowly begun to flutter open, before the surprise, then shock washed over her features before they settled to her normal passive look. Her eyes still scanning the room, he knew why she was confused it was dark and he was in her room likely added to the questions building up inside of her. He used that time to cap the sleeping salts and replace it into his pocket. "Hiou?"

"We have a problem, I need you to take Kyoko to my Grandfather, now." He stood and motioned towards the other room, with the light from the stars above barely giving much to go by it was enough for Kanae to gasp before she was quickly moving to her feet. Hiou didn't have to explain anything he knew she understood perfectly. This destruction even if not caused by Kyoko would be enough that Lady Fuwa would not hold back, it would not matter who she was. All Lady Fuwa will see is anger and all Kyoko would feel was the bullwhip on her bare flesh.

* * *

The winds around the cave that lead to the old temple built into the cliff's edge begun to die as they always did after the Witching Hour. One could look down below and see the so-called city, though it had changed in the years it was still nowhere near many of the other ports and real cities Chiori had seen but still it was better than when she was a child. Every year it changed, every year it grew just a little more. The things that didn't change really laid in the underground temple, if you could call it an underground temple, the truth of the matter it was underground, it lead deep into the cliff and above the temple itself was where high society lived. The first families homes laid upon the top, well not really. There were no actual buildings where the Temple actually laid, that had been due to the first Lord Misonoi and his family had kept the tradition. They assured that nothing would ever come and harm the Temple at least that had been the hope. A tradition that seemed to her, would die soon.

'Soon only death will remain' she thought bitterly as she stared down towards the ocean below.

A man in his late 20s appeared in a gust of wind, his long blond hair blowing free as the sound of bells rang faintly, it's unnatural nature during the Witching Hour nowhere near what it had been prior yet even then it sent a slight chill down her spine.

"Chiori did you do that?" His voice and his steel blue eyes showed his distaste in the woman before him, not that she cared, she disliked the man herself and the urge to push him off the edge danced around her head before she mentally sighed.

"Come now Miroku, give me some credit," she said with a faint smile. "I have a different target in mind," she said stretching her arms above her head as she grinned, not missing the man slight shudder at the look in her eyes. "Yet I think you could guess who would."

"Would she really go that far? Now?" There was a worry in the older man's voice. They both knew it was the very fine line between the two groups. Those who didn't follow Tlaloc when he came to them. Those who had officially given their answer to go and do whatever it was their selfish hearts desired could no longer be saved. Would no longer be able to rest in peace should they ever get their revenge. Then there were those who did when he called they answered maybe not right away but they gave that answer. She had answered, she had answered him and came. "It is a kind of love" she closed her eyes. "Besides, what better way than to make that woman do it?"

Miroku's eyes turned away from her, "You really are a twisted soul" he said running his hand through his hair for a moment before leaning against the edge of one of the columns to the temple looking below at the port below.

"I only agreed to be one of his, because of his promise." That was the truth, she would be out there like the rest of them otherwise, but instead, she was here, helping and aiding those people below and even in her disgust some of the people above the Temple. "Though should she find that girl in his arms..." she smirked softly, "I wonder what Tlaloc will do. She does mean so very much to him."

Reino ran a hand through the Chiori's hair, "Ah my Dark Heart, you know she's important so perhaps it's time." the strains of her hair fell between his fingers before turning towards Miroku who bowed at his waist, Chiori pushed her hair behind her ear frowning slightly at the silver hair man before her before sighing heavily.

"Fine, what are your orders?" normally the hint of disinterested echoed in her voice but even she was finding it hard. The fact that Reino was showing worry meant that something was about to happen that was going to change everything. The same old day in and day out motions were going to change. Perhaps there would even be a new Temple Maiden. Oh, there were so many possibilities echoing in her mind.

"Miroku, it's time to throw him a bone..." he smirked at his man before turning towards Chiori "there is a family down below, that has asked for aide, I think perhaps the Fuwas should be more than willing to offer up some of their wonderful dishes."

Miroku frowned slightly, "Is it wise for her to show herself to him?"

Chiori huffed "It's not like I'm going to kill him... yet." She said with a soft giggle as she twirled around. "I can't wait to see his reaction!"

* * *

 **A/N** : Sorry, sorry. I have a feeling there will be a few types of chapters like that end with a bit of a cliffhanger. I will, however, post twice a week so it's not to bad I hope to have to wait to find out what happens next. I hope.


	9. Ring-Doh: Part 9

**Ring-Doh: Part 9**

* * *

Kanae wasn't sure what she was expecting when Hiou had led her into Ren Tsuruga's room, her eyes narrowed as she stared at him. If she didn't know better she would think that he actually cared and maybe a small part of him did but she was pretty sure it was more due to the Kyoko's nature. When she was truly scared, she clung to whoever made her feel safe and that at times could be the first person when she was in an emotional spiral to show her kindness. Kanae could only think that's exactly what she was looking at right now, the fact that Kyoko wasn't releasing her emotions were also a sign of how bad things were. Not that she was clueless in this matter, Lady Fuwa... well there was a reason why Kyoko stood between her and the others.

Kanae's eyes turned towards the bedroom that she had left before sighing heavily, she wasn't the best at comfort but she knew that she had to get Kyoko away from the man that Lady Fuwa had clearly claimed for herself. It wouldn't matter if it was innocent, she pushed a strain of Kyoko's hair behind her ear. "Someone needs to start cleaning her room." Her eyes turned towards Hiou who gave a slight nod of his head before grabbing Yashiro's lower arm and dragging him out the door before sliding it shut. Slowly her eyes turned back towards the man before her before looking at her friend.

"Mo, Kyoko, this isn't proper," she said softly, she didn't expect it to work and the fact that she watched her friend grip the nightshirt of the man who seemed almost worried about her made her pause for a moment. She also didn't want to break them apart but she had too and she knew that Lady Fuwa... she was not a nice woman. Truth be told she stayed for only two reasons, well three now. One was because this placed paid her well for her large family to be supported while allowing her to follow her own heart. Kyoko was her first real friend she didn't look down on her, she supported her and her hopes and dreams made her feel in all respects as though she was the noble born. The newest reason was Hiou but there would come a time where she would leave this place, to follow her heart and dreams.

Kanae eyes soften as she reached up taking her hand, pulling her hand away from the hold on Ren's shirt as she leaned over, her own long hair fanning around them, "Mo, Kyoko. You know Lady Fuwa wants him." she whispered softly in her friend's ear she didn't really care if the man heard her or not but the look in her friend's eyes showed the fear that washed over her and her arms grabbed her instead and she pulled her from Ren's lap and into her own, holding her almost as if she was a frightened child. ' _She is though_ ' she pushed her own hair back as she looked at the girl in her arms. "Come on Kyoko, we're going to see Lord Kotetsu," she said softly trying to get the girl to her feet.

Much to her own horror, Kyoko began to shake her head back and forth, "No... no... no" she just kept repeating herself as she held her head.

"Mo, we don't have a choice now." She hissed softly at her friend trying to get her to calm down enough to refocus. "It's not the Witching Hour we can leave."

"I can never leave..." her voice sounded so distance to Kanae. Yet, Kyoko slowly rose to her feet, bowing her head first towards Ren, "Forgive me for being so disrespectful and improper" she turned to face Kanae "I'm sorry Kanae, I know you are only trying to help." With that, she walked out of the room. Kanae watched from where she knelt as Kyoko stared at the room, her room with its door closed before turning and walking away.

"Mo! Where the hell does she think she's going." Kanae said standing up to follow after the young woman, Ren grabbed her wrist and she turned to look at him, "Do you mind?"

"I liked to know what exactly what's going on here. Why is she so scared?"

Kanae studied his face once again before sighing some shaking herself free from him she crossed her arms in front of her, "Kyoko is a Misonoi, the only heir of the Misonoi family." She chewed her lower lip for a second wondering how much she could say, "Due to that Tlaloc" she shook her head slightly, "Mo not important... all that's important is that she is likely to marry Shoutaro and this so-called outburst is what she will deem it as will result in her being beaten because that's how you properly train a wife." She turned on her heel, "I got to find her before she does something stupid."

* * *

Yuikihito Yashiro found himself watching the movements of the young man before him just as he had done with Kyoko who had been in Kuon's arms. A girl who seemed far too broken at the moment and the questions as to why she was like that laid within two souls who seemed to be crumbling almost in their panic for the girl. No crumbling might be the wrong word, they knew something, knew what this meant. Perhaps, he would be able to get some answers as to why, he was normally very good at this sort of thing, reading people and getting information. That was just one of the reasons why Kuon had felt him so useful to be at his side. "Lord Hiou" there was silence as the young man looked at him before returning back to the task at hand. "I'm not mistaken am I, in my belief that Kyoko is in truth an heiress."

He watched the young man shoulders sink slightly as he sighed but did not stop his task, did not even make a move to responded to him at first before his eyes turned towards the window for just a moment and he sighed once more, "No you aren't wrong."

Yashiro mentally smiled, of course, he wasn't. Those of lower classes tended to know the gossip and while there were rumors about things, very rarely were they mistaken on who was who's child. Just like he knew Lady Fuwa had given Lord Fuwa a son, but there had been a second son, one that had died rather young but no one would say much more about the subject. It had not been hers though. He had daughters as well, one dead, one living. It was all very interesting, the way this family seemed to work. "Then why is she living here as a servant?"

Yashiro had to admit it was a very high living standard for one but still a servant she was. There was nothing in this room that said she was an heiress, nothing that really stood out. There was almost nothing of personal touches, no perhaps the only thing that may lead to her being anything close to an heiress was the small number of books, tucked away, only noticeable because he had come across them while gathering feathers to throw onto the pile. The room perhaps could also have been a clue, if only due to the fact that it was upstairs and not downstairs with the other but then there was Kanae who also had her room up here so one could just assume that the stars were given a slightly better treatment than the rest.

"Her mother left her in the care of that woman." He said clenching his fist, "she should have been in my grandfather's care but she was charmed by that woman for whatever reason. Here to be trained to be a proper lady, a proper wife for that bastard." he shook his head before standing up tying up the sheet he had gathered from Kanae's room. "This, isn't proper" his words were dark as he looked towards Yashiro for a moment, "and that means she will need to be taught her place."

The look on his face must have told the young man he was confused, there wasn't really much to be confused, he knew that some people thought it was better to beat the wife so it wouldn't be completely uncommon for the mother to teach the daughter to do so. Yet Lady Fuwa was not the girl's mother, not even her mother-in-law, "There is no contract between them, but it doesn't stop her, never has." That bothered Yashiro slightly because one of the selling points of a young woman was her beauty but surely left no real lasting damage. "She's going to use the bullwhip on bare skin if I can't fix this." He waved a hand and sighed some, "the only thing I can think of to fix it... will make her hate me."

Yashiro tried to hide his horror but it wasn't easy to do so. Though why anyone would hate the young man was also beyond him, more so seeing as Kyoko seemed the sort to love and care about everyone. "Why would she hate you?"

"Because she knows I love Kanae, she wants us to have a happy ending like in those stupid fairytales of hers. It would make no one happy if we were to set up a contract between myself and her." He didn't miss the bitter smile, the pain and hurt in the young man's eyes. Nor the fact that he knew for a fact how to end it all.

"I'm sure she would understand it's for her sake." Even as he said the words he realized that was exactly it. It was for her sake not his, that would be the issue. He would be giving up his own chance at happiness for her and she wouldn't be able to handle it or stand it. The fact that she cared about him, the fact she cared about Kanae. The thought that she would be the reason for her two friends pain. She would never stand for it and the look in his eyes as he stared at him. The small nod of his head as he seemed to understand and the way the young man turned away from him. Said it all, she would rather be lashed than to cause them any pain. The real issue was, she was hurting them still.

* * *

Reino watched the girl from the shadows, he always watched her. Kyoko Misonoi was important, she would force the change that they needed to happen one way or another. ' _As fitting of the Misonoi blood_ ', he sneered slightly as he looked outwards, with a single snap of his fingers the world around him seemed to freeze he watched as Kyoko slowly turned towards him. "Hello Lady Kyoko" his voice was warm as he held out his hand towards her, but he frowned as he stared into her eyes, 'Her flame is dying' he growled under his breath as he dropped his hand taking several steps towards her before lifting her chin, dull golden eyes met his and he sighed placing his forehead against hers. "Oh, little Kyoko" his words were soft as he pulled her into his arms holding her close. There was no reaction at first and then she slowly tried to pull away from him.

"I have to tell her." her voice seemed so far and distance even to his own ears and he sneered at the thought that she would be once again near that woman. That woman who was so bent on breaking and bending the girl in front of him.

"Not this time." He said kissing the temple on her forehead. She stared at him for a moment before her eyes suddenly fluttered close and her body fell limp in his arms. Lifting her up he stared down at the girl before him before the softest of smiles played across his lips. "Sleep now" his moved down the halls knowing that the moment he disappeared from their presence, time itself for these people would pick up again.

* * *

 **A/N** : Yes the parts with Chiori, Reino and company are meant to be 'confusing' or at least for the most part making you wonder what and who they are.


	10. Ring-Doh: Part 10

**-Ring-Doh: Part 10-**

* * *

Hiou had felt this once before, back when he was much younger. His eyes snapped around looking for the source, but she wasn't there. ' _No she could have been_ ' his eyes turned towards the window, yet he wasn't really looking out it. He was trying to pinpoint the source. He could feel Yashiro's eyes on him as if trying to read his mind but he wouldn't understand. No outsider would really understand.

"What's the matter?" It was clear the man was worried. Yet he had to focus.

Closing his eyes he tried to do as his Grandfather had taught him, breath and focus. Though all his mind could think about was how the hell he was going to explain to outsiders what happened? ' _Hell most people who grew up here wouldn't believe it_ ' he stood up making his way towards the window and forcing it open as his eyes scanned the ground below, the first families knew or at least had heard the stories. Yet only a few really truly understood, and he would have been just as stupid as to think of them as nothing more than stories if he hadn't experienced this once before. This feeling that everything was off, that their inner clocks were screwed up, off by what seconds maybe a few minutes? He didn't know. ' _Come on Hiou, Focus_ ' the room was, for the most part, sorted, they might have feathers but that could be taken once the first rays of daylight happened, the futon, that was a problem. ' _If time froze and I don't know for how long_ ' he wasn't sure even when he had awoken and he cursed himself for not checking the night sky beforehand. "How much time?"

"I'm not sure what..." his head snapped around as the door opened and Kanae came inside not once did she look at Yashiro who knelt next to the neat pile ready of feathers and fabric ready to be tossed. Her eyes focused fully on Hiou as he turned to look at her.

"I can't find her." She whispered, her eyes showing the fear that her face hid from the rest of the world. Even still his heart stopped. Kanae wasn't one to show her emotion other than perhaps frustration and annoyance. Things like fear and worry, those weren't things she showed, at least not without them being laced in some sort of annoyance on her part. The fact that she was looking at him with eyes trying to hold back tears told him everything that he needed to know. If Kyoko was here, she wasn't in her normal places to calm herself, she also wasn't with Lady Fuwa.

Hiou balled his hands into fists his eyes turning back towards the window, ' _That means she's out there..._ ' It also meant that out there was likely closer to Ring-Doh Temple because the people who likely had her were them. His own frustration was starting to build up but it was quickly having no release the more he stared out that window trying to figure out where they would have taken her. How far away she was and if she would return. "How am I supposed to take care of this mess if they take her?" he slammed his fist against the wall. ' _What's even the point if they have her?_ '

Kanae eyes dropped. "Why now?" the worry dripped in her voice even causing Yashiro to move towards her but Hiou shot him a look causing the older man to sit back down on his knees as Hiou moved towards her taking one of her hands in his own. "Why now Hiou? They haven't..." her eyes trailed towards Yashiro for a moment and he knew she was thinking the same thing he had.

He was more of an outsider than even Kanae who grew up here, who knew the stories. It wasn't as even the stories were bad, they did a lot of good for people. Yet there was the twisted possibility, the one that he chooses not to believe in, the one that was held so strongly as the truth here. ' _Human sacrifice_ ' even if was too soon, there was rumors held with the Fuwa family and other families that they influenced that sometimes, when something bad happens, when something was truly needed for their own survival or desires, sometimes, someone had to die. ' _She wouldn't go willingly though_ ' well none of the others really ever went willingly from what he had been told but her blood was different, her blood was still deemed 'pure' where he was no longer deemed as pure, not that he really understood that, seeing how closely tied their two families had always been.

"She likely was going to do something _he_ didn't like," he said with a frown, "She's the last... she's far more important to them."

"Whose more important?" Hiou's eyes narrowed at the Ren Tsuruga, the way he leaned against the door frame taking up the whole door disturbed him. Yet there was more than just consider in the man's voice and he didn't trust that other tone.

"Who do you think is important to _us_?" He felt Kanae's hand tighten around his.

"How much time passed?" That was a very good question and he didn't have the answer, he knew for a fact Kanae never likely experienced it but he had spoken about it with her, only her. She had accepted it without question.

"I don't know..." his eyes turned towards the window, "seconds, minutes..." for all he knew it could have been a whole day. Not that he knew if that was even possible, no one had ever exactly informed him how they could stop time, was it even stopping time or something else? ' _No if it was stopping time I'm sure that the rest of the world wouldn't keep missing_ ' but still it could be that the time stopping was only able to be done in a small area. Last time it had been his home, this time here. It was possible.

"Missing time, hm that explains it." Ren ran a hand through his hair as he looked at Yashiro "It's been about fifteen minutes, I just thought I was stressed." Hiou and Kanae turned towards him, both of them staring at him as if he was some strange alien come down to harvest their brains. He sighed heavily as Yashiro couldn't help but chuckle.

"He has a remarkable inner clock." Yashiro said looking at the two, "He is known as the Never Late King because he shows up exactly on time. It doesn't matter if he's somewhere dark with no light at all, he can tell you exactly how much time has passed without even a clock." He shook his head, "He really does make the rest of us mere mortals look bad." All three of them rolled their eyes at Yashiro who just frowned, "Well I bet Kyoko would have been amazed" he huffed.

"We need to get to work..." Hiou said sighing, "Kanae go to my grandfather's house, take that thing with you." He motioned towards Yashiro who shot him a glare. "We need that futon if we are lucky that woman might just think it was put away for the day."

Kanae stared at him for a moment, "Hiou..."

"I'll be fine Kanae, don't worry. I'll take the giant with me and we'll get her back." He turned towards the window trying not to allow the worry to fall upon his face, "Besides if nothing else, I'll just offer him up in her place." He said moving past the two confused men "Come on."

* * *

Reino couldn't help but look down at the sleeping girl, well sleep was a kinder way of saying exactly what had happened. He had brought her here, to the edge of the cliff, to her own property. His fingers moved slowly through Kyoko's black hair as her head rested in his lap. Still, they were on the very edge, he knew better than anyone that it would not take much for her to join the sea below. Not that he had plans to harm her, no tonight he just wanted her mind to rest. It had been in many ways his own fault that her mind was such a mess but he knew that she only needed some rest. He had watched her for years and he had no plans to stop just yet, but there would come a time. A time when the sounds of the bells would lure her here and she would need to make a choice. "But not tonight, my sweet Kyoko, not tonight."

No, tonight she would be safe and in the morning should they do their job of keeping her safe well. Not that he had much hope that they would do so, he knew that in some matters, he could not interfere, no matter how badly he wanted to do so. That was his curse as much as his blessing. ' _The gods gave mankind free will, what a mistake that was. Worse it carries onto their very souls_ ' With free will come to murder, came death, came rituals that were not needed. The worse part of it all was that he was not the only force working within the shadows of this world. ' _At least those ones cannot harm you physically_ ' he said running a finger along her jawline.

"You have so much to look forward to soon my dear Kyoko" his voice carried so much warmth as he looked down at her. ' _Chiori will be there soon. Miroku will aide in giving that boy a clue as to what his heart desires._ ' He chuckled softly at that thought. "I do wonder how they will sway those hearts" he closed his eyes as he leaned back on his forearms. This was a feeling he could get used too, it had been such a long time but no matter what his affections were for this girl it would not matter in the end. He knew that better than anyone, "I do wonder what he will choose and what you shall do my sweet Kyoko." He lifted her hair kissing it softly before allowing it to fall.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he felt another nearby, ruining the peace that he found at this moment. "What is that you want Shizuru?"

A man in his mid-20s moved closer to him, by all looks he was a school teacher. The way he carried himself spoke of education but not wealth, he shifted a pair of glasses some up his nose, his spiky brown hair seemed almost unnatural in some way as if he had the worse case of bedhead known to man, yet instead of trying to hide it he had gone with it trying to give it more form and shape. "How is she?"

"Ah, I forget you were fond of her long ago weren't you?" He chuckled slightly as his fingers trailed through her hair. The man said nothing and Reino leaned back looking towards him. "She's resting, but perhaps you should help the other girl."

Shizuru stared at him for a moment, "I refuse" he said simply looking out towards the ocean, Reino frowned slightly at him, out of all those who called themselves Priests of Ring-Doh, this one was his most difficult one to deal with. It wasn't so much that he was not loyal, it was that he understood things because he removed the emotional feelings attached to them, "You said it yourself long ago did you not, we are only allowed to sway matters."

Reino chuckled again, "I can always change my mind."

"Perhaps, but then you wouldn't need her blood." Shizuru's eyes never shifted from the horizon, even as he noticed the change. How the winds seemed to pick up, how the waters started to turn. He didn't need to look at Reino to know that the man's eyes were shifting just as the seas below were raging. No more than when a calmness settled over the seas and thus the very man's eyes returning to their violet tones.

"Leave me." The man slowly turned towards him before bowing his head and in a gust of wind he too disappeared.

* * *

 **A/N** : Thank you for the wonderful comments. I will do my best to make sure Saturday's update happens but it may need to be pushed to Sunday due to the fact I may be traveling and not be able to post in a timely manner.


	11. Ring-Doh: Part 11

**-Ring-Doh: Part 11-**

* * *

Ren mentally sighed as he rode one of the horses owned by Fuwa Inn, Hiou eyes never really looking at him but always towards the horizon, always towards the edge of the cliffs. "Why would she be way out here?" They had road further than what would be able for a young woman to walk. Hiou eyes turned towards him for a moment before turning back towards the edge, the land in this area was not exactly safe or easy going. It was more wild as if it had never been touched.

"This land belongs to the Misonoi family." Hiou sighed heavily as they road, "It's also where the Priests of Ring-doh are, and she's with _him_."

Ren sighed heavily as he waited for more information but apparently that was all he was going to willingly give him unless he asked. "What does that have to do with anything and who explain is this Him?" He watched the young man's shoulders sink but he never turned his eyes from the edge of the cliffs.

"There are a few stories about this place, why things are the way they are. Different people say different things, mainly within the first families." Ren watched as his eyes seemed to dance around as if he was about to be struck down. "Misonoi family was said to be the ones to bring the God Tlaloc here, though some say they were just the first to be able to strike a friendship and bond with Tlaloc." He shrugged his shoulders slightly clearly letting Ren know that he didn't know which was true and that it really didn't matter.

"Who is this Tlaloc?" It wasn't the first time he had heard people mention the name but short of knowing it was some religious figure here apparently a God he had very little to go on.

"Tlaloc is... well to put it simply he is the God of Water, the very element. The seas, rains, rivers and so on. He's also a one of the Gods of Death, most of the people who lose die here are thought to be claimed by him." Hiou eyes narrowed as he looked towards Ren, "But that's wrong, you see he's a God of violent deaths, not common deaths." His eyes turned back towards the edge of the cliff as they rode in silence for some time.

Ren allowed his mind to think about what he knew now about this place. It made sense that they would worship a Sea God, well apparently a Water God. There were many places which had been taken over yet by Christianity and even places that did that seemed to hold onto the idea. Yet not so deeply as this place from what he could recall in his travels. Running a hand through his hair he wondered if this was what Rick got messed up in. ' _Is suicide even deem violent? It surely wasn't common._ ' Shaking his head his own eyes turned towards the edge of the cliff, ' _Doesn't explain why we are so far out here though._ '

"She wouldn't come out here willingly. Not since she was told not to do so as a small child."

"You don't actually believe a God kidnapped her do you?"

Hiou turned slightly shooting him a glare, "This is why you Outsiders don't understand anything." He sighed shaking his head, "She is beloved by Tlaloc, it's Chaac that would not want her to live."

"And who is Chaac?" This was just getting ridicules to him, why was there even a secondary figure anyways?

"A Rain God. At least that's what Grandfather says, one that many people is Tlaloc just renamed." His eyes narrowed slightly, "Summoned most likely, he's nothing like in the stories written this one. This one is twisted." He ran a hand through his hair, "Kazushi, Kyoko's father. He believed that mankind has the power to create new gods, even twist older ones. Kazushi once told my Grandfather that Tlaloc refused to accept the rituals being set in his honor and torn a part of himself away, creating a shadow of himself. This shadow was named Chaac and his power was limited far more than Tlaloc's power. It allowed Tlaloc to keep his sanity but in the process made it so souls of the dead are given a choice, or more correctly those who died in certain matters a choice. To join Tlaloc or not. Those who don't are likely twisted by Chaac never able to find peace in the next life."

Ren stared at him no saying anything once again, even though he can see the panic and worry in the young man's body language. Letting his words sink into his being ' _Basically it's like God and the Devil. God threw Lucifer from the heavens and the fallen angel became Satan._ ' It was interesting, to say the least, that this would be close to the same sort of story even with the differences he could see the mirror reflection between them ' _And if that's the case, then..._ ' his eyes turned towards Hiou "Don't tell me Kyoko is some sort of Jesus."

Hiou turned towards him as if he was insane, "This isn't Christianity" he said with a roll of his eyes, "Don't say stupid things" he muttered under his breath but Ren was able to pick it up regardless.

* * *

He recalled the first time she had appeared near the edge of the cliff, she had been so small, perhaps no more than five years old. He had known right away who she was, her blood called to him and he had known that something was wrong.

 _Reino had lifted his head from where he sat, blood had been calling him. The blood o_ _f Misonoi was in such pain. His eyes narrowed as he rose from his seat, confusing the people who had been gathered there before he turned away stopping once to look at_ _Chiori "Handle this" he said nodding towards the people and she shot him a frown before sighing and walking away to sat his seat, "Thank you my Dark heart" with that he had allowed the winds to wrap around him and disappeared towards the cove._

 _He had been completely surprised to see a small child there, on her hands and knees leaning over the edge of the cliff, he wondered what she was looking at before she nodded her head. He had taken several steps before he watched the ground under her begin to crack and break. The wrongness of it all had made him move faster than he planned and he had reached her yanking her upwards, he hadn't thought about stopping time though he could have. Instead, he held her tightly in his arms. Slowly she had pulled her face away from his chest and stared at him. The eyes of someone who seemed almost dead inside,_

 _"Why?" her voice had sounded so distance to him._

 _'I'm not supposed to stop such things' he knew that but he had. Her blood had called to him and he had acted without much thought, 'I hadn't for her father though' he said touching the side of her face as his fingers ran through her hair. "You called to me."_

 _"I did no such thing" she began to wiggle in his arms trying to free herself._

 _"Ah you might not have used your words, but your blood called to me, you are Misonoi are you not?" The surprise on her face was the first real emotion that he had seen and the way her eyes lowered until her head fell back on his chest._

 _"Not anymore" her voice was quiet full of pain._

 _Reino tried to think about what she could possibly mean about that, she was far too young to have been married away to another and even if she was engaged it wouldn't change at this point and time, his eyes fell back upon her before kissing the top of her head, "You will always be a Misonoi. No one can take where you came from away from you unless you allow them to." He felt her nod her head and he held long into the night, pass the Witching Hour and to his surprise, found that no one had bothered to look for the little girl in his arms._

Reino's eyes turned towards the sounds of horses, he couldn't help but feel annoyed, ' _Can't they have waited?_ ' His eyes trailed back down towards the sleeping figure in his lap before sighing. "Suppose not" he smiled gently down at her before shifting her in his arms as he rose to his feet moving further away from the edge before placing her near the base of a tree. He ran his fingers across her cheek, "My Sweet Kyoko, you are not allowed to wake until you are once again within the Fuwa Inn" he said placing a kiss upon her forehead. Standing up his head turned towards the horses growing closer. "I wish we could have stayed together a little longer." Reino couldn't help but chuckle, the truth of the matter he could make it so but he knew time elsewhere would not be on his side. "Sweet dreams little one" with that the winds picked up around him.

* * *

Hiou wasn't sure that Ren Tsuruga really understood what he had said but he had stopped asking questions for the time being. He knew it would either end with him dropping the subject or trying to gather more information but what could he really say outside of what he already did? They had a reason for keeping outsiders out of these matters and in a way he already had spoken too much. Kyoko place in the world was tied purely by her bloodline, even if he was a distance cousin, his blood was no good. The reason she had not been sold off or killed at this point was that her death would free the land from her bloodline only to be given to the Temple itself. Neither side knew what that would lead too, not even his Grandfather knew and Kotetsu's own mother had come from the Misonoi family. The only other person perhaps besides Kyoko who's blood was deemed pure enough to those people was his Grandfather.

' _Why doesn't he ever bring her fucking home?_ ' It bothered him beyond reason that that man would just take her and leave her somewhere. ' _Unless he is pointing out she belongs on her family's land_ ' but then why not take her further in, further away from the edge more inland as she should be. There were just too many questions when it came down to it. His eyes narrowed when he caught sight of her, in the distance placed against a tree of all places 'Well last time it was the alter' he kicked his horse moving him a little faster towards Kyoko before jumping off before the horse had fully had a chance to stop and ran to her side. He would never admit that his heart had at once calmed down once he saw her.

Placing a hand against her neck as he closed his eyes until he could feel the slow heartbeat, it was unnatural slow which meant she was under again. There would be no waking her until she was back where she had been taken from. Which meant even if he had wanted to take her to his Grandfather, it would be pointless she wouldn't wake. Growling under his breath he shifted her some pulling her into a hug. "Dummy what did you do this time?"

His eyes shooting towards Ren Tsuruga he had totally forgotten the man was there until he had spoken, "How is she?"

Hiou sighed slightly, "She'll be fine." He said shifting her weight again, it wouldn't be easy to carry her. He might be stronger than someone of his built but she was larger, not in weight in so much as length. Yet to his horror and surprise Ren had simply taken her from him, slowly shaking her with one hand and frowning as she didn't seem to wake up. It meant that he had to tell him one more thing. "She's a light sleeper, has to be." He didn't want to get into the reason for why she had to be, only that she was. "She's under a spell right now."

"A spell?"

He could already hear the man's disbelief, he knew most of the world just believed in science these days. They would believe in angels and demons but the moment you bring up spells they just shut their ears as if you were some sort of insane person. "Yes a spell, otherworldly if you like. How else do you explain how she got her faster than a horse?" He could see the man trying to figure that one out, likely he had been trying the whole night thus far, "Then the fact you are missing time, that we are all missing time?"

"You can't seriously believe this can you?"

Hiou turned walking towards his horse, "Yes. Because I'm not stupid." He could feel the anger bouncing off of Ren but when he turned to look at the man once more he could see the concern that washed over him for just a moment before he turned away and with ease mounted his horse with Kyoko in his arms. He, on the other hand, needed to get to Kanae "Take her back to the Inn."

"Is that wise?" Hiou could only hope that the worry in his voice would be enough for what he was going to do next.

Hiou sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair "No, but we don't have a choice. She won't wake up unless she's there. I need to help make sure there is a futon and let Kanae know what's happening." He paused for a moment, "Listen for Lady Fuwa... don't let her go into Kyoko's room until I get back if you can." He said turning his horse around. "Do you know how to get back?" Ren gave a single nod before turning in the other direction. "Um... thanks for helping. I'll make sure you're paid in kind." With that, he rode off but not before casting several looks back towards her.

* * *

 **A/N** : Chaac is a Mayan God he corresponds to Tlaloc among the Aztecs, there are differences as such he's not a death god, he is a Rain God. [Just so you know who Chaac is mythology wise n.n but for the most part I'm just using aspects of the two gods to tell the story not the actual gods heh]


	12. Ring-Doh: Part 12

**-Ring-Doh: Part 12-**

* * *

The Fuwa Inn was in the distance as he lowered himself at the stables, holding Kyoko close to him as he did so. He doubted the idea of there actually being magic in this world, he also doubted that she was actually under some sort of spell. The most likely thing was she had been drugged, yet what he couldn't figure out was what was so special about taking her back to the place she had been taken from in the first place. "What am I supposed to do?" He sighed shifting her in his arms. His eyes turned back towards the horse, ' _Need to take care of him, find a way to sneak her into the Inn without anyone finding, plus keep Lady Fuwa in the dark about all this._ '

"I see he did this again..." Kuon's eyes turned towards the woman in front of him. She was clearly younger than Kyoko but only by a few years at much. Her brown hair seemed darker due to her fair white skin. As he looked into her eyes he realized that they were grey and seemed to lack a light within them. His eyes narrowed slightly, only for her to glare. Releasing the strain of Kyoko's hair her eyes widen before she turned her face away from him. Her arms wrapping around her middle in a hug.

Kuon found himself staring at her before looking away. He felt guilty because it seemed to him that the woman before him had seen a ghost. Her expression was far haunting, almost as if she was going to cry. "Who are you exactly?" His eyes trailed back down to Kyoko before sighing heavily, "and what do you know about what happened to her?" It really was coming back down to her tonight wasn't it? ' _Just what is going on here?_ ' He watched as the woman turned to look at him, there was a sad longing in her eyes before shaking her head and moving to take the horse reins he followed her into the stables, not sure what else he could do at the moment seeing as he didn't exactly have a plan for how to deal with sneaking a girl into the Inn. ' _This whole thing is ridiculous when I think about it._ '

She motioned for him to sit on a stack of hay as she began to take care of the horse, "My name is Ruriko." Her eyes turned to look at him slightly but Kuon wasn't sure what she was expecting but every time she looked at him, there was so much sorrow in her eyes. Even her smile seemed truly sad. He wanted to ask her about it but for some unknown reason, he found himself holding back that question as if getting that answer would only cause him to question even more about what was going on. "As for what happened to her, she's a Misonoi."

Kuon sighed as he looked down at the sleeping girl, "What does her family name have to do with anything?"

Ruriko stared at him, "You really aren't him at all." her voice sounded so broken to him but there was an anger inside, "Did he not ever tell you anything about this place?" She rested her head against the flank of the horse for a moment, "Then again how many years has it been... you might not even... nevermind."

The confusion that he was feeling was only growing worse the more she talked but he smiled, "I'm afraid I'm not from around here. My name is Ren Tsuruga and I came here because the Hizuri family hired me to scout out some land around this area." Actually, that wasn't exactly the truth, that had once been the plan back before Rick's death and the pain that his family held by it because he had left his fiance alone in the world and no one could understand why he would commit suicide like they had been told.

"You are not a Hizuri?"

He smiled gently at her before looking back down at Kyoko he knew that by saying nothing that it could cause a problem. "Like I said my name is Ren Tsuruga, the Hizuri family have blond hair." Well that wasn't exactly true either, though his father did lighten his hair as much as possible it had taken him years to do so but it still wasn't exactly blond but as he aged he supposed it wouldn't matter as much. All he knew was that his father personally wanted to look more like his wife and son.

"Is that so... forgive me then. You just look like him." Kuon couldn't help but want to pat the girl on the head. He wasn't exactly sure who he looked like other than his father but he knew his father hadn't been in Ring-Doh since before he was born so there was no way that this girl knew him. Unless perhaps through a photo. He had no uncles or aunts, there were no cousins. Though he supposed it was possible that perhaps his grandfather who had siblings could have come here and their children perhaps looked something like them, but his grandfather had two sisters, they would not hold the Hizuri name so again he was at a lost.

Kuon eyes moved back towards Kyoko, even with the talking she had not awoken. He ran a hand across her cheek pushing her hair out of her face. "She'll be fine, she only needs to be a few feet from where she was taken." Kuon's eyes shot up towards her and she smiled that sad smile of hers.

"What kind of drug was used and what's in the house that counteracts it?" Magic just couldn't be real, that was the only thing that he could be sure of. Science was changing the world, science was explaining why things happened. Gods and spells, his rational mind wouldn't accept it, those were the ideas and beliefs of foolish men.

"Not a believer..." she looked away as though seeing something in the distance, "I wasn't either. That was my mistake, a foolish mistake." She balled her hands into fists before looking back at him, "Where was she when time stopped?"

Kuon had to admit that he was missing time but that didn't mean much either, there were plenty of ways to paralyze a man. "Wait you said you weren't either, you aren't a local then?" That would make the most sense, someone who traveled here, likely coming across from such things. Besides, it wasn't like he was going to tell her where they were outside of being in the Fuwa Inn at the time.

"You could say I'm one now." She tilted her head, her hair falling over her shoulders as she looked at him. "The Gods and their followers... they aren't like you." She moved towards him, "You should go, Lady Fuwa isn't a nice woman." She moved towards him and leaned forward, her hair falling over his arms as she dropped her voice, "and it's far from safe to talk here." She pulled away turning away, "Go. Lady Fuwa will be moving from her lover's room soon, she will check on the girl." Her eyes turned towards him, "she must not find you both together if you care for her at all."

Kuon watched as she left the stable, leaving the door open feeling more confused than when he had first met the woman.

* * *

She could feel the wall and the floor under her, yet her head felt heavy and just opening her eyes made her dizzy and upset her stomach. ' _Right, this has happened a few times_ ' she wasn't sure what caused it. Normally she woke up around Kanae or Hiou as a child she was found sometimes by Shoutaro or one of the other servants in the Inn. The Doctor in Ring-Doh couldn't find a reason, he just assumed it was due to being out in the sun or exhausting herself, that one had always made Lady Fuwa mad. That was fully due to the fact that it made her look bad. A child of a Lord even being his bastard daughter had to be held at a different standard. Sometimes she wondered if it would not have been better to have been born a boy instead, but she knew deep down had she been she would have been married off to some young woman instead. ' _Guess marriage was always in the pictured._ '

"Kyoko" she tried to open her eyes but quickly shut them waving her hand slightly, she would be fine. The hand that touched her forehead pushing her hair from her face, "Do you feel sick?" His voice was low but it held concern for her still.

"I'm fine" Even if she wasn't, that would be her answer. That was the only answer she would ever be able to give. Besides this wasn't Kanae or Hiou who she could be more honest with. This was, she couldn't think who it was at the moment her head just wouldn't stop pounding, "I'm fine. Don't worry, please go back to bed." She leaned her head against the cool wall. Kyoko was torn, she wanted them to leave but at the same time, she didn't want them to leave. She wrapped her arms around herself as she heard their footsteps move away, walking back down the hall. ' _Of course_ ' she wanted to laugh but she knew that would only make her head hurt more. ' _I'll just rest a little longer... but why was I out here in the first place?_ '

Kyoko mentally winced as she heard what sounded like a drunken laugh, it didn't take her more than a moment to realize it was Lady Fuwa. Her eyes snapped open and she regretted doing it the moment she did as she pulled her legs to her chest holding her head, trying to keep the room from spinning. She had learned long ago, if she got sick, she still had to clean it up. Kyoko held the cry as she felt nails digging into her hair as her head was yanked up.

"I thought it was you. What the hell are you doing out here in the halls so late at night." She hissed, the smell of acholic was making Kyoko feel more sick than normal. "Are you trying to sneak into someone's room?" Kyoko wasn't even sure exactly where she was, but she had to be near the stairs, so most likely halfway between the private rooms of the Fuwa family and the VIP rooms where her own room was at so she could take care of them with Kanae.

"No, I..." she tried to focus on the woman in front of her, but that just made everything worse so she just allowed her eyes to dim, to not focus. It slowly began to ease the sickness that was washing over her.

"Are you drunk?" she hissed under her breath.

The laughter that was wanting to bubble out of her chest, was far too much. Yet years of practice had helped her control her true emotions, under the mask of the perfect hostess. "No of course, not Lady Fuwa, my illness is back is all."

Lady Fuwa swung her away from her, Kyoko flinched as she hit the wall again. "What if you were seen?" she didn't need to know that Lady Fuwa was nervous "and out of your room at this time of night." There was more than just her being seen and Kyoko knew that well enough. More so when her head was turning in the direction that she had no reason to be at.

' _There is no reason for her to care about those down that all_ ' and she couldn't help but smile sadly she had been seen, hadn't she? It had just taken her a moment to realize who it was who had found her this time and it hurt more for some reason. "Right... Mr. Tsuruga" the words were more of a whisper, ones she never actually meant to say out loud either. Yet it was too late, she had done just that and she felt those nails digging into her shoulders. Shaking her like some rag doll and she felt sick to her stomach all over again.

"What do you say about Ren?" All Kyoko could think about the woman who's voice was low to not wake anyone was that you could feel the anger and fury flowing off of her. She had forgotten for a moment that that was her newest lover. Again a wave of nausea washed over her but this time if she didn't get this woman to stop she very well may empty her stomach.

"Lady Fuwa... if you keep shaking me, I will be sick." all at once she was released. Which Kyoko was thankful for she pulled her legs to her chest again holding her head, this time she felt the woman lower herself kneeing ' _of course she wants to make sure nothing is between us._ ' She was stupid she knew that. Yet it wasn't as if there wasn't already the most likely change that he had been with her, it would be odd if he hadn't. Lady Fuwa was pretty well known if you asked her for getting her targets. ' _Though there is a chance once was enough for him._ ' That had happened a few times, which had always put the woman in a sour mood. It also made it more dangerous for anyone who she thought might be the one they really wanted or showed any interested in. It wouldn't be the first time someone disappeared, to never been seen or heard from again. "I think the reason that he doesn't stay in the dining hall with us is that he is homesick."

"Homesick?" Kyoko lifted her head slightly to look at the woman who was in thought.

' _No. I don't want to think about them together... even if they already... no._ ' She really needed to massage her head because she needed to focus but she knew with Lady Fuwa she would just take it as an insult. "Yes, I mean food wise. He travels so much right?" She watched the woman nod her head, "He likely hasn't been home in a lot of time either. Always eating what is local in whatever port he is in." If she didn't feel so sick she wouldn't be in this new mess and dragging that man into it either. Yet the only other thing that Kyoko could do to ever sway Lady Fuwa to do what she wanted, like being punished in place of others, was that she was used to helping Lady Fuwa lure the men that were harder for her to get. "I was thinking that maybe if we made something from his hometown." Well, that was all she really had at this moment and if it didn't work well it was better than dealing with her head at the moment and the only reason she really even had that thought at all was that it was something she really had been thinking about when it came to him. The idea that he might really just miss his home.

"Hm. That's not a bad idea." Lady Fuwa said standing up. "Where is he from?"

"I'm not sure Lady Fuwa, I only clean and bring his food to him." Which was for the most part true she barely remembered what happened earlier in the night. She knew her bedding was destroyed, which might be why she was out here in the first place, but why did she no longer feel the need to tell her. ' _Likely because my head is already punishment enough_ ' she thought to hold her head.

"Well hurry off to your room." Lady Fuwa rose to her feet and looked at her. "Next time you feel the urge to tell me something, wait until the morning." She said turning away stalking down the hall. Kyoko leaned her head against the wall she knew she should say something but right now she had no desire and it wasn't as if she would be heard anyways.

* * *

Kuon waited within his room, his door cracked just enough to listen. He likely wouldn't have heard a thing if he wasn't trying to hear. He mentally groaned when he heard his name being brought up. 'Great' he mentally ran a hand through his hair, he really didn't want to deal with that woman and had he been told not to be caught with Kyoko there wouldn't have left her side. It was clear to him when she started to awake that her head was spinning, the first thing that came to his mind was to put her on solid ground which meant sadly in the hallway near the stairs. Then he had heard Lady Fuwa and while he had hated to leave her where he didn't have much of a choice at the moment. He had quickly and quietly made his way back to his room, just moments before Lady Fuwa's voice traveled down the hall.

When eating happen had been brought up he wanted to smile, ' _Of course, that would be her thought process_ ' he leaned his head against the edge of the door frame. ' _I guess she worries about me, even if I'm just a guest here._ ' It was such a strange feeling, she didn't seem to have any real desire for him and the only time she seemed to show any desire to even be touched by him was when she was suffering so much that it had worried but Kanae and Hiou. ' _Which means that Lady Fuwa has to be very violent_ ' now that he had time to really think about it. The real question was, did the Lords of this household know exactly how bad she was and if so, why didn't they do anything to correct it? His eyes trailed towards the door across from his own room, ' _Or maybe that was the answer._ '

He waited until he was sure enough time had passed before opening the door to his room the rest of the way, peaking out he realized right away that Kyoko was still sitting in the hall, her head still resting against the wall and her legs pulled tightly to her, that had been the only real change he noticed. Quietly as when he had left he made his way to her, kneeling before her he placed a hand over her mouth, as her eyes shot open. ' _So she's really not feeling well_ ' he placed a finger to his lip to hush her as he removed his hand and then carefully lifted her up off the ground. Logically he should put her in her own room but he knew Kanae and Hiou were out so he simply went into the other woman's room and sat her down on the futon. With the way that other woman cared about Kyoko, he was sure she wouldn't mind the girl resting in the room.

Not once did she opened her eyes since he picked her up off the floor, yet it didn't go unnoticed by him, the way her fingers knead her temples once he had sat her down as if the movement alone was making her ill. 'This cannot be normal.' Even if it was just a headache, the fact was he had seen how unfocus her eyes were when she had opened them in the hall. Yet adding this all together he realized something was not right, truly not right.

"Thank you Mr. Tsuruga..." he watched as she went to bow her head from where she sat before holding her head once more.

"Does moving make it worse?" He reached over pushing a strain of her hair out of her face again.

"I'm fine." She pushed his hand away. His sigh echoing within the room.

"I'm sorry to have troubled you but I really am fine. I just need to rest."

Kuon watched as she pulled her legs to her chest, resting her forehead against her knees. He frowned not sure why she was sitting instead of laying down if she needed to rest. "Perhaps you should lay down..." he reached over to push her into a laying position which caused her eyes to shoot open as she gasped. The surprised on her face with the flush of her face told him exactly what was the matter and he mentally cursed himself. "Ah right, sorry." He muttered before releasing her and standing up. "Miss Kanae and Lord Hiou will be back soon." Every part of his being was telling him he shouldn't leave her, that it was extremely unwise to do so. Worse off he wasn't sure he should allow her to sleep, seeing how she had been drugged into a coma-like state in the first place. "Does... this happen often?" He wasn't sure why he felt the need to ask, perhaps to ease his own mind that it would really be alright to leave her. Hiou hadn't said anything about not letting her fall back to sleep so maybe it really would be alright.

"When I was younger, not so much now that I've gotten older. It's nothing to worry about, even the Doctor here said as much." Somehow he wasn't so sure that it wasn't something to worry about. Kuon made a mental note to ask Hiou about it, "You need to leave though." She said looking towards the door, his eyes followed her own before looking back at her. "You can't show kindness to any of us who work here. Not if you value them in any way."

Kuon eyes narrowed, that seemed to be the common factor. Don't get caught with Kyoko, don't let Lady Fuwa find out. 'Just how dangerous is that woman?' He balled his hand in a fist, "Tell me, do you fear her?"

"I cannot answer that question. Please leave." She said pulling the blankets up and laying down, he watched as she turned on her side away from him.

Sighing heavily he opened the door, peeking out once before leaving. She hadn't need to answer, the way she responded was enough, it wasn't for own health and safety that she feared the woman. The times she had stood up and taken the blame for something made that much clear, she feared what that woman would do or could do to those who worked here. ' _Yet could she kill someone?_ ' The thought of Rick ran through his mind. ' _I need more information._ '

* * *

 **A/N** : I know it's a bit confusing, yes everyone else around Kuon/Ren knows exactly what is happening in Ring-Doh [or at least enough depending on the person] That's why it's a bit hard because I don't want to give it away just yet. However! Let's see if anyone picked up the hint that was in this chapter!


	13. Ring-Doh: Part 13

**-Ring-Doh: Part 13-**

* * *

Kanae stared down at her friend, her eyes darting back towards their shared door. Hiou was double checking now that there was more light in the room. It had been a long night. Kotetsu had been worried, it had been etched so deeply in his face, the futon had been no issues once she had gotten there. It was perhaps the only thing that was good about how Lady Fuwa treated them. Servants weren't allowed the beds, just guests and the Fuwa family themselves. It was different in Uesugi's household. Futons were common and part of Kanae wondered if it was because Kyoko lived within the Fuwa Inn under them. The bedding had been a bit different and she the whole Uesugi household was up looking for a replacement that would be close enough to match what Kyoko had once used. It had taken longer than Kanae wanted to admit and when Hiou had appeared telling them that she was found once again within Misonoi grounds. The look of relief that fell across the old man's face shook her.

' _He shouldn't have been relieved_ ' Kanae balled her hands in fists as she lowered her head, her hair hiding her face.

"Kanae" her head snapped towards Hiou who had placed a hand, over her own. "It's okay if it's him." Her eyes narrowed before she looked away from him.

In truth, she knew that he was correct, that one would not hurt her. At least not from what Hiou had told her what she had gathered from Kotetsu but she wasn't so sure. Not when she came back like this, but Uesugi household knew more than anyone and all she had were rumors from within the household from older servants and even the one-time Shoutaro had come to her asking if Kyoko was still having _those_ spells. The expression when she pointed out that she still had one had made it clear to her. This had been going on from childhood and based on what Kyoko had told her, shortly after her mother and she had moved in or more correctly, Kyoko had moved in.

"I should have been paying attention, you told me we can't leave her alone when she's like that." Hiou pulled quickly on her arm, causing her to stagger backward. When they were in Kyoko's room he slid the door shut. ' _Right, we shouldn't wake her_ ' she closed her eyes looking down again. ' _Some kind of friend I am._ '

"It's not your fault," Hiou said releasing her as he went to the window pulling it open. Every now the sound of bells echoed within the room but they far and few between, so different than during the witching hour. "It's not your job to protect her..."

Kanae knew that he held a lot of responsibility, mainly because their two families always renewed the blood between them. No matter how she thought about it she knew just like everyone did upon his birth that she was meant to be his bride. Yet, due to her mother's choice for her, putting her here, the fact her father died, the documents for such a thing never happened. Even if they were waiting for years for his birth. In a way she supposed it was still possible if they could convince Kyoko to accept it, to forget about trying to see her friends happy. Kanae squeezed her eyes shut she refused to cry, this was Kyoko's choice and they could not deny her the only thing she had control over. Kyoko would never find happiness as Hiou's bride, maybe if things had been different, yet there should still be a line of possible grooms and yet no one came forth.

"Do they fear her blood that much?" Kanae whispered as she looked towards Hiou who sighed heavily as he leaned against the window looking back towards her.

"Kanae you know I can't tell you much" she lowered her head as she heard him once again sighed "she's not the only heir to the bloodline, Grandfather still has a chance. His blood can call to them too..." she smiled softly but they both had a feeling that the old man was rejected. If Kotetsu had been acceptable he would have been drawn in as well. ' _Well, maybe he is..._ ' her eyes turned towards their shared door. ' _He clearly knows more than any of us exactly what is going on._ ' Her eyes darted back towards Hiou, "How much does Lord Kotetsu know about what's happening to her?"

"Grandfather knows a great deal Kanae."

She had to admit that there was truth in that, "Does she understand?" Even as she said the words she knew it was stupid. _'Of course, she does, at least enough to know that she is safe._ ' Her eyes darted back towards the closed door that separated the two rooms. ' _Enough to know that Lady Fuwa needs her alive not dead._ ' That bothered her, it wasn't Shoutaro that bothered her, she could see the good in him that Kyoko stated he had. Yet, to her they were fleeting and few between, he had a temper, but compared to Lady Fuwa it was mellow. Lord Fuwa was controlled by his wife, the only thing she didn't seem to have any power over was how he spent his time. ' _No, it's more like Lord Fuwa doesn't even care._ ' But she couldn't understand why he didn't care. With how sexual active both parties were they should at least one more child between them correct? Yet only Lord Fuwa had other children, bastards and the only other male child he ever bared had ended up dead along with one of his daughters. It was strange to Kanae that there was even one still living and that she slept with her half-brother. What was frustrating to her was that even though she grew up here, even though she was a local from below. There was still so much she didn't know or understand, but at the same time compared to others, she knew far more.

Hiou eyes looked at her for a moment before running a hand through his head, "You know how there are two types of believers?" she nodded her head, though from what she could understand, they both shared much of the same ideas and believes even. With only one real difference between them but she as an outsider didn't know enough. What information she knew she had gathered from reading about, Kyoko when she didn't think anyone was listening or Hiou who seemed to her to know even less than she did about many of the things. From what she could understand, one bunch were seen as extremists in their views. "My mom comes from a family went against what my Grandfather believes, actually my Grandfather seems to have gotten most of his information and knowledge from Kyoko's father." He crossed his arms against his chest, "My guess Grandfather knows a lot more than he's telling anyone but he can't tell because... in my case my blood is not pure enough to call to them." He tapped his fingers lightly on the window's edge, "Grandfather can call to them, Kyoko seems to do it without knowing that she is doing it." He sighed heavily, "My worry is that she'll call the wrong side to her, yet I can't be sure what side is the wrong side."

Kanae wanted to question the reason for why he wasn't saying anything more but she already knew the truth deep down. No one outside of the First families even knew that there was two factors, all that the people were of the Priests who were far more opened because of Misonoi family actually giving them a place, the very fact that it was written so long ago that should their not be an heir for the Misonoi family that the land title and deed be transferred to the Priests of Ring-Doh who live within the boundaries of the Misonoi family land. It was that reason alone that she believed that the Priests of Ring-Doh idea of Tlaloc was the right one. It was the other side, the ones that had no real name to her knowledge, that worried her most. "Can't Lord Kotetsu claim the land?" Maybe that was all that was needed to be done, to transfer it to another family. What would it matter, his own mother had come from the Misonoi family. Surely that would be enough.

"It's possible... if Kyoko died... but" He ran a hand through his hair, "I doubt my father would be allowed to keep it afterward."

It didn't make sense to her if it couldn't be transferred to Hiou's father then how was Shoutaro going to be allowed to keep the land once she married into their family? Her eyes darted towards the outside door. For some reason, she could almost see Lady Fuwa out there listening on them. Hiou had turned away from her again looking back out towards the first morning light.

"You should get some rest while you can. There are only a few more hours left before you have to be awake and working." There was truth in those words, as someone who was just working here in the Inn, she didn't get the choice of choosing when she got to sleep. Yet she knew when she took the sleeping potion her sleep was soundless and in truth, it restored her body unlike natural sleep seemed to do for her. Part of her debated but she knew Hiou needed his rest too, he didn't need to have to wake up and come to assure that she woke up. Yet she still needed to hear those words.

"What about you?"

"I'll head to my room soon, I just want to make sure there is nothing to show what happened." Kanae highly doubted that was the case, no he was likely more worried than even she was when it came to Kyoko, because no matter what they were distant relatives and in many ways, the only family that Kyoko had left that seemed to truly love and care about her. "Goodnight Kanae." Kanae watched his back, the stress that fell upon his shoulders as he stared out the window, even the way his hand moved through his hair, spoke nothing but worry and stress.

All Kanae could do was give him one less thing to worry about, "Goodnight Hiou"

* * *

Yukihito Yashiro slid his glasses up as he leaned against the wall. Kuon had asked him to listen in when he had returned with Kanae and Hiou. His boss and in many ways his friend felt that there was something off about what was going on. He was sure that Rick was somehow connected to it all even though the man himself had died seven years ago. They were nothing more than children at the time, so he highly doubted that they had anything to do with the matter the girls would have been ten or eleven at the most depending on their birthdays and Hiou would have been even younger.

However, as normal it seemed that Kanae and Hiou had information, ' _Two type of believers, this likely means within the local God._ ' Yet, that alone didn't tell him enough, there had been no signs at all that Rick's death was anything more than a suicide. There was no hint from the reports that it was even a ritual killing, which Kuon and even himself had seen before in the past. Yet it seemed that Kyoko's father knew more about the belief system ' _Her blood and Kotetsu's blood is enough of a match..._ ' his eyes turned towards the door that would take him to Kyoko. ' _So how much does this woman herself know?_ ' He moved away from the door knocking once on Kuon's before being allowing himself to enter the room.

"Learn anything?" Kuon sat off in the distance his eyes seemed almost hollow to him, Yashiro himself could think of the reason, it was always the same reason. For some odd reason, Rick's death was always heavy in Kuon's heart. Almost as if the young man blamed himself for his death though he had no part in it at all.

"It seems we will have to look into Kyoko's family history." He said simply pushing his glasses up once more. "There is a deep bond between Uesugi and Misonoi bloodlines." No, he could safely guess that these two bloodlines perhaps married the most between themselves. Most likely every couple generations, so the next thing to figure out was who did they marry between those times. "We should also see if any of the Lords within the Misonoi bloodline has ever left any historical records." He didn't really want to point out that the chances are slim but he knew deep down that Kuon didn't believe Rick killed himself so what choice did he have but to keep the fate, "I also recommend getting close to the girl."

"What if I cannot?" There was something almost haunting and heartbreaking in Kuon's eyes and he smiled softly.

"Then we will just have to come up with a way for you to do so. It is for Rick you are here is it not?" Sure he wished that the truth of the matter was that Kuon would finally settle down and give up trying to find out what happened to Rick and from what he could tell, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to get that girl out of Ring-Doh either.

"It can't be here," he said his eyes finally seemed to get some light within them and Yashiro wondered if perhaps Kuon actually did care about the young woman.

' _No he likely does care about her in some way, even if it's nothing more than the fact that she is likely being mistreated. He wouldn't be able to stand that at all, not for anyone._ ' He nodded his head slightly before bowing at the waist, "I will see what I can do" he lifted his head, "In the meantime, I recommend we head to the records office, it has been sorted for the most part it would not hurt to see what we can gather there." Kuon nodded his head some. "I shall see you in the morning then." One more nod and Yashiro left him to his thoughts.


	14. Ring-Doh: Part 14

**-Ring-Doh: Part 14-**

* * *

It had been several days since Kuon had stepped foot inside the Fuwa Inn, having chosen not to leave the records hall. Lord Fuwa had been informed about this slight change in his stay, they would of course still be paying for the two rooms. Lord Fuwa had wanted to know what he was researching and was more pleased to learn it was old land maps, making note of records dealing with floods, rock, and mudslides. Kuon was sure that Lord Fuwa was under the impression that this meant that he was seeking a place below the cliffs for the Hizuri Family. The last thing he gave him was the best women to see in the _Gentlemen's Club_ and even given him a card with his seal on it before winking at him. If it wouldn't be seen as rude he would have thrown it away but he knew that should anyone else come across it that would just cause problems so for the time he had given it to Yashiro to deal with.

It was that afternoon that the elderly old man would come in with a basket. Nothing big, sandwiches and fruit. There would be stuff to make tea or coffee among them. The elderly man whose name he had learned was Ernest would go on the young beautiful maiden who would come and visit. Apparently, this wasn't uncommon for the young woman it was just not something she normally went out of her way to do for each meal and not every day. Every few days she would bring in lunch basket with pies and other foods. Yashiro had asked him who it was but the man just waved him off and it seemed to trouble Yashiro who after two days found that he had not once caught sight of the mystery woman who was bringing their meals. In a small way, Kuon was growing used to this new type of normal for him, even if it had him sleeping on a cot in the corner of the records room.

What Kuon had learned about Misonoi Land was that it had been claimed over 500 years ago. The first families as they were called were a total of fifteen families but not all their names seemed to be written down. From what he could find it was only the last 50 years that their names were even brought up in an article making it clear who were the first families, Misonoi was said to be very first according to the historical report. There was some debate about the Uesugi and Fuwa families. When it came to the Uesugi it was stated that they were a branch of the Misonoi, a secondary brother who changed his name from Misonoi to Uesugi some 300 years ago. While the Fuwa family was said to have built themselves up from nothing, they were among the first people they claimed, they didn't settle they always been there. Thus they should be deemed older than even Misonoi family. There was some discussion about it but in the end, it was stated they couldn't prove this to be a fact other than by word of mouth. There was a fourth family that he couldn't make out the name of, that was said to have been among them before moving away. The land contracts they had gone to the Misonoi family thus officially making the Misonoi Land the largest. The Misonoi family then sold several plots of land to those deem commoners.

Of the remaining first families, there were three still living on the land. The Ishibashi, Nabatame and Nanokura families being perhaps just as powerful as the Uesugi and Fuwa families were seeing as with the death of Kazushi Misonoi it seemed that the Misonoi family had lost the hold it once held in Ring-Doh. The only family he could not see having a chance at becoming the new Misonoi were the Nanokura family who only had daughters. In all truth that made Kyoko a Princess in his mind, whoever married her would likely be almost a King within Ring-Doh. ' _So why was she working for the Fuwa family?_ ' All it would take would for either the man she married to take her family name or to have two sons should she marry into another family who refused to take her family name. Historical this wasn't uncommon either and if Yashiro was correct in what he had heard. It would keep the land deed with the Misonoi family and out of the hand of the Priests of Ring-Doh. ' _Yet what was wrong with them having the land in the first place?_ '

Ernest's hand rested on Kuon's shoulder "Ah Ren" he said with a chuckle as he placed several articles down in front of him. "Thought you might like to see these. Seeing as you seem interested in this sort of thing."

"What sort of thing?" Kuon said lifting up one of the clippings, a death report from four years ago:

 _The God_ _Tlaloc claims another soul!  
_ _Mike Fuwa, Age Seven went missing December 18th 18xx morning during the Witching Hour.  
Lady Fuwa states that the child was always being lured in by the bells tolls. No matter how many times she and the others within Fuwa Inn tried to distract him from being lured in.  
Mike is the natural child of Lord Fuwa.  
May our Lord Tlaloc watch over his soul and give him rest now that his body has been returned from the sea for a proper burial._

"Ah yes, it's pretty rare for someone so young to be claimed." He said tugging on his beard in thought. "Mike I believe is one of the youngest yet. Not the youngest mind you that goes to little Lord Darron." He said muttering some under his breath. "Ah let's see he was only four at the time." He nodded his head as he thought. "Yes, that was pretty recent too actually." Kuon watched as the old man looked out towards the window, "In all my time that boy was the youngest. Tlaloc tends to like them a bit older from what I recall."

"What do you mean?" He felt like this was something indeed as the older man looked at him sadly for a moment.

"Ah forgive me just an old man muttering to himself," he said moving towards the exit of the room. "Though you won't find them all on paper, no... not everyone. Such a shame."

Kuon's eyes shifted through the papers until he found the drawn image of a little four-year-old name Darron Nabatame who appeared to be a natural born son who was given the Nabatame name when he was two years old before. 'This was from ten years ago, but his body was found at the water's edge and it seems he wasn't reported missing' that made him wonder why someone so young as four years old would not be noticed as missing?

"Something the matter Ren?" His head turned towards Yashiro who holding several documents, he was trying to find connections between Misonoi and other families, the only one they could be sure so far was the Fuwa family had never been accepted as possible marriage matches. That had thrown both of them, in a place that wasn't all that large in the first place it would make more sense for them to mingle with those families that had been through all the bad and good times.

So far the only one he really found that was common was Uesugi families. ' _Main and Branch still mingling even generations after breaking apart from each other?_ ' It was just something odd. He flipped through the clippings once more, Shizuru was a local girl who worked for the Fuwa family as one of their maids, she was believed to be about 19 years of age at the time of her death. She never showed up for work on the December 19th 18xx. The year before Rick apparent suicide. There had even been a 23-year-old by the name of Nami who was the governess of the Nabatame family. Who had died the year after Rick they had found a note, saying she couldn't bare not being with Lord Nabatame and as he had turned her love away she would do the only thing she could for him by joining Tlaloc at the bottom of the sea. Her body hadn't been found but the note had been dated December 24th 18xx.

Kuon ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the small amount of information he had. If he included Rick's death into this, a death that was said to have happened around the same time frame it was starting to look like a ritual of some sort. Yet the only two families seemed to have any connection and Rick didn't work for the Fuwa's. It left him with questions but there was one thing he wanted to check first. "Has the Misonoi family ever mingled with the Nabatame family?"

Yashiro looked through the notebook he had so far "I did find one from about 120 years ago. I couldn't make out her name but I was able to get the following information. She married a Lord Nabatame she was a child of the Misonoi family. She committed suicide in front of her husbands entire family at the time, her own parents saw it. She was with child when she jumped swearing that her death would be the end of the Nabatame and Misonoi families never be joined again by blood." He frowned slightly, "It seems that the Misonoi family kept true with this."

"She was with child?" Yashiro nodded his head. "Is there anything more?

"Only the time recorded being December 22nd, 1716"

* * *

Hiou froze in place as he watched his mother Yuuko great Lady Fuwa. Long before his mother married his father, she had been a true member of the first families, unlike Lady Fuwa herself who married into the family. His mother was once Yuuko Nabatame and was supposed to have married Lord Fuwa but her sister had agreed to take her place instead and his father ended up with the one he loved. It seemed to him that Nabatame would have been sitting rather pretty if his aunt was still alive, had she bared a son in place of Lady Fuwa. Influence no matter who ended up as Kyoko's husband but his Aunt had been murdered. Though no one spoke of it as murder only a horrible accident. His eye's narrowed as he turned and went to find Kyoko.

She was where he expected her to be, in the kitchens dressed as a stableboy at that. He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as she turned smiling at him, she had not been really allowed to leave the grounds at all. Lady Fuwa's orders and no one seemed to notice that the stableboy was actually Kyoko to his amazement. "Come here, boy." He said with a wave of his hand.

He knew that it was because Lady Fuwa eyes had been on her, ever since Ren Tsuruga had gone to the record halls she had been expecting the girl of sneaking around with him. So much so that he wouldn't be surprised to learn that she had been smacked around. Yet Lady Fuwa couldn't keep her eyes on her all the time, not with a household as large as her own. Not with guests and having to keep them entertained as well. Besides if he wasn't seen it wasn't around it wasn't as unlikely to believe that Kyoko was following him around. Which he actually had been doing lately. If not him Kanae was doing so. To his surprise, even Shoutaro had claimed at least twice that he had seen her gathering firewood when his mother was throwing a fit.

"Ah but sir, I have a delivery to make" Hiou knew that she been actually taking three meals, several times a day to the records hall. As a boy she could get away with a bit of freedom and as she didn't do it often and was still doing all her housework that had been piled on her since she had first started living here no one but himself and Kanae really knew better. Just like he was sure that those clothes she was wearing belonged to one of Kanae's brothers or nephews.

"Yes, well Lady Yuuko is here and I want to make sure her carriage is well taken care of. Now come here." He snapped causing Kyoko to jump and bow her head repeatedly as she moved towards him, her head still hanging as he led her up the stairs to her bedroom. Shutting the door he looked at her as she kept her head lowered.

"I'll make it today Kyoko but you need to greet my mother." He bent over some to look up at her face giving her a soft smile. No, he was sure his mother was under orders of his other Grandfather Lord Nabatame. The man was trying really hard to push a union, with one of his other daughter Erica even though the woman was older she was still unwed and no matter how you looked at it. Shoutaro was of marriageable age. ' _Then again so is Kyoko but that can't be done unless her mother signs off.'_ and that woman was nowhere near them at the moment.

Kyoko sighed before seeming to pull into herself even more which worried him all the more. Since that night she seemed to be so much more withdrawn. ' _Did Lady Fuwa truly scare her this time?_ ' He stood straight sighing himself, "You don't need to worry." Kyoko made no sound she seemed so much like a small child at the moment to him. His eyes darted around the room trying to think of something that might give her more courage before they fell on the footlocker. It clicked all at once in his head. "You should wear one of the kimono's that my Grandfather bought you. You said it gave you strength in the past."

Her eyes shot up towards his before looking towards the footlocker, "Yes... maybe."

Hiou moved towards the door, "I'll even have Kanae come up and help you with your hair and makeup. You'll have Grandfather's protection and love wrapped tightly around you and Kanae strength as well." Kyoko eyes darted towards him and she smiled softly. It was clear she wasn't so sure but he also knew that once Kanae was done with her. That she would be able to face Lady Fuwa with a renewed strength.


	15. Ring-Doh: Part 15

**-Ring-Doh: Part 15-**

* * *

Yashiro had finally gotten Kuon out of the records halls. It had been some time since he had used his special shampoo as Yashiro had pointed out and it would only be a matter of time before he was found out. He grunted not exactly pleased with it but as it had been brewed by one Ms. Woods by request he knew that while it was the strongest form of hair dye it had a time limit. The real issues for him were that he had to let it soak for thirty minutes. That was thirty minutes of time he could be spending on other things. Something he had tried to point out to Yashiro before he started threatening to give him a salt water bath in the sea even if that meant bringing the sea to him bucket by bucket.

Kuon knew that part of the reason he was insisting on this time to take care of himself was that he wanted him to speak with Kyoko. Yashiro believed that she had information that they wouldn't find in records or in newspaper clippings. Not only that but he pointed out that her connection with two of the more powerful families would likely be useful. Kuon doubted that she would speak anything against the Fuwa family, no matter how he looked at it, she worried too much about the others around her. Wasn't that what her warning to him had meant? Add in the fact that Hiou a close family friend of hers, a child who was likely meant to have been married to her once he reached the proper age if she was not yet married to another had told him to make sure Lady Fuwa did not see him with her. Then there had been the strange girl Ruriko who really seemed out of this world to him basically telling him the same thing. Don't get caught with Kyoko.

' _Yet, Yashiro is correct_ ' he said running a hand through his hair as he made his way down the halls of the Fuwa Inn. ' _If anyone can help me get the missing information or help connect the pieces it might be her._ ' His eyes widen before he quickly corrected his expression. He was not expecting to see Hiou standing like some sort of guard near Kyoko's room. 'Did something happen again?' The idea of her still being unwell hit him, he hadn't bothered to check on her when he had left to spend his time in the records room, she had stated she would be fine with some sleep. He had seen Kanae before he left and assumed that if something was wrong she would not have left her friend. Now he felt stupid for thinking otherwise.

Hiou eyes turned up towards him, before grunting much like his grandfather did, "So your back finally." Kuon eyes moved towards the door and Hiou eyes turned to look behind him slightly. "She's just getting ready." He said before looking back towards him motioning him to follow him towards the stairs instead.

Almost like a small child he followed, there was more than just asking about her health, there was also the fact he wanted to know if he had any idea about the so-called suicides that happened every year around the same time. Hiou had led him down the stairs and a bit further down the hall towards the rooms that Lady and Lord would host and entertain people if he recalled this room was for meetings some sort of tea or coffee room, with a door that he didn't think was actually ever closed or even possible to be closed. He wasn't fully sure but Hiou leaned against the hall still near but further away. Hiou paused before turning and taking several steps backward, he was sure that he was listening for something before he sighed and sat down on the floor. His eyes still towards the room itself.

"How is she?" Kuon mentally winced, he wasn't planning to start asking that exact question, no it would have been better to ask how he was doing first. Work on befriending the ki.d. Hiou eyes turned towards him before looking down at the floor next to him. Kuon grinned slightly as he sat down next to him, ' _Guess he already accepts me enough._ '

"Can I ask why you care?" Hiou eyes watched him carefully.

"I'm not sure..." it wasn't exactly a lie either. There was something drawing him towards her but he wasn't sure if it was she herself doing so or it was just because that she likely knew why Rick had been killed. Actually, he was sure that Hiou knew why as well or at least a theory but Kyoko would for sure be old enough to remember Rick Noble. Hiou eyes narrowed slightly but he didn't pull away from that glare before the young man sighed heavily.

"She's withdrawn from herself" his voice was low almost a whisper but his eyes narrowed. Kuon was sure there was something he didn't understand happening here, more than normal. "Yet she's about to battle against her soon" Hiou leaned on his knees his eyes trailing towards the open door before turning to look at him. "My mom and Lady Fuwa are in there right now." He chuckled slightly as he leaned back, "Of course, I could have made a huge mistake but..." his eyes narrowed once more. "Maybe with you here it won't be so bad after all. Regardless... I have to be careful."

There was a sort of warning in the way he said that last word. Kuon knew exactly that it had nothing to do with Kyoko. Hiou was talking about Lady Fuwa and maybe even his own mother who was inside that room ' _Is his mother not able to be trusted?_ ' Kuon had already gotten the idea that Lady Fuwa herself couldn't be trusted. Leaning against the wall he closed his eyes in frustration, ' _Is this place the wolf's den?_ ' His eyes opened as he looked down towards Hiou ' _If that's the case then Hiou is far from a wolf and more of a lion._ ' He ran a hand through his hair as he leaned forward he always saw himself more of a lion than a wolf. He also knew one thing, he only had Yashiro really on his side here, everyone else regardless of how much he might start to like them could not be truly trusted. More so when they are clearly all hiding something.

' _That's fine I can find a way to get those answers I'm sure._ ' Kuon knew one thing though that this child next to him was more than he seemed. Those other times were just because he was used to dealing with certain things, no. He was clearly not going to be one of those men who were weak hearted and foolish. Hiou was going to end up one of those strong-willed and he had the brains that he would need to make whatever he wanted to come true. ' _It's good he cares about her._ ' He mentally shook his head not wanting to be distracted from what he was really supposed to be doing here. "Why can you get close to her?"

Hiou looked at him for a moment as if he had grown a second head before shaking his head, "How old do you think I am?" Hiou held up his hand before Kuon could answer, "No let me guess, I'm about ten years old in your eyes. That's about average for most people. The truth is I'm just a couple years for being old enough to marry. Yet all anyone sees is a child when they look at me. I get away with a lot of shit because of it."

Kuon stared at him if he could get married in a couple years that made this child fourteen years old. He was fourteen and he came and went into two young women's rooms at all hours and no one batted an eye. "That's..."

"Most people only see what they want to see. Lady Fuwa's the same way." He said leaning against his knee slightly as he looked at him. "No one would question a child seeking attention from his big sister and her friend." His eyes narrowed slightly and Kuon wondered what was crossing his mind. "None of that matters, all that really matters is neither of them sees me as a child and I can help them." Kuon was pretty sure that was a mistake, he had seen Kyoko treat him as a child a few times. "Ah, you have seen it, haven't you? Kyoko treating me as a child?" He chuckled slightly as his eyes darted across the hall once more, "Remember who has always been nearby."

Kuon closed his eyes allowing the memories to wash through him, faces and moments. Yet the one face that he always seemed to be drawn towards was Kyoko's. Yet those moments with Hiou being treated like a child even by Kyoko or even Kanae was of the Fuwa household, no not just the Fuwa but those who seemed to always be near them. "I see..." His eyes turned to look at Hiou, it was smart really. Treat him as a child and no one would think twice, they would just use their eyes indeed and they would be more likely to slip the fact that he was older.

Hiou nodded his head before turning back towards the open door "But that's not really what you wanted to ask me is it Ren?" He said looking at him carefully from the corner of his vision.

"No. Not really." It was something he had been wondering about. Hiou being a member of one of the first family and one who would be possible to marry Kyoko and likely would have the best claim in doing so with the history between the two families. "What's so special about the 18th and 24th of December?"

"It's the Festival of Ehetlli. It's said that Tlaloc calls to the people within Ring-Doh one _lucky_ soul will join him. It assures that the spring will return and that no other human lives are lost during the winter season." Hiou sighed heavily, "What that means depends on who you ask though..." his eyes turned towards him.

Kuon understood that this was likely had something to do with the secondary god Chaac that no one seemed to even know about. That was the biggest problem why was this secondary god not more seen or spoke about? "Chaac" he muttered and jumped back slightly in shock at the glare that Hiou shot him before holding up his hand.

"Don't say his name if you value your life Tsuruga" for such a small person who looked young. Kuon understood one thing, this kid or teen was not someone to mess with, not that he wasn't sure that he couldn't take him down but it would clearly not be easy as compared to most. He watched Hiou stand up, his mouth hung open slightly before he shook his head smiling. "I almost forgot... just how breathtaking she can be."

Kuon eyes followed Hiou's and his breath caught in his chest. If it wasn't for her golden eyes he would never have realized it was Kyoko herself. Her hair was down but pulled away from her face and held back with a crystal spider mum spray. While she always wore kimonos they weren't anything like this one., those were just simple and the patterns should they have them were simply repeated. They didn't look anything like this. No these very fabrics he could tell were of a much higher quality if he wasn't mistaken it was silk. A red dyed silk with handstitched pink carnations. The barely green obi almost reminded him of an open grass field with monarch butterflies that had been stitched in such a way that they were never missing behind the folds around the waist, or behind the golden cord around her waist.

Hiou gave a formal bow of his waist while he just sat there on the floor watching as she walked passed, not once looking at him but he did see the small smile on her painted red lips that were for Hiou as she paused at the open door for a moment before stepping inside. "Lady Fuwa has no power over her when she's like this." He said looking towards him slightly, "The treatment she has been given here has no defeated her, it only makes her stronger." He smirked slightly as he placed his hands behind his head. "Her blood is said to be the blood of the Gods" his eyes turned towards the door, "My mom being here, puts Lady Fuwa in a hard position, she can't just make claims. I'm still to powerless..." his eyes narrowed slightly. "In two years though, I could put an end to this mistreatment unless she's married by simply being here."

Kuon wanted to follow her to see with his own eyes exactly what Hiou was talking about. Yet he didn't have to do so, he knew that as Hiou was a child that Lord Fuwa and Lady Fuwa could just claim that Hiou misunderstood what was going on around him. "Then why isn't someone here all the time to control her?"

Hiou sighed as he dropped his arms placing them in his pant pockets. "Kyoko would never allow herself to be pampered, not after years of being forced to work hard. I guess you could say that Kyoko is a living Snow White and Lady Fuwa is the Evil Queen." His eyes turned towards him slightly. "If the anger and hate that woman feels for Kyoko was not directed at her. Then those under will suffer far more. Kyoko knows this, she chooses to not push her place or her standing." His eyes soften as he sighed, "I was put under Lord Shoutaro care to learn from my elder, but do you really think he's teaching me anything?" He shook his head as he looked down "I can watch. My Grandfather knows she's under how arrest right now, that's why my mom's likely here."

Kuon shook his head slightly as he thought about what this young man was saying. "What would happen to Kyoko if she did push her standing?"

"Honestly, I think she would be killed." His eyes narrowed, "Ren, if you figure out why you are drawn to her, truly drawn to her I recommend requesting having the tea ceremony done... Lady Fuwa can't handle the process as it makes her look bad." He shook his head slightly "Lady Fuwa will have no choice but to allow Kyoko to do it." He placed his hands behind his head, "It's really something out in the sunlight under the willow and Sakura trees."

Kuon eyes turned towards the young man next to him, before turning and walking away from him. ' _Somehow I think I was just asked to join something I know nothing about._ ' He paused for a moment looking back towards the room that Kyoko had entered before shaking his head and heading towards his room. ' _Worse of all I think I want to join this game to see if I can beat the wolves by siding with the young and old lions._ '

* * *

Kyoko couldn't allow herself to show any emotions that were not fitting of her position. A position she wasn't allowed to play very often. It was odd that Hiou was not outside the door when she stepped out, he became more protective when she was dressed like this. Part of her was worried that something awful had happened and that was why he wasn't there but she could not allow herself to even show that worry or her discomfort, even as Kanae walked behind her. Her head bowed just slightly, it all made her uncomfortable her best friend treating her differently. In many ways, she was thankful that Lady Fuwa treated her as no one of real worth, just another servant.

'I am a Lady Kyoko, daughter of Lord Kazushi Misonoi, even Lady Fuwa is beneath me in standing. My bloodline is the most desired bloodline in all Ring-Doh, it doesn't matter who my mother is that alone makes me above all others.' Those were the words that weren't really her own but from her own mother. Taking a deep breath as she stood at the top of the staircase she turned towards Kanae. "I will be fine on my own Miss Kanae," she said with a small nod of her head as Kanae bowed deeply. She wanted to scream that she shouldn't do that but instead, she folded her hands in front of her and went on her way by herself. ' _Don't make a sound, a proper lady walks as if she's on air._ '

Kanae had done so much work on her to make her beautiful and with Kotetsu gift, she truly had to be the perfect noble lady. Kyoko would not allow their hard work for her, on her behalf be anything less than absolutely perfect. That meant that she had to make sure that Yuuko would not trouble Lady Fuwa and make things worse. It didn't matter who her father was, Yuuko was one of those people who switched. Sure she used her younger sister as an excuse for her visits on behalf of her father, a father that scared her. Deep down though she knew that Lady Fuwa would never accept a marriage contract, not as long as she was still a possibility.

Seeing Hiou near the middle of one of the halls as he rose she felt her hear soar in a sort of freedom and power she didn't normally have. No, it was a freedom she didn't allow herself to have because she knew who would pay for her freedom and she would never be able to live with herself if innocent people had to pay the price for her freedom. As Hiou bowed at his waist in a formal bow showing nothing but pure respect she couldn't help the small smile. 'Thank you Hiou.'

Pausing at the door she listened to the voices inside, "What did you say?" Something fell, based on the sound it was nothing that would require her to clean it later, "Is it true?" Lady Fuwa clearly couldn't believe whatever she had been just told. There was a hint of anger in her voice.

Yuuko, "Yes, yesterday one of my father's men saw that young man you have here. Very handsome too."

Kyoko held her breath, ' _No, Yuuko doesn't bring that man up. Lady Fuwa wants him_ ' she wanted to scream but that would not be proper at all.

Yuuko, "Not important really, he's far too young for either of us."

Kyoko wanted to laugh, ' _Not in Lady Fuwa's book. It doesn't even matter if they are married or not. So please don't say anything more about it._ '

"Moreover, there is also someone else who saw Lady Kyoko at that time. Why would that child be going into such a place?"

Kyoko closed her eyes trying not to wince, so she had been caught or maybe that wasn't the case at all. Maybe she realized that the subject was not going to go well and said the first thing to come to mind. No one in the town would likely ever report on her to Lady Fuwa. Shoutaro or Lord Fuwa was another story. No one really liked Lady Fuwa from what she could see unless they were a man and men didn't tend to pay attention to stableboys.

"Eh? You said Kyoko?" there was a sound of disbelief in her voice, "How?" Kyoko could not stay in the hall anymore so she stepped forward making not a single sound as she did so. Lady Fuwa was arranging some flowers on one of the tables or at least had been doing so.

"What did you say about me?" Her eyes falling on Yuuko for just a flicker of a moment, the woman smiled slightly before lowering her head. "Lady Fuwa?" The woman turned to look at her and she watched the flowers come crashing onto the floor. The look of surprise played across her features before her eyes shot towards Yuuko. She straightens herself slightly.

"Ah..." she was clearly at a lost for words at the moment, even though Kyoko could see the inner rage that reflected behind the woman's eyes.

Yuuko lifted her head from the bow, "Lady Kyoko!" she placed a hand on her cheek, "It's been a while since I last saw you."

"Forgive me Lady Yuuko," she said bowing her head in a formal greeting, "It has been a while." She lifted her head and smiled, her eyes turning towards Lady Fuwa the smile never wavering even as the woman's eyes flickered. "Are you to join us for lunch Lady Yuuko?"

* * *

 **A/N** : In the place between Kyoko, Fuwa, and Yuuko. I used the lines that were in the manga as much as possible from when she the young noble lady walks in and sees her the two women talking. Mind you of course names changes and as well as the meaning behind those words I'm sure.


	16. Ring-Doh: Part 16

**-Ring-Doh: 16-**

* * *

Kyoko kneeled at the table as they sat for lunch a proper seiza-style, even though they had no real reason to do so. Yet Kyoko found it slightly amusing not that she would ever state as much that Lady Yuuko was doing the same thing while Lady Fuwa who had never been able to properly stay kneeling at the table was, of course, sitting with her legs off to the side. No that wasn't exactly the amusing part, the amusing part was that she was trying to hide it. They sat with the table for the Fuwa family and what Lady Fuwa called their true Honorable Guests, which really was just those who were paying for higher prices for the same sort of rooms if you had asked Kyoko and of course those who were staying longer. The difference being that Lady Yuuko was sitting with them, only because of her bloodline. Kyoko sat between Yuuko and Hiou and was glad that Shoutaro had chosen today of all days to eat somewhere else, assuming, of course, he was eating and not fooling around.

' _Though supposed he could find a way to do both_ ' there was a tension that she never could figure out between Lord Fuwa and Yuuka and it always made her wonder if they had once been lovers or some other notice but from the way, Yuuka always looked at Hiou's father Ryotaro she just couldn't see how that was even possible if anything it was more likely that Lord Fuwa had proclaimed his love for her but was turned down. In the end, he ended up with Lady Fuwa who would hold a sort of hate to Yuuka, which everyone later would be feeling first hand. ' _Why did she have to stay even longer?_ '

Kyoko sat with her hands folded in her lap, proper etiquette when dealing with a member of the first family who was a guest within the home was that after the Lord of the house took the first bite, it was then the member of the first family to do so. This, of course, changed when one lived within the home, such as Hiou and herself who at the time lived within the Inn itself. They would be allowed to join the meal only once Lady Yuuko had taken her first bite, which thus far she hadn't done. Mind you no one else at the table who was with them were paying much attention to this, they always waited for Lord Fuwa to take the first bite but Lady Fuwa was now forced to wait and the inner disgust and rage that was building around her was making the room feel heavy not that anyone seemed to notice behind that smile of hers.

"Well as you know Lady Erica might be a bit older than your son but she is still very lovely." She placed a hand on her cheek, "and she's having her birthday next week and father already spoke to Lord Shoutaro and he's agreed to take be her escort. Isn't that just wonderful?"

Kyoko stared straight ahead a smile on her face as Lord Fuwa as he spoke, again something that was rarer than she wanted to admit and full of much strain as if he was going to lose his voice at any moment. "Yes. That is wonderful indeed."

Every fiber of her being wanting her to roll her eyes, it wasn't that he was being sweet or kind at all. It was simply because by escorting the guest of honor would put him in the spotlight. Instead, she looked slightly towards Hiou who was indeed doing just that. "By the looks on Lady Fuwa's face, I say that our dear Lord Shoutaro didn't say anything at all mom."

Yuuko placed a hand over her mouth, "Maybe he's a just shy sweetie. Oh... no, I know what it is!" she couldn't help but chuckle softly as she shook her head. Hiou raised an eyebrow at her slightly and Kyoko understood at once that she had just come up with some sort of plan. However, at the moment her mouth dropped slightly before quickly closing as Ren Tsuruga walked in. "Oh my, I guess the rumors don't do him any justice at all."

Ren moved slowly towards the table that they were seated it had been where he had been seating for some time when he bothered to show up. One glance told him that the place he normally sat at, was filled. He smiled some before Hiou smirked and shifted over making everyone next to him move further down. "Why don't you join us, we're just talking about a party."

Ren smiled but she could tell there wasn't much warmth in that smile she cast Hiou a look before he shrugged his shoulders slightly as Ren sat, his legs crossed, ' _So long._ ' She wished she could bury her face somewhere to keep the burning of her cheeks in check or at least hidden but thankfully she could feel the deadly dagger-like glare that she knew belonged to Lady Fuwa and lifted her head towards the woman. Given her a neutral look as if she wasn't clear at all what could possibly be wrong. ' _Thanks a lot, Hiou... just what we all need more drama from her._ ' She mentally sighed as she lowered her head slightly closing her eyes enough that no one would notice that she could watch without anyone being any wiser.

"I'm Lady Yuuko of the House Uesugi." she said leaning slightly as she looked at Ren he smiled slightly at the woman and she couldn't help but look towards Hiou, "Are you and Hiou close Mr. Tsuruga?"

"He has become someone I find very interesting to chat with." Hiou rolled his eyes but said nothing as he looked away from his mother. "I find that he is also very dependable for someone of his age, a remarkable man with a remarkable future I'm sure awaits someone like him." Yuuko beamed up at Ren as she reached over the table some and took his hand in her own. Kyoko had leaned back when Yuuko had moved forward knowing exactly what was going to happen, normally it was Hiou on the other end but she kept her face settled in a calm manner, half expecting to have Yuuko basically laying in her lap to get to Hiou but it was Ren she had been after.

"Then please help him become that remarkable man you see in the future, for as long as you remain here. I'm afraid he doesn't have many friends and he's such a troublesome child but he really does have a good heart. He is very loyal to those who have his trust and if he trusts you, it must mean you yourself are very remarkable."

Ren's eyes opened in surprise as he stared at the older woman before he smiled warmly at her, "Of course, it will be my honor."

Yuuko released his hand and sat perfectly again, "wonderful" she said placing a hand on her own cheek. "Now where was I before being distracted by Hiou's charming friend! Oh yes!" she said clapping her hands slightly as she looked towards Lord and Lady Fuwa "I wanted to be the one to inform you, that's why Shoutaro likely didn't say anything. You see father insists that Kyoko comes to Erica's birthday party, he is very distress that she never makes an appearance and at her age and her status it's just not healthy for a young woman who has never celebrated her own birthday since the death of Lord Kazushi. It really just isn't proper you know, none of the other first families have seen her beauty really since you have kept her so well hidden." Her eyes narrowed slightly as she said the last words, "It makes them wonder exactly why you are keeping her so hidden when there are other proper suitors for her hand, surely her own mother would not dismiss such things. The woman would surely know the importance of strong connections for her own future children."

Lady Fuwa glared at Yuuko who didn't seem to mind in the bit, "What _are_ you applying, Lady Yuuko?"

"Nothing at all," she said with a wave of her hand, "I'm just repeating the words of the other first families, I'm sure Lord Fuwa knows about all this already." She said looking at the man between the two of them.

Lord Fuwa cleared his throat as his eyes darted between the two women before settling on his wife's, "It is as Lady Yuuko has stated, many of the elders of the first families can't believe that before every important function, that she suddenly becomes ill. At first, they were sure she had was with child, but I was able to quickly able to dismiss that by having her virtue tested. Now they believe we are working the girl to hard, based on what that old doctor stated... stress and so on." His eyes darted towards Kyoko's for a moment, "It would be wise for her to rest before this big event to assure that she shows herself. Perhaps some light work instead? Mr. Tsugura is looking for land for the Hizuri family perhaps Hiou and Kyoko can join him and Mr. Yashiro, show him those places..."

"A young woman with two grown men and a child. Surely you can't think that's wise, husband."

"Ah no, you are most right dear..." the expression on Lord Fuwa's face said he knew that she would win this argument and there was little that could be done at least not in his mind. The reason it was sound, even if that was not the real reason, everyone who worked within the Fuwa Inn knew that Lady Fuwa had no issues sending Kyoko to take care of cleaning, even the men's bath regardless if there were men inside that bath at the time or not. Not that she was ever alone when she was forced into doing such work, Hiou had a strange habit of always being there since he had come to live and learn from Lord Shoutaro, before that there was always a strange force that seemed to add a sort of protection from anything befalling her, a strange sickness that some men would complain about when she was in the baths but that too had disappeared since Hiou had come to live here.

Hiou smirked slightly, "Why not just have Ms. Kanae join us she is, of course, her Lady in waiting." Lord Fuwa cleared his throat again as he looked towards Lady Fuwa, that was a lie but it was a good lie, to deny that Kyoko didn't even have one in the first place would bring a new set of questions. "If it's still a question of the number of women, I heard Mr. Kanae as a rather large family, I'm sure we can talk one of them to join us... or perhaps one of the other first families ladies."

"Well that settles it then," Yuuko said with happiness "Unless Mr. Tsuruga has any complaints." the way she looked at him made it clear that he better not have any complaints or something truly awful would befall him.

Ren stared at the group before his eyes trailed towards Kyoko for a moment, they didn't linger long before he sighed, "No I suppose it's fine. As long as they don't get in the way of my work."

Lady Fuwa stared at him, her eyes narrowed, "Are you sure that's wise? Surely _children_ around you will be a bother."

Kokyo mentally sighed, she was only called a child in times like this. It wasn't as if she really wanted to be around those other men in the first place. It was why she was so fond of Hiou and his love for Kanae. It was also why she missed the old Shoutaro before he left to begin growing his relationships and to learn from those older than him. The old Shoutaro had been kind to her and the one who had returned was far from a kind, he had become almost as twisted as his own mother, but no one in Kyoko's mind could be as twisted as her. With Shoutaro if you didn't know who he was and how he was prior to him leaving the Fuwa Inn, you would never have given it a second thought. ' _I worry for Hiou once he leaves here to go elsewhere... will they change him too?_ ' Her eyes shifted towards Hiou position, worry etching her face for a moment before she corrected herself and returned to her pretend closed eyes. It was after all not her place to talk this was a matter for the men, not even Lady Fuwa should be speaking the only woman who should be doing so is Yuuko only because she was representing her Father at the moment who was not here.

Ren smiled towards Lady Fuwa but there was no warmth in that smile, "Mr. Yashiro has several younger sisters, I'm sure he misses them greatly it will be good for him to feel like a big brother once more. It is the one thing I cannot help him with, even if I'm younger than him outside of business there isn't much in common between us." Somehow Kyoko doubted this was the case but she was not one to say anything more so at a moment where she can get a bit of freedom unlike she ever experienced.

"Well as long as she doesn't draw attention to herself or trouble you if she does please let me know and we will come up with something else." Lady Fuwa shifted her weight some, it was clear to Kyoko that it meant she would not be allowed to wear anything outside of what for her was her normal wear, something that just made her slightly higher than the rest of those who worked here but still far beneath the Fuwa family and most of all below Lady Fuwa herself.

"The only one she is likely to trouble is Mr. Yashiro and I doubt he would feel troubled by it at all. As I said he does have several younger sisters and they will likely be spending most of their time with him." His smile never once fading from his face, "So no worries Lady Fuwa, though" he said placing a hand over his heart, "I am honored that you worry about me getting my work done."

Yuuko chuckled softly "You are such a charmer Mr. Tsuruga." Her eyes turned towards Lory Fuwa, "Careful or he may very well steal your wife from you." There was a coldness in the sound of her voice before she smiled again, "Well that is settled and I'm sure you both will agree that my father-in-law Lord Uesugi will be her escort. It is only right that the one who is closest to her blood escort her, as she has no father or siblings of her own. Not to say he is her Godfather."

It was the way of course, and Kyoko couldn't help but smile softly at the thought of spending time with Lord Kotetsu but for the most part, she feared she would make him look bad. Not that he would ever admit to being made into looking like a fool, no knowing him he would just try to assure her no matter how badly she messed up. "We'll have her Lady in waiting join her as her plus one, and of course you are Lord Fuwa's plus one I'm sure Lady Fuwa." She said with a smile, Kyoko mentally winced that would not end well once Yuuko left and her eyes darted towards Hiou as if pleading him for help in this matter.

"Then is fine if I bring Ren as my plus one?" Kyoko wanted to bang her head on the table, that was not exactly what she had in mind as helping matters.

"I would be honored to go but I'm afraid I would not be able to do much without Mr. Yashiro at my side."

"Oh then Mr. Yashiro can be my plus one," she said with a wave of her hand, "The only ones allowed plus ones are of course those of the first families and those of the high society families." She said reaching over for a piece of bread finally, "I'm afraid my Father has a strict ideology and all that matters is the honor of the first families and it's just good business to show some favor towards high society. In his eyes, it doesn't matter if you are married into the first families if you don't have the money to back it." Her eyes turned slightly towards Lady Fuwa as she spoke those words.

Kyoko lowered her eyes again, as the rest of them were now allowed to eat she reached carefully to take a piece of bread breaking it in small pieces as she dipped it into the broth of the soup. ' _Yuuko you know that Lady Fuwa has issues about her social status, even if she pretends that she is of some higher standard do you need to rub it in her face so much that she has no worth no matter how hard to tries to please them?_ ' It was just another one of those things that seemed to be between Yuuko, Lady Fuwa, and Lord Fuwa. Something in their history those who paid was those inside the Fuwa Inn.

* * *

 **A/N** : Thank you for the wonderful comments and I'm glad that you are enjoying the story.


	17. Ring-Doh: Part 17

**-Ring-Doh: Part 17-**

* * *

Reino stared off into the distance out into the sea his eyes glowed blue ever so lightly and the waters seemed to turn as he chuckled softly at the fishermen on their boats rocked back and forth. Even from way up here, he could see far out over the waters. He closed his eyes as the sun began to shine through the clouds once more and the seas calmed when he opened his eyes they were once again violet in color. "Humans are such an interesting species but that is why you assured their creation isn't that so Ometecuhtli and Omecihuatl? The Father and Mother of us all. Yet these people do not know you... so long ago have you been forgotten by all but me it seems."

Turning his head he stared off into the distance where he knew the Fuwa Inn was and sighed softly, "Shall they become the new Romeo and Juliet?" He chuckled sadly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Tragic love is that's what you wish for them?" His eyes turned towards Chiori who was crossing her arms in front of her chest, "Don't have enough tragic love stories you need to include another one?"

"Ah, but my dear dark one, Romeo and Juliet, is not about the happy ever after." His eyes lowered some as he looked back towards the sea, "It's about something far more deeper than happy ever after that so many stories told about true love."

Chiori moved closer towards him her eyes on his back as she moved, there was a sadness in the way he stood, a weakness. It would be so easy to push him over the edge but they both knew that it was pointless, Reino was different than all of them. Sighing heavily she allowed her annoyance about true love and tragic endings wash over her, "Oh, then what is it about?"

Reino never once looked at her, even as the sea seemed to pick up once more before calming down. "What do you think it is about?"

Chiori couldn't hold back the laughter, that was full of pain "Love in this place, can't exist. Whoever believes that love is real here should just die."

Icey blue eyes narrowed as Reino turned towards Chiori her eyes widen in surprise at the anger that poured out of his eyes, her eyes darted quickly towards the sea and like his emotions the sea itself seemed to be on the verge of a storm perhaps worse a hurricane, "Do not talk so foolishly child." Her eyes darted quickly back towards him. Lightning flashed above her head and she yelped slightly as the second bolt came down towards her, the ground blew up around her as she held her arms up to protect her face.

"High Priest Reino..." she dropped her head "Please forgive me." there was a terror in her voice. "I will not make such foolish comments again."

Reino closed his eyes running a hand through his hair as he took several deep breaths, Chiori's eyes never left the sea even as it began to calm down. There was a high chance that the people who lived off the fish they caught would be turning back down but to her surprise none of the boats or ships that seemed to belong forever tied down to Ring-Doh moved back towards dock, instead it was just those who were likely shipping off towards other parts of the world that were returning. A wise move seeing at the time. "Forgive me for losing my temper..." he said turning away from her. "Now let's get down to business, I'm sure what you really wanted to talk about was something else."

Chiori shifted uncomfortably near him slowly wrapping her arms around herself instead of allowing her bitterness to slowly wrap around her before she lifted her head her arms dropping at once, "It seems she's there, it doesn't look like she will be leaving anytime soon." Her eyes trailed off towards the direction of the Fuwa Inn that was miles away and as always unseen but they always knew exactly where the place was, just like they always knew where the Temple entrance was and most of all how Reino seemed to know exactly where those who were members of the temple were at any given moment, no one had ever been able to sneak up on him. Not even the other side.

"Seems the answer is very simple to me." He smiled slightly at her, "Simply do not get caught."

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him, 'at least he's in a good mood' her eyebrow twitched as she turned her away from him. "Really, sometimes I wonder if you are really the good one." She jumped slightly as he placed a hand on top of her head.

"Does it matter my dark heart?" She closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

"No, it doesn't matter. I made my choice and I'm holding you to your promise." Her eyes shifted to look up at this violet ones before looking away some. "I will get my revenge."

"Yes but that wasn't the reason you joined us." He said running his fingers through her hair gently, "but you are a special case, aren't you?" Reino released her strains of hair before smiling down at her some, "but you still must obey my rules. Do not forget that my dark one." With that, the wind picked up around him and he disappeared from her sight. She hung her head as she shuddered as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

"Chiori..." Her head turned to look at Dasuku before looking away from him. "You really upset Lord Reino this time." His eyes turned towards the skies and sea beyond them.

"It's not like I meant too..." she said turning slightly to look at his silhouette.

His eyes turned towards her, there was understanding behind them, "You never do, but that is a subject that is painful for him to remember." He moved forward towards her, she knew that he wasn't just talking about Reino either. It wasn't just him that he understood, he understood her as well. Lowering her head she sighed as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a tight hug.

She did not hug him back but nor did she pull away from him. "It's not a lie, love here is only a tragedy, that's all it will ever be."

"Perhaps..." he said pulling away to push a strain of her hair back behind her ear, "but there is meaning to that as well and perhaps by playing your part as we all must do for Tlaloc you will learn what he knows to be true." He smiled as he took her hand in his own, "Come it's time for you to put on your show is it not?" and like with Reino the wind wrapped around.

* * *

Kuon laid on his bed, the images of lunch playing in his mind and what he had agreed to do. The only thing he understood for sure was that Hiou cunning mind likely came from his mother Lady Yuuko. ' _What exactly is that woman planning?_ ' but he was troubled slightly by what he had heard. ' _It would explain some things._ ' No matter how he looked at it, if Kyoko was always sick during such events and gatherings unless it was work related as apparently the tea ceremony was deemed or when certain people came to the Inn then there would be no other people around for her to be married off too. Did he really need to see her finding more suitors? He felt his stomach turn as he closed his eyes. His mind told him that it was simply because he had eaten too much while his heart was disagreeing with that statement.

Pushing the thoughts that threaten to take over his mind he closed his eyes. Trying to figure out how he was going to deal with the next week or more correctly the next ten days with Kyoko, Kanae, and Hiou. No matter how he tried to figure it out, they would likely figure out exactly why he was here. 'Is that such a bad thing?' His head turned slightly as he heard the knock on the door.

"Ren" mentally groaning at the fact that it was Lady Fuwa he rose from his bed and opened the door flashing a smile at her. Her smile beamed across her face as she moved to step further in but he blocked her entrance inside.

"How can I help you Lady Fuwa?" his face showed nothing but kindness but his voice was cold and distance.

"I thought perhaps we could talk..." she reached up touching his upper arm as she leaned towards him, "In private of course." her voice had lowered, full of desire and it made his stomach turn once more.

"Ah yes of course?" He said moving to closed the door behind him as he stood in the hall next to her, the confusion already written on her face. "I'm sure this has to deal with me taking your two charges and the Ms. Kanae with me for the next week. I understand as a mother and guardian it's important, though I'm still such a child in that respect as well."

Lady Fuwa opened her mouth once before snapping it shut as she found herself following after him, "I'm afraid I've no siblings of my own so their care will be mostly up to Mr. Yashiro. Should we send a carrier to have him join us?"

"No that won't be needed." He could tell by the look on her face that it didn't once cross her mind the wellbeing of the three that would be left with him. The walk down the stairs and through the halls was quiet and he was really leading them to Lord Fuwa's office.

"I take it Lord Fuwa is waiting for us?" He paused at the door to Lord Fuwa's office already knowing the answer seeing as he had been the one to lead them not only in this direction but away from where she clearly wanted to take things.

"I would think so." She said looking at the door, "But I should see to Lady Yuuko, if you will excuse me." She gave a proper bow of her head before making her way down the hall. He mentally sighed once more before knocking on the door to Lord Fuwa's office. At least he knew this man was not trying to lure him into bed.

* * *

Chiori glared at her reflection. She could tell it was showing every time she pulled her hair up, the ugly mark on the back of her neck. There were several ways to go about this she knew but to dress like one of their little servants was too good to pass up. So there she was trying to find a way to hide the so-called scar that was far from a scar. No, it was proof, the flesh would look almost as raw as it did the day it happened, the only difference being that there wouldn't be all the blood. There was a time that she could not bear to let it show but after so many years, there was no longer that desire to pretend it wasn't there, only the desire to make them pay for their betrayal.

"They can't see it yet..." she said throwing the brush down as she leaned back staring up at the ceiling of her so-called room under the earth. Not that you could really call it that, it was far more simple than that, a cot. A table with its lone mirror, a simple hairbrush, and some supplies. In one corner was a closet that held the only a few things within. The room was lit by candles, dozen little candles most were on the wall gave a light glow. Simple but still for some strange reason it comforted her more than anything else ever had.

Kiyora stood at the doorway, with it's pulled back curtain tied in place. His eyes watching the young woman before he shook his head, "Then why don't you just ask for help?" Her head turned towards him slightly before rolling her eyes. "Not that you ever would right Chiori?" He said reaching for the brush. "The last time you did..." he ran a hand across the back of her neck across the scar she smacked his hand away and he shook his head sighing. "Well let's get you ready."

"It's hopeless..." she was watching him through the mirror as he worked, the bun was much lower and somehow she could see that it was being done in such a way that would make it all seem thicker and fuller somehow.

"Nothing is hopeless Chiori," he said placing a scarf around her neck as he leaned forward, "I was sold to become a taikomochi though I supposed they aren't called that anymore are they. Though there was before I came here still small pockets but Otoko geisha is most likely the name you truly know... hm then again." He chuckled softly as he pulled away and held out a small hand mirror for her. "Look for yourself."

Chiori stared at her reflection through the small hand mirror as he shifted it so she could see it through the mirror on her little table it was amazing really she could not see it even as she lowered the scarf. "Did you not want that kind of life?" she said looking at him through the mirror as he put the mirror away.

"I was saved by the great Tlaloc and given a choice. While I'm not the same as you, this is the life I chose for myself. I do not regret it." her eyes lowered as she sighed heavily. He placed a hand on her shoulder again leaning forward, "Our desires are what holds us back from moving forward Chiori and it is what makes the hopeless ones slowly become insane all because they have lost their humanity."

"I know but they are growing more powerful and he's..." Chiori sighed heavily not sure how to even explain it. It wasn't so much that he was losing hold of himself but there was a change, a deeper change that she had noticed maybe because she had been here too long. Miroku would know for sure, she would simply have to seek him out afterward and discuss her fears.

"All the more reason to make this work and see it through then." He said pulling away and moving towards the door. "Best of luck."

* * *

 **A/N** : Ometecuhtli and Omecihuatl are seen as the father and mother of all of us. Through them, five suns were created. Tlaloc is the Lord of the Third Sun [and depending on some people renamed from one of their first four gods that were born from them] basically it's a story stating the world has been recreated five times each being destroyed and we are in the fifth Sun which will be destroyed by earthquakes. - Anyways none of this fully matters story wise just a bit of fun, all that matters is that they are the all-powerful parents of the gods and thus life itself.

 **taikomochi** \- Are the original male Geishas. Back before their numbers declined, when this happened during the 18th century they began to refer to Otoko geisha "male geisha"


	18. Ring-Doh: Part 18

**-Ring-Doh: Part 18-**

* * *

Kuon sat in front of Lord Fuwa, the man had been more surprised but as he expected the man had quickly recovered himself. Knowing that the man had no idea why he had been there in the first place, he had simply brought up the fact that he wanted to make sure of Lord Fuwa's wishes when it came to the care of the child he had raised. Making sure to point out that it must be hard to hard to put a child that was basically like a daughter to him in the care of two strangers even if her Miss. Kanae and Lord Hiou would be with them. He had noticed how much the man had relaxed shortly after that and he was sure then that while he likely had an unhealthy desire when it came to the help that he had assured that the worse had never happened to Kyoko. Yet, he didn't deny the small note in his head that it likely was only because of her placement in this port's society that was likely keeping her safe.

Lord Fuwa was pretty close to what Ernest said about the man, the more he watched as the man while not stumbling over his words seemed to be more confused than anything else on what was the correct actions to make.

 _Kuon lifted his eyes toward Ernest as he stared at a piece of paper, he had learned some time ago that Ernest wrote in code so there was no point in trying to figure out what the man was writing, not without some idea on how to break the code which he didn't have at the moment. Not even Yashiro had been able to figure it out, other than to say it seemed to be the writings of a madman. The man was indeed strange, abnormal really. "What are you writing down?"_

 _Ernest eyes lifted towards him a chuckle racking his body, "Can't tell you."_

 _Kuon grumbled, "Of course not."_

 _Ernest laughter filled the room as he slapped his leg, "Ah I will tell you in time. Just not yet, how about I tell you something useful though?" His grin seemed to spread across his face in such a way that it seemed like his face had been cracked into two. Kuon turned back to his work instead, digging through the files but that didn't stop the old man he moved closer and dropped down in the other seat next to him as if his legs had lost the ability to hold his weight. "You know Lord Fuwa had another, a pretty thing. That girl was a twin such a sad thing." Kuon's eyes turned towards him slightly, "Cursed now, but that man will be cursed far more, for allowing her to do it."_

 _"Allowing her to do what?" Kuon felt that was far more important but the old man simply stared at him with a wave of his hand._

 _"Not my story to tell, now... where was I. Ah yes, right, Lord Fuwa and his mistress, twisted by another more powerful force... maybe." His eyes seemed to unfocus, "Jealously is an awful thing. On the night before their vows that girl should have married but that mistress... she's not to be taken lightly. Sometimes I wonder if he had ever been loved. Might be why he seeks it with so many others, that woman doesn't love him though. Maybe the mother saw something of herself in the mistress, but that boy did nothing to stop it either, no he happily did it didn't he. Now was it because the mistress told him to do so or was it the mother? I guess only she can tell you that." He slammed his hands on the desk, "I need some coffee." He said standing up and making his way to the door, "Coffee with lots of sugar, I like it sweet... what's another tooth gone" He laughed to himself._

Lord Fuwa reached into his desk causing Kuon to once again refocus in the here and now as he pulled out a little coin purse and handed it to him. "I'm sure that she will want to buy something." His eyes darted towards a little book likely for him to keep track of transactions before sighing heavily, "Don't let her get anything she can't hide." He mumbled as he opened the book and made a note, "There will be problems otherwise. Though she will need a knew kimono so perhaps that can be allowed... Go to that Gentlemen's club, ask for Asami."

Kuon stared at him ' _Ernest, the problem with your story is the ending is already clear, this man killed the bride he was supposed to marry. He betrayed that girl and her family._ ' He smiled and gave a small nod of his head as he stood up, "I'll cover the charges, it's the least I can do seeing as I'm going to be pushing her onto Mr. Yashiro."

"No... that will not be wise either." Lord Fuwa said looking at him.

Kuon could tell this man, as tall as he was, as large as he was. Was small in so many ways. He was a mouse and the cat seemed to be Lady Fuwa herself. ' _Though she isn't much of a cat_ ' he sighed heavily as he took the bag. "Then I'll do as you ask. Yashiro will put this to good use." Actually, he had no plans whatsoever to dress or allow Kyoko to spend any money that came from this family. He would have to find a way to use the money.

* * *

Reino closed his eyes as he held out his hand the air around him dancing around him once more before settling. His eyes opened as he looked down at his city below him as he held out his hand a small telescope appeared shaped by water and air. "Expand," he said holding his hands outwards as the lens from the telescope popped outgrowing larger as the telescope itself began to fall into pieces floating around the lens that magnified the area below.

"Always overdoing it aren't you?" Reino turned around slightly a grin playing across his lips as he stared at Shizuru.

"Teacher!" The man before him frowned as he opened the large book he carried. "Never any fun." He said with a sigh before turning back towards the lens. "You only joined us to help her, your deepest wish..." Shizuru lifted his head slightly as he looked at the man before him.

"It is the wish of every teacher." He said simply flipping a page. "Name is Haruki Asami, Age 35. She only loved one man... Hiroaki Ogata, he has not been seen in five years."

Reino's eyes stared at him for a moment before running his fingers across the lens the image of Haruki appeared, she was dressed in men clothes. ' _Must not be working_ ' he ran a finger across the lens. ' _He's not one of mine._ ' He zoomed in on her, she was a very pretty woman.

There were a few more pages being shifted as if he was reading something before he closed the book with a snap. "No, he is not."

His eyes didn't move from the lens that displayed the woman in front of him. Shizuru was different, no perhaps not exactly different but special. The man could and should have been given a far better life than what he had been given. No, even at first Reino had expected he would move right on but he had been surprised. He had simply bowed his head once, asked if there was a way to help his student reach her true purpose in the world. Even when Reino had pointed out that he may not like the outcome of his desire the man had simply answered with if it's her true purpose how could I be unhappy. That had been enough for Reino, the man simply saw a spark in his student. So he granted his wish, he had expected the man to be like Miroku in many ways but he was not, where Miroku was loyal to him, Shizuru followed instructions only if he thought it would aide the outcome of his student. His loyalty seemed to be to his student which might have bothered Reino but instead, he admired it and he admired most of all his ability to gain information. All sorts of information, that many in Ring-Doh didn't know about. The only real issue was, that he himself could not read the man's damn handwriting. The saying that there is never too much knowledge, was a flat out lie, too much made it hard to remember certain details. Like the fact that Haruki who worked the owner of a brothel only loved one man, let alone his name.

' _Then again it's not as if their blood calls to me._ ' Reino lifted his head up towards the skies, it could mean a few things. He could look into it if he felt like it but he really didn't care. Making a fist he slammed it against the lens before slapping his palm against it. Cracks began to appear until nothing but floating water drops remaining.

"I'll take my leave for now, but I should warn you. That woman is not a pushover, many men desire her including the Fuwas... all three." He said with a small bow of his head, before turning around. "It could end with her being next." With that, the wind picked up around him until he disappeared.

Reino sighed as he ran his fingers through the floating drops of water. ' _The next... So Lady Fuwa is jealous over that woman._ ' A smirk began to play across his lips as he twirled a finger and the water drops dropped to the ground. "I wonder about that... Miroku are you there?"

Miroku stepped out from the shadows, "I am never far from your side."

Reino looked upwards towards the skies, 'He is perhaps the closest thing I have to a friend' his eyes turned slightly towards Miroku before a grin slowly spread across his lips, "Then you should know that woman, Asami is perfect." He moved closer towards the edge of the cliff, looking down below the city as he took a deep breath, "It seems Lady Fuwa will have a hard time keeping Our little Kyoko from her debut and we must make sure it's one that they will be talking about for years to come."

"What shall you have me do?" Miroku said moving to stand next to him.

Reino's eyes darted towards the direction of the Fuwa Inn ' _I'm sure that woman will still try something in the end but..._ ' his eyes turned towards Miroku, "I wonder..." That really was a good question, he had to think of all the parties and while he knew certain people better than others in Ring-Doh, he only bothered himself with the those around Kyoko, her pull was the strongest. Stronger than any others in the past, no not exactly there had been others. The only other one that could really pull him was Kotetsu. If he was even honest, there was a slight pull with the man calling himself Ren Tsuruga, but that was far different. It was more like he felt him but he didn't call to him. That man would never be able to call to him, he was sure but he would always know where he was. It was like that with others, sometimes, certain names, whispers marked them, Kanae and Hiou were perfect examples of this but they didn't always last like with Kyoko's mother.

That was what he felt when he had heard the name Asami. "She is a woman that the son and father both desire but neither can have. What shall come of her future if she remains here?" Reino shook his head slightly, "No matter, we just need her to make our Little Kyoko jealous."

"I doubt that will work..." Reino ran his thumb across his lips, there was truth in Miroku's words but how else would they be able to move further, one was too blind and the other too stupid and he wasn't exactly sure which was which at the moment. "However, she likely can sway the other one's heart. Then he might actually act." Reino's eyes darted towards Miroku's before he grinned. "In that case then she is indeed perfect for our little Kyoko."

"Then I leave it to you. Oh is she ready?" Miroku gave a single nod of his head, "Ah then tonight I think I will personally watch from the shadows." His eyes darkened, ' _Just to be safe._ '

* * *

 **A/N** : Ring-Doh will be brought down to once a week every Saturday. Thank you for understanding.


	19. Ring-Doh: Part 19

**-Ring-Doh: Part 19-**

* * *

Kuon laid in his bed, his mind wandering ever so slightly. Kyoko didn't seem at all happy, it was almost as if she had been overly stressed. Each time that Hiou's mother said something it was almost as if she was poking at a snake. While she seemed to hide it well, he could feel the waves of worry, just as he could feel the wave of anger coming off from Lady Fuwa. ' _Does Lady Yuuko not realize the damage that she is doing?_ ' The more he thought about it, he was sure that wasn't the case. Hiou didn't seem nearly as worried about the comments, sometimes he had picked up a hint of worry even fear. Each time he jumped in, stopping his mother from going any further and he noticed how Kyoko would relax for just a moment. ' _Why is she strung out?_ ' He had wanted to ask but he was pretty sure it had to do with the servants based on how she had sent Kanae away that night.

He had felt guilty watching her like some strange stalker but he was having a harder time taken his eyes off of her. That was how he came to see her with Kanae who had been trying to talk her out of sending her home for the night. Yet, the moment Kyoko started to cry the woman had sighed heavily and agreed to do as she wanted. Neither woman had seen him but it had troubled him regardless. ' _Could it be that while nothing will happen to her, those around her may pay the price?_ ' That was a possibility, didn't Kyoko also warn him not to get to close to her or anyone else if he cared. Not only had she said those words but others have warned him about Lady Fuwa. The problem was he was having a harder time staying away, hard enough that Hiou apparently noticed and told him how he could go about talking to her alone without eyes watching or ears listening. ' _Do I want to do that though?_ '

As the Witching Hour began and the tolls of bells began to echo he found himself standing up and making sure that the door would not budge, the timing was perfect because that woman was there as he leaned against the edge of the wall. Her whispers for him to open up full of desire and lust for him made him sick inside. Lady Fuwa was as old as his mother if not older and while his mother was one of the most beautiful women in the world, this woman did not hold a candle to her. There was not mistaken the age of that woman, unlike with his mother would be often mistaken for someone much younger, then again his father had that same ability, both of them looked far too young for their age. Not only that but he had little interested in women, to begin with, they did not sway his heart or his soul.

Kuon sighed mentally as he looked up at the ceiling listening as her footsteps disappeared down the hall, ' _Such an annoying woman, I pity Lord Fuwa for being married to her._ ' running a hand through his hair he wondered slightly if it would be better for him to find another place to stay, surely somewhere in the main part of the city. ' _No this is where Rick was last..._ ' he pulled away from the wall making his way back to his bed. ' _I just got to find a way to deal with that woman... without worrying Kyoko._ ' He groaned, ' _Why do I care if it troubles her or not?_ ' He refused to accept the most logical reason for there was no way that would matter. Instead, he put it down to the fact she was here when Rick was, that she might have the answers he needed.

His head turned towards the soft knock, soft as it was it held a sense of emergency to it, the labor breathing on the other hand as they called out to him "Mr. Tsuruga... please... sir... open up." He could hear her shuffling behind the door, the slight pacing of her feet when he didn't respond before she was once again back at the door knocking on it just as softly just repeating the single word, please.

He couldn't pretend anymore, clearly, she was distress and from the sound of it, it wasn't someone trying to sneak into his room for a bit of fun. Moving from his bed, he had a feeling that he would regret answering, "Who is it and what do you want?"

"Chi...Chiori... Mr. Tsuruga... and it's Lady Kyoko." Whatever had been keeping him rooted from opening the door snapped inside of him and he pulled the bar stopper and opened the door looking at the woman before him. She was small about Kyoko's side, and the fear that was on her face said that this wasn't some sort of joke before he could ask what happened she buried her face in her hands but her words were still clear "She's ill... she's fallen, and I'm not sure where to go. Kanae isn't here, Hiou's with his mother... I can't..." her eyes darted down the hall towards the direction where he knew the Fuwas private rooms were the words were clearly caught in her throat at the moment but after a moment she regained control, where he felt his own was slipping quickly into a panic all it's own. "She's in the baths and I don't know what to do please... please you must help her."

Kuon nodded his head stepping into the hall, he was keeping control over himself even while ever part of him was screaming to run. Shutting the door he moved in front of her, though he could hear her keeping close pace to his own strides as he made his way towards the bathhouse, wondering exactly what he had happened. Time didn't stop, his inner clock was correct, perhaps it was nothing more than having been in the hot spring for to long and she had passed out from heat stroke. ' _Yet wouldn't she know better?_ '

* * *

A man in his late thirties stood in the shadows, dark brown eyes followed Kyoko as she moved around the hot spring bath. It was not that she was taken a bath at all or to be more correct she had started to do just that before she got distracted by cleaning. He ran a hand through his black spiky hair making the mess of hair even messier. ' _This isn't right, this isn't right._ ' He removed his glasses setting them in a side pocket before making his way towards Kyoko. ' _No, this is wrong, she's not meant to be a maid._ ' He tilted his head slightly as he stood behind Kyoko who was washing the floors. _'Because of me, she did this didn't she?_ ' His eyes soften he said leaning over as he placed his hand over her eyes. "Sleep Kyoko-chan"

Pulling her upwards into his arms as he made his way towards the hot spring, sitting on the edge of the pool of water as he stared out towards the night sky, he always did like the ones that allowed you to see the outside world. Yet the water didn't ease his soul as he sat there holding the girl to his chest. ' _All my fault, if I hadn't... you were supposed to be with..._ ' he closed his eyes trying to push the thoughts of his head. ' _I never did care for that woman, so why did she put you in there care? Why would she allow you to be mistreated, was I never good enough? Was this punishment, yes must be... she's punishing me through you. Why? What did I do wrong?_ ' It was frustrating not remembering everything when he knew that there used to be a time that his mind was the sharpest.

"Lord Misonoi..." the kindness in Reino's voiced caused him to look up at silver-haired man. "You should not be here."

He couldn't help but chuckle as he ran a hand through his hair, almost dropping Kyoko in the action before quickly catching her again and holding her to his chest. "Yes... I guess... I don't belong here. Right... but she doesn't either. Why is she here? Tell me? Why... why is she here?" His head lifted up back towards Reino who stared down at him sadly. "Yes... as I thought, she is punishing this poor child because of me." He buried his face into Kyoko's hair as silent tears fell before his head snapped up. "Chaac's High Priestess will take the boy." A laughter began to bubble out of him, "You know that already, the two gods are one and the same. Yes, that's right, he will die. He needs to die." There was a darkness in his voice "No one is good enough, they all fail, always fail."

Reino placed a hand on top of Misonoi head. "Regardless of Chaac's High Priestess plans, I have my own." His eyes turned towards the door for a moment, "Which one of them is about to take place to test his worth." His eyes turned towards the man as the strong wind began to pick up, a black tornado wrapping around Misonoi and Kyoko throwing him backward, it had been enough he knew exactly what had set him off. The towel that had been wrapped around Kyoko had not hidden all the scars that were upon her back the words he muttering weren't easy to understand as his hands grabbed the side of his face and he screamed. Reino's eyes flashed as Kyoko fell into the water wrapping around her pulling her towards him until she laid in his arms. "Lord Misonoi if you do not calm yourself..."

His head snapped towards him before looking down at his lap, "No... no, give her back, give her back to me." He said crying outwards causing a gust of strong wind slashing against the water edge, Reino lifted his hand, causing a wall of water.

"You will hurt her Kazushi, do you plan to kill your daughter?" The winds slowly began to drop around him as the man held his head. Reino's eyes looked down at Kyoko though he made no motion towards the man before him. "Kazushi you need to leave."

"No happiness, no end, there will never be an end," Misonoi mumbled slipping into the water moving towards Reino his arms reaching out towards Kyoko. "Why must she be given such a future?" Reino didn't move as Misonoi arms dropped to his side, hanging his head. A broken man was all that remained as he ran a hand through his hair. "Made a mistake, I made a mistake. I shouldn't have... knowledge... not everything. She will kill him, she will kill anyone who gets her way... Chaac beloved High Priestess." He said moving away from the two he paused for a moment, "I thought. I would be useful, helpful to him, gain the knowledge I couldn't I was wrong. So wrong... now..." his eyes turned towards Reino once more, "I am trapped, here. Don't let her... become like me." The wind began to pick up around him, darkening until he was gone.

Reino's eyes soften as he moved towards the edge of the bath, laying her down running a hand across her face. "Wake soon... it's almost time for the show Kyoko" he said kissing the side of her forehead as he faded just as the footsteps could be heard. ' _Then again perhaps it may be best to sleep through, I would hate for you to see what happens if he fails._ '


	20. Ring-Doh: Part 20

**-Ring-Doh: Part 20-**

* * *

Kuon paused in the doorframe to the bath, the steam from the hot spring seemed thicker than normal and he wondered slightly if it had something to do with the Witching Hour. It had taken him a moment to see her form, she was leaning against one of the sitting stones as if she had fallen asleep, not fallen. His eyes darted towards the floor there was no blood from what he could see, he turned to look behind but the young maid was not there. ' _Did I move faster than she could keep up?_ ' It wouldn't have been the first time that had happened. Running a hand through his hair, he paused. ' _She has those spells... but..._ ' he could see that she was hardly covered and the wrong movement would expose far too much.

His eyes turned once more behind him before he cursed and made his way towards Kyoko. Kneeling down he placed a hand on her shoulder to shake her awake pausing as his eyes moved towards the edges of scars that were on her back. A finger trailed across the parts just seen, part of him wanted to know how many, how far but he dared not do such a thing. No matter what she was a lady and his parents had taught him better, but if that action had done nothing to wake her then he doubted much would. His eyes scanned the area once more before finding a kimono, standing up he grabbed it before looking up at the ceiling as if praying to her so-called God that would listen to him. "Are you seriously going to make me dress her?" he groaned as he turned back around a small part of him wondering just how safe it would be to leave her here. Yet the thought, that someone else might walk in, the way the people here seemed to get overly sexual or maybe that was just the Fuwa's and their targets had him rubbing his face with his free hand. What was bothering him the most was the fact that at this exact moment he felt like some virgin who had never seen a naked woman before.

Kuon dropped the kimono over Kyoko's shoulders before moving towards the doorway, once again casting a look looking for the woman who had brought him here in the first place. 'This is the sort of job she should be doing' he sighed heavily "What's taken her so long..." no he was sure he had heard behind him when he entered. If she was not here, then the chances were very high that something else had come up, perhaps something that could not risk him being caught with Kyoko was being prevented. Yet he had his doubts about something like that. He lifted his head back towards the heavens cursing her God under his breath before moving back towards her to begin the process of dressing her. It was harder than he wanted to admit, to not look when he had the desire to just that. Not because he was attracted though he couldn't deny the way his body was responding to her. No, it was that she seemed far too fragile when there wasn't heavy fabric over her, the fact he had noted the faded bruise marks around her arm, the scars on her back just made him question exactly how she was still able to hold her head up. More than that, why she hadn't reported any of this to her mother?

By the time he had her dressed as far as he dared to do so, the woman herself still had not appeared and he lifted Kyoko up in his arms and carried her towards her room before mentally telling himself what he was about to do was a mistake, he turned and walked into his own room. Laying her down on his bed, tugging the covers down before tucking her into bed. ' _I'll just have to make sure she's out before daybreak_ ' which for him would not be a problem.

* * *

Chiori stood unseen and unmoving, where she stood was stilled as if the Grim Reaper himself was standing next to her. The fine line between the living and the dead. She would not be seen by anyone who was not also between the veil, which meant only Reino but she couldn't see him, she only had felt him and for all, she knew he could already be gone and the air was heavy with death and rage. The mist from the water had seemed to have lost whatever it was that had made it so full of life not that Ren seemed to notice this. The young man was far to focus on the task at hand, which apparently meant swearing and muttering under his breath.

No, what she had found most interesting was the fact that Kyoko was out, in a dead sleep it seemed. It would have been expected at most for her to be in the hot spring when Ren appeared, but something had happened. Something that likely dealt with the energy that was slowly fading away. When he began to trace her scars she had shifted the blade in her hand, ready to let him join the rest who had failed this task. Yet, to her surprise, he had pulled away, the thought of Hiou when he had first seen those marks played across her mind. There had been an inner rage that had fueled the young man, for the longest they had hoped he would be the one. Yet his heart never opened for her, no more than her heart had opened for him. No, they were more like siblings and that Chiori felt would always remain the case even if the young lording was to marry Kyoko, but if he did. This would just go on, they did not need another cycle she was not sure the two gods could handle another cycle.

There were others when she was a child, that they had hoped upon, but it seemed that they were not the only ones who had plans. Crossing her arms in front of her all she could do was wait and watch. As he dressed her, as he lifted her up and as he moved down the hall. She followed between the veil, she expected him to put her to bed, what she did not expect was for him to change direction and take her to his own room. She pulled her blade out as he stared down at her, she was expecting something but his eyes turned as if he could for once feel her presence before moving towards the closet and pulling out another blanket, upon which he wrapped around himself and settled himself on the floor leaning against the bed.

"I won't be doing anything." He sighed as he rested his head against his crossed arms, in a bundle. "I'm not that kind of person. So do me a favor, if I don't wake up in time, put her in her room before she wakes."

Chiori stood there in the room as the bells echoed around them, "What a strange man" she whispered into the night air and the chuckle was the only response she got.

* * *

Kyoko's eyes opened, there was no light in them they were almost like glass marbles at the moment. Chiori eyes widen as she saw the small spider-like strings dangling around the girl's limbs as if trying to tug her upwards but nothing was happening. "Tsk, this body is useless." the movement died as Chiori allowed herself to truly stand within the living world.

"Kira..." her eyes trailed upwards towards the woman perched almost like a spider, one could barely see the beauty that had been there, it was clear the woman was becoming more and more demonic by the night. "You are as ugly as ever." She sneered as the woman crawled above her.

"Ah Reino's little pet..." her grin was three times too large for her face.

Chiori could feel that soon the Witching Hour would no longer be the only time this woman could be active. "Did the High Priestess send you?" She had to focus on the now, not the future. If all went well this sort of thing would end, this woman was twisted, everything about her was twisted. Whatever had kept her humanity was slipping and the birth of a new demon who would prey upon the people here would be born. Part of her wanted to look at Kyoko to make sure that the young woman was still safe but she knew that was pointless action. Kyoko's blood was special, they all knew it, but she shouldn't have been able to open her eyes.

"That boy... she wants him." A hand reached out to stroke Ren's head but Chiori blade flashed out slicing into the woman's flesh causing a dark green ooze to fall forward as she screeched in pain.

Ren's eyes shot open grabbing the hand that held the knife. His grip was painful but Chiori didn't have time to bother with him let alone play nice. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" His voice was low as if he too didn't want to wake up Kyoko.

"Of all the damn times for you..." she struggled against his gripped mainly to distract him which seemed to work as she pulled out the white powder and blew it into his face, she watched as he coughed and his hold on her lax "Just stay down while I deal with this bitch." she hissed in his ear, of course, she knew that at most she would only have a minute and the way he was fighting against the drug was telling her that with her luck she would have less than that, even as Kira in a spider-like motion was trying to exit the room.

"Deal with... is that the case" the strings seemed to be trying to wrap around Ren's arms grabbing around Chiori's waist before she was left with nothing but the dead weight of a man who was out cold, not that he would stay out. "I'll just deal with you first. Then perhaps lure that man to our High Priestess chambers" The spider-like threads flew out the door, clearly searching for someone nearby to bring towards the room.

There was only so far they could go and it truly depended upon the believer. It was what had made Kyoko hard to move and Chiori was sure that there was something else that had caused even that small amount of opening her eyes to use her as one of her puppets, and it was not the lack of faith in the young woman either. The was the biggest problem, Chiori was going to face was that she wouldn't be able to kill someone who was not actually part of the game. Innocent bystanders weren't part of the game, at least not without orders saying it would be fine. Orders she didn't have. She hated the idea of having to ask anyone for help, she was one of the most skilled fighters and she had no issues dealing with the failures. It made her different than the others who followed Tlaloc, it was also why the other side had wanted her. Her willpower was strong enough that she might not have been lost as Kira was becoming. Even if that would end up being the outcome in the end. There was no reincarnation once you turned away from Tlaloc. "Tlaloc a little help please."

The bells for once seemed to toll louder than she had ever heard them way out here and she felt for a moment that Tlaloc would appear but instead, she heard screams, barely covered by the sound of bells. Chirori tried to push Ren off of her to see what had caused the woman to scream but she didn't need to in the end.

"Kira... it's been such a long time hasn't it?" Chiori allowed her head to drop back against the floor at the sound of Miroku's voice. It made sense, of course, the only other person who seemed fit to fight in the group was, of course, that man. Even she was slightly fearful of him when he lost his temper, part of her wondered sometimes if perhaps he was not really Tlaloc he had that air of nobility and from what she understood he was the only one who knew where Tlaloc was hidden, though she wondered about that as well when she thought about that book that could only be read by Shizuru.

"Tlaloc's favorite little Priest." Kira's voice was tingling with fear, it was a given of course that this would be the case. Chiori might not know what he used for a weapon but whatever it was, it was stronger than her blade was and it was clear not to her that those threads were connected to Kira's very soul energy.

"Am I?" Chiori could almost hear the smile and personally wanted to slap it off, she could only bet that Kira really wanted to smack it off his face. "If that was the case would I not be the High Priest?" She heard his footsteps coming closer as she heard Kira's movement getting closer to the window, she was going to flee and here she was still stuck under Ren. "I think it's time you leave Kira. I have a mess to clean up and I rather not add to it."

"You can't be serious in letting her go" Chiori couldn't help it as she tried to squirm once more from under Ren.

"Orders are orders." That meant there would be no discussion on this matter, he would not bend, but the question was whose orders were the following at the moment; Tlaloc or Reino's?

"You and your orders... that one might not yet be ready for his embrace" her eyes had trailed towards Kyoko's form "But we got her father it's only a matter of time before we have her soul as well." The laughter that echoed as the window slid open, "as for the man, our High Priestess wants him... she won't allow him to keep denying her."

Miroku leaned down once the window slammed shut and pushed Ren off of Chiori's form the anger that was building up around her was growing stronger but he said nothing as he moved once more and looked at Kyoko with her opened eyes that seem lifeless still. "I'll take her from here, you need to take care of him." He pulled out a small white bead as she held out her hand sighing heavily.

Chiori lifted the little bead up into the moonlight frowning at the small symbol, it would make him believe this was nothing but a dream. Yet, it would also make it so that everything from the moment he passed out would be known and seen. Faces would be blurred so he wouldn't remember but it worried her, the side effects could be dangerous. "Are you sure this is wise?"

"Yes... the bells will stop soon, do it quickly." she watched as Miroku lifted up Kyoko's body and moved out of the room. The girl would likely need to see Reino as well. The lingering effects of that woman could not be allowed to remain her eyes looked down towards Ren before frowning.

"How fucking heavy you are?" She knelt down before him "You will end up crushing her at this rate." she sighed heavily before standing up and grabbing a pitcher opening her mouth she popped the bead in as she gulped down the water, to force him to drink in this manner was disgusting but it would be harder if he woke up and she was pretty sure that would be any second now with her luck. She knelt down tilted his head up and began to force the liquid down his throat, just as she began she noted his eyes open with a mixture of horror and surprise and she mentally groaned because this was going to make things all that much harder as his arms flung her away before she ever landed she had disappeared again between the world of the living and dead.

* * *

 **A/N** : Glad you are all enjoying the story n.n


	21. Ring-Doh: Part 21

**-Ring-Doh: Part 21-**

* * *

Kuon stared out the window, the sunlight filtering through. Today was going to be a long day, all the longer because he couldn't shake the feeling that last night was more than just a dream. He had been so sure that he had been kissed by someone, that someone had forced something down his throat, but as sure as he was he was also sure that he had seen faceless people. A spider-like woman and a man with long blonde hair who had gathered and taken Kyoko from his room. Yet, there was no reason for her to have been in his room. His head was spinning the more he tried to remember, the more it seemed to be trying to tell him not to remember.

The one thing that seemed to stand out the most besides the fact of faceless people and Kyoko was the scars that seemed to have been upon her flesh. Yet for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why he remembered scars on a back he had never seen. His mind began to slowly retrace the women he had been within his time and none of them he could recall had ever had so many scars. Sure there had been some but they had all been due to other means, he closed his eyes as a memory echoed in his mind, yet his mother's voice echoed in his voice as she covered his eyes. ' _Some men teach their daughters like they are cattle, for they believe a woman should have no mind of their own. Never do that to your daughters, Kuon._ ' Slowly opening his eyes he figured that was why he was seeing scars on her in his dreams because she was being treated like cattle by the Fuwas or more correctly by the true person running the Fuwa family.

Standing up Kuon made his way towards the door of his room, cracking it just slightly so he could hear across the hall as he leaned across the wall. Kanae's voice showing her displeasure with Kyoko. He couldn't help but smile, the thought that Kanae being thought of as cattle would never pass that woman. ' _She would never allow Kyoko to be just cattle._ ' There was a fire that burned within Kyoko and he had seen it himself, she was mistreated yes, but she also went out of her way to assure that the others weren't being so mistreated.

' _A sign of a good leader is one that is willing to help those who are doing poorly to assure those who are doing well, only keep getting better. Remember, you are not the only one trying to make a living, so are they. You have more power than they do so you must also assure they too can keep living. You will inspire them so much more when you trust and protect them._ ' His father's voice echoed in his mind. He opened his eyes looking back towards the window wondering if that was how Kyoko had earned such a strong-willed woman's trust in the first place. Though fear was still within the eyes of so many, they always seemed to turn their backs on her but perhaps that was because they understood that she was protecting them when they could not protect themselves against the force that was the Fuwa family.

* * *

Kyoko stared at the planned outfit, one of the rules had been that she could not wear one of her nicer kimono's which was fine she didn't wish to risk them getting dirty and ruined they had after all been gifts and thus should be treasured. That didn't mean she expected to wear a corset of all things, "No." she said shaking her head as Kanae stepped forward.

"It's proper Englishmen wear" there was a glint in her eyes as she spoke.

Kyoko quickly shook her head once more as she backed further away from Kanae which wasn't much seeing as even with both rooms, she couldn't exactly go out so close to naked. Though the thought was quickly starting to sound good to her. "Then let them wear it" she huffed as the taller woman tried but failed one more to grab hold of her.

"Kyoko..." there was a growl and Kyoko couldn't help the small whimper that left her as the tears began to fall down Kyoko's cheeks. Kanae couldn't believe she had just been defeated by someone like Kyoko and her tears. "You said you wouldn't do that anymore." She growled under her breath and Kyoko eyes widen more, as even more tears seemed to start pooling, "That's not fair!" she snapped at her throwing the corset across the room. Kyoko who rarely let her true emotions show to just anyone was playing dirty. "You know I can't... urg" she threw her hands up in the air stomping across the two rooms that had been opened to make it easier. She dropped in front of a trunk that she had gotten from her mother and began to pull out a different outfit.

Kyoko tiptoed closer, not yet drying her tears, as she leaned over Kanae's shoulder as the woman held out what seemed like very large pants. The thought of one of the larger set men who came here for Lady Fuwa's company crossed her mind but no matter what she couldn't really see them wearing something with flowers even if they were about the same shade as the pant itself. Her eyes fell upon what also looked like a dress, only far shorter, it would come up just above her knee and seem far too scandalous in her mind. "Are you sure those are women clothes?"

Kanae looked up at her, "I'm sure, it's just that... normal woman wear is all. Soldiers, hunters, miners... those are the sort of women who would wear these things." Kyoko eyes widen making Kanae flinched slightly as the girl quickly wrapped her arms around Kanae's neck.

"So we'll be like your mother!" she said happily and Kanae couldn't help but groan.

"Yeah only we aren't sailors or traders and you have no skills in using a sword... or a gun." Kanae had knowledge on how to use guns but that was because her brothers were away from home just like her parents and it was her job to help make sure that her younger siblings were safe. At least until they found their own brides but that just added more mouths to feed. Now she was here, trying not to be a burden to her family while doing what she could to help them survive in the world. "Come on let's get you dressed before I regret this..."

* * *

Hiou walked between Kanae and Kyoko, while one was almost like a small child in the way she was prancing the other looked more like a tired mother who had an overzealous child. Which he himself completely understood, it was normally a sight only the two of them had witnessed and while the other two men were indeed ahead of them, the fact remained they were being allowed to see a part of Kyoko that no one else outside of his own family ever witness. Her true being could be overwhelming. Hiou reached out pulling Kyoko back slightly, "Calm down" he growled under his breath and then felt like he just kicked some puppy with the expression on her face. ' _Gods forbid she ever has a daughter._ '

This morning had been one of the most amusing ones he had in some time. When Kyoko an Kanae had walked in, the look and expression on Lady Fuwa's face had been one of pure horror and disgust. Not that he couldn't understand such a reaction, it was for most women, not proper. Even if it was slowly being more acceptable for women, there was still a stereotype belief that they would thus be bad mothers, whores or not really women at all but men. It must have been a real surprise for the three Fuwa's to see Kyoko and yes even Kanae walk in. The two who didn't seem at all surprised besides himself and his mother was Ren and Yashiro. Likely due to the fact that they traveled so much or so that's what they said. Lord Fuwa had been the one to quickly come around, though you could still see his discomfort, it wasn't as if you could see the shape of their legs, but he supposed for men who weren't used to such things, it could be seen as being seductive. His own mother from what he could recall had been very uncomfortable when she had first worn men's clothes. Yet, to finish her training she had no choice, to be a female in the Uesugi family meant accepting that they would be expected to fight and even die. To do it in a dress would be as his Grandfather said, foolish and quicken their own death.

Even with his mother trying to explain that what she was wearing was very fitting for running around in the _slums_ as all she would do would dirty her clothes. It wasn't as if the port town like where they were, had a lot of brick roads, not even all of them were packed dirt or with small gravel or wooden. No all that a child who spent so much of her time inside the Fuwa Inn. It would be as his mother kept pointing out until Lord Fuwa found himself agreeing good for her to learn more about the world. He was pulled from his thoughts by Kanae's low voice.

"...will there be much trouble?"

He wasn't exactly sure what she had said but with the clues of her eyes on Kyoko who seemed almost far too peaceful, as though living a dream as completely lost in her own world as she would stop at the little shop windows. Not that he could be surprised, she had never been given much in the terms of an allowance which always bothered him. Her father might not have been the riches of men, far from it compared to the other first families but he had the riches lands, the most desirable lands and that in truth was what had taken much of the money that he would have had otherwise. Not to say, those of the Misonoi family had a habit of living within the normal man's means. Very little servants from what his father an grandfather had told them. They like Kyoko worked next to the common man and like Kyoko tended to be far to give of themselves. Still, she would have had a much larger allowance than what she was normally given, there were no longer men that worked the land. There was no house, no need to support staff and themselves. No travel expenses. ' _So where had all the funds been going?_ '

Hiou's eyes slowly drifted to the back of Ren's skull for a moment and when the older man looked back towards him, he didn't take his eyes off of him. "Yeah. We can be assured of it." He said shoving his hands into his pockets. "For now..."

"We must keep her safe." Her own eyes filtering towards Ren before looking away. Hiou didn't miss the slightly confused look on his face before he turned to talk to Yashiro once more.

Hiou could feel the slight disgust she had about God's so-called choice. Actually, he was pretty sure he had gone through the ritual himself but he couldn't recall being honest. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Kyoko once more, wondering if it was something that her own father had gone through, if that was the case then did that mean, every single person who the God thought was a possible match for generations went through this? ' _Only the best for the bloodline?_ ' So if he had been able to pass the test, what had stopped him from being with her?

"It is the wrong love. _"_ His eyes widen as he looked around quickly before paling slightly at the semi-long red hair man, the color that reminded him of blood. He had not seen him get to close, but that really shouldn't have surprised him. He was after all one of Ring-Doh's Priests and Kiyora was a man blessed and chosen by Tlaloc while still living. "Is there something the matter Lord Hiou?" The smile that played across the man's ruby lips bothered Hiou. He was a man who could pass as a woman and tended to walk the streets as if he was indeed one. Even his voice was able to change just enough to make one believe that he was indeed fully a woman. The real issue Hiou had was that this man was far to close to him, if he believed in shapeshifting demons, this would be one in his eyes.

"Get off..." he said pushing the man back the hurt wounded look in his eyes. Hiou couldn't help but feel bothered by the whole thing. He didn't like even the closest people in his life clinging to him. Not that he wouldn't mind Kanae doing so but even Kyoko who was like a little sister to him annoyed him. One of the Ring-Doh Priests clinging to him while looking like a woman would only more drama than it was worth.

"Lady Kiyora" Kyoko, had quickly made a beeline for Kiyora much to Hiou's annoyance. For some reason, Kyoko was just to easily drawn in by these Priests and he believed fully that it was due to her family blood. The Priests of Ring-Doh were after all the most loyal to Tlaloc and as much as he didn't want to admit it. They were completely devoted to her bloodline. Even his own Grandfather seemed to have found much favor in them. Something he was not blessed with unless it came from this shapeshifting demon of a man. It still bothered him how easily he was able to lure men and women to his side. Kanae being one of the few to fall for his charms.

"I've told you that's not a she..." Hiou turned and pointed at Kiyora his voice still low as to not draw too much attention, as he was taught and expected to do at all times. Control the anger, control his outbursts. Sometimes it was hard, this was one of those moments where he was struggling.

"Nor is _he_ a Lady." Kanae glared at the Priest before turning back towards Kyoko who only smiled cheerfully at them both before turning her eyes back towards the man in question. A fan covering his face leaving just sad and pained eyes to be seen.

Kyoko's heart seemed to be completely going out to his hurt puppy expression before she was grasping his one free hand. Her eyes narrowing as she looked at both himself and Kanae. "Don't be so rude. Kiyora is Kiyora. When Kiyora is like this we should address her as she desires."

"You understand me so well Milady." He leaned in to kiss her cheek before Kanae was pulling Kyoko away from him. "Come now Miss Kanae, surely out of all the men around, I'm the least of your worries when it comes for her affections."

There was of course truth in those words. A Priest of the Ring-Doh was devoted while they were free to love who they desired they would never as they so called it to taint the Misonoi bloodline. Though what that fully meant even Hiou didn't know and the one time he had asked his Grandfather he was told it was not his consider. Slowly his eyes lifted from Kanae's as Hiou could feel two people joining them, not that he could be surprised by that either. It was their job right now to keep an eye on Kyoko and with the way Kanae was standing in front of Kyoko it would only bring them to see what was the holdup. So to speak.

Kiyora fan was once against in front of his face showing just his eyes as he scanned the two men, and part of Hiou wanted to know exactly how they would react once they learned the truth of the so-called Lady in their mist. "Why I don't think I've seen either of you two gentlemen before."

* * *

 **A/N** : Yep she is the High Priestess but I won't say more than that.


	22. Ring-Doh: Part 22

**-Ring-Doh: Part 22-**

* * *

Kuon stared at the woman, she was beautiful by many standards. Yet, there was something slightly off about her. For one thing, she wasn't clinging on him if anything she seemed rather attached to Kyoko if nothing else. The word Geshia kept playing in his head but there was no reason for one to be this far out, even if Ring-Doh itself seemed to be a mesh of different cultures which was common for many sea-ports. Yukihito Yashiro coughed slightly and Kuon found himself turning to look at his friend.

"You must forgive us, we were simply startled by your beauty," Yashiro said bowing at his waist. "I'm Yukihito Yashiro." He smiled warmly at the newest addition to their party.

Kuon turned back to the woman and gave a slight bow, "As Mr. Yashiro said please forgive us for being so rude." However, he knew very well it had been him that had been rude. It always threw him when a woman was throwing themselves or giving him heated looks. "I'm Ren Tsugura, we are Lord Hiou, Lady Kyoko's and Miss Kanae escorts for the time being."

The woman's eyes seemed to sparkle slightly, "I'm Kiyora." That threw him slightly as he studied the woman before him. Normally one would themselves with a Mr or a Miss regardless of their station in life only slaves... his eyes narrowed slightly as he looked towards Yashiro who seemed to have caught on quickly and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't realize." Kuon began before the trickle of laughter seemed to form from Kiyora's direction as Kyoko pulled herself free from Kanae and took Kiyora's arm within her own. The woman's laughter died down slightly as she stared at Kyoko.

"Kiyora isn't a slave, she is free." Kuon noticed the softness in Kiyora's eyes. "Several years ago, she was on a ship, a slave ship." The disgust was heavy in Kyoko's voice, "But our God Tlaloc saved her. She is a national treasure, no one living has been ever so favored by Tlaloc. Her freedom was assured as sure as the sea and the bay touch."

Hiou ran a hand through his hair for a moment before sighing heavily, "The only other family deemed so lucky to be touched by Tlaloc is those of the Misonoi and my Grandfather, due to his own mother." He cleared his throat slightly before looking away again. "Tlaloc has drowned several ships who were sent to pick up their cargo when they attempted to take Kiyora back, Kiyora was the only one to live each time." There was no one who understood the reason why Tlaloc favored this she-male but the fact remained even Hiou couldn't deny that it was odd the look on Kuon's face showed doubt and he sighed heavily before muttering under his breath. "You really should learn to believe in him... or you won't survive." He turned to face Kiyora who's eyes were on Kyoko but he also knew that wasn't uncommon either, the Priests of Ring-Doh favored Kyoko and had an unhealthy attachment to her but at least he wasn't Reino.

Kanae sighed heavily clearly unhappy with the fact that Kyoko was clinging onto Kiyora as she looked back towards their two _escorts_ "and where are we going anyways?"

Yashiro turned to look down at her, "We were going to Town Hall... we are doing a bit of research in the area."

Kanae frowned at the man who was smiling down towards her, the disgust in her voice was not hidden at all, "Women aren't really allowed in there." Truth be told they could get into the hall if their husbands were there or delivering something but they were deemed too dirty really to be allowed to remain with the records halls. They had one woman who did, of course, she was a cleaning lady but even she wasn't allowed in the inner rooms. "Kyoko might be able to get away with being allowed to go with Mr. Tsugura, only because of her status to most people in this place." Though there was the hint that she wasn't exactly sure if she would be allowed to get away with it. The doubt hung in the area before she sighed, "Women who do not there place are beaten for the rest to see. We are far too old to play innocent."

Yashiro stared at her before looking towards Kuon a slow frown playing across his lips. They knew that many places had rules about women. Women have been deemed the far weaker sex but as Yashiro had several sisters he knew this was all a lie. The only time they were the far weaker sex was when they needed to be. Normally it was to catch's a man's eyes. True, if you asked him, they hide behind those angelic faces but were true demonic creatures and even with this knowledge, he himself found it hard to not find himself drawn to them. Regardless, they wouldn't be able to get there work done, not that and watch over the two young women. Hiou would have been no issue. "Sir?" The unasked question of what now hung in the air.

"That is why I assured Lady Kyoko's guardians that she would be for the most part in your care." Yashiro sighed heavily as he looked back towards Kanae who shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure you can figure out something to do." With that, he turned and began to once again walk back towards the so-called Town Hall to spend his time in the Records room in hopes of gaining more insight on what happened to Rick and perhaps what was going on in this town.

* * *

Kuon stared down at the list of names. Always names, people who died, people who gained to profit from those deaths. No matter how he looked at it, Rick just didn't fit in anywhere. There was no reason for him to have been part of some sick ritual from some twisted form of the local deity. At least, if he listened to Hiou and the whole matter about there being actual two deity's but the acts of the one is said to be the act of the other. ' _If even the locals have no way of proving the two..._ ' he ran a hand through his hair in frustration before turning towards to a list of cargo information. He needed a break and the fact was there was a new person apparently mingling in with Lady Kyoko and her friends an ex-slave.

He closed his eyes thinking about Kiyora the woman had to be no more than in her mid-20s as she looked no older than either of the two young women but he also knew women had a way of making themselves look younger. There was always the rare cases like, with his own mother, who was clearly a timeless beauty, his father had truly been a lucky man. After another hour or so digging through records for human cargo, he had found no one that matched the young woman, all that he had found was a listing for a child. Which could had been Kiyora but the issue was, he didn't even know when Kiyora appeared here in the first place. "Need more information." He muttered wondering if there was perhaps some sort of listening of the townspeople somewhere in the room even if the one person who would likely know exactly where such information was at the moment babysitting.

"What's got you so troubled this time?" Kuon turned to look behind him to see the elderly old man Ernest running his hands through several of the documents he had gathered. "Ah, our National Treasure... I wouldn't recommend falling too deeply in love with that one. Unless you plan to remain here." He chuckled as he ran his hand through his bread.

"I was just curious about her, besides..." the thought of being with Kiyora bothered him, not that he could find fault in her appearance and Kyoko did seem very fond of her. He frowned, the whole reason he was curious about her was that Kyoko, liked her. The more he thought about it the stranger it seemed to him, his semi-friendship with Lord Hiou was based around her as well. He liked Miss Kanae and didn't see that woman in the same light as so many of the other women that came into his life. Actually, he could see a friendship in that, it all seemed to lead back to Kyoko. Even his desire to understand the town itself was really more to deal with her than it did with Rick. Minus the ritual, minus his friend's death, which should be the first thing always in his mind, he was being drawn in more all because of that woman. ' _Perhaps that was what the dream was about, a warning..._ '

Ernest looked up at him slightly before chuckling softly to himself, "Did you just realize you have fallen in love?" Kuon stared down at the man in total disbelief but Ernest pulled him away from whatever thoughts that could have lead too by directing it all back onto Kiyora. "It is said that Tlaloc himself chose that one. The reasons are not known but anyone who had tried to take Kiyora away has always ended up dead in the end." He smiled sadly, "It could be that Tlaloc himself had fallen in love but I personally doubt that myself, I think it is simply he heard the cries from that young child's heart and answered."

"So Kiyora appeared here as a child?" There was a listing for such a case, "there had been others..."

"In the past, yes. Since Kiyora no slave ship will dare enter these waters, it is said to be cursed. As I said, many had tried to take Kiyora away all have died. In the past, even our own would sometimes come up missing when they entered these harbors." He tapped his fingers "Kiyora is our national treasure in the same way that Lady Kyoko is our Princess, because of them those who are poor are protected more."

"In what way is Lady Kyoko protecting anyone?"

"You must first believe I'm afraid..." he smiled some, "That the storms are being held back because of the blood of Misonoi. If that blood was to disappear... then who would gain the most from it I wonder." His eyes turned towards him, "The Priests and Maidens are fighting a fight they may not be able to win if she is lost... but the other side can't kill her... not unless there is an heir... one that would forever change the battle." His smiled widen "But that is why they aren't all humans those Priests of Ring-Doh."

Kuon eyes stared at him, wondering slightly if this was some more cult-like belief or something more. Part of him felt drawn to it but his mind quickly shut it down. People, after all, would believe in anything even if they had proof stating otherwise. More than anything else, it was to make the hardships in their life slightly easier to deal with it. Yet there was one thing that bothered him, "What do you mean they aren't all human?"

Ernest tapped the side of his nose a crooked grin before he clapped his hands together, "Now, I've been told to get you." He moved towards the door pausing for a moment, "There is a rather young Lord here, going on about how the Princess won't stop nagging about a proper lunch." He chuckled once more as he opened the door, "It seems she has threatened to come to get you herself, it would be rather shameful for you to allow punishment to fall upon her for not desiring to eat."

Kuon sighed heavily as he placed his hands behind his back he paused for a moment before looking back towards the desk with his latest work upon it, "Tell me is there a list of these Priests?"

Ernest chuckled "Yes... somewhere. Now if you don't mind... I would like to get back to my... relaxation." Kuon couldn't help but smile at the older man, he knew very well that his so-called relaxation was nothing more than a nap.

* * *

 **A/N** : Thank you all for taking the time to read and those of you who are all about that Turkey Day, I hope you have a wonderful one!


	23. Ring Doh: Part 23

**-Ring-Doh: Part 23-**

* * *

It had been two days since he had met Kiyora, each time she seemed to appear as out of nowhere. They would be walking, Yukihito and himself and then there would be a little display. Kanae would be trying to pull Kyoko out of Kiyora's grasp only for them both to have one of her arms. The look of discomfort would fall across her features as if she was at a lost of what to do before he found himself unwillingly and yet willingly moving forward to put an end to it. Kiyora and Yukihito would then begin this process of teasing him about being jealous whenever Kyoko was not paying attention before Kiyora would seem to run off taken Kyoko's arms and shooting Kuon a look as if daring him to say something. Kuon would then turn and inform Yukihito that he was going to the Records Hall, knowing very well that they would come to gather him around the time for lunch.

None of this new routine in his life was all that much of a bother to him. Out of everything it was the nightmare of demons lurking in the shadows. Kyoko back covered in scars, some spider-like woman hanging from the ceiling as if she was going feed upon her flesh. He was half tempted to head towards the library, but he doubted he would find what he needed in there either. Yet the unsettling feelings would grow until he found himself standing the last two nights in a row outside of her bedroom door, he wanted to check on her. Make sure there weren't any lingering spider-women hanging from her wall but he did not wish to wake her and so he would stand there outside her door trying to hear if there was anything unsettling. After what felt like hours he would turn away and finally find himself resting.

Kuon hands were behind his back as he watched Kyoko looking over one of the stands. He would find her always lingering around the jewelry but all she ever did was look. Kiyora stood next to him her fan covering her face in such a way that he could only guess what her facial expressions where "Has your heart opened to her yet?" Her eyes lingered on him for a moment sending almost an unnatural chill down his spine but he smiled regardless.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about."

Kiyora fan snapped shut a small shake of her head as if disapproving of his actions before it snapped opened again, "Well, in matters of the heart it seems Mr. Yashiro might have found love here." Kuon's eyes widen slightly as he looked down at the woman. Yet, her eyes narrowed in such a way as if daring him to ask who it was with before he looked away and gave a grunt. Kiyora's laughter rang in his ears and yet again, he was reminded that the laughter sounded far too much like a man but as Kyoko addressed her in female terms, while Kanae seemed to refuse to give forth any gender nouns and Hiou just glared at her with disgust he was rather unsure what to think.

"I heard you were looking into my history." He startled again looking back at the woman. "If you really desire to know someone, don't you think you should speak to them instead of just watching from the sidelines?" Her eyes flashed towards him, "But you are trying not to lose focus... busy looking into the sacrifices for the Festival of Ehetlli." There was a pause and Kuon found himself holding his breath, was he about to be given more information "They are not what our God desires... the loss of life... saddens him. So does half-hearted love stories. Try not to make this one of those." With that, she moved towards Kyoko leaving him standing there alone, unable to take his leave to the Records Hall because Yashiro was apparently off with some new lady love.

* * *

Chiori was not happy with her placement at the moment. It was hard enough keeping out of sight of both Lord and Lady Fuwa, the fact that their blasted son had been trying to hit on her while she giggled and pretend that she was flattered was making her sick inside. She slammed the knife she was using to cut the carrots hard into the cutting board, breaking it in half and she was half tempted to do so again but she knew that the sound had caused eyes to fall on her and so she acted in shock. Then she apologized over and over again as the cook came over and looked at the board.

"No worries, it happens to the best of us. They get old..." he said picking up the two pieces, it was a clean break of course, yet it had nothing at all to do with a weaken wood and all to do with the fact that she had allowed her anger to get the better of her.

"I really am sorry..." she said softly as she shuffled her hands in front of her. Nothing had changed in the last seventeen years, though she supposed it was better than she had been raised to always seem helpless and meek like a proper little woman she was meant to be. 'For all the good that did,' she thought darkly as the man patted her on the head and she smiled shyly at him even if all she wanted to do was scream and perhaps murder a certian person.

"How about you take care of the washing?" He said nodding towards the exit, "Then you can come back here if you get done soon." The kitchens had been the best location for her, it seemed that Lady Fuwa barely looked in here and when she did it was just to find someone to basically take her anger out on and her abilities to pull the veil around her, keeping herself from not being seen as useful and allowed her to escape seeing as there was a crowd. The washing tended to be done by a few people, not nearly enough to hide among. No, it would be a problem if she was seen, more so if she had to deal with that damn jerk of a son of theirs. The issue with the washing was, of course, that was where Lord Fuwa tended to be found, seeing as those who did tend to do washing tended to get soaked in the process.

Taken a deep breath she nodded once and headed out, though she wouldn't be going to do the washing, instead she would gather the washing. This would allow her to scan the rooms for trouble. Not that there was bound to be any without the Witching Hour but sometimes some of the older, more vengeful ones could appear, though not do any real harm not until it grew dark. The real issue was she wasn't sure who the target was, if it was Kyoko then they weren't making any moves, that said they weren't moving against Ren Tsugura. All they seemed to be doing was watching and it was not helping that he had spent the last two nights outside of her door, harmless enough, but still a real problem. ' _Course if they are both together..._ ' she sighed heavily as she knocked on one of the room doors, pulling out the old bedding. ' _It's like he doesn't know how to pick up a girl... he can't be into guys could he?_ ' He chewed her lower lip slightly, that would be a real issue. She smacked her forehead as she sighed heavily "It would explain some things..." she muttered.

Storming out of the room she stomped towards Ren's with a new goal in mind as she dumped the bedding from the room she was just in on the floor outside of his room and opened it. In truth, the only one supposed to be going in this room was Kyoko or Kanae they were in charge but seeing as both of them were not here, nor would Kyoko being working at the time others have been put in charge. She wasn't the one, fact Lady Fuwa, if she wasn't such a prideful lady likely, would have been cleaning up after him, of course, that meant Mr. Yashiro as well.

' _Should had snooped sooner._ ' she sighed as she began to dig through his things, there had to be something that she was missing. Some reason that was holding him back and if she found proof he was into men, ' _No he must like her... he wouldn't just be standing there outside of her door with that look right?_ ' She mentally growled before throwing her hands up in the air looking towards the ceiling, "What would I know?! It's not like my one relationship ended well!" she huffed heavily before running a hand across her face, of course, there was one person she liked but there would be nothing to come from that and she hated to think that was the case here as well before setting back to work. Finding nothing but some sort of black walnut stuff she got up, gathered his bedding dumped it outside the door with the last bunch and went into Mr. Yashiro's room.

She began to dig through the things in his room, before finding something. A small letter to a Mr. Hizuri, most of it was just an update of what was going on, but that had not been what had caught her eye, while it looked rather harmless it was the name Kuon seems to have fallen in love. She tapped it against her hand for a moment before sighing heavily. "So that's it..." she shook her head. Putting the letter back, ' _Ren... has another name. Kuon..._ ' but she wasn't sure what relationship he had to this Mr. Hizuri but the last name seemed like one she should know. ' _Guess gonna have to talk to Shizuru see if he knows the name._ ' Turning she grabbed his bedding as well before gathering what had been in the halls and making her way down the hall. ' _Drop this off and I'm off... hopefully.'_

* * *

A man with a golden lion mask, that was tarnished in such a way that it seemed almost like it red when the light hit it just right. The fangs on the mask itself seemed to be made of bone slightly yellowed with age. Yet it was the yellow eyes seemed to glow given the wearer seem almost unnatural in nature. More so as there seemed to be almost no warmth in those eyes, until it looked into the eyes of the sorrowful looking Ruriko, as though it was reflecting exactly what it saw in those eyes. The pain, loss, suffering and a great deal of it. "What is wrong little one?" A tan hand reached out pushing the strains of the hair out of her face and she jumped slightly at the touch shaking her head back and forth. "Come now, there is no need to be scared of me."

Ruriko looked away, biting her lower lip, even as the sunlight seemed to bed her image making her almost seem to disappear in a cloud of dust before her eyes darted back towards the man. The fear was slowly starting to build up in her eyes and he looked down almost sadly, his eyes once again taken on the empty look to them. "I see..." he said softly, "I guess I am a very scary person huh?" Not that he looked up at her. The man was small, not too small but when he hung his head down, he seemed even that much smaller, to the point that even if she looked straight at him, there would be no eye contact unless she bowed just slightly and looked up at him. Not that she would do such a thing, not this one.

"I just thought..." he trailed off for a moment before turning his back on her, his shoulder slumping but she still made no move towards him or to run away.

"Thought what?" Ruriko's voice barely above a whisper.

The man's eyes seemed to flash almost orange and he lifted his head slightly, not really looking at her but enough in her direction. "You haven't taken a side in this yet. I thought... perhaps you would... see us differently is all." He said taken a step further towards her. "That young man, Ren Tsugura, doesn't he reminded you of the boy you loved?" He began to walk around her in a circle, "I could... right now you are powerless, unable to do anything until the Witching Hour, but I could... give you more time. More time to be with him, more time to gain his love and affection."

"There can't be a relationship... not..." his eyes glowed bright orange again as he kept circling her.

"No, you are right... but all he has to do is be willing." Her head turned trying to keep pace with him, keep him in her eyesight. "He would be foolish to turn away someone as beautiful as you." He said stopping front of her, "Someone who would never age, grow old, get sick, you two could be together... forever." Her eyes glazed over slightly before she closed them shaking her head and looking down again.

"I need time..." she said softly.

His eyes seemed to sparkle for once, with their own emotion. "Do not keep me waiting long. Should he fall in love with another and admit his love. Then it would be no different than the one who you lost to another." She flinched slightly before nodding her head.


	24. Ring-Doh: Part 24

**-Ring-Doh: Part 24-**

* * *

Kuon stared off into the distance, his hands behind his back. Hiou had convinced him that this afternoon would be the perfect time for him to have Kyoko perform a traditional tea ceremony. Lord Fuwa would be home unlike most day, Lady Fuwa would have to tend to her husband at least for a while and as stated before Kyoko was the only one who was able to physically perform it, plus hold a conversation afterward. Lady Fuwa could perform it but not withstand conversation for upwards to hours as so many tended to do. The truth was that he wasn't bothered by this fact, it was the fact she would once again be dressed up in such a manor and while she did look lovely in the pants with the Western flare she didn't hold the same feel as breathtaking and he wanted to make sure, no had to make sure, that it wasn't some sort of fluke.

So Kuon had come to the Misonoi lands, to listen to the wind make the bell-like sounds, wondering why. Kyoko was not supposed to be even on her own lands, they were haunting but beautiful. They had a view unlike any other when he came closer to the edge of the cliffs, he could even see the steps cut into the side of the cliff that leads all the way up, dangerous track but from the maps and records he had gathered he was sure that somewhere there was a doorway, that leads into the center of the Earth. What a Sea God would want with being buried under the earth itself he didn't understand.

"It's the dead" Kuon turned towards a man he couldn't recall ever meeting. His long blonde hair blows freely in the window but it was his steel-blue eyes that seemed to stare right into the soul that gave him pause before the figure next to him smiled brightly at him, her fan in hand covering her face. It was almost all at once that he felt a rush of calmness upon seeing someone he knew, even if it was Kiyora who confused him.

"What is?" Kuon asked his eyes turning back towards the man for a moment before once returning to Kiyora "It's good to see you again, Miss Kiyora." His eyes turning towards the other man given a slight bow of his waist though he didn't offer his name to this man. Kiyora raised an eyebrow at him before looking towards the man whose arm she was wrapped around.

"You were questioning the reason for the temple being inside the earth, were you not?" The man said simply, Kuon watched as the wind seemed to pick up around him and the sound of bells seemed to grow around him. A sound he knew was not at all bells but the windows playing off the cliffs.

"Indeed," Kuon said watching the man carefully, images of the spider-like woman that had been in his dreams flashed through his mind. Wasn't there also someone with long blonde hair who had carried off Kyoko in that nightmare? "Forgive me I did not catch your name."

The man didn't bother to look back at him nor did he offer his name causing Kiyora to roll her eyes, "Miroku, perhaps the most loyal of all us." Kuon watched as the man turned to look at Kiyora a smile that if he could have seen into his eyes would have likely echoed, a smile that reminded him of Kyoko's smile, one of her true and pure smiles that seemed able to make everyone around her melt and yearn for just another moment. However just as quickly as Kyoko's heart-melting smiles his disappeared as he placed his other hand on top of Kiyora's head. The action didn't seem like a lovers action to Kuon but still held a deep amount of affection within it. Almost like a father with their daughter perhaps, Kiyora's head looked up at him with pure adoration shining and he suddenly felt like he was somehow the person who walked in on them. Kuon coughed and Kiyora's head snapped back towards him, Miroku's hand once again return behind his back as they both stared at him.

"Yes, as Kiyora stated, I'm Miroku, a Priest of Ring-Doh." He gave a slight nod of his head. "And you are on private property." His eyes narrowed as he stared at him, "So what may I ask are you doing here?"

Kuon was slightly taken back but he smiled regardless, "Am I?" His eyes darting towards the view, "I thought I would simply take in the view. I heard this place had the most breathtaking views. With the sound of the wind playing of the cliffs edges, it almost sounds like bells ringing." He left out the fact that it was haunting during the night and felt more unnatural. However, during the day, it was almost alluring in a different way, in a way that he could listen to for hours if he lived here.

"You are, Mr..."

Kuon smiled "Yes, right. Forgive me, I'm Ren Tsugura." He gave a slight bow of his waist. "I've come on behalf of the Hizuri family." He said standing straight Mirkou eyes narrowed slightly.

"I see, well Mr. Tsugura. If you are unaware, those who serve the temple may walk these lands freely, the landowner herself, and Lord Kotetsu Uesugi and his blood."

"I was under the impression that Lady Kyoko is not allowed upon these lands."

"It is one that has been _taught_ to her." The way Mirkou has said the word made it clear that it wasn't likely Kyoko's choice in the matter. "It is reasonable of course, it is believed that the bells of Ring-Doh will lure her to her own death, as it did her father." Again the way he said this made him wonder. It seemed off to him in many ways.

"And she has _never_ set foot on here." He knew for a fact she did, though in fairness she had not been awake for it.

"You will have to ask her, though from my understand... not since her father's death." He looked towards Kiyora for a moment, "Perhaps you should lead him back to where he's staying." She gave a small nod of her head before looking towards Kuon. It was clear at this moment that he was being _asked_ to leave and it wasn't as if he would harm a woman.

"I could not take you away from the lovely Miss Kiyora."

"I'm afraid I do not trust you to leave on your own. Kiyora if you would." She gave one more bow of her head before moving towards him and Kuon shot the man a look as he turned to look off to the sea. "Please do not return, unless you are prepared for what it means." Kuon wanted to ask him more but Kiyora placed a hand on his lower arm shaking her head and he mentally sighed in defeat and was escorted off the lands by a woman of all things.

* * *

Seeing as he had gotten back sooner than he planned, he had found himself a place that viewed the small stand. He wondered slightly if it was far too cold for her to be out there, even with all the layers that she was wearing with that kimono. If he thought she had looked amazing before, it did nothing for the now. The deep reds with mixed purples, the slight pink ruffles in her sleeves. Her hair was mostly down yet, pulled back into crystal flowers that made him think of a crown with their teardrop crystals. "It belonged to my great-grandmother," Hiou said simply causing Kuon to look up towards the young man. Not a first but still a strange feeling as he stood near him. Though Kuon could tell right away that Hiou's eyes were lingering on Kanae who was helping to set up the place for the tea ceremony he didn't break his conversation, "It's fitting that it would return to the Misonoi family."

Kuon knew from records that would have made the woman her great-great-aunt or something along those lines. The woman regardless was the shared ancestor or at least recent shared ancestor between the Misonoi and Uesugi bloodlines. When he thought about how closely tied that still seemed, it still for some reason seemed still close. Perhaps because Hiou's grandfather was still alive. "It looks lovely." He kept the emotions he was feeling about how she herself looked in it and made sure his face as neutral as he could.

"You really are hopeless," Hiou said with a sigh shaking his head. "Anyway, I am to inform you that there will be no snacks or meals served with this tea. It is just the tea." His eyes turned slightly, "As this is a private show, no one will bother you during this time. However please understand that you will be watched. It is, of course, improper for a man to be left alone with a young woman, married or otherwise."

"You are left alone with her..." he couldn't help the annoyance that he felt.

Hiou grin slightly, "Yes but I hardly look like a man now do I?" Kuon made no comment, now that he knew his age, he just couldn't see him as a child anymore. How anyone else could see him as a child when they knew his age was beyond him. "Besides, I'm family and will be deemed as such, even after my grandfather's death." He placed his hands in his pockets. "Had I been born after my grandfather passing, it would have been a different matter, same if she had come in after the fact." His eyes darted towards him slightly as if trying to catch anything from his expressions but Kuon was well trained in keeping his emotions hidden. His eyes darted away for a moment looking around before lowering his voice even more, "Do you like her?"

Kuon eyes automatically found itself drawn back towards Kyoko. "I don't dislike her." Hiou sighed heavily before running a hand through his hair.

"You are going to be required to eat after this you know." If he was surprised by the way that Hiou had simply gone back to informing him what would be expected he didn't show it. "And don't think she's going to let you use that excuse that you need to work, she'll still make you eat something." He muttered under his breath. "Is Mr. Yashiro at the records hall?"

"No. It seems that he wanted to have lunch with Asami." He had heard very little about this person, but what he did know was that Yashiro seemed to have taken a soft spot for them. Something about a long lost love, the guy was completely a romantic and knowing him was out trying to figure out where Asami's long lost love could possibly be.

Hiou gave a slight nod of his head, "You should head out, shouldn't keep her out there too long. It's getting colder every day." With that, he turned on his heal and walked out. "Remember eyes will be on you at all times."

* * *

Ruriko stood hidden within the shadows, watching Ren, she had been watching him the whole time. Even if he wasn't the one she had yearned for in the past, she couldn't deny that they held many of the same similarities, but to him, she had been nothing more than a little sister. Even if she had followed him all the way out here. He had left in the end and she had remained. Now, there was another, one who looked so much like the man she loved. The only problem was it was like watching history repeat itself, instead of his eyes on her, they were on Kyoko. The woman he had held when she first met him. ' _It's pointless_ ' she said chewing on her thumb slightly as she tried to keep down the pain that she was feeling though it wasn't direct really at either of them she was seeing her own past.

Back then, he had been as charming and kind. Yet his heart had belonged to another, he had sung her praises built her up into the form of a Goddess and she looked the part. Ruriko never stood a chance against that one, and as her eyes trailed towards Kyoko, she could see for the first time the true beauty that laid within her that was so often hidden behind grime, sweat, and whatever else. Her eyes trailed back towards Ren and she sighed softly like a school girl in love.

"He could be yours." Her head turns around trying to figure out where the voice had come from, expecting to see the man in the lion mask once more.

'But, his eyes always seek her out' she closed her eyes tightly trying to push the pain in, not sure if it was the pain from Ren or her own past, or if she was even sure anymore if it was Ren who was seeking out Kyoko or the man she had loved seeking out the one he had loved.

"Does it matter?" The voice seemed to whisper into her ear. Her eyes opened as she looked at him again. "He could be yours and there would be nothing she could do about it. All you have to do it get him to pick you, choose you instead." She buried her hands into her hair shaking her head back and forth not wanting to think about it before her head snapped back. She didn't want to be alone anymore.

"How?" she found herself whispering back.


	25. Ring-Doh: Part 25

**-Ring-Doh: Part 25-**

* * *

Kuon couldn't help himself, each little movement was making his heart beat that little more. He would never be able to deny that she was breathtaking, she seemed so average, nowhere near the sort of women he would normally find himself around. Yet, it was clear she was simply hiding the true beauty and somehow that made her more beautiful to him. Kuon couldn't be sure if the fact she was preparing the tea, or the way she was dressed, or the movement which he found should have been difficult to perform with the slightly longer sleeves not getting in the way, the way she stayed on her knees, doing all this with the proper grace and beauty. ' _No wonder Lady Fuwa can't perform this task_ ' the idea of that woman being able to do so was almost laughable.

There were far too many questions. Yet, for a moment he felt like he could enjoy this. For a moment he felt like he could forget about the reason why he had come here in the first place. Even pretend that the reason he was here was that Rick had led him here because he knew something he didn't. None of that was the truth and he couldn't allow himself to pretend anymore. To be distracted by this woman before him, which was starting to become harder when she had leaned forward placing the bowl of tea in front of him. His eyes were drawn towards her neck.

' _But what a lovely distraction._ ' He mentally sighed as he heard Yashiro's voice echoing in his mind.

Reaching over and picking up the tea that had been offered he wondered slightly how he should go about this, he had to be careful most likely. Didn't want to scare her but it wasn't like she could leave. Though, at the same time, he was sure that Hiou and Kanae would not be too pleased with him. ' _Not to say Yashiro_ ' he mentally sighed again as he turned the bowl in his hand looking at it instead of her.

"This morning..." his eyes shifted to look up at her slightly hidden behind his bangs, hoping to catch any movement that was abnormal. She simply sat there, the softest of smiles, but it didn't really reach her eyes. ' _Of course, this is just a job for her..._ ' he mentally pushed the pain in his chest over that pushing forward, "I went there." Her eyes flittered towards him, her smile failing just for a mere second before being replaced. "The sound of the wind there really does sound like a bell tolling."

"Hm, that area is private property." She said softly, her tone would make a weaker man drop the subject, to not question why. Yet she sat there still with that smile, even with a tone that said she didn't care for this subject and that he would do best to drop it. A small voice in the back of his mind was telling him to change the subject to just enjoy his time with her but he would not allow himself to listen to that voice.

"It belongs to your family, right?" Again Kuon noted Kyoko's quiet dislike but only in her eyes as she closed her eyes given a small nod of her head.

"It is something like that." She said softly, "It is part of my dowery. Women can not own property."

Kuon eyes widen slightly, that seemed wrong to him. No, he was sure that change in most places. Sure women didn't have the same rights as most men, men did tend to take over whatever their wives, daughters or sisters held because they had more power. However, that wasn't exactly the case, if the land wasn't hers, or within her right, perhaps it belonged to Hiou's grandfather. 'No... if he had legal rights over these things, then I doubt she would be living here.' Mentally sighing he turned the tea in the bowl.

"So you haven't been there?" He watched as she flinched slightly, her fingers tightening but they were so subtle that he doubted anyone else would have ever picked up on it.

"No..." her voice sounded wary of him, "It is not allowed." He lowered the bowl some, his eyes narrowing but she didn't seem to notice. It was as if she was looking elsewhere, thinking about something else altogether. There was a pain in her voice that he couldn't quite place but he personally did know that she had been there. Even if she had been unconscious during those times and left there to be found by Hiou or whoever else might be looking for her during those times.

' _Time can stop here... there is something about that land._ ' He doubted that it was so much as her blood. No, in his mind he was starting to think what was important was the fact of land ownership and nothing more. The land itself was the issue, the perfect place for suicidal attempts, at least according to the clippings. Rick, after all, had apparently taken his life from this area. In Kuon's mind, he had no choice but to push through, even at the cost of her hating him, "Not at all?"

Kyoko looked at him, "No" the pain was clearer this time, her eyes telling him to drop it but he wouldn't.

"It's not all that hard to get there. Not even for a woman." He said simply looking over the rim of the bowl as he took a drink of the warm tea, it was amazing another skill she was able to pull off while looking perfectly angelic if it wasn't for that look in her eye that spoke so highly of her discomfort, the silent plea for him to stop. "Or is there some reason for you not going there. Not just because you are not allowed." He placed the bowl down moving it towards her slightly. Kyoko's eyes dropped towards the bowl leaning over and holding it her hands. He was sure she was seeking the warmth from it and he wouldn't take that from her.

"Mr. Tsuruga..." she sighed softly keeping her eyes downcasted, "Since I was a small girl, it has been forbidden for me to enter those lands. I'm also under orders to not discuss this matter with you by Lady Fuwa. Please..."

Kuon wanted to listen to her, to even pull her closer to him to not let the pain in her voice grow any worse but again he heard the back of his mind saying she likely knew the answers dealing with Rick, she was alive, she understand this land better than anyone else and she knew Lady Fuwa and her ways. Not that he expected it was her but this was an inn and he had been in this family inn prior to his so-called suicide. "Ah..." his head turned slightly as if listening to the wind blowing as if he could hear the sounds of bells picking up, he watched her carefully. The difference was the way her face slowly began to pale as if she really was hearing them, "Are you afraid of being enticed by the bells?" Her eyes widen as the bowl fell from her hands onto the mat. "There is more than sound of bells there." She shook her head as her hands fell over her ears, he wanted to reach for her to pull her into his embrace even more. Instead, he stood up, "Looking at you now, you really do know the reason why that area is off limits..." his eyes darted back towards her, his heart felt like it was twisting into knots, he wasn't pleased with it and so he turned away from her once again. "You know why those people commit suicide even don't you? Tell me, tell me what's going on here." The silence stretched on, far too long for him and with the way she had looked. He turned slightly to see if perhaps he had pushed her too far his eyes widen slightly at the silver-haired man with violet eyes.

"That wasn't very nice _Kuon_ " his heart jumped to his chest. Kuon wasn't sure what worried him more the fact this man knew his real name or the fact that he was holding Kyoko up in his arms. Lighting and thunder rolled across the skies causing Kuon to jerk his head upwards it was less than a moment before he was once again looking at where Kyoko and the man should have been but they were gone. Vanished into thin air.

* * *

Haruki Asami stared at the two Ring-Doh priests in her Gentlemen's Club. Truth be told she had no issues with Kiyora at all. She actually was pretty fond of the boy, mainly because he had been born and raised until he came here in this sort of environment. That and Kiyora actually showed signs of aging. It was Miroku that never seemed to age out of the two, frozen in time. She remembered him as a child, most people did but most people here in Ring-Doh understand one thing. Not everything here was what it seemed. The Gods lived, the Dead could walk and Monsters were real. Leaning over the bar she glared at Miroku before pouring herself a glass of whiskey, something already telling her she was going to need it. Part of her was waiting for either one of them to talk but after a while, she realized neither one of them would start and with a heavy sigh she did.

"I don't have time to deal with the dead, can we hurry this along?" The smile the played across Kiyora's features was rather beautiful but she pushed it aside. Kiyora was just one of those men who looked better than most women and was a heavy reminder to most women in her place that they were lacking. Not that Kiyora ever flaunted or anything about his looks. Even she found it hard sometimes to not compare herself to someone much younger than herself, it was just worse the longer he stayed here because not everyone cared to remember that this was not one of the maidens but one of the priests. ' _Likely doesn't help that he dresses like a woman and responses like one either._ '

Miroku stared at her clearly not amused even as he ran fingers through Kiyora's hair, "Now, Miss Asami is that any way to speak to someone of my position?" Asami eyes darted towards him for a moment before closing her eyes, lifting her glass she took a deep drink before slamming it back down on the table before crossing her arms in front of her chest. "And here I thought you were one of the wisest women in Ring-Doh perhaps Shizuru was mistaken." Her eyes darted toward him for a moment before closing her eyes.

"I have company coming." She trailed off looking across the little bar, several women were whispering already and she knew this was not going to go well. The Priests were, of course, respectable people but there were plenty of people who thought they were hunting even when they denied such actions. They didn't hunt and soon winter would be here... the ships would stop traveling and another will fall to Tlaloc to bring forth a calm winter and a safe spring.

Kiyora leaned forward some, Miroku playing with a single strange of his hair moving it between his fingers, setting his fan down on the bar he couldn't help but smile, "Oh they must be a very special guest if you are going to be entertaining them, Miss Asami." Asami couldn't help but twitched slightly at that thought, no she had left that behind after Hiroaki Ogata knowing exactly who she was, what she did for a living still wanted her to be his wife. She wouldn't betray him, she would wait for him for however long it would take.

"I am only seeing a friend, nothing more." Yes, in a way Yukihito Yashiro had become a friend. Though she wasn't sure why she had so easily opened up to him, it was almost as if she had been drawn towards him. Her eyes widen slightly as she looked at the two men, "Did he?" She hissed under her breath and Kiyora smiled sweetly at her and she could feel a migraine already forming.

"You were so lonely Miss Asami, Our Lord Tlaloc just wanted to help you."

"I hope he drowns himself and takes you all with him." She growled under her breath though she knew exactly what it would mean to say such a thing. Miroku rose from his chair grabbing her arm and pulling her forward.

"I would be very careful in how you speak _Haruki._ You of all know people know what happens if you turn your back against Tlaloc." Her eyes widen slightly and she looked away quickly from him, she knew indeed, one of the few people and she only knew because people talked. The other God that walked these lands, the one that really was a bloodsucker for lack of better words. Chaac was the one who claimed lived, demanded sacrifices, but what she didn't know was why. "Now, enough of this." He said releasing her and sitting back down as though nothing happened at all. "Tlaloc desires your help with something."

Helping the Priests was something that was expected of the people, through them they spoke to the God of this land but it also tended to come with a price sometimes good and sometimes bad, most of the time it wasn't either but how you ended up using that knowledge or gift. Kiyora was a perfect example of this, the fact that he was saved several times spoke highly but at the same time, the cost for this freedom seemed to be that Kiyora would never be able to leave this land.

Miroku looked at her glass slightly and she sighed turning and pulling him a glass of white wine, he took it lifting it up to his nose and a soft hum as he swirled it in the glass, "A test, one that is befitting your skills."

Asami stared at him for a moment, "My body isn't for sale."

Kiyora smiled softly running his fingers across his fan, "You don't have to use your body, Miss Asami, it's your knowledge that we require mostly."

Miroku gave a soft nod of his head, setting the wine glass down for a moment. "You know how to make a man crave you, desire you. It is a most useful skill and how far you are willing to go after you reel them in completely up to you. Fact, you will have the choice of the male or the female and the freedom to switch if you need too." He smirked softly as he lifted the glass to his lips closing his eyes as he clearly savored the wine.

Asami watched him for a moment allowing herself to think carefully about this matter. If there was two of them and one was a female, perhaps it was a test for love and loyalty. Not that she agreed with it but perhaps, there was something important about it or a prayer was asked or one of them was desired, no clearly it was the woman who was desired. Why else bring her up? It was a Gentlemen's club they dealt with men, women sometimes did come here seeking additional help in how to sway or even work. Sailors always did pay well for those learning and those of higher class well they came through here not the secondary club she owned. Sighing she knew she was going to regret this, "Who exactly are these people?"

"Then you agree." She looked up and rolled her eyes.

"I won't agree until I know exactly what I'm getting into and what I'm getting out of this. A _friendship_ doesn't work for me."

Kiyora picked up his fan turning it some in his hand as Miroku stared at her, it was his turn to think but unlike her, she was pretty sure she was talking to Tlaloc he gave a single nod of his head, "Very well, the male goes by the name Ren Tsugura, he isn't a local and he's staying in the Fuwa's Inn. He also is here on business, he would be friends with your company that will visit soon." A grin again playing across his features. "So, you already have an in, when it comes to meeting with him." The very idea that she would use someone she actually came to like disgusted her and he chuckled some at her expression. "The young woman is none other than our very own Princess." He watched as her eyes widen, her mouth dropping and Kiyora leaned over, the tip of his fan tapping lightly on her chin. She took the hint quickly and closed her mouth.

"Are you insane?" She tried to keep her voice down not wanting to draw attention, "I can't socialize with someone like that!" she hissed, "Not to say what people will think about her, what they will do to me if something happens to her." There was a small panic sound in her voice as she was fighting with screaming at them both and the damn God who thought this was a smart idea. "Why would I even do something like that, to begin with?"

"Lady Kyoko belongs to Tlaloc, her family and her blood calls to him." Kiyora's eyes trailed over to Miroku who had once again taken to swirling the liquid in the wine glass his expression unreadable at the moment.

"A proper husband, no... true love, the sort of love that is spoken upon in stories, that people don't truly understand." His eyes trailed up towards her, "That is what is needed by Tlaloc and he might be the one for her." He sat the glass down, "You will do this. You have no choice."

Asami eyes narrowed as she stared at the man before her, the very thought she didn't have a choice made her sick to her stomach. Kiyora leaned some his fan covering his mouth as he spoke, "I recommend Lady Kyoko, should he fail or pass, it wouldn't be a bad thing for her to have another female friend. She isn't like the others, she a hard worker, I'm sure you would get along well with her."

"Why should I do this?" The risks were too high, it wasn't just Lady Fuwa she would have to worry about and she doubted no matter how much she used her charms she could get Lord Fuwa to willingly make that woman stop whatever evil plan she had cooking, no more than their son who was far too hands-on with her. There was someone far worse than even Lord Kotetsu of the Uesugi family and he was pretty frightening on his own, not to say the other first families with their dear little princess and the future promise of more power for them. No, it was just as Kiyora said, her very blood calls to the God himself and if you messed with a God you died. Doesn't matter if it's the nice one or not, both of them wanted her but right now neither could truly touch her. Just the ones around her, they were the ones who they could use like little pawns to sway her towards one side or the other.

Miroku stared at her some, "I assume you mean besides the fact that you and this place will be washed out to sea" her eyes narrowed as she looked at him, that was the second problem, she knew she was dealing with those on the _better_ side of the line. The ones less likely to kill unless enraged.

Kiyora leaned close his fan covering his face his voice low, "Be nice..." his eyes trailed towards Kiyora before running his fingers through his hair once more a small humming sound coming from his throat before his eyes resettled on Asami, who was starting to question exactly what their relationship was not that she ever saw more than this between them.

"For you." He said softly as Kiyora fan lowered, his head leaning on Miroku's arm as he turned back towards his wine glass, "Very simple, it seems Shizuru might be able to tell you something about your beloved. Though rather it is good or bad, I could not tell you. Once this little test is done, that information will be given to you. You may do with it as you wish, with of course the blessing of Tlaloc."

Asami stared at the two of them, her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. ' _News... news about Hiroaki._ ' She closed her eyes tight wrapping her arms around herself, "Alright, I'll do it."


	26. Ring Doh: Part 26

- **Ring-Doh: Part 26-**

* * *

Ruriko stared over at Ren, a small smile playing across her lips. Kyoko was gone, taken away by Reino it was just as he had said. Reino wouldn't let him harm her. Wouldn't let anything harm her if he could help it. She had a hard time keeping down the laughter, as she turned away leaning against the edge of the wall, her eyes widen slightly as she stared upwards at the Spider-Woman before slowly shuddering. Her image was more of a shadow on the wall, clearly no power, no way for her to take action again anyone. Helpless, but then in many ways so she was _unless_ one of the two Gods gave her a blessing. ' _Tlaloc only gives that ability to his Priests and Maidens, his blessed ones._ ' There was the possibility that Chaac may give her that power, that ability, that blessing.

"Now they will hate him too..." the Spider-Woman said looking outwards.

Ruriko didn't want Ren hated but she did want him, he was the only one who came close to _him_ , the man who _should_ have married her. Yet, he had chosen that _woman_ it was clearly only because of her looks. She lowered her eyes, as she stared down at her toes slightly, ' _A blonde goddess, with green eyes..._ ' her turned to once more peak at Ren as he stood there, clearly unsure what to do as the youngest of Uesugi family was holding the maid back. His hand on her wrist as she was jabbing her finger into Ren's chest. "This time though, this one, he likes my type right?"

"Who knows." Ruriko turned to look at her, "I'm not the one with the extra boost in knowledge." She sneered as she crawled away.

Ruriko closed her eyes, she couldn't deal with being rejected this time, and this time. More so by someone who was raised as nothing more than a maid, a servant, she had come from a noble house, a noble family, she had always dreamt of marrying _him_ and yet he never saw her as anything more than a _little sister_ , it was disgusting. The pain and hurt began to burn inside of her and she jumped slightly as she felt a hand on her shoulders. Hands that were far to warm, for her taste. Her eyes turned slightly as she looked who had touched her, not many could and she felt a sickness in the pit of her stomach when it was one of the actual living Priests who held her shoulders.

Dasuku stared outwards towards the three figures, "Reino isn't very happy with him at the moment." He said simply before dropping his hands off her shoulder as she backed away from him. His black mess of hair covering his eyes but she knew he was watching her from the corner of her eye, "Seems you are about to make your choice, Ruriko or perhaps you already have."

"Yes... no, I mean.." she covered her hands over her mouth. Ruriko had deep down, already made her choice hadn't she? She didn't want to be alone anymore, and that man. Ren looked so much like him. It was like the world was given her a second chance, a second chance to be with someone truly handsome and he was kind and clearly smart. Why else would he had been sent here? She could have her happily ever after, they would get married and she would be the envy of everyone. She closed her eyes tightly. Her parents would praise her, for catching someone so wonderful, someone so powerful in the world of business and trade. ' _I'll be a Queen._ '

Dasuku ran a hand through his hair for a moment making it seem messier than before but his dark brown eyes seemed almost sad for her. Ruriko sound herself moving further back from him, she knew what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth, "It's not him. It's not Kuu." Ruriko balled her hands into fists.

"I know that!" she didn't mean to yell as she buried her hands into her face. Her body wanting to shed tears that wouldn't cry, "I know..." she whispered softly, "I know... I can never have him now. It's been years... far too many years. You can't turn back time, I died. I took my own life, I know that I know that!"

"You were in despair, _they_ convinced you... _she_ convinced you." Ruriko lifted her head from her hands, while her face showed the clear distress no tears fell. The dead weren't living. "And yet you desire to convince _him_ to die for you." He shook his head looking away from her, "He won't though."

"What does she have that I don't?"

"Besides being alive?" He said looking towards her and her face contorted into a sneer he held up his hands in defense "Touchy subject." His eyes darted once more towards Ren before another deep sigh escaped him, "Most likely nothing much I guess. Her blood isn't what is pulling him to her if she is at all pulling him."

Ruriko's eyes turned towards him with wide surprise. 'There wasn't much difference between them, yes she thought that too. Other than she was a far better choice, with her he wouldn't grow old, he wouldn't get sick and he would be happy with her. She would make sure of it, and with the God's blessing, perhaps they could become like those other Priests, able to mingle and move within the living world. It would be perfect, 'But would he allow it?'

' _Yes_ ' she felt a small shudder wash over her as if hands ran down her arms, ' _You can win his heart, you can make him love you more than her. Make him join you and I will assure you get your wish desire to live among the humans here once more. Ageless and powerful._ '

"No." Ruriko's eyes opened as she stared at the Priest before her, his eyes narrowed. "You would just become like the others. Ruriko you can't force people to love you, you can hope, dream, wish upon all the gods, goddesses and stars in the world. Yet, at the end of the day..." his eyes darted towards something behind her, "You can't force them." Ruriko eyes darted behind her looking to see what he saw but not seeing anything before turning back to look at him, "You still have time to change sides, join us Ruriko" he held out his hand out towards her.

Ruriko stared at his hand before closing her eyes, "But you said there wasn't much of a difference between us."

"I don't see one, no. What you are forgetting is, I'm not him. His heart, his soul, his mind they are all his own. Not mine." He sighed heavily. "Don't be fooled by them... you know what your future will hold if you can't pay the price."

Ruriko's eyes turned from him, "What does it matter, what choice, what side I make? I'll be alone but at least... I have a chance with them right?"

"Peace, you can have peace of mind, peace of heart, peace of soul." She laughed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Who cares about that?! I'll be alone!" she screamed the last part out at him, before feeling arms wrap around her, "I have chosen, I have chosen. I refuse to be alone. I refuse to give up Ren Tsuruga. He will be mine. He will love only me." Her smile becomes distorted as she leaned back against the man with the lion mask, "You will give me what I want right?"

"I will give you the power you need to take what you want. I will grant your wish if you fulfill your end of the bargain, if you fail you will become one of my children of the night. Powerful..."

"... but mad" Dasuku muttered "and even that power will fade in time. Even the dead can be killed and destroyed."

The man in the lion-mask eyes burned into his own and Dasuku smiled bitterly, "Mortal man... and thus unable to be swayed." He tsked under his breath, "This one belongs to me now." He laughed under that mask and the two faded into nothing.

* * *

Kanae couldn't believe what she had seen, the way silver-haired High Priest appeared out of thin air, it was far too unnatural even for her. The way his head dropped, the way he kissed her forehead with all the care and gentleness in the world. How she fell forward, every part of her was telling her to run towards him, to stop as he picked her up and cradle her in his arms. His eyes settled on her for a moment before she found herself shuddering at the violet eyes seemed to freeze her in spot, his eyes turned from her and she was sure it was being directed at others but still she could not find her feet to rush towards him until lightning and thunder rolled across the sky causing her to jump and just like when he appeared, he had vanished only this time he had taken Kyoko with him.

The moment he was gone she was running and she didn't care what she looked like. All she knew was Ren had done something, that man had done something so bad to upset Kyoko. ' _That damn priest didn't even bother to stop time!_ ' Jumping with ease onto the platform she glared at the man before her, she noticed his eyes narrow, a dark aura seemed to wrap around him but her own aura was like ice. "What did you _do_?" she was trying to keep her voice down.

"Nothing." His voice seemed to sound pained "Who was that?"

Her eyes widen as she stared at him and her hands twitched she was going to strangle this man in front of her, to damn hell if he _might_ be the one for Kyoko. He clearly wasn't _worthy_ of her. "Don't change the subject" she growled under her breath whatever she was going to do, Hiou's hand on her wrist, the slight squeeze caused her to from moving forward but they were already close enough. "You did something to upset her." With each production of the word she jabbed him in the chest, she made sure it was in the same spot each and every single time. No matter how he shifted himself she hit each spot and she didn't care why he wasn't acting out and stopping her. Part of her wanted to believe he understood he had done something wrong, but she was sure it was likely the aura of Hiou behind her who was putting Ren's own dark aura and even her own to shame that kept him from laying a hand on her to stop her.

Ren sighed stepping back enough that she could no longer reach him, or at least not without slipping out of Hiou's grasp and while it would be easy she knew he was silently given her strength and control over her emotions at the moment. "I was just asking her questions... about... nothing all that important." She knew there was more to it than what he was saying, something he wasn't telling them and wasn't planning to do so.

"Did you not see the look on her face?" Hiou asked softly, his voice, however, held a strength that reminded Kanae of his Grandfather and command he had over things. "Whatever you were talking about, was upsetting her." His eyes darted away some looking off into the distance, "Enough that she called out to them."

Ren, "Called out to them? She didn't say a word."

Hiou sighed as if he was dealing with a small child, "Her blood calls to them. No, it's more correct to say, her blood calls the High Priest Reino. Yet, I've never seen..." his eyes shifted towards the skies slightly before he fell silent again.

"He didn't even hide it this time Hiou, instead he just looked at me and I couldn't move. I..." she shook her head and turned back towards Ren, "What did you do? What did you say to upset her? Why was he so mad?" She said motioning with her free hand up towards the skies.

Hiou eyes narrowed as he turned towards Ren, "What did he say to you?"

Ren closed his eyes taken a deep breath, "He just said I wasn't very nice."

Again there was something else there she knew it, something he wasn't saying. "What aren't _you_ telling us?"

Ren moved passed her and jumped off the platform, "It's private. Now, we should likely head out there right?" He said slipping on his shoes as Kanae threw her hand up in the air, turning towards Hiou.

Hiou eyes were more directed off towards the skies for the longest time before shaking his head. Kanae watched him, fear washing over her face she knew she wasn't going to like what he said next and she wasn't mistaken in it, "It's different, it's all too different." His fingers trailed down to her own and held her hand before leaning against her side some. She wrapped her other arm around him before lowering her head against him.

"What do you mean it's different?" Ren had finished putting on his shoes and Hiou slowly pulled away from Kanae another squeeze of their hands before he released her hand.

"You are a moron." Kanae couldn't help but hiss as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Even I who don't know fully what's going on, knows that _priest_ has never shown his face. He simply stops time and takes her, then when the time finally catches back up and we go after her, he leaves her somewhere on her family lands nice and easy to find. She doesn't even remember those moments." She left out the fact that no one knew even what he was doing with her, all she could be sure about was her purity but that was more because Lady Fuwa always forced her to be checked as if she might be a loose woman of all things.

Hiou, "He might not have any plans of returning her now..." Which went against everything Hiou had told her. They ran tests. Yet no one, no one had ever caused him to break the illusion that the person might just be insane, that they might be insane. Whatever it was, whatever had changed, Ren had done it. The question really became was it good or bad that he broke the pattern.

Ren, "Now what do we do?" Hiou's eyes turned towards Ren for a moment before he gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. "What would you do then?"

"Talk to my Grandfather." He said simply. Ren nodded his head and stood up.

Ren, "Then let's go."

At least Kanae could get behind his words this time if anyone could get him to spill what he was hiding it would be Lord Kotetsu. She wrapped her arms around herself closing her eyes tight, sending a prayer up to their God that Reino wouldn't attempt to keep her, to make her one of _them_.

* * *

 **A/N** : _Thank you for taking the time to review, and I'm glad that people have been enjoying the story so far. That said, Ruriko's choice has been officially stated to both sides now. See you next week!_


	27. Ring-Doh: Part 27

**-Ring-Doh: Part 27-**

* * *

Kotetsu stared at the young man before him, his head lowered just enough that he wasn't meeting him with eye to eye contact. ' _Hiding something_ ' he thought before scratching his chin slightly as his eyes drifted towards his grandson Hiou who sat next to him, his own eyes narrowed. ' _And the boy knows it too. Good._ ' Slowly his eyes turned towards Kanae, she was further away from the group, close enough to hear what was going on unless they whispered. A place of honor in all truth, women weren't normally allowed to sit this close unless they were family and with Hiou heart set on her. ' _It would be a shame if we are given no choice but to have Hiou and Kyoko marry.'_ He knew neither child wanted it and it all centered on Kanae. A young maiden of humble birth and she had two powerful families who cared about her, or more correctly, one powerful family and the so-called Princess of Ring-Doh. Not that Kyoko was a Princess in any idea of the word and while some of them said it with respect many also said it with disrespect.

Kotetsu released a deep breath, "I do not enjoy being given half-truths." Ren's head jerked up towards him he opened his mouth to speak but Kotetsu held out his hand silence him at once, "That girl is under my protection, or at least as much as her mother would allow of me." It still bothered him greatly that she would put that girl in the Fuwa's family's home knowing how her father had felt about them, how they all felt about that family. "She was clearly distressed, so why don't you tell me what exactly you were talking or demanding from her?"

Ren eyes narrowed slightly sitting straighter than he had prior "I did not demand anything from her."

Hiou rolled his eyes and Kotetsu caught it, "Do you have something you wish to add Hiou?"

"Indeed, Grandfather," he said with a slight bow of his head, "Kyoko was clearly distressing. I am at fault for allowing him the knowledge of how to speak with her privately." His hands balled into fists on his legs. "Priest Reino took her, he didn't bother to do it the normal way... and him hiding information from us will do us no good." His eyes turned to look at Ren before lowering his head, "Please tell us what you are hiding from us. What did you need to know so badly that her blood called to our God, and Reino came for her."

"Hm," Kotetsu said crossing his arms in front of his chest as silence once again fell across the hall. "I can only think of one thing to cause him to do such a thing." He looked at Ren "So the question is what were you hoping to gain from that sort of information?"

Ren jaw set in a deep frown before he sighed allowing his shoulders to lower some in defeat, "I came here due to the so-called suicide of one Rick Noble. I've come to the belief that there is something wrong in this land. Something dark and twisted and I believe that she holds the answers about what is going on around here." His eyes lifted up towards Kotetsu "She's not the only one who does though does she? You know as well."

Kotetsu "As is my right, by blood. Yet you are correct, I know exactly what is going on around here. I can assure you, that if you mean the girl any harm that you will not survive the encounter. Though there is one..." he frowned thinking about the Fuwa boy for a moment, "Though he could not truly mean any real harm... regardless. The question that you must ask yourself is, how deep do you want to go into this and is it only about your friend?" Ren's hand balled into a fist but he remained silent. "Return once you have your answer. Depending on the answer will depend on my own and do not think you can lie to me about the truth of your words." He waved him away, "Leave." He said simply "Hiou, Miss Kanae, join me for dinner."

"What about Kyoko?" Kanae asked softly.

* * *

Ruriko shifted her feet, the room she was standing in was damp and dark, the torches burned in the corners barely given light but keeping just about everything in the shadows. In the shadows she could see what looked like eyes, watching and waiting. As if she might dare to attempt to run, she didn't want to think about what would happen to her if she failed. If she took to long, those creatures, they were the things that people dreamed of as nightmares and she had basically agreed to become one. ' _No, I'm using them just as they are using me._ '

Lifting her eyes up she stared at the woman who sat upon a small raise with no more than five or six steps surrounded by candlelight as though she was some sort of Queen. Like the man with the golden lion mask, she wore a half-mask covering her upper face, due to the candlelight it made it nearly impossible to see her eyes, but her lips reminded Ruriko of blood and she found herself trying to hold in a shudder. Her throne was far from one unless you counted the fact that it was a golden bench, that seemed almost blinding bright in the darkness that seemed to surround her at the moment. As though she and the man that Ruriko had come here with were the only beings of pure light and goodness. It almost lured her into the idea that she was doing the right thing but deep down she knew, she knew that this was not the right thing. She was just tired of being alone, and he looked so much like her lost love.

Ruriko watched as the man with the Golden Lion Mask, held his arms out as he lowered his head in what Ruriko was sure was more of a mockery of a bow than a true bow. It truly made her feel that this man was likely Chaac the longer she was with him. "My High Priestess of the One True God, Chaac," he lifted his head dropping one arm before holding back his hand motioning towards Ruriko, "This young maiden heart was broken by another, but one has appeared that is a perfect match, a perfect fit for her desires and most of all worthy of her heart."

The High Priestess stared down at them, "Oh and who is the young man worthy of her heart's desire?"

"He goes by the name Ren Tsuruga." Ruriko could feel the room seem to darken as the lights around her began to flicker causing her to shiver slightly as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"He is mine!" she roared as rose from her feet. Ruriko wondered if it was too late, yet something inside of her told her it was far too late for her to turn back now.

The man in the Lion-mask stepped forward "Now, Now." He seemed to purr as he made his way up the stairs, his hands taking hers. Ruriko was almost sure he would have kissed her hands if it wasn't for that mask and for some reason it made her sick inside her stomach when she thought about it. He ran his hands up her arms and until her shoulders and she slowly lowered back down onto the golden bench. "There are so plenty of young men out there for our _needs_."

"I don't care about those others, I want him." Ruriko was sure that woman was pouting like a small child.

An image of herself flashed in her mind every time when she was not allowed something she wanted. Didn't she do something along those lines? Didn't she run all the way to Ring-Doh to try and get what she was denied and told she couldn't have? Didn't she watch him marry that woman and put her on a boat only for her to sneak off, only for her to try and destroy what they had, only for her to die in the end? Was this what she was like is this what she was doing now?

' _No, you are so much more, so much more worth my dear. You should be happy, or do you believe otherwise?_ ' Her eyes widen as she looked at the back of the man's lion-mask he had walked around his so-called High Priestess and was running his hands up and down her arms. "I know my dearest..." his face leaning towards her own cheek and she watched the woman lean back into him. "Yet we need this girl, she is worthy. She will be the one to make our own dreams come true, her heart is beautiful. She could be your chosen one."

Ruriko lifted her eyes upwards looking more at the man whose eyes she couldn't see. ' _What?_ '

' _You are very special, so very special. I'm sure you are the one._ ' his voice once more echoing in her mind and she looked down, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks, the thought that she was indeed special something her parents had always told her she was. Though the doubt that if she was so special why couldn't she get the one person she had always loved? ' _He was a fool, he could not see how beautiful your soul truly is._ ' She lifted her eyes slightly to look at him as he twirled black hair between his fingers watching the woman lean her neck to the side and moan this time her face feel like it was on fire and quickly looked down again. "Now my High Priestess, what say you? Is that boy truly wish to lose what your heart desires and... me?"

"Why does it have to be him?" She pulled away from him slightly as a hand moved up and down her arm.

"Fate my High Priestess, sometimes even Gods can't break through fate." There was a low growl under his breath as he said it, as though there was more to it than just that. "Yet that Son of yours, to get them together we must remove that Boy. This Girl can do it."

She sighed heavily, "Fine..." she said looking at the Ruriko who was doing her best to not look at them. "You Girl, come here." She held out her hand for her and Ruriko looked towards the lion-mask man who gave a small nod of his head and she began to move slowly, she could feel something dark and twisting around her, "Kneel." She balled her fists in her skirts before kneeling in front of the woman. The man with the lion-mask held out a golden blade and watched as the High Priestess cut her wrist open, she could hear the groan of pleasure that echoed behind that mask as she held out bloody wrist, "Drink."


	28. Ring-Doh: Part 28

**-Ring-Doh: Part 28-**

* * *

Kuon mentally sighed as he watched Kanae arms crossed in front of her chest. Her foot tapping against the tile floor. Yuuko stood next to her, before pausing and pushing a strain of Kanae's hair behind her ear before clipping a butterfly hairclip into her hair. "Now, Kanae, remember as women we aren't to speak but most of all we are not blood." She said placing a hand against her cheek her eyes narrowing at the young woman before her, "So keep your thoughts to yourself. Just stand behind Hiou as a good bride." Kuon watched as Kanae's cheeks flushed slightly before pulling away from Yuuko all together.

"I'm not his bride..." she spoke softly looking down at her hands.

"Not yet. Not if..." she paused for a moment, "Well for the time being it matters not." She looked towards Hiou who was just as flushed if not more than Kanae had been and Kuon wondered slightly if he would ever find himself blushing over the thought of a bride.

' _No..._ ' he looked down at his hands slightly, ' _No, I can't be allowed to be distracted. Though I can't allow her to be taken from these people._ ' His mind thinking about Tina and how she had broken down inside when Rick had died. Most of all Kuon knew that he was getting closer to his answers. Even if it was only bringing more questions up front. Pushing the thought out of his mind he looked towards Yuuko "And Lord Kotetsu is going to get us a meeting with this man?"

"Do you have so little faith in my father Mr. Tsuruga?" Kuon's head snapped towards a man that looked like a much younger version of Kotetsu, the biggest difference between the two of them was that Kotetsu didn't wear business suits. No, the other difference was that Kotetsu had a more powerful aura around him, not that this man seemed to have a weak one.

"Ryotaro, don't pick on him," Yuuko said moving towards the man before wrapping her arms around his waist. "You know outsiders just don't understand how powerful his blood is." She said leaning her head against his chest "Most people here don't get it either." She spoke softly, "Besides, he might be the..."

"Yuuko," Ryotaro said with firmness in his voice causing her to look down slightly, Kuon couldn't tell if it was in shame or annoyance but whatever it was his hand lifted her chin upwards to look at him, "As you said he is an Outsider. So is the girl." His eyes turning towards Kanae as he said that before looking back down towards his wife, "As we aren't much better." His hand dropped from her face before looking towards Kuon. "Mr. Tsuruga are you sure you are willing to do this?"

Kuon stared at the man before him, the son of Kotetsu, the father of Hiou. Whatever it was he was about to deal with, it couldn't be all that bad. "As much as possible." He said before looking towards Hiou "You've done this I take it?"

"The steps are out of order... but yes but I was missing something in the end." He said looking down at his hands for a moment and he knew that the young man knew exactly what it was he was missing, "But I think it was the blood that runs through me that saved me. You won't have that." He said looking towards Kuon for a moment, "I'm pretty sure my Grandfather won't care if you die or live."

Kotetsu stepped into the room, his hands behind his back. His face in a tight frown as he looked towards those in the room just as Hiou was finishing his little statement, "You are correct. I could care less, seeing as my goddaughter is in this mess because of him." He closed his eyes taken a deep breath, "He has agreed to meet with you, come along." He turned away not waiting to see if they would follow or not.

* * *

Ruriko felt sick to her stomach as she walked down the street, her eyes on the ground as she thought about the fact she had drunk blood and while she felt something it was somehow different. ' _What exactly was that?_ ' She bounced off the back of the man with the Golden Lion Mask her eyes darting up quickly to look at him but he wasn't looking at her.

"It's good that you question things. However, it can get you in trouble as well. More so where you about to start your task." His head turned towards Ruriko's but he didn't look her in the eyes at all.

She mentally noted that while he seemed to know exactly what was going on in her mind he wasn't answering the question either. "And exactly where is that?" His face darted towards the door, and her mouth dropped before she felt a rage inside of her, "This isn't funny." She motioned at the building in front of her, "This is a _whore_ house."

The laughter that echoed around her seemed to have come from several different people before he leaned forward but she realized that she could no longer see his eyes at all, instead of what should have been his eyeholes were nothing more than red rubies now. "Indeed it is and this is where she is right now as well." His face darted towards the door, "Thus this is where your future husband will have to appear."

"Wait? What?" Her eyes darted towards the door now, she knew that men regardless of their station in life tended to come to these sort of places, but why would one of Misonoi's bloodlines be here?

"I do not know he is thinking... but perhaps because Asami owns it." He stood straight but Ruriko didn't miss the confusion that he held in his voice. "That woman is a respectable member of society here even in her chosen profession, though it's not as if she herself sees their clients." His head tilted slightly as he seemed to be looking at her not that she could tell with those rubies in place. "Do tell me how are your talents?"

"I... I am not a whore!" Ruriko balled her hands into fists, "I have never slept with anyone and I'm not going to start sleeping with strangers!" she snapped her head "I'm _not_ that damn High Priestess of yours!" She gasped as his hand dug into her neck, pain shooting through her, she whimpered softly surprised that she could feel the pain. That she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Something she hadn't felt in years.

"You will be respectful of my chosen Priestess," His grip soften "But I agree, you are not her." Ruriko could almost feel him looking her over, "and you are a far cry from a gentle birth." He finally released her completely and her hands went to her neck trying to sooth the pain. "You are in a state of half-life, I do not recommend allowing one to kill you. It would be bad for your health." He chuckled "and you are to still new, meaning that you are weak. Now, as for your talents, surely you were taught how to be a proper wife." Ruriko could only nod her head. "Wonderful, then you can be one of their little maids or perhaps one of their little cooks."

Ruriko dropped her hands from her throat, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only was she expected to be inside a place like this, but to clean up after these people? She never cleaned in her life, and while she did learn how to cook it was as a child. It wasn't expected of her, she was going to marry rich and have plenty of people to take care of her every need and she was her father's little princess. This was far too below her station in life, she was better than this, even if she was dead or half-dead. "Why?"

His face turned towards her, "I have no desire to repeat myself." He said simply.

Ruriko frowned heavily trying to once again put things together, sure even if Kyoko was here. It didn't mean she had to be, even if her beloved Ren Tsuruga came here, which she still wasn't sure why he would bother. From what she had seen he had not seemed to care at all about any of that. None of that meant she had to be here. She wanted to again ask but she kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to upset him, her hand moving towards her throat once more. "I won't have to sleep with anyone?"

"Not unless you want too." His voice showing his boredom as he turned to look at her once more "Though we will have to do something about the way you look." She lifted her eyes toward him, the sounds around her caused her to shiver. "I do hope you don't mind pain too much." Again his laughter as her eyes widen. "You don't want to fail me before we even get started, do you?" She shook her head, trying to keep her fear down as she felt the shadows around her moving.

* * *

Miroku watched as the man with silver hair that went down to his knees shifted his silver mask towards the sky, his chin and lips being the only parts that were bare if you didn't count his eyes. It was painted with shades of blue and green that had faded with time but still somehow seemed to be gentle waves moving. Miroku knew better than anyone that right now that the man was in peace the moment that his emotions began to turn that mask would change, like the ever-moving ocean during a storm. "It this wife, Tlaloc?" He watched as the man turned glowing blue eyes towards him. An unnatural grin that seemed to crack his face in half with pointed canines Miroku knew that anyone who didn't know better would have likely lowered their head.

"His Blood calls to me and I must answer."

Mirkou knew this, it was a blood-pack but the Uesugi bloodline while distance shouldn't have any pull towards him. 'No, that's not true' he said thinking about the elderly man, it would only be a matter of time before another with the Misonoi blood died. In truth, there were only two living members, and one was by all means tied to Uesugi bloodline. "If she fails..."

Tlaloc eyes narrowed to slits the mask slowly darkening for a moment, "It's not her we need to worry about."

Again Mirkou knew this was also true and slowly ran a hand through his blond hair, "I've grown tired of this..."

Tlaloc gave a faint smile, "To think the man who brought me here all those years ago would grow tired of living as an immortal." Mirkou frowned as he stared at him before shaking his head, "I even made sure you weren't alone. Nor have I left you, but still..."

"It is my fault in the end, that we are in this mess." He balled his hands into fists, "If only..."

"Mirkou Misonoi, did you ask to be put on a slab?" Mirkou said nothing but they both knew that was not the case, his blood, however, had been spilled he was the first of the ritual that been holding on, the reason for Tlaloc to have split, but at the same time it was because of him that his own bloodline, his many great-grandchildren were able to live to this time. "It's about time..." Mirkou eyes turned towards the distance.

Mirkou eyes narrowed slightly, he was able to see the small group make their way. Even from here he could tell that Uesugi Lords were gathering along with the Outsider. "You never answered my question."

"As I said his Blood calls me, I must answer." His eyes turned back towards the sky, "It seems my other half knows she is there." Mirkou's eyes shot towards him for a moment, before narrowing. "Don't be so surprised. He may be a shadow of myself, but he's not stupid." His eyes darted towards the group appearing, "But to be safe..."

"I'll go." He said with a bow of his head before disappearing in a gust of wind leaving Tlaloc alone.


	29. Ring-Doh: Part 29

**-Ring-Doh: Part 29-**

* * *

Kuon was between Kanae who stood on his left and Hiou on his right. Hiou's parents in front of them and Kotetsu in front of them all. As he stopped they all did, he was surprised to see Kotetsu lower his head to the man before them. ' _Surely this isn't their God? He looks so normal._ ' He looked far too human, though he found himself unable to look away from the mask, it was almost as if a force was making all else disappear. He barely noticed the long robes the, fact that the man seemed to hold runes across his chest, or his long silver hair that seemed to move but not to the wind. It wouldn't have been the first time he came across a human being pretending to be some God. However, with the way, his hair was moving and the glowing blue eyes seemed to burn into his very soul. He found it hard to push it off as some man pretending. A small chuckle escaped the man from the mask.

Kotetsu took two steps forward before falling to a single knee his head lowered. Kuon felt himself being tugged by both Kanae and Hiou the difference between Kotetsu and them being they were expected it seemed to keep their heads to the ground which made it very hard for Kuon to watch what was going on around him. Not to say, he had this urge to keep looking up, back into the glowing blue eyes.

"My Lord Tlaloc" Kotetsu voice held no sign of waving or for that matter fear. No, Kuon could only pick up respect and perhaps a bit of awe in his voice. "It is an honor."

The man laughter felt like a light rain shower, refreshing and calming to the soul. "Kotetsu, the honor of the one who blood calls to me are always mine. Their blood allowed me to live within this new land." He stepped forward touching Kotetsu on his head, "You Kotetsu will give me the honor of standing, no kneeling." Kuon for a moment started to raise his head but felt Hiou's hand shoved him further into the ground. The young man had a great deal of strength.

Hiou hissed under his breath, "Misonoi's blood is the only ones allowed." He felt there was something amiss but said nothing keeping his head lowered as he tried to peak up at the Man and Kotetsu who was rose to his feet.

"You honor me so Milord. My blood is soiled, not fit to carry the Misonoi name."

Kuon could feel the man's eyes on him before a small hum came from the man. "That is easy enough to fix, marry your grandson to the girl. The first born will be of Misonoi and carry the Blood and that child will pass it on. The second child will take the name Uesugi but will not pass it on." Kuon felt his eyes turning away from him, "Or you can bear another child, a son perhaps to carry on the name Misonoi and thus the blood. I know of a good woman, not too young but still able to bear children. I will bless you with this a new son."

' _Bless?_ ' His eyes turned slightly to look at Hiou's father. Wondering what he thought about all this, was the Misonoi name that grand? What honestly was so great about this family's bloodline?

"It seems your _guest_ is not pleased with me, Kotetsu," Kuon felt almost as if his blood had frozen for a moment but it wasn't from the man claiming to be their God, it was from the fact that several eyes were on him. "The one who disrespected your blood in the first place." Kuon balled his hands into fists trying to keep his anger in check. Was it so wrong for him to want justice for his friend?

"Forgive him he doesn't understand our ways." Kotetsu stated simply, "He is a fool but he not so bad." He cleared his throat slightly, "Perhaps it also wouldn't be so bad to carry on the bloodline even if Kyoko marries another, more so if it binds her to them." Kuon lifted his head up only to have Kanae this time to shove his face back down to the ground. "However, Hiou failed the tests set forth, could you truly accept him as the future husband?"

"Her blood is the strongest..." Tlaloc said warmly, "but it will do no good if her husband forces her to sway to the other."

Kotetsu lowered his head "and the cost will be the unhappiness of two souls who believe in you."

Tlaloc "Yes, that would be a problem, the boy is not fit. On my side. Thus I can give you a child, a son to carry on the name as by our traditions. Forget the girl, forget she lives, and take my offer at a new wife, a new life. She is truly a wonderful believer."

Kotetsu, "I'm afraid I can not forget the child, she is of my blood. Please tell me how to return her to us."

Tlaloc sighed heavily, disappointed it seemed in the answer. "Her mind was troubled, tormented. The call of her blood is truly remarkable. Your _guest_ tonight is the cause of it. I'm sure he told you how he was distressing her. Trying to force answers out of her, without a care to what it would mean." The sky and sea began to storm, "Her mind could not handle it, she could not handle it. All she wanted was an end to it all." His laughter seemed almost maddening as he turned away, "and so her memories were removed, a new life is given to her."

Kanae's head shot up, "You removed her memories?"

Kuon this time found that he wasn't being forced to the ground also rose his head to look at the man claiming to be a God. Tlaloc eyes seemed almost blinding as they glowed. "Indeed, now you are free to marry Hiou, it is your greatest desire is it not?"

Kanae hands balled into fists as she looked down toward the ground, "Yes... but not at the cost of Kyoko. Please... I will give you anything."

Tlaloc looked away as the skies and seas seemed to calm down once more into a gentle motion. "You are not the one who must pay the price." He turned his eyes focusing on Kuon, "He is." A grin that seemed almost supernatural appeared across Man's face. "Are you willing to give up your deepest desire for her to return to her family and friends? Or is the cost of one's very life, worth your answers?" He stepped forward, looming over Kuon who knelt before him, "I am more than happy to give you the answer of what happened to Rick Noble... but then her life is forfeited." He rose "And Kotetsu will marry and bear a son to carry the family name. The choice is yours and yours alone."

* * *

Miroku leaned against the edge of the door frame. Fear echoing in his mind as he closed eyes. Everything hung on this, either they failed or he didn't. Even if they did fail this time, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. Kyoko was finally out from under Fuwa family's control, the pain of her life removed. While Kazushi did love and care about his daughter, his life had ended many years ago. He had chosen the other side after his death and that didn't help either side. Besides, Kazushi wasn't playing by the rules either. He had only chosen them, forfeiting his next life, tormenting his soul all to help them stay one step ahead, the problem was the last few years he was slowly losing his mind.

He had spoken with the others, they all agreed that the cook and his wife would be perfect parents for Kyoko. ' _No she is Choko now_ ' he thought to look at her carefully, nothing about her had changed really. She was still giving of herself, as he was tended to someone he knew was no longer living. 'What is it that you desired so badly?' He knew that the young woman was madly in love with Kuu Hizuri a man who had visited Ring-Doh 26 years ago. She had chased him across the ocean but the man himself had already fallen in love and he was chasing that young woman. It was here in Ring-Doh that they tied the knot under his watchful eyes, and she remained behind. Only to die months later for Chaac. She had only been fifteen at the time. His eyes widen slightly as he looked at her bruised and beaten form, before walking away from the door.

Miroku's eyes fell upon Asami, narrowing as he did so. He really couldn't blame the woman, it wasn't as if Ruriko would have normally set foot in this part of town. She had been brought here and beaten to assure she was brought into this _Gentlemen's Club_. Asami stared at him as she glanced into the room, "Seems I've taken a habit of picking up strays tonight."

"Choko is not far from a stray." His voice was low and dangerous and she took a step back from him, slowing wrapping her arms around herself.

"No, Choko is not. She is the only daughter of my Cook Tashio and his wife Ashio. Yet, that girl is a stray." Her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at Miroku "and let me guess, she is not all that she seems?"

Miroku smiled but it lacked all warmth. "Yes, that girl is a Maiden of Chaac." His smile fell from his face, "Do tell me why is she here and why do you have that child looking after her?"

Asami looked off towards the room, thankful that she had chosen to put the young woman on a couch within one of the smaller rooms. It wasn't a private area but it separated the groups just a bit more. Normally these rooms were used by those waiting to see one of her working girls. Running her fingers through her hair she sighed heavily. "I couldn't just leave a beaten woman outside my door, this is a place of business. I don't allow that sort of business inside here." Her girls and boys that worked for her would never be harmed.

"So you allow Chaac inside _your_ doors." Miroku stared at her in disappointment, 'Perhaps we should move her, they are good enough to have a small shop of their own.'

"I allowed someone who was hurt and bleeding outside of my front door into this place." She said with a wave of her hand, "A place of business, not a home." She shook her head, at least it wasn't the home that his true worry would be living within. Only working here, helping her _father_ in the kitchen.

Miroku closed his eyes some, "You will be getting a new worker, if one of their handmaidens are here, one of ours should be here as well." He turned and walked once more to look into the room, Kyoko smiled up at him.

"Priest Miroku..." her eyes fell towards the young woman. He stepped forward placing a hand on top of Kyoko's head.

"Worry not my child," he paused for a moment looking down at the woman, "Our God watches over us." Kyoko nodded her head as he pulled away. A sadness crossing his features once more before disappearing as he looked back towards Asami, "Her name is Chiori she will be here later tonight. Please set up a place for her to stay. She is strong-willed. I recommend leaving her in charge of helping out your more troublesome guests." His eyes drifting once more towards Ruriko. "Until next time." The wind picked up around him until he disappeared leaving the three women alone.

Asami moved into the room, after watching Kyoko with the girl. She could feel the uneasiness now echoing in her stomach. Though she was sure it was more because Miroku was making it clear that Kyoko was not to be alone with this woman. "I have it from here, Choko, you run along home."

Kyoko bowed her head far too formal, it was clear that the life lessons she had been given while under the Fuwas had not been removed only the memories of the people in her life, replaced with new people. She watched as Kyoko gathered her things bowing her head once more in farewell before her eyes fell back onto the unnamed young woman "And with you here, it seems my place of business is about to become a battleground." She leaned over pushing a few strains of hair from the girls bruised faced, "I do hope whatever you desired so badly is worth the price." She looked away, "But to be honest I doubt it was."


	30. Ring-Doh: Part 30

**-Ring-Doh: Part 30-**

* * *

Kuon leaned against the doorway, he had been left to wait for Lord Fuwa and while he was in his office it seemed it would be some time before he finished getting ready. It left Kuon to his own thoughts, which kept circling around the fact that he might have made the wrong choice. Didn't Tina have the right to know the truth about Rick? Rick hadn't killed himself or that's what it was looking like. Kuon was sure he had died in some sick and twisted ritual to restore the waters to calmness. ' _As if Gods controlled the weather._ ' He sighed heavily. Though even with that knowledge that there was something very wrong in this place, the idea that Kyoko was likely being drugged had bothered him. From what he has seen if she had been found without the information being given to him, there was nothing to stop her from someone drugging her. There was also the party and her true chance at freedom perhaps from this family that she was living with, a chance at happiness. There was the small thought that maybe he would just take her with him but he had a feeling that she would never be allowed to leave Ring-Doh and could he really live in this place with their twisted religion and beliefs?

' _I already gave up my desire to have the truth about Rick's death for her..._ ' but was that because he deep down wanted more or was because it was just the right thing to do? Sighing he looked up towards the ceiling and then mentally winced when he could hear the unwelcome footsteps of one Lady Fuwa heading towards the small waiting room. He was not looking forward to her unwanted touched. So was pleasantly surprised when she simply stood in front of him and did not make any movement towards touching him.

"You seem troubled, Mr. Tsuruga." Kuon eye's dropped down to look at her carefully as though expected some trick but didn't see anything. "Perhaps there is something that I can do for you?"

He mentally cringed at that thought but smiled outwardly. "I would not wish to trouble you Lady Fuwa." His eyes darting towards the door that he knew Lord Fuwa was behind. "I'm simply waiting for Lord Fuwa, we are going out, a bit of business."

Lady Fuwa frowned deepen for a moment, "I'm sure... well then before your _business_ how about you join me for a drink?"

Kuon smiles brightly towards her, hoping she would just leave him alone. "I wouldn't wish to trouble you any, Lady Fuwa."

"Nonsense, when a Lady asks you to join her for a drink, it's only proper for a gentleman to humor her." She moved passed him further into the room and he closed his eyes.

Every fiber in mind was telling him this was a large mistake. Yet, she was a hostess and he couldn't just let her drink alone, could he? Casting one last look at the door to Lord Fuwa's office he sent a prayer to his parents God hoping that he would listen and send him so sort of sign that he was not about to make a big mistake and if he was, that he would be protected. Seeing no sign he mentally sighed as he turned and followed her further into the room. He watched as she seemed to be pouring two drinks.

* * *

Lady Fuwa's eyes wandered towards the corner, a soft smile playing across her lips as she stared at the snake-like male that was slithering around unseen by normal mortal eyes. Moving towards the bar as the male slithered across the floor wrapping his lower half around her waist as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, his hands wandering down her body as his tongue flickered against her neck. She lifted one of the glasses and his spit a clear liquid into the glass as she turned around. His body unwrapping enough to allow her out of his embrace.

"I do hope you like scotch." She said holding out the glass towards him. Ren stepped forward taken the glass from her hand and smiled at her, causing her heart to race.

"Yes, that's perfect." He held the glass to his lips for a moment before lowering it, not a single drop touching his lips. "Tell me, are you a religious person Lady Fuwa?"

Lady Fuwa's smiled softly as she looked down into her glass. Her eyes darkening causing the snake-like creature to wrap around her legs, ready to attack. "Everyone on this island is. Are you not a religious person?"

"My parents are Catholic, but my father has always had a fondness for the Older Gods. I myself am finding it slightly hard to believe in any God."

Lady Fuwa smiles sadly towards him before sighing softly, "It is always hard to keep the true faith. More so for young women, we do not have the same rights as men here. A small world even though we see so many outsiders. For example, even though I am a hostess, a Lady of one of the Great Families. It is improper for a woman to drink alone, yet you will find men are able to do so. In private, so I must ask someone to join me for a drink and then they still must take the first taste."

Ren smiled widen slightly, "Forgive me then." He lifted his glass to her before taken a single mouthful. Lady Fuwa smile widen as she lifted her glass towards him and drown her own before turning away from him, her smile turning dark as she made her way from him back towards the small bar as she set her glass down and began to lift another bottle, the snake-like creature having moved closer towards Ren. It would only take a moment or two before the young man would find himself unstable.

"Tell me Mr. Tsuruga, what are your thoughts when it comes to Kyoko?" She turned to lean back against the little bar, her glass filled once more as she watched him carefully. He clearly was a fighter and that made her desire him all the more. She watched as he smiles never failed as he set his glass down on the table near the chair. She lifted her glass to her lips waiting for him to reply. She would have to keep note of where he truly realized there was something wrong with him.

Ren stood straight as he placed his hands behind his back. "Miss Kyoko is very kindhearted."

Lady Fuwa nodded her head softly, "Yes, very is well behaved as well. The perfect little wife." She tightens her hold on her glass and had to force herself to relax some so he wouldn't notice.

Ren shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I wouldn't know, it's not something I care about."

Lady Fuwa had to keep the surprise from her face. This was the one that Tlaloc had chosen to test. If he had no desire for the girl did that mean he just hit the markers for her proper chosen one? Then that means he would fail as well, she wanted to laugh but kept a close lock around her glee. Choosing instead to sound worried over the poor little girl. "And where is that child? I have not seen her since before your tea ceremony."

123456

"She.. is with Mr. Yashiro. Getting a fitting done." He said sitting down in the chair as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Are you alright Mr. Tsuruga?" she said sitting her glass down on the bar as she moved towards him.

"Did you... put something..." she could only smile as he tried to fight the effects until his head dropped back on the back of the chair.

"If you are going to ask if I put something in your drink. It's not the case" She leaned down kissing him hard, knowing he couldn't respond. She could do whatever she wanted to him and while he would have no memory of it. It didn't get her off as much as she desired. She pulled away tracing the side of his jaw, down his neck. "I'm sure you would ask me why, so I'll tell you." She nuzzled the other side of his neck as she crawled into his lap. "I can't have you falling in love with my little pet. You poor boy was chosen as a possible husband." Her hand trailed down his chest as she nipped at his lips. "I tried to make Kyoko a true believer to my beloved God. Yet she was already ruined by her awful father, but he came to me in the end. Just too late in the long run, but I was able to turn her mother some, make her mother believe I had the best interested at heart for the poor girl. I could care less about it all but He will promise to make me a Goddess, and so I need my son to fill her with his seed, to bare the next child in the bloodline." She ran a hand through his hair as she leaned in and kissed him softly. "But first I need to remove that girl from your memory..."

Lady Fuwa pulled away from Ren and held her hand out for the snake-like creature to her kissing him. Their tongues entwining as she felt him begin to wrap around her waist trying to pull her closer to him. A need building up in the creature, but she shoved his face away from him, "Enough." She snarled softly before turning towards Ren and kissing him deeply. Allowing the fluid she had gotten from her previous kiss to mix with the young man under her. Pulling away she ran a hand through his hair. "When this is all over Ren Tsuruga, you will belong to me. Like all the others." She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into another kiss before she growled at the sound of footsteps.

Standing up she straightens her clothes, "Bite him, make him forget all about Kyoko." She said turning away and making her way towards the bar. Lady Fuwa didn't need to look to know that he had sunk his fangs into him, the small gasp of pain from the young man was enough to tell her it had happened. She turned to hold her glass in her hand as she watched the snake-like creature pull Ren up to his feet, holding his place as his eyes began to open. There was a glaze overlook for a moment before it began to fade and with it, the snake-like creature did the same thing.

"Mr. Tsugura, are you alright?" Lady Fuwa said once she noticed that the fog was lifting completely she set her glass down moving towards him with a look of full concern.

Ren shook his head and smiled at her. "Yes, sorry I... must of zone out there for a moment." Lady Fuwa smiled back at him she could still taste him and couldn't wait for the next moment she could have alone with him. Tapping her finger against the side of her glass her eyes turned slightly towards her husband as he walked in.

Lord Fuwa walked towards Lady Fuwa, leaning over to peck her on the cheek. "My dear, as beautiful as always." His eyes trailed over her for a moment before turning towards Ren, "How kind of you to keep my wife company, Mr. Tsuruga."

Lady Fuwa touched the side of his arm, trying to keep her disgust of the man next to her down. "Now dear, I just was keeping him company while you were getting ready for your business trip into town. Will you back for dinner tonight?"

Lord Fuwa smiled "Most likely my dear. Depends on how things go tonight. Shall we Mr. Tsuruga?" Ren gave a slight bow of his waist towards Lady Fuwa before walking out with Lord Fuwa. She waited until she couldn't hear their footsteps anymore before turning back towards the bar, drowning her glass before pouring another.

"Please inform our God Chaac, that his will has been done." She sneered as she looked down at her drink. "That girl better not fail." She was already having trouble convince Saena to marry Kyoko off to her son. For some reason, she was sure that Kotetsu held some sort of sway. What other reason could there possibly be? "Don't worry Kyoko, Shoutaro will make you a fine husband. The first born will carry your blood. Then... well once I'm sure the child survives..." she grinned as she drowned her glass slamming it down. "I can find someone my little boy actually desires."


	31. Ring-Doh: Part 31

**A/N** _: I want to take a moment to thank you all for taking the time to favorite, follow and most of all review and commented on the story so far. I'm so happy that you all are enjoying the story. That said, enjoy Part 31!_

* * *

 **-Ring-Doh: Part 31-**

* * *

Chiori slammed her hands on the table as she rose from her seat. Around the circle, the table sat Kiyora examing his nails. Shizuru who was looking through his book. Dasuku was looking at everyone but her, not that Chiori expected him to really side with her on this, they all tended to side with Miroku. The only one who could seemly order Miroku was Reino and he was sitting there with the most amused looked as her anger was flaring up. It was only growing because Miroku was the perfect image of calm and collected and she felt anything but that at the moment. "I understand that you are worried about your super great granddaughter..."

Miroku "her survival is for the best of us. At least until Kotetsu has his second child. The next heir for Misonoi family."

Chiori nails dig into the table. "Right, whose blood we can't even be sure will have such a strong pull for Tlaloc."

Miroku, "The point is to keep the bloodline going, should Kyoko marry that Fuwa boy. We must assure to prevent that her child will be the next heir." His eyes turned towards Reino for a moment, "A son before a daughter, correct?"

Reino eyes slowly moved away from Chiori looking at Miroku for a moment. "Kotetsu blood is strong, his son will have a good pull. Though it may be a few more generations before another as strong as Kyoko comes along. Though even if another does, doesn't mean that the chosen partner for them will be able to truly prove themselves. Though, to have another Hizuri here..." he closed his eyes. "I do pity them regardless of how this ends."

Miroku eyes narrowed slightly in thought. Chiori closed her eyes tightly, trying to keep her anger in check as she took several deep breaths. Once she was calm she opened her eyes again. "As nice as this all is, and the fact that a plan is already in place. There is no need for this and even though I am more than willing to do almost anything for Tlaloc."

Miroku's smirked towards her and she found herself taken a step back hitting the back of her chair. "Then you will have no problem doing this. It is for Tlaloc's sake, we must keep moving on with the plans."

Chiori sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, "I said almost anything. The keyword is almost, not anything." She motioned towards Kiyora "besides he would be far more fitting for this task and Kyoko has always adored him."

Kiyora lifted his eyes towards her, "Please, we both know I do not clean or cook. I'm too pretty for that."

Chiori snorted, "Then do the _other_ part, it is a Gentleman's club."

Kiyora tilted his head, "Let me think about it..." A finger tapping his lips softly for a moment. "No." He said turning away, "Besides, I can be killed far easier than you can. I can't go up against someone who's already _dead_ and _cursed._ However, if you need anything dealing with beauty standards. I'm your man. Just scream my name loudly and passionately."

Reino leaned back in his chair, looking up towards the ceiling. "Shizuru, what do you and that book of yours say?"

Shizuru lifted his eyes up looking towards Reino for a moment before looking back down towards his book, he flipped several pages before running a finger through it, "Success rate is 36% with Chiori. 7% success rate with Kiyora." His eyes turned towards Chiori, "The reason for this is while Kiyora was born and raised to be sold into creating the perfect illusion of love. It does not include sex, as that would destroy the illusion. Though they do have a habit of selling their virginity to the highest bidder. They are, for the most part, untouchables. They were skilled in music, singing, dancing, reciting poetry, art, and stories. Though most do not excel in all these areas the more that they do excel in the more desirable they become. While they are young they do things like clean and in some cases basic cooking skills. Their main task once accepted laid elsewhere." He set his book down, "As you are a proper lady, with proper breeding you were expected to be the perfect housewife, the fact that you were to marry Lord Fuwa before..." Dasuku cleared his throat and shook his head when he looked towards him, his eyes turning back towards Chiori. "Very well, before the events leading to your death, Chiori. This gives you the perfect ability to see to Kyoko's safety." He rose from his seat, flipping a few pages before turning it though no one could actually understand what was written in it Shizuru did this by habit if nothing more. "There is also a 57% chance of you coming across Lord Fuwa. For him to see the ghost of the woman he had help... along to the afterlife. Would likely give him a heart attack." He gave a faint smile before slamming the book shut. "I do not recommend going out of your way to assure this happens, it could... cause his death to happen before it's assigned time."

Chiori ran a hand through her hair, "So running into him bad... and yet this is a place he likes to go too and I'm still the best chance?"

"Yes... I'm afraid that is indeed the case." Shizuru looked down at his book his fingers trailing across the cover. "There is also the added fact that you will be more accepted going into all the same places that Kyoko goes than if Kiyora goes. Regardless of how he dresses, that most of the locals accepted him as both male and female. Kiyora can still not go everywhere with her, not all of the locals accept him or at least not the ones that know the truth." His eyes looked up towards her, "Kiyora is too well known, it would not be believable. It also has a higher rate of resulting in his death, exactly 97% chance."

Reino rose to his feet, "Then it's settled. Kiyora is blessed by Tlaloc and it's not Kiyora's time yet." He placed his hand on top of Kiyora's hair, running his fingers through it. "Kiyora please see to it that Chiori new history and life fits in nicely with Kyoko's new life." Kiyora bowed his head slightly as Miroku rose from his seat following Reino out of the room.

Kiyora's eyes turned towards Chiori, "the big thing to remain is to smile." Chiori eyes narrowed at him, before flashing him a deadly smile that made him shudder "Um... a cute, innocent smile. Not an I'm going to slaughter everyone and everything inside smile."

* * *

Kuon couldn't believe he was here of all places. It hadn't taken that long before Lord Fuwa had disappeared to have a _chat_ with one of the ladies. It wasn't as if he had never been to such a place, he had a few times. He just took no joy in such things. There was nothing here but empty feelings. He stared down into his glass of white wine. Somehow the thought of drinking was making him feel sick but he wasn't sure if that was an improvement or not. The whole way here he had felt that there was something wrong, something missing. Kuon had come here for information on Rick Noble's death he had clues, he should be moving forward on them but something was holding him back. Yashiro was off with Kanae and Hiou but he couldn't recall why he was off with them. Something important was missing and no matter how he tried to think about more his head hurt. ' _What am I missing?_ '

Asami watched Ren Tsuruga from the moment he had walked in. Her eyes drifting slightly towards the kitchens knowing that Kyoko was inside. Her so-called cousin had appeared moments before Mr. Tsuruga and Lord Fuwa had walked in and just as that Chiori had disappeared into the back rooms. They had to move their little houseguest though Asami had to admit she was surprised by how quickly she was healing. Sure her throat was still pretty bruised but the rest of her was healing nicely. The girls who had seen her the night before had called it a blessing, that she must be favored like Kiyora.

Very few knew the truth, Tashio and Ashio, for example, seemed to catch on quickly the moment they walked in before ushering Kyoko into the kitchens to help get ready. Those two were deemed true believers and Asami wondered exactly what that meant. She knew the truth but she wasn't seen as such and she was pretty sure it had nothing to do with the fact that she ran a brothel. Her eyes trailed back towards Mr. Tsuruga wondering if she should perhaps bring down one of her boys. He might be into men before mentally hitting herself. ' _No if he was into men he wouldn't be tested._ '

Stepping around from the bar she nodded towards one of her workers before heading towards the kitchens.

* * *

Ruriko smiled as sweetly as she could towards the women who were fussing over her. Calling her _blessed_ by Tlaloc. She wanted to yell at them to tell them Tlaloc had never done a damn thing for her. All she had ever wanted was to be with Kuu and did Tlaloc grant her wish? No, he apparently thought it was better for him to be with Juliena Weathers. Ruriko's family had far more to offer, so what if she was still young she knew exactly what she wanted in life and in her unlife.

Ruriko was with the three of those women right now. There was Ariel because of her red hair, what that had to do with her name she didn't have a clue but she didn't care anyway. Besides Ariel, the redhead there was Belle with her mounds of brown curls and lastly Jasmine with black hair that went down to knees.

Most of what they were talking about bored Ruriko but she pretended to care. It kept her from having to do any actual work now that she was seen as _blessed_ they should just fawn over her. Be more than willing to do anything for her. That was the biggest benefit from her new body it seemed. Great healing abilities. Well at least everywhere but her throat. She trailed her fingers remembering that it was a mark to remind her of her place. Her mind snapped back towards the discussion at the mention of Lord Fuwa.

Belle was filing her nails. "And then Lord Fuwa tried to get this young man to take one of the girls upstairs. For a little talk. I guess he just smiled it off. Why come here if he's not going to see anyone?"

"Lord Fuwa might be using him as an excuse to be out," stated Ariel.

Ruriko had to keep herself from being disgusted at the thought of that man being here, or that she might have to actually pretend to be nice to him. He was disgusting and as he got older he just got worse.

Jasmine shook her head as she brushed out her hair. "May was saying something about how Lord Fuwa went to Asami about him. He's having a hard time with work. Seems he has no idea how to relax so bent on doing a good job for his Boss." She leaned over as if she was going to whisper out something big, "But truth be told the First Families might be given him a bit of trouble. I heard talk about this guy the other night. Seems that they dropped the hidden princess of Ring-Doh into his lap, until that Winter Ball. I'm betting she's given him a hard time, spoiled as the rest of the daughters of the First Families." She said tossing her brush onto the table.

Ariel, "Come now their not all that bad, some of them are really nice."

"Only because they were raised by their mothers. We're nothing but whores, and they're nothing but the daughters of whores." Jasmine huffed. "Most aren't even allowed to carry their family name. Lord Shoutaro likes to spend his time with Sakura and that's his half-sister. Disgusting really."

Belle "Face it, we might be treated better here than other places. With more respect because we only deal with those who have money."

Ruriko cleared her throat, "So about this guy that Lord Fuwa brought in... what was his name?" The three looked at her and she mentally hit herself. She looked down at her feet, "I just want to make sure it wasn't the guy that..." she placed her fingers on her neck. "You know?" She looked up at them slightly seeing the sadness that replaced the surprise before looking at each other.

Belle leaned over and touched her knee softly. "Sorry sweetling, I didn't get his name." Belle looked towards the other girls for a moment.

Ariel beamed a smile at her, "Relax, the kind of man that did that to you, won't come here. Even if he did Asami protects her girls. You are one of us now."

Ruriko nodded her head smiling at them. She sat there a little longer while they went back to chatting about who was here, the latest news. They really weren't much different from the people she grew up with. Standing up she left quietly, in hopes of catching sight of the man brought in by Lord Fuwa.

* * *

Asami watched Kyoko as she worked with ease next to Tashio and Ashio. It was almost as if she really had been doing this sort of work for years. Asami frowned slightly at the thought that she really had been doing such work. The so-called Hidden Princess who was to shy to make appearances in public. She wouldn't put it pass Lady Fuwa to make the girl work so much that the only possible match for her would be her own son. She clicked her tongue against her teeth. ' _That's not love... I'll have to contact_ _Saena._ '

"Is there something you need Miss Asami?"

Asami looked towards Kyoko and smiled warmly down at her, "Sorry Choko, I was just thinking."

"Oh, well if you need anything..." Asami reached down touching the top of the girl's head but she didn't miss the slight flinch that her body made. Even if her memories had been altered in such a way. It seemed the idea of affection was not normal in her every day. Her body responded with the years of expecting the worse. She would have to ask Ashio if she noticed this.

"Actually..." Kyoko looked up at her, "There is something you could do for me." Asami could hear the knife hitting the cutting board a little harder than needed. "Nothing bad, there is a young man he's not enjoying himself. Seems his mind is troubled with something." She tried not to wince as she heard that knife hitting even harder. Asami spoke faster, "I was wondering if you could see if there was something he might enjoy to eat. He will be here for a while as he came with Lord Fuwa" she jumped slightly as something snapped and Asami was sure that Tashio had just broken his cutting board.

Ashio smiled brightly at her as she stepped closer, "Dear, I'm sure Miss Asami wouldn't put Choko near anyone who could be dangerous to our little angel." Asami nodded her head quickly, "But to make Tashio feel better perhaps you should go back to your station and make sure to keep an eye on her." Asami nodded her head her eyes darting towards Tashio who was crossing his arms in front of his chest clearly deep in thought.

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important..." Asami tried. There was a reason why Kyoko was in there care and part of that reason was in the other room right now. "I swear I won't let him harm her." He turned away and Ashio beamed brightly at him.

"See. Now you do what Miss Asami asked Choko dear. If any of the other guests..."

"I know what to do Mom," she said leaning over and kissing the elderly woman on the cheek.

Asami was carefully watching Tashio at the moment as he tossed his cutting board away. It was indeed broken. ' _My business is a warzone for two gods and now I have to worry about my cook taking my life..._ ' she mentally groaned at the thought. She really was starting to have both sides each moment at the moment.

"Ready when you are, Miss Asami" Her eyes snapped towards Kyoko and she nodded her head before turning and leaving the kitchens. Mentally noting that it might be best if she wasn't alone with Tashio for awhile and that she was going to need to have words with Miroku the next time he stopped by.


	32. Ring-Doh: Part 32

**-Ring-Doh: Part 32-**

* * *

Ruriko made her way into the main room. Her eyes scanning quickly for the man that those _women_ were gossiping about. The place was quickly becoming crowded, it reminded her too much of one of her mother's dinner parties. Though this time instead of men fawning over her they were overlooking her. A small rage was building up inside of her. Ruriko looked down at her dress and quickly understood the true issue. She was clearly not one of _those_ women. They dressed in many styles around the world but only the best and Ruriko was wearing a cotton-blend pale blue dress. ' _Urg, commoners clothes... so disgusting._ ' Lifting her eyes up she wondered if she should see if one of the other women would loan her something a bit more up her standards. Even if she was trying to lure Ren Tsuruga, it didn't mean she had to look like Kyoko.

' _It wouldn't hurt._ ' Ruriko eyes scanned quickly trying to see if she could locate the Golden-Lion Man who had whispered into her mind. ' _I'm everywhere and yet nowhere..._ ' Ruriko had to fight not to roll her eyes.

' _And apparently, you can read minds._ ' She tried to keep the bite out of her inner voice.

' _Only the strongest of thoughts and only because you have been Touched by My High Priestess. Her blood is what gives you a life force. Do not waste the time you have. Our High Priestess has removed all memory of that girl. Do not fail us._ ' Ruriko winced slightly at the stabbing pain that entered her head. ' _A reminder of what will come if you do._ ' She felt something close in her mind as if a door had been shut and with it, the pain.

Slowly she scanned the room once more, her mother had taught her well in the ways of acting as if you belong. She made her way towards the bar and walked around, the man rose an eyebrow at her as she beamed him a smile and grabbed a glass of water. From here she knew she would see everything around her. Asami would not stay near the bar so much if she couldn't see into the rooms. This was her Homebase according to the women, the bedrooms upstairs were a bit different. Though even that had a system, one that none of the ladies thought to tell her about. Ariel's note of how those Blessed by God don't sell their bodies. They belong to God and whoever he chooses for them. ' _Insane every last one of them._ ' She said taken a sip from the glass of the water as her eyes finally landed on her prize. ' _If you want something you make one of the God's give it to you._ '

* * *

Kuon mentally groaned as the young woman sat down next to him. "I hope you don't mind." Giving her one of his fake smiles he shook his head. There wasn't anything he really could do about it anyways, other than to turn her down. His eyes sweep over her wear and he realized that she likely wasn't one of the Fancy Women, but one of the maids. He had a feeling he met her somewhere but could not recall from where. That wasn't exactly uncommon, he didn't tend to pay much attention to the women that surrounded him. There was nothing special about any of them, though he would admit Kanae would always leave a lasting memory in his mind. Even if he couldn't recall at the moment exactly why he began to respect her and even fear her a little. Kuon watched as she rubbed her temples slightly before his eyes sweep over towards the bar hoping to catch the woman that was called Asami. If one of her workers were ill, he doubted this was the best place for her.

A shiver down his spine and he couldn't be sure why. Something was unnatural about her though and it was starting to become uneasy around her. "Sorry..."

He felt her eyes on him as she spoke. Turning to face her he again he flashed a smile that held his confusion. Unlike the one before this was a real one and he could see the slight sparkle in her eyes as he did so and wanted to quickly squish that spark. "Pardon?"

"Well, I thought perhaps you were... wondering... why I'm here." She dropped her eyes as she looked down at her hands. Clearly, a sign of meekness as "I mean instead of at the Fuwa Inn where we met."

Kuon mentally sighed as he watched her, she didn't lift up her head and he knew she was waiting for him to say something. Though if she worked in the Fuwa's Inn it was likely she had been one of the maids that had been taken care of the place. Perhaps even his own room. Though he was sure she wasn't the Maid that had been taken care of that room with Kanae. "I'm afraid I do not recall. Miss...?"

Her eyes lifted towards him and he could see the tears that were starting to form in them as she looked back down at her hands. "Ruriko Ma..." she paused for a moment, he didn't miss the way her hands balled up slightly before relaxing. "Ruriko Matsu. I'm Ruriko Matsu, Mr. Tsuruga... or can I call you Ren?"

Kuon felt that there was something off, he had been sure almost that she was going to say Matsunai and he knew that they had long ago had a daughter name Ruriko but she had died years ago. Long before he had ever been born but there was something else about her name that was trigger something in his mind. He was almost sure that she was on that list of people who had died during the Festival of Ehetlli. Kuon winced as he felt as if his whole body was being electrocuted. The feeling passed within mere seconds it left him bewildered ' _What was that?_ '

Ruriko touched his hand drawing his attention back on her before she quickly released his hand. "It is alright?"

He shook his head and smiled, not sure exactly what she had asked but he hoped it couldn't have been anything to bad. "Yeah... sure."

Ruriko beamed up at him and again he shied away from her. It was clear she quickly picked up on it as she relaxed and he found himself relaxing though he was still cautious. The last thing he needed was another woman thinking he was actually attracted to them. "Thank you, Ren, it means the world to me." She looked up at him from under her eyelashes, a faint smile. Kuon could admit that she was pretty but there were plenty of pretty women in the world. His mother stood above them all. Kuon nodded his head slightly as they fell into silence once more. Though sadly it wasn't lasting before she was talking to him again, "You see, I just couldn't stay there at Fuwa Inn."

Kuon exhaled wondering exactly he did to be stuck in this position of hosting a woman at such a place. Though he supposed it was best to get it over with, so pushing concerned he didn't truly feel for her into his voice, he asked the expected question. "Did something happen?" He said leaning in slightly towards her.

Ruriko pushed a strain of her hair behind her ear, licking her lips. "Do you really want to know?"

Kuon felt the urge to say no, but he could already hear his parents' voices in his head telling him that a gentleman is always kind to ladies. He reached over placing a hand over her own and gave her a small nod of his head. He was sure she was about to faint right then and there.

* * *

Kyoko followed her parents Boss. Something inside of her said that she didn't belong in this place, but she was sure it was just because her parents were only trying to assure that she didn't end up in this line of work. Not that she really had a problem with those who did choose this profession, though she couldn't understand why she was more open to the fact. ' _Perhaps it has something to do with Mother?_ ' She mentally shook her head as Asami stopped and motioned towards the guest she had been worried about. Sitting next to Ren Tsugura, was the girl that had been Blessed by God. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at the young woman, for some reason both her parents wanted her to stay away from the girl. The whispers which were mainly from her Mother, with grunts coming from her Father had made it all clear. Ruriko was not what so many thought, she was not Blessed, she was Cursed. Yet nothing seemed unnatural about her, other than the way she was pretending to be meek and subservient. "Seems he was able to find some company is Miss Ruriko."

Asami crossed her arms in front of her chest, a heavy frown on her face. "So it seems... best to make sure she doesn't get mistaken for one of my Girls. There are some who do have a taste for the meeker ones."

Kyoko looked up towards her, huffing as she spoke under her breath, "I doubt they would be foolish to make that mistake. Unless they are plastered."

Asami looked down with her a look of surprise on her face for a moment before she quickly schooled herself. Her eyes darting once more towards the two. Her foot tapping slightly against the carpet before shaking her head. "Better safe than sorry." Kyoko grabbed her elbow. Asami stopped her moving as she looked down towards her. "What's the matter Choko?"

Kyoko flashed her a warm and welcoming smile, "Don't worry Miss Asami, I'll keep her out of trouble." Kyoko's hand dropped so they were folded in front of her.

Asami placed a hand just under her chin for a moment, "I don't know Choko..." her eyes darted towards the pair for a moment as Ren leaning forward. From this angle in the room. One could easily mistake them as flirting. Though Kyoko had a feeling that wasn't the case at all and it was clear on Asami's features that she was also sure that wasn't what was happening. "Are you sure you can handle this peacefully?"

"Of course, I'm sure." Surer than she wanted to admit. There was just something inside of her that she was used to keeping trouble at bay, without making a scene. Asami cast one more look towards the door to the kitchen before giving a small nod of her head. "Wave me over if you are having trouble." Kyoko watched as Asami turned and went to the bar taken her place as the bartender. One she was sure Asami wasn't going to change her mind she made her way towards the two of them. ' _Trying to cause trouble for Miss Asami, won't be forgiven._ ' She thought darkly.

Stopping in front of them, she folded her hands perfectly in front of her, she felt something dark slide across her ankles but she kept a smile planted on her face, "I'm sorry to bother you... but it's about lunchtime and I am here to take your order."

Ren's hand pulled away from Ruriko's hands. Startling green eyes stared back at her. Yet that wasn't the most surprising thing about it, was the look of pure annoyances before a radiant smile fell into place. However, something was off about that smile, one that made her want to run. "I've already eaten, thank you."

Kyoko stared at him wide-eyed, thankful that her mouth wasn't hanging open at the blatant lie to her face. Clenching her hands tightly in front she smiled blankly as if she no longer could see him before turning towards her attention towards Ruriko. "I see you are feeling better Miss Ruriko."

Ruriko cleared her throat slightly, "I'm not feeling all that better... Choko." Kyoko didn't miss the distaste. "Besides I'm a guest and I'm talking with a friend." Her eyes soften as she looked towards Ren. Kyoko smile became tight as she looked at her.

"Then I shall inform Miss Asami. We have no rules against women patrons." Her smile darkens for just a moment before becoming polite, "Though I must remind you that fellow patrons are not allowed to use the private rooms." Her eyes finally landed towards the man again. "If you would be so kind as to take Miss Ruriko home for your enjoyment. I'm sure you understand."

Ruriko quickly shot up as Ren held his hand outwards his own smile seemed to grow in brightness, "Surely there is nothing wrong with two friends chatting."

"Of course not, Mr. Tsuruga. However it clear that Miss Asami ladies and gentlemen are not to your taste and she is not someone who works here either, as Miss Ruriko herself stated. It is best that she goes home now."

Ruriko nails dug into her hands as Kyoko looked at her as she stepped towards her, "You can't do this." She hissed Kyoko's eyes darted towards the floor for a moment as she felt something twisting around her ankles before her eyes darted back up towards Ruriko. Something was wrong with her and Kyoko eye's darted towards Asami for a moment. The woman was moving towards the three of them before she shook her head quickly and looked back towards Ruriko.

"It would be bad for business if some of our patrons mistook you for one of our Ladies."

Ren flashed a smile that could almost be charming at them both. "It is a mistake on my part, please understand Miss Ruriko seems to be without a place to stay. I'm sure she could be useful here. Helping out, she worked in the Fuwa Inn."

Kyoko sighed softly. Trying not to jump as Asami placed her hands on her shoulders. "That does seem like a wonderful suggestion. Don't you think Choko? Far from us to turn someone away in need. I do hope this means you will be coming here often, seeing as you are speaking for her." Kyoko lifted her head looking at Asami she couldn't believe that she was being serious about this, "Choko be a dear and take Miss Ruriko to the kitchens so she can help serve Mr. Tsugura." Kyoko felt sick to her stomach.

Muttering under her breath, "I don't think Father will be pleased with this Miss Asami..." Kyoko winced slightly from the pain as she felt Asami's nails digging into her shoulders slightly.

Ren smile seemed to only grow in brightness and she really did want to get away from it and leave Miss Asami deal with it. "Fine." She growled under her breath as she pulled away from Asami.

* * *

 **A/N** : Thank you all for your reviews and comments thus far. It means a great deal to me. I hope you enjoy the slight change in Kyoko's personality. It will be explained later if you haven't figured it out just yet.


	33. Ring-Doh: Part 33

**-Ring-Doh: Part 33-**

* * *

It had been a long night for Yukihito Yashiro. When he had heard Kuon walking down the hall he could feel the anger coming off his young charge. It was uncommon for him to let his true emotions to show and it bothered Yashiro to see Kuon in such a state. He had given him the night and went to see him first thing in the morning and things did not improve. The quiet anger burning just under the surface, he knew right away that whatever had happened the night before had been truly awful. Yashiro had not been able to get much information out of charge but what he did know was that it dealt with Miss Kyoko.

He had gone to speak with Lord Hiou and Miss Kanae but they had not been within the Fuwa Inn. Much more to his surprise, Miss Kyoko was also not there. No, if he was honest with himself it was more than that. He understood that Lord Fuwa may not have noticed the missing girl, he didn't seem like one to notice much around him. It was the Lady Fuwa and the way she seemed to not notice anything at all, as though it was business as normal. The kitchen staff didn't say anything, but he could feel the nervous energy coming off of them all. Something he wasn't sure about at all, they were still months away from Festival of Ehetlli but it seemed that was what the staff were whispering amongst themselves, that the girl had been chosen, that perhaps she was not the true daughter of Kazushi Misonoi and that Tlaloc was to make her pay for her lies. Yashiro thought the whole thing was nonsense. Their God not knowing such an important detail and having allowed such a lie to go on for years made no sense but amongst those rumors were the one that sounded more likely. That Tlaloc was not pleased with the arranged marriage between her and Lord Shoutaro and as such had her spirited away.

Yashiro knew that the one person in the city that might know more about these rumors was Miss Asami. While the staff of businesses knew the most about the Lords and Ladies, those very Lord and Ladies knew the most about each other. Miss Asami was in the business of catering to those Lords and from what he had seen some very special ladies and that came with pillow talk. He had informed Kuon that he was going to go out had gone without barely a grunt of his dismissal. It was on his way to see him that he ran into Kanae.

Kanae had dragged him into a rather small tea house before sending off one of the young boys off to get Lord Hiou. She had been rather silent the whole time but he could read the worry that was etched across he face. He had attempted some small talk, starting off with why she was not within the Fuwa Inn that morning. The sharp glare he got had only caused him to smile, even if her answer had been vague it had added a bit more to what he already knew. It seemed that she was doing something for Kyoko. Though she would not answer what it was when he asked what exactly what it was. Nor, would she tell him where she was at the moment other than to say she was safe. Yashiro held little hope that Hiou would be much more forthcoming when he finally joined them.

Yashiro turned a spoonful of sugar in his coffee, it might have been a tea shop but they sold more than just that. "So let me see if I understand this correctly. Ren came home after going out with your family." His eyes fell towards Hiou as he said that last word, "to meet with the person who has taken Miss Kyoko and it's his place to bring her back?" He took his spoon out of his cup before dropping it onto the table, "Not only that, but you expect me to help you hide the fact that Miss Kyoko is missing from the Fuwa family."

Kanae sighed as she rested her hands under her chin, "Yes."

Yashiro eyes narrowed as he watched Kanae. She seemed as drained as the Hiou. The biggest difference between them was the fact that Hiou looked as angry as Kuon's vibe had felt to him, though it was lacking the bite that Kuon's held. Kanae just looked worried. "What I do not understand is why this is my Charge's responsibility. We didn't come here to protect the girl, no matter how sweet she is."

Kanae eyes narrowed as she looked towards him but her glare didn't bother him. "He _was_ given a choice."

Yashiro shook his head slightly, "Doesn't seem like he was given much of a choice. Seems to me, that he's not doing something because he desires to do so but because he doesn't wish to be the person responsible for your loss." Kanae looked down at her hands as Hiou reached over touching her arm slightly.

"It was still his choice. Whatever his reasons for agreeing to it." Hiou sighed heavily, "What we need however is time. Only Mr. Tsuruga has the information on where she is located."

Yashiro shook his head slightly, "I still do not see the issue. It doesn't seem like she's being held wherever she is by force. Besides... didn't you both want her out..." he dropped his voice, "from under Lady Fuwa."

Kanae slammed her hands on the table, "She won't return to us without him!" Yashiro watched as Hiou placed his hand on top of hers shaking his head as she slumped back into her chair. "Forgive me... I..." she shook her head.

Hiou eyes turned towards Yashiro. Whatever the reason why she wouldn't bother him slightly. He understood that Kyoko was a very well behaved lady. Actually, she was a perfect example of what was expected of young women in high society. There isn't a Mother-in-law who would find fault in her, she would do everything perfectly and with a smile. Though he wondered exactly why she did such things. She did seem sickly, but a girl that sickly wouldn't be forced to work so hard would she? Frowning he lifted his cup of coffee to his mouth before frowning as he set it down and reached for the spoon adding another scope of sugar. ' _It is possible she has chosen to run away and the man is helping her. Yet, then why is Kuon being forced to bring her back?_ ' Sighing heavily he looked at the two of them, "Why don't you tell me why she won't return." Kanae looked towards Hiou who again shook his head. Yashiro gave a faint smile, "I cannot help you if I do not know exactly what is going on. You did ask for my help, so it's only fair you tell me why she won't return."

"It's because she lost her memory." Three sets of eyes fell upon Kiyora who had an arm looped within Miroku's.

"Kiyora..." Miroku's voice held a hint of a warning as Kiyora fan snapped shut for a moment freeing their arm from the man. Kiyora face held no shame on it as Yashiro turned to look at the two sitting across from him. They looked more surprised and fearful that Kiyora had said anything. "Forgive Kiyora sometimes... they overstep their boundaries." His eyes narrowed for a moment at the redhead before turning back towards the three, slowly his eyes fell upon Yashiro.

Yashiro wanted to ask the most logical question, how she loss her memory but something was holding him back from asking that question. Not only that if she was without her memory, bringing her back should be all their jobs. In a port town, it was far to easy for someone to sneak her onto a ship and she would never be seen again.

"Do not worry, she is fine." Yashiro highly doubted that.

Hiou cleared his throat, "Tlaloc would not allow anything to happen to her. Both..." he flinched slightly as Miroku's eyes narrowed further at him. Kiyora's fan smacked Miroku.

"Stop it you are scaring the children." Miroku looked at Kiyora for a moment before sighing heavily. Kiyora's fan unfolded covering their face again, "Besides they know better don't you?" Kiyora's eyes fell upon Hiou and Kanae looking at them both. While Miroku was able to bring fear to even Yashiro, Kiyora seemed to remind him of his mother. As if saying if you keep that up just wait until your father comes home. Yashiro found himself nodding with both of them even though it wasn't directed at him. "Wonderful, now... Mr. Yashiro." Kiyora's eyes fell upon him and he couldn't help but smile warily at them. "We came here to give you a bit of information about that charge of yours." Kiyora leaned forward, a fan blocking their lips as he dropped his voice to just barely a whispered. "He's become a target for the other side. Help him make the right choice..."

Miroku, "Kiyora come along. We have said too much already." Kiyora smiled at him as he spoke. With a single wave of their fan as they wrapped their arm back around Miroku. He paused for a moment before looking back towards Kanae, "We have sent someone to watch over her. Your prayers have been answered, Miss Kanae." He said with a small bow of his head before walking out of the tea house. No one questioning why they been there, nor why they had ordered nothing.

Yashiro waited until they were both gone before taken his glasses from his face. He looked at them carefully as he cleaned them. "I believe it's time you tell me everything you possibly can. It seems my charge is endangered and I can't allow that."

* * *

Miroku stared up towards the sky as soon as they left the tea shop. "I do not like this Kiyora..."

Kiyora lowered his fan slightly as he looked towards Miroku. "Shizuru stated that him knowing shouldn't change anything."

Miroku looked towards him as he reached out pushing a strain of hair out Kiyora's face before allowing his knuckles to trail against his cheek for a moment before shaking his head. "You are risking too much, you know Tlaloc does not want you to put yourself in harm's way."

Kiyora chuckled softly, "That's because he can't trust you to behave if something happens to me." He winked at him before turning away. His smile fading from his face, "it is odd though isn't it? Shizuru was once her teacher. To think they would sacrifice him to Chaac eight years ago. The one soul that could touch that book without going insane." Kiyora didn't understand how they been so lucky. Many of those who were chosen for Festival of Ehetlli seemed to always join Chaac. He had from what Kiyora understood from Miroku chosen to reach their desires even the most impossible ones for a chance of living again. To walk the true path, didn't mean that one would become like Miroku or even Shizuru. Most simply moved on, or lingered only for a little while longer, normally because they had some small unfinished business, a message to pass on to the living.

Yet Shizuru had been different. He had come to Ring-Doh to teach Shoutaro and Kyoko had been blessed to be allowed to sit in those lessons. Mostly so Shoutaro had company. He never spoke about why he was chosen to become a sacrifice but most didn't, it was something they did, some small action or choice they made that had been their downfall. Husbands not wanting to break the tradition of getting a divorce. Wives not wanting their true borns to share with bastards, Guests within Ring-Doh, even a few broken hearts. Whatever the case, they had been selected for some unknown reason. A reason that Kiyora was sure was within that book that Shizuru carried and with it, the most likely result for each action they took. Actions that could lead to the future that they desired, one without blood sacrifices.

"Do not think so much about it Kiyora..." his eyes drifted up towards Miroku for a moment before looking downwards. "The future is not truly written yet, only the past is." He petted Kiyora's head softly as he looked away. "I hold little hope but it seems that his bloodline is still as strong as it always been." A faint smile played across his features, "The Hizuri bloodline... one as old here and once there." His eyes darted around for a moment, "I wonder if they can feel the power within that blood of his."

Kiyora lifted his head, he knew that Misonoi bloodline called their God towards them. It also allowed the bloodline to survive while the two Gods fought a battle using mortals. "You mean a bloodline that also made a contract with a God?"

Miroku shook his head, "No, it is not the Fuwa bloodline that has a contract with a God. It is just that person. It is harder to make a contract for a bloodline, but they were... like yourself. Blessed by a God long ago. One far older and stronger than our own, but there is no contract and as you know. It is the contracts between Gods and Mortals that are stronger than simple blessings. Now come along, we have much to do today."

* * *

Kyoko could feel the disapproval in the kitchen the moment they had stepped inside. She knew it wasn't directed at her but she couldn't help the urge to apologize for the action. It was an odd sensation that she couldn't put her finger on. It just felt normal and she found it hidden just beneath the surface, this overwhelming desire to take the burden that Ruriko was causing upon the kitchens. The poor chicken that she was plucking the feathers from was the one to suffer from the inner rage building in her. She felt Tashio's hand on her shoulder as he looked at her and she blew a feather from her face. "Sorry, Father... our... newest... helper..." her eyes darted towards Ruriko who was just acting like some high-born lady.

Tashio grunted before taken one of her plucked chickens and started to break it down. Kyoko sighed heavily, "I know it's Miss Asami's orders but she's..." They were both tasked with plucking chicken feathers so her father be could get started on tonight's dinner for the Ladies and a few of the gentlemen who sometimes lingered during the dinner hours. It was an easy task, one that everyone who worked in the kitchens should know. Ruriko claimed to have experience but so far the sheer amount of trouble had resulted in several flying chickens until she flat out refused to lift another finger. Asami had taken over quickly when she had noticed that bother her husband and her daughter seemed about to cause more of a ruckus. Even the task of putting sandwiches together seemed too much for the little princess. Sighing heavily she looked back at her feathered tasked. "Suppose at least nothing it being broken now..." she muttered and was rewarded with another grunt from her father.

Ashio cleared her throat sometime later, "Choko will you be a dear..." her eyes darted towards Ruriko was who lounging across two chairs with a bored look upon her face. "And take Ruriko with you to help serve the sandwiches.

Kyoko groaned as she looked back towards Ruriko then towards her father pleading him to need her and he gave a single nod of his head towards the door and she slumped. "Yes mother..." she piled several sandwiches onto her two trays. They were simple but some of the best sandwiches you could find in the city. Simple was important during the lunch period they tended to have more guests besides those who lived here. "Come on Ruriko..."

"I'm not carrying that..." she said crossing her arms in front of her chest. "It's too heavy."

Kyoko looked towards her mother once more who motioned for her to smile and she growled under her breath. "Guess I'll just have to inform Miss Asami this isn't working. I'm sure Mr. Tsuruga will understand that it was just too hard for you after he went out of his way to assure you a place to stay." Ruriko's eyes widen for a moment before she chewed her lower lip and sighing in defeat. ' _Please say you found a way to keep that man here... otherwise, this girl will never work..._ ' she said following Ruriko who seemed to the demon at her heals out of the kitchen.


	34. Ring-Doh: Part 34

**-Ring-Doh: Part 34-**

* * *

Chiori lifted her eyes towards the ceiling, she was sick and tired of changing sheets. It wasn't that she hated work or thought herself better than those around her, she had learned over the last seventeen years how to take pride even when she hated it. Running a hand through her hair she groaned once more as she shoved a pile of sheets down the shoot. Taken only some pleasure in the fact that she wasn't the one who was going to have to wash them. Though she had to find a bit of amusement in it all, the women who worked here, sure knew how to make them finish quick.

Deep down she knew that she would never have thought this was her life, but then again she never thought she would have been murdered all so that her place could be taken by another. Not that she was happy in the arrangement but it just wasn't what she would have expected her life to be like. She had been born as one of the _Princesses_ though she didn't shine as much as her twin sister had. She still had prospects, a line of men waiting for her, wanting her hand in marriage but the one her father had accepted. Well someone else wanted him more, and the fact he had been so willing in luring her, oh she had been stupid she had thought herself in love.

What was really confusing to her was that many of the people who came calling to Fuwa Inn didn't seem to even notice, from what she could see, that Kyoko and Choko were the same people. It was odd, how she simply seemed to blend into her surroundings. A small part of Chiori was sure it had something to do with the fact that even within Fuwa Inn no one put Kyoko the Maid and Kyoko Misonoi as the same people. Again she believed this had a lot to do with the fancy clothes and the make-up. After all her own Mother had always stated that make-up makes even an ugly duckling into a beautiful swan. Not that she thought that Kyoko was ugly, just helpless. She remembered a time when Kyoko's father was alive, a child so full of life, who said whatever was on her mind much to her father's joy and then into a girl who was taught physically what it meant to speak her mind. To do anything that was not bowing her head, wearing a smile and serving all those around her. Though Chiori had to admit, that Kyoko would have likely had fewer problems if she didn't keep standing up for everyone around her when they themselves didn't seem to care to do the same for her. "How can people be so blind?" she grunted as she grabbed a new bare of sheets to redo the bedroom she just left.

"Tashio's daughter is causing a ruckus!" One of the women came rushing up the stairs two at a time. Until she was spinning around another one of the girls who had just stepped outside of her room, nearly knocking them both onto the ground. The woman quickly shut the door on her client before looking at the brown-haired woman.

"What are you talking about Belle? No one would dare do that, not here."

"Oh but it's true! I saw it myself, Lord Fuwa must have lost his mind. She's not even his type but he grabbed her and her... she hit him! He's demanding Miss Asami to explain herself. About hiring her."

Chiori's eyes widen in surprise before a slow grin began to play across her features as she darted passed the two women gossiping away about Tashio's daughter and Lord Fuwa. As she came down the stairs she quickly thought that it was more than likely that Kyoko simply slapped him, a very dainty little smack at that. She walked across the main room her eyes darting back and forth looking for Lord Fuwa before a bigger grin slowly cross her features. ' _So not such a dainty smack at all. Perhaps this is exactly what she needed to relight her fire!_ ' She quickly moved towards the kitchens, not noticing the pale look that came across Lord Fuwa's face as he caught sight of her nor how he began to get sick.

* * *

Lord Fuwa chuckled as the pretty young woman kissed his cheek. He almost felt like running his fingers across the gesture but he was no longer a schoolboy. Besides, he was far from being done. He might even see her later. Hopefully, Ren Tsuruga had found something to his taste he was starting to think that the boy was just to shy. While his own son had never had that issue it did cross his mind that there could be others who could have had his problem when he was a younger man. There was also the risk that Mr. Tsuruga tastes ran to dark for Haruki Asami's business. They have had such sick bastards before but he didn't exactly see him in such light. No, if there was anything like that he knew that his staff would have said something. The women talked of course but it was becoming clear that it was nothing more than his looks, none of them from what he could pick up had ever gotten into his room while he was in there. It wasn't just him either, it seemed even the young man Mr. Yashiro was in the same boat. ' _Perhaps they are a couple..._ ' he shook his head slightly, ' _No, Mr. Tsugura wanted to come here, asked about this place._ ' He chuckled as he walked down the stairs winking at one of the painted ladies.

At the bottom of the stairs, he found himself frozen, a little servant woman. One of the new girls most likely held a tray of sandwiches. A slow grin as he watched her with bright eyes looking around as though begging to be saved by some hero. Her snow-white skin made him only wonder if there was any difference under what was hidden under her clothes. He shifted slightly uncomfortable as his eyes trailed after her. He felt an arm around his waist as he looked down to see Belle. "I see Lord Fuwa has seen our little Ruriko. Pretty isn't she?"

Lord Fuwa wrapped an arm around her smaller frame, "Indeed. If Miss Asami needs help in training her." He chuckled as she playfully smacked his arm. A playful smile on her face.

Belle, "Now Lord Fuwa, as I know how skilled you are, I'm afraid little Ruriko had been Blessed."

Lord Fuwa, however, didn't really hear what she was saying. A young woman that looked too much like his charge Kyoko. He watched as she moved towards Ruriko as though this was something she did every day. There were differences in the way she smiled. Where before her eyes were always drawn to the floor as a proper young lady should be, now they stared straight ahead, where before her smile seemed brighter, now there was a tightness that reminded him of his wife when she was holding back her anger. Kyoko grabbed Ruriko's shoulder causing the young woman to spin around her hand already raised as he watched in almost horror the gleam in Kyoko's eyes as though daring her to finish the action. Ruriko didn't but could he blame Ruriko for that, while Kyoko flashed her a smile he was used to seeing, She pointed off towards the distance, a location he knew very well had been assigned to him and his business partner. He watched as Ruriko joined her. While this alone should make him happy to see such a little flower like Ruriko the one thought that ran through his mind at seeing Kyoko following behind her was what would people think?

Lord Fuwa licked his lips a hint of fear starting to build up in him. "Who is that girl with Ruriko?" He knew better than to point it was frown upon here and the way Belle's hand darted up pulling it back down even as her own eye darted towards the young woman in question.

"Lord Fuwa I'm afraid she is not on the menu." A faint smile across her face as she reached up and touched his cheek.

He wanted to snap at her that of course, Kyoko was not on the menu. No, her virginity had to stay tact, it didn't matter who took it. Whoever did would have full rights to claim her and there would be little he could do about it. As the scandal itself would destroy him. He kept himself from fidgeting as he thought about it, he would need to find out now if she was still a virgin and that was not a subject he wanted to have with the girl's mother or his own wife. ' _No... no..._ ' he ran a hand across his face trying to think. He wanted to say he was a believer but the truth of the matter was he wasn't. He thought the whole thing was nonsense, there was no real proof, but for a moment he really did wish that the God they were meant to believe in was real because then he could truly put his fate in the fact that it would never be allowed.

' _Could try and make Saena agree to a marriage between my son and her daughter. Yes, if she's not a virgin I could just say my son took her virginity. The boy will be a problem but..._ ' That, however, had its own set of problems. The real person could come forth and make the claim and then it would depend upon her word. He already knew Shoutaro would never claim it, from all he could see he was to busy in love with his half-sister. Yet, even he wasn't sure he could claim it as love... she did work for Asami, just as her mother did. No, even he wouldn't claim her and he was sure the only reason he brought her around was that she herself pushed it as well. They got a sick kick out of seeing the fury in his wife's eyes. ' _Could threaten him with Mimori. Would be little room for him to complain, she's part of the First Families, she's beautiful..._ ' if only he himself was a bit younger.

"Lord Fuwa are you alright?" His eyes darted back towards Belle for a moment, before a weak chuckle escaped him.

"Ah, yes sorry." Lord Fuwa knew right away if he kept watching Kyoko, that someone would figure it out. Worse of all, they might even think he had something to do with her being here. He flashed a smile at the young woman on his side. "I just never seen her here before she looks comfortable around everyone. It's rare for you to have two new young ladies at the same time."

"Oh..." Belle placed a hand on her cheek, "Well I think Choko is only here helping her parents, that's the reason why her cousin is here to help out."

Lord Fuwa eyes darted back towards the back of Kyoko's head. The fear that she brought Kanae into this place crossing his mind. Kanae's parents might not be one of the first families or even one of the rich. Yet her mother was not someone to mess with. Plus what was with the name Choko? Though he had to admit he was pleased she was at least hiding who she really was from these people. He couldn't take it any longer, with Mr. Tsuruga a guest in his Inn he knew exactly who Kyoko was, thanks to Yuuko having shown up. He quickly made his way after the two young women, leaving Belle behind. He waited until Kyoko was just inside the little so-called private room and grabbed her arm yanking as he turned her around. "What the hell do you think you are doing here?" It was taken every ounce of his being to not scream as he hissed. He didn't even care that Mr. Tsuruga was standing up.

* * *

Kyoko felt like she was fighting a losing battle. Though she had to admit that it was brilliant of Miss Asami to move Mr. Tsuruga wherever she had moved him while they to deliver the sandwiches. She didn't miss the fact that Ruriko seemed more considered about locating the _missing_ Mr. Tsuruga and as far as Kyoko could care, she hoped he stayed missing. It kept Ruriko out of her way for the most part. Even when Miss Asami informed her that Mr. Tsuruga was back in the little sitting room. Part of her hoped that Ruriko wouldn't notice but then she had noticed the way that Lord Fuwa had been watching her and knew that it would just get ugly if he attempted to sway her into one of the rooms upstairs. ' _Disgusting._ ' Though Ruriko had raised her had to smack her she was quickly reminded that Mr. Tsuruga would be most displeased by her action of disturbing those around her. Ruriko's hand dropped but a scowl was not sitting pretty in place at least until she pointed towards the direction of where Mr. Tsuruga was located. As she had watched Ruriko quickly take off in the direction, Kyoko herself stared down at her near-empty tray now. Thankful that she only had to make sure Ruriko didn't fling herself into the man's arms. Sighing heavily she found herself following after the young woman, noting how she didn't seem to have any accidents since she entered this room and was making her question exactly what type of show she was putting on. ' _Well, it wouldn't be the first time someone pretended to be something they weren't._ '

Focus on the little troublemaker, she had not been expected anyone to grab her. More so in a place where it was against the rules to do such a thing, outside of the bedroom and she didn't even want to think about it. She shuddered in distaste as she came face to face with the person who dared to touch her. Opening her mouth she snapped it shut, more in disbelief. Lord Fuwa was one of the few people who was stated to respect the rules.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" His face was red even though he was keeping his tone down but she sneered at him in disgust.

"Get your hands off of me" she hissed low that only he would hear her words pulling herself free. She didn't miss the way he gapped at her like a fish out of water. Turning towards Mr. Tsuruga, who looked just as surprised though she was sure it likely had to do with the way Ruriko was clinging to him you would had thought that Lord Fuwa had been about to tear her dress off. She had to keep herself from rolling her eyes. Mentally she sent out a prayer to Tlaloc that she would be able to peal the girl off of the man, though it would make dinner service a near nightmare if she was going to help in the kitchens. Yet at least one drunk man would be gone. Clapping her hands together and looked up at the man. "If you would be so kind as to take your friend home, I believe he's had a bit too much."

"What did you just say?" He grabbed her shoulder, once again turning her to face him. "After everything, I've done for you?"

Kyoko felt the urge to lower her face, felt the urge deep inside of her to apologize but she would not. She grabbed his wrist, putting as much pressure on it until his fingers released her own shoulders, the look of surprise and shock on his face as she smiled up at him. "Lord Fuwa if you lay your hands on me again, you will find yourself with one less hand." Her voice was low more deadly than she would have ever dared in the life she no longer recalled. She barely heard the whimper from Ruriko as though Kyoko was hurting her of all things as she released him. Her eyes darted towards the bar not seeing Miss Asami but the bartender that was on duty was rushing towards them as quickly as he could without making it seem there was any trouble at all.

Lord Fuwa eyes widen in anger as he grabbed both her shoulders this time shaking her, "Kyoko!" He choked out "Do you not understand the shame you are bringing about me." He paused for a moment his eyes darting towards Mr. Tsuruga something was off about the young man, something that made him want to pull back in fear even as Ruriko had both of her arms tightly wrapped around his waist.

Kyoko felt something inside of her snap, she wasn't sure why she had such a rage against this man and his comment about bringing shame upon him. As if she was somehow his wife. Her eyes narrowed as she reached up grabbing a fistful of his garments, it was against the rules of course. She shouldn't be doing this as she kneed him in the crouch she felt his hands drop from her as he grabbed his family jewels and she turned around looking at Mr. Tsuruga. "Please take your friend home." She tried to keep her voice sounding pleasing but she felt none of that as she reached over and grabbed Ruriko's hand off of the man's chest. "Come along, Ruriko, Mr. Tsuruga has to help his friend. He'll see you later." She didn't care about the fact that the girl was protesting the whole thing. Nor the look on the bartender's face as she passed them and headed towards the safety of the kitchens.


	35. Ring-Doh: Part 35

**-Ring-Doh: Part 35-**

* * *

Kuon wasn't sure how Miss Asami seemed able to convince him to become Ruriko's sponsor only that she had. The truth was he had been given a choice in the matter to sponsor her here, where he was to come and visit and make sure she was doing her job properly as one of the maids or take her elsewhere. As he was stating within the Fuwa's Inn and something seemed to have happened there he could not take her there. Not to say the issues that would likely come up with him suddenly bringing back a girl, no. It was best to only have to come here for a while. If it turned out she was a good fit then Miss Asami would truly higher her, and then would take full custody over the woman as one of her own. Besides all he really had to do was spend some money and leave, many of her customers did this sort of thing from time to time. Kuon was positive it was just to get the men hooked into coming here and didn't want their wives to know they had been fooling around with an outsider. Within a club should a woman get pregnant well no one would be able to prove who the father was. Let alone if they were already pregnant. His father had always warned him about such clubs.

No sooner than he had finished his discussion with Miss Asami did he find himself back in the side room, waiting for Lord Fuwa when the Ruriko herself appeared. It was almost sickening and it only got worse when Lord Fuwa had appeared. His first thought was that he was coming here for Ruriko but he had grabbed the other young kitchen maid. His parents had always taught him that it didn't matter a woman's station in life they were to be treated with respect and it seemed to him Miss Asami was within the same mindset as his parents with how she ran this place. Before he could do anything however he had Ruriko clinging to him. He watched as a slow-burning rage began to build inside of him, but he watched in amazement as she simply kneed him in his family jewels. He winced and almost on instinct felt himself reaching for his own as Ruriko was pulled away by the enraged kitchen maid. The whole thing would have made his mother truly proud and he could almost see her praising her for being so wild. Something that was not found amongst the high class, they were far to polite in how they handed unruly men. Then again, had she been a High-Class Lady then the chances of Lord Fuwa putting his hands on her were slim to none.

Kuon watched as the bartender leaned over Lord Fuwa's rubbing his back his eyes darting towards Kuon. "Lord Fuwa, I am sorry about Choko." He started as Lord Fuwa threw his arms away from him, still holding himself as he did so.

"I demand to see Miss Asami!" he shouted, then whimpered. The Bartender frowned slightly before looking around the main room. "Well?!" He kept his voice lower than prior but it was still rather loud and Kuon mentally sighed.

Kuon thought to try and the Bartender kept looking for Miss Asami. "Lord Fuwa, perhaps you should sit down." Kuon motioned towards the couch as the man groaned before looking into the main room himself.

"You saw her if this gets out." Lord Fuwa ran a hand across his face. "I'll be ruined. Oh God, she'll never forgive me." He held a hand to his throat for a moment "No... no, she'll likely kill me, she can still control that boy of ours... barely."

It wasn't hard for Kuon to figure out who he was talking about. He doubted Lady Fuwa would be ever so pleased with the idea that Lord Fuwa was manhandling one of the staff here. Though he doubted Miss Asami would start telling anyone and who really would believe her anyway? These sort of places the women weren't trusted, other than to sleep with. They were known to spread rumors and lies amongst themselves and he doubted most of it was true, though at the same time he knew that it would make people question. What Kuon couldn't understand was why he had chosen Choko of all people. Ruriko was far more his taste, if the women prior who were clinging to him were any clue and he was pretty sure that once upon a time even Lady Fuwa had been a looker. Then again perhaps he was biased, he did think his mother was the most beautiful woman in the world. "I'm sure no one will find out."

"You won't tell?" The fear in his voice was almost heartbreaking as if he was a small boy who got caught with his hands in the cookie jar though in many ways he supposed that's exactly what had happened. Only this cookie jar snapped his hand he lost it.

Miss Asami "Lord Fuwa..."

Lord Fuwa swung towards her taken the final steps into the main hall. "What is the meaning of this?"

Asami stared at him before looking towards Kuon. A frown slowly painted on her face before looking toward her Bartender for answers. The man stepped around Lord Fuwa and began to whisper something in her ear and her frown deepened. The Bartender turned and quickly made his way back to the bar as Asami turned towards Lord Fuwa. "Perhaps we should take this somewhere more private." Lord Fuwa's eyes turned quickly looking around the area and nodding his head before his eyes fell upon a young woman walking past them in a hurry. His eyes widen before he turned away, emptying his stomach. Kuon frowned heavily as he looked towards Asami who did the same thing before shaking her head. A business smile she patted him on the shoulder some. "Lord Fuwa... perhaps you should lay down. You look like you have seen a ghost."

"I... I'm fine..." he said standing up after a moment before clearing his throat. "I just... let's go somewhere more private. Mr. Tsuruga I'll be back shortly." His eyes darting around the room as Asami nodded her head slightly before motioning towards one of the only closed doors in the area.

* * *

It had been a few days since Yukihito Yashiro had met with Kanae and Hiou, he was still making arrangements for Miss Kyoko as if she was still around. Yet there had been nothing new on the matter. Yashiro was finding it hard to believe that there were two Gods at play and both needed Kyoko in a game, or at least that's what it sounded like to Yashiro. A pure unselfish act, that was what was needed. The problem was Hiou had no idea what that act was and it was all just a guest. All he could say for sure was that it had to do with a chosen partner. A partner is chosen by one God and was to be destroyed or ruined by the other. Hiou stated that he would be a reasonable partner for her but sadly his love was the wrong kind of love. Besides, while he could give her a good home and a happy family, his heart clearly belonged to the young woman who had sat next to him and she seemed to fancy him just as much. Yashiro had also learned that those who had attempted to remove Kyoko from the Fuwa Inn tended to come up missing.

This had only made Yashiro more worried about his young charge. Kuon was the heir to the Hizuri family. It was possible that if Kyoko and Kuon did fall in love as seemed to be the hope of the Gods, that he would either end up dead or worse. As much as he liked Kyoko he couldn't allow harm to fall upon Kuon but he also couldn't allow harm to come across the young woman either. He was torn, but perhaps that was would be enough the willingness to not turn away. The only issue with that was that Kuon had spent the last few days in the Gentlemen's Club owned by Miss Asami and there did seem to be a girl who caught his eye though rather good or bad he wasn't sure. In the meantime, Kanae was staying at home, though the story being told was that she was staying at Kanae's elderly grandparents as Kanae's mother who seemed to be friends with Kyoko's mother had wanted to spend some time with the girl. So far no one seemed to question this.

Standing up Yashiro made his way towards Kuon and sat down next to him. "Ren, I wanted to ask you something." Kuon lifted his head up from the scroll he was pretending to read. The man's mind was clearly elsewhere. Only two things had really changed in the last few days, the first was that Kuon had been going back and forth from the Gentlemen's Club ran by Miss Asami. He had talked to her once since then and she stated that he had been coming for lunch and would not tell him much more. Yashiro had been tempted to have lunch there and see what exactly what was going on but Miss Asami made it clear that unless he had a proper invite, that it wouldn't be possible for him to come during the open business hours. There was no way he could ask Kuon to invite him and even less of a possibility for him to ask Lord Fuwa seeing as he was being left during the daytime hours in charge of Miss Kyoko. The second change was that Lord Fuwa seemed to become almost like a second shadow of Ren. Always nearby, whatever had happened a few days ago at their business meeting had made the older man extremely nervous, the very fact that the man had walked them to the Records Hall was a clear sign that something was going on. When he brought it up Kuon simply told him it was nothing for him to worry about.

Kuon didn't bother to smile, as he shifted in his seat, "Of course, what's troubling you?"

Yashiro cleared his throat, "It's about the young lady you are..."

Kuon groaned before Yashiro could finish asking his question he was asking one of his own. "How did you find out about Miss Ruriko?"

Yashiro mouth hung open for a moment before he pushed his glasses up his nose slightly. So there was someone he was seeing. Somehow he was sure this would not go well for him, but then again Hiou seemed more than fine after whatever trial he himself had been put through. "Ruriko?"

"You didn't know?" Yashiro shook his head no and Kuon sighed running his fingers through his hair. "Her name is Ruriko Matsu. I've been made her sponsor at a certain place of business until she proves herself."

Yashiro smiled, "Miss Asami I take it?" Kuon lifted his head slightly before giving a small nod of his head. "That sounds like her, she's not a woman to be messed with. I almost feel bad for her future husband." Though it was unlikely that she would ever get married. With her heart still belonging to one person, she was more like a widow before she ever was a bride. His smiled widened, "Tell me a bit about her."

Kuon shifted in his seat some before looking down at his scroll. Yashiro was more than happy to wait for him to gather his thoughts and actually began to look into some of the scrolls he had pulled out. It seemed that Kuon was looking into the Local God, more correctly those who served him. Each of their names was written down on a piece of parchment and it was clear that he was trying to trace back when they first appeared. Dates of when they were first seen, his guess of how old they are and even more a list of names of people dating further back who held the same name. So far it seemed to him only one of them really been solved and that was a Young Priest by the name of Dasuku. He was barely older than Hiou. He had been born at sea, his mother had died a few years later and that was when he was officially taken to the Priests of Ring-Doh to begin his training. Yashiro lifted his head from the research as Kuon cleared his throat.

"Miss Ruriko seems to have worked at Fuwa Inn up until a few days ago. I'm not sure what happened because she never got it out but it must have been something painful. She was terrified of Lord Fuwa." His eyes narrowed. "Though it seemed that Lord Fuwa didn't even notice her, not once. It seems his eyes are on Choko."

Yashiro couldn't recall anyone name Ruriko but there had been a Matsu but that had been an elderly man, it was possible that they were family and she was visiting and not working there. "Who is Choko?"

Kuon grinned his teeth and clasped his hands together, "She helps out in the kitchens. She's the daughter of the Cook and his wife. Asami seems fond of her and I swear that cousin of hers is just egging her out at this point. Like she's getting some sick kick out of watching Miss Ruriko and Choko." He sighed heavily again as he shook his head. "I haven't seen them personally fight, but I've heard Miss Ruriko and Choko snapping at each other but as soon as Miss Ruriko sees me, she's different." Yashiro hummed softly as Kuon shifted his weight.

"And Lord Fuwa is attracted to Miss Choko?"

Kuon grunted, "I don't understand it either. I thought he was going there to get away from overbearing women who think they know better." Yashiro raised an eyebrow but kept silent for a moment. "She's not even that pretty, if he was after Miss Ruriko I'd understand she might be a bad actress but she's rather pretty. The other men seem to be drawn to her where they don't tend to notice Choko."

"I see... I'm glad you are making friends with the locals." He chuckled softly causing Kuon to groan once more as he looked up towards the ceiling.

"I'm not trying to make friends with anyone."

Yashiro nodded his head slightly. "But she was not who I was originally asking about." He cleared his throat as Kuon looked at him again. "I was wondering if you have seen Miss Kyoko, she seems to have gone missing."

Kuon stared at him for a moment, "I wouldn't know if I did see her, I don't know who she is."

Yashiro opened his mouth for a moment before closing it shut. He watched him carefully as though expecting him to be joking before standing up and moving over towards one of the books. Finding the one he was looking for he walked back over and dropped it in front of Kuon. "Look at this list of the first families, the names..." he said flipping the book open to the page. He flipped a few more pages, pointed at another section, that spoke about the death of Kyoko's father and her being sent to be raised by the Fuwa's. Kuon lifted the book flipping it back again from the start, looking at the date, her description, then once again to the death of her father, her being placed into the Fuwa's care. He dropped the book as his head began to pound grabbing it as he tried to focus going back and forth.

"Are you saying I've met her?"

Yashiro pushed his glasses up. "Yes... and that she's missing. While under your temporary care."


	36. Ring-Doh: Part 36

**-Ring-Doh: Part 26-**

* * *

Kuon sat on one of the couches within the Gentlemen's Club. In the distance he could see Yashio speaking to Asami, he had brought him along, he had wanted him to meet with Ruriko. Thinking perhaps that Miss Ruriko was truly Lady Kyoko who had ran away from home and that this was the place she had ended up. His lack of memory of this Kyoko that he was caring for what basically came down to noble birth bothered him. Ruriko fit in his mind, she was pretty enough, clearly she gossiped like any woman of high class, she had no skills in the kitchen, the way she spoke about things around the Gentlemen's Club, fabrics, costs, all of it came down to someone who was used to a higher standard of living. Though Yashiro hadn't given him much to go on, that was mainly his own doing. His head felt like someone was pounding in it the more he tried to figure out who Lady Kyoko was and seemed to relax happily when it fell upon thoughts about Ruriko being the missing noblewoman.

He had hoped that Yashiro would be able to get a clear look at her, but Ruriko had taken it upon herself to become unreasonably shy which made him wonder if she had accidentally walked in on him once in the baths. She kept her face turned to the floor, her toes becoming truly interesting to her or buried her face into his arm that Yashiro finally excused himself saying he was going to get a drink and he had not left the bar since sitting down there. Though from the angle he was at, it didn't look like Yashiro was drowning himself in booze either.

The only other person that Ruriko seemed to hide from was Lord Fuwa and it wasn't her being shy. Lord Fuwa had lost his temper that one day and clearly it had taken a toll on her as she now clung tightly to him whenever Lord Fuwa sat down he always looked more tired and worse for wary that relaxed. His eyes scanning the rooms carefully, Kuon had a feeling that Lord Fuwa wasn't looking at who was around but looking for Choko. The real issue was, Choko's parents had begun to take more interest on this side of the kitchen door, whenever Lord Fuwa was downstairs, it was Tashio or Ashio who was gathering Ruriko and heading back to the kitchens.

Ashio, Kuon could see nothing but love and gentle heart. It was almost as if she was too scared to upset anyone within the little room, including Ruriko as if the young woman would throw a fit. Ruriko would simply bury herself further into his arm and she would look pleading back towards her husband in the distance, Ruriko eyes would follow and then she was moving quickly towards the kitchen after saying her farewells. This didn't happen at all when Tashio was the one coming across the room and taken her back towards the kitchen. Then again the whole room seemed to part in half when they saw Tashio walking towards them. He never said a word, he would just look at her and she would be jumping out of her seat, bowing her head and running off towards the kitchens. Kuon had tried to talk to him once, he got a glare and grunt. The only time Tashio seemed to show any real kindness or softness was when he was looking at his wife, then he could see the spark of emotion there, the slight turn of his lips into a smile the way Ashio's face would turn red and the playful slap on his arm before they disappeared behind the kitchen doors. Kuon had noticed the same sort of softness in his eyes whenever he looked at his daughter, though there was a fear, a deep sadness there. As though he already understood that the day would come when she would leave their family and join another and that the fear was that she would forget about them. Something he had seen many born of lower classes doing when they became part of a higher social class they began to pretend that they were always at that level.

Kuon eyes fell upon the closed kitchen doors just barely in his sight, from Ruriko he knew that Choko had a cousin. A cousin who was apparently cruel to Miss Ruriko, Chiori. A young woman who apparently extremely protective over Choko, though in truth he couldn't picture those two ever finding someone to marry them. He had caught sight of Chiori a few times, always lurking within the shadows. Though he could feel the pure hatred that poured off of her whenever Lord Fuwa appeared but as strong as the darkness that lurked it always disappeared quickly and he understood now that she was simply taken her leave.

That left him with the feeling that Ruriko there was only him in her life. Something he knew he had to be careful of, even if she was some nobleman's bastard daughter, it was clear to him that she was never acknowledged. In there time of age, most daughters had no use other than as objects and of course to bare their sons. Most would accept even a bastard daughter because they couldn't own property. Lady Kyoko had been accepted, acknowledge, even allowed the family last name. Not only that she was the only daughter of Kazushi Misonoi. If she had been put into the care of the Fuwa family, then she would have been treated well. Not only because she was the only heir which meant her future husband would be able to claim everything. The sheer amount of property owned in the Misonoi name had been almost shocking. Yet all of it was undeveloped which he couldn't understand why.

Mentally sighing he realized that Ruriko likely wasn't the young maiden he was meant to be watching. Even if she screamed someone who was born into that world, something inside of him was nagging him. He placed a hand against his forehead as he felt another migraine building up. ' _So where is this Lady Kyoko?_ ' and most of all how was he supposed to find someone he couldn't even recall? his eyes fell upon the whiskey as he reached for the glass picking it up. ' _Why can't I recall her?_ '

"You aren't listening to me are you?" Ruriko whined tugging on his arm almost causing him to spill his drink in the process he kept his annoyance in check as he looked at her flashing her a smile.

"Please forgive me Miss Ruriko. I'm afraid I am starting to get a migraine and didn't want to worry you."

Ruriko eyes narrowed slightly as she pouted looking at him as if she could read him. Slowly her eyes soften in worry as her fingers trailed against his temples and he was fighting the urge to smack her hand away.

* * *

Chiori had come to enjoy the new Kyoko. It would be a true shame if she ended up back where she was. No, she was sure now that this new improved Kyoko was the girl's, true heart. She was still loving, still caring about those around her but she didn't take anything from anyone either. No, that wasn't exactly true either, she took it with a different sort of grace. Kind and gentle, then a warning, then... then she would take action. Chiori had seen it happen three times, men who had quickly learned their places, though in fairness twice it had been Lord Fuwa. Now her adopted _parents_ made sure that Lord Fuwa was nowhere near her. It was true that they were the perfect couple, perhaps in time maybe they would be blessed with the one thing that they never been granted.

She watched Kyoko roll her eyes in the direction of Ruriko and Ren before picking up the dishes from one of the other men. Chiori didn't miss the way he eyes lingered over Kyoko's back before grunting. Chiori wanted to laugh, knowing that if he had any idea how she cleaned up, or even who she was that disapproval grunt would never have happened. No, they would be bowing down at her feet, more so if they understood the true gift she held in her hands. The ability to summon a living God, a true God to her side. Though because it was such an overwhelming process that she had never been taught to control, it did make her come off sickly.

Stepping towards Kyoko she didn't bother to keep her voice all that low, not caring if the table she was clearing could hear her or not. "Looks like little Miss Ruriko is trying to get her Prince Charming." She smirked as Kyoko's eyes lifted and once again looked towards the two.

Sighing heavily Kyoko stood up holding the tray of dishes on her side. "Maybe he'll actually take her this time."

Chiori watched as Kyoko's eyes narrowed as she watched the two a little longer before turning her back on the sight of them. Chiori leaned over the table took the glass that was still full as Kyoko wiped down the table before she herself looked at the two. She couldn't allow Kyoko to have such hate for Ren he was required for their future. To put an end to this all. "Come now you don't mean that."

Kyoko eyes turned to look her over before sighing heavily as she hung her head. "No" she lowered her voice.

Though Chiori could see she was still not happy with either choice on the matter. Not that she could blame her, Ruriko was making life very difficult for them. It didn't help that Miss Asami, had simply stated that while Ruriko would sleep here, during the working hours, she was part of the kitchen staff. For the most part, nothing had changed, unless you counted a young woman freaking out over disgusting things that were beneath her, that she couldn't even handle the simple task of washing dishes without making a drama out of it. Chiori was starting to think this was a young woman that when alive, had been used to everyone doing everything to her. The worse part was that she knew that Ruriko wasn't exactly a bad person either, she had been sad and depressed, heartbroken really and then something inside of her snapped. Nothing new either. It happened to many, the only reason she hadn't been lured by the promises of that voice after her death, was her pure hate for the man who had allowed it to happen. If he was playing for that team she didn't want to be on that team, so she went with the other side and now she simply had to wait it out. Soon she would get her revenged.

Kyoko moved towards another table as she cleared it and Chiori followed behind her, "I really wouldn't want someone curses around good people." Her eyes darted towards Ren for a moment, "Besides she's useless. The only thing she's good at is being a helpless princess..." she shook her head before finishing her task. "and who wants to be a helpless princess?"

Chiori smiled softly as she watched Kyoko move towards the kitchen doors. ' _Weren't you once the helpless princess?_ ' She looked down at her tray for a moment, ' _Though perhaps, you weren't so helpless after all, just to much put on your shoulders..._ ' lifting her eyes towards Ren she narrowed her eyes as she saw Lord Fuwa moving towards them ' _What will you do when you find out the truth? Will you keep your fire or will you let it burn up all again?_ '

"Excuse me miss." Chiori eyes darted away from Lord Fuwa towards the man she knew as Yukihito Yashiro, her eyes narrowed for a moment before she flashed him her best smile. Though she knew that he hadn't missed the look in her eyes. He clearned his throat again, "Ah... sorry forgive me... I..." he held his hands up slightly before darting behind her. "I just wanted to ask you..." he dropped his hands leaning towards her, "Why is Lady Kyoko in a place like this?" Her eyes widen for a second before narrowing.

"I believe you are mistaken that is my cousin, Choko." She pulled back from him watching as he shifted his glasses more.

"Indeed, but that is only now if I'm not mistaken."


	37. Ring-Doh: Part 37

**-Ring-Doh: Part 37-**

* * *

Chiori stared at the man before her before glancing upwards towards the ceiling. She couldn't believe this was happening, someone actually recognized her, well besides Lord Fuwa but that matter was easily enough to take care of, as he wouldn't dare to make it known that the little Kyoko was in such a Gentlemen's Club. ' _To kill or not to kill..._ ' she sighed heavily knowing the answer already. It wasn't exactly his fault that unlike everyone else in such a place, would realize exactly who Choko was. ' _Wait..._ ' her eyes turned towards Yashiro looking him over once more. ' _Could we have the wrong person?_ '

' _No, but it seems he is special. Bring him to me._ '

She clicked her tongue against her teeth. "Fine!" she snapped. Not that she was truly upset with the man before her as she grabbed his arm and pulled him after her, not caring that he was thrown off balance by her actions as she made a beeline towards the kitchen. "Hey, Asami, taken this man home he's drunk!" she called out, hearing a few chuckles as he bumped into a table in the process.

"Wha... I'm... I'm not drunk"

"That's what they always say," she muttered under her breath as she shoved him through the kitchen doors, her eyes moving towards the private room. 'What about Mr. Prince?'

' _Leave him. If he fails, then he is never the one._ '

Chiori shrugged her shoulders slightly as she stepped into the kitchens.

* * *

Kyoko stared at the tall blond who came stumbling into the kitchens, the way he fixed his jacket before turning on his heels to head back out the door he had just came through before jumping back mere seconds as the door came swinging open once more as Chiori came in. The whole scene had caused everything in the kitchen to stop, Tashio was no longer chopping up vegetables for tonight's dinner for the girls. A little celebration that was being held for Ariel's anniversary since joining Asami's family. While their guests wouldn't know this was the day she first became a member, those who worked here would know and small gifts would be given, a little party would be held. In many ways, tonight was far more important than their birthdays. As not everyone who came here knew the day of their birth or even exactly how old they were. For many the night they truly became a member of the family was as a close as they would ever get and more importantly, here they truly had a family. They were protected here, they had a home, they were able to leave and know that no matter how far they went, they could always come home, always have people who cared and would help them. Asami had created something unique here though she wasn't sure how she knew this, other than perhaps she had overheard the others speaking.

It was why Ruriko while holding a job wasn't exactly family, not like her, not like her parents. It's why she had to prove herself and work hard to earn a place here and that was why it was Mr. Tsuruga's place to assure that if the girl failed, she found another place to go. Not everyone that walked in those doors belonged and Kyoko was pretty sure Ruriko was one of them but, they had to give her time to adjust. Shaking her head she turned back towards washing the dishes. Whatever her cousin was getting into she was pretty sure she didn't want to get in the middle of. Something deep inside of her was telling her that it might destroy the happiness she had if she did.

"Chiori how many times do I need to tell you to be careful." Ashio's sighed heavily as she dried her hands on her apron. "And you young man do not belong in this kitchen."

" _Aunt_ Ashio. I shoved him in here."

Tashio's blade stopped and Kyoko mentally winced, hoping that this wasn't some guy that hadn't been coming onto her cousin. Not that either of them truly needed any protection. Her little outburst with Lord Fuwa had pretty much made it clear, hands off and if that wasn't enough the fact that her father looked like a man who would chop them into pieces did the rest of the work. Not that she was nearly as cute as Chiori was. Chiori had taken a far different route, she had broken a few fingers and that had caused plenty to keep their hands to themselves. Of course, people sometimes didn't obey the guidelines and repeat offenders were, of course, removed for good, those who attempted to force their way in. Well, Kyoko wasn't sure what happened to them, but they did become rather fearful of anyone who was family here.

Chiori's eyes turned towards Tashio and she could see her cousin's making the connection as it crossed her face. Hitting her forehead for a moment with the palm of her hand she flashed one of her cutest smiles that caused Kyoko to shudder and turn quickly back to her dishes. "No, no, he's harmless. Not like that last creep..." Soon Tashio's was cutting the vegetables for tonight's meal and with that she again found herself relaxing even with the building fear that something was happening that she would not be able to escape from.

"Choko, dear."

Kyoko turned her eyes towards Ashio, the urge to run and hide growing stronger as she flashed a smile back towards her mother. "Yes, Mom?"

Ashio dug into her pouch and pulled out a handful of coins. Counting them before slipping a few more back inside and putting the pouch back into the pocket. "I need you to go grab some eggs and butter for dinner tonight." Tashio eyes lifted towards his wife for a moment before looking back down at his vegetables, the sound of the cutting changing just slightly. Kyoko took a deep breath before nodding her head, whatever was making her want to run, she would not allow it to do so. "See if you can't find some of those sweets that Ariel likes as well. Chiori can go with you on her way to drop off her new friend off at home." Her eyes darted towards her cousin for a moment and the man who looked rather confused but was remaining rather quiet. "Do hurry back."

"Alright," Kyoko smiled as she took the coins staring down at them. Mentally shaking her head from the dread that was falling over her she turned towards the back door not waiting to see if they would follow after her.

* * *

Yashio watched the look on the elderly's woman face. Having been with Kuon for such a long time he had gotten really good at reading such subtle expressions. He knew that something was going on, some sort of fear that echoed in the room the moment that Chiori had licked her thumb ever so slightly. Then everything was moving again Ashio was sending Kyoko out to gather some things, the moment that Kyoko had moved passed her he had sawed the way his wife was barely holding herself up, the way that the elderly man chopping slowed down as if they were just waiting for that door to close behind her.

"Don't worry." Chiori's eyes darted towards him taken his arm as she pulled him forward. "Come on. She's a runner." Yashiro wasn't sure he could believe that much as he was pulled out the back exit, but he did look back behind him. The sight of the elderly man now holding his wife up in his arms told him that perhaps he should never have brought it up at all. "You didn't do anything exactly wrong." She muttered causing him to look back towards the girl before darting out the street catching sight of Kyoko just ahead of them.

"I doubt that," He said pulling his arm free from her.

"It was bound to happen, I'm more surprised no one noticed sooner." Her eyes darted towards him for a moment, "What exactly does she mean to you?"

Yashiro was slightly taken back from this question before recalling that Hiou seemed to have once been part of a plan for Kyoko, a future husband and perhaps Kuon had failed and they were starting to work on a new person. He smiled wary at the young woman, "She's just a friend. I'm afraid I would not fit the requirements." Not that he fully understood what they were. Not to say if Kuon was attracted to her, which from what he could tell he was or had been beside if he hadn't been they wouldn't have kept this up, would they?

"One you noticed with such ease?" Chiori raised an eyebrow at him as they walked down the street. "Strange... half the people who come to that place have been at Fuwa Inn and they didn't notice."

He didn't say anything as he walked quietly next to her for a little longer. Mindless of the fact that the shop owners didn't seem to notice the young woman who had worked for the Fuwa Inn. A young woman who had walked days ago with him and Kuon down this very street. Then there were the people at the Gentlemen Club who didn't even notice either. It seemed to him that the cook and his wife had been there for years. "Tell me something, how is that no one has questioned the fact they have a daughter?"

"No one within that place would question it. They are family, and if Tashio and Ashio say they have a daughter, then they have a daughter." she placed her hands behind her back, "They would do anything for each other, closer than blood because before they entered those doors, they had nothing, no one who would believe in them, no one who cared. Some of them are born there but the one thing they all have in common is that they could never be bought, no matter the price. They will protect each other even at the cost of their lives. Tlaloc's most faithful beside the Priests and Maidens of Ring-Doh." She tilted her head slightly looking at him, "and I would hope you understand that even daring to speak the truth to anyone will get you killed."

Yashiro shifted his glasses once more before watching Kyoko as she began to shop. "The will of God." He couldn't help but smile at the thought that the people that were deemed worthless to most societies seemed to not only be the place for knowledge but had such a strong faith in their God.

"Maybe..." Her eyes darted towards him, "But that is because they have seen the dead walking among them."

Yashiro chuckled softly, "The dead are dead."

"Only their bodies..." her eyes turned towards them "and if a God or those who are given blood from the living willingly can interact with the living" Yashiro paused in his step as Chirori kept moving forward not once looking back at him. "You been in the record halls, surely my name has come up by now." His eyes widen for a moment as he watched her lift her hair showing the large ugly mark down her neck before it once again fell into place. He shifted his eyes and turned quickly walking away from the two.

* * *

Kanae couldn't believe she had to keep pretending that everything was normal. The funds weren't exactly a bad thing she was able to treat her younger siblings to better food but that would not last long. A small part of her knew she should feel bad about spending Kyoko's allowance but she also knew that Kyoko would simply be doing this herself if she really had been staying at her house the last few nights like they were pretending. She stared down at the basket in her hands and lifted her eyes catching sight of Kiyora everything inside of her knew what she was about to do would not be looked upon fondly as she stormed towards the man.

"You." she snarled under her breath just as he turned around and she grabbed a fistful of his robes. It was taken pure control not to shake the man in front of her until his head fell off his shoulders. "Where is she?"

"Kanae," he said looking down at her hands on his robes, his fan no longer covering his face as he placed a hand over her own. "I'm afraid, I don't have time to play with you at the moment." He smiled towards her, his eyes looking at her dangerously, "and I'm even more afraid that if you want to have that dream of yours come true, that it would be in your best interested to forget about that girl for just a bit longer."

Kanae's hand fell from his robes her eyes widen. Kiyora fan folded in front of his face, "Do have a bit of faith in us..." he reached out taken a strain of her hair in his fingers. "I would never let anything happen to Sweet Innocent Kyoko, a girl that helpless... I would never forgive myself."

"She's not helpless. She just doesn't fight back..." she said looking down at her feet.

"That makes her sweet and innocent does it not?" In a way, she could understand that idea but it was more than she was to busy trying to protect people who couldn't or more correctly wouldn't protect themselves out of fear. "Come now, you dumped your basket of treats for the children." He tilted his head slightly "Perhaps we should see if there are any lemon drops. I hear they are extremely tasty."


	38. Ring-Doh: Part 38

**-Ring-Doh: Part 38-**

* * *

Kyoko stared at the cargo ships in the distance. It wouldn't be much longer before the ships would stop. Winter would be here but before that happen the last of the ships would leave the bay returning home long before winter appeared. To travel during winter was dangerous and the waters here were some of the roughest during the winter months. Her mind started making a list, before shaking her head again. The numbers didn't add up, something was wrong, what felt right in her head was far too much even if she included the gentlemen staying overnight every night. This wasn't the first time small little things popped into her head as if normal but had no place in her life and she couldn't understand where they came from. The urges she sometimes felt to simply bow her head and listen and obey, the way she would pull back from forms of affection as if it was uncommon but she could not recall a single time when she had ever been punished. Then there was this desire deep down inside of her whenever she heard the bells toll at night, to wander the night, to head to the cliff's edge that was nowhere near where she lived. There wasn't a fear that everyone claimed but there was a desire to go, to walk and then there was a voice telling her she was not allowed too or be punished.

There was something else off in her mind that she couldn't place, as if she had come down to the docks often. There was this feeling that she was missing someone in her life, someone who showered her with warmth and love like her parents. A person she knew was not around much but still important. As she stared out at the ships and further still outwards; her mind began to shape an older woman with short raven hair with one brilliant blue eye, the other hidden under an eyepatch while she dressed in clothes for a man. Kyoko held her head as she tried to hold onto the image of the woman trying to bring her further into focus but the effort was causing pain in her chest and her head to spin.

"Kyoko?"

Kyoko eyes shot upwards looking towards a long raven-hair woman with the same brilliant blue eyes as the female captain she had seen. Slowly her fingers released the bag she was holding. A small part of her wanting to run towards the woman before her, to embrace her but just as strong of an urge was the feeling to flee to never look back again. She didn't even feel an arm wrapped around, turning her away from the woman's eyes and into an embraced "Choko!" Kyoko closed her eyes, as she felt her heart slowly find ease and comfort again at her name, at her cousin's voice.

Chiori eyes narrowed as she stared at Kanae even as the young woman returned it she could see it already the way she was going to storm towards her but there was a shift towards Kiyora who held his fan in front of his face as if debating something before taken Kanae's arm in his own and stirring her away from the two. Slowly Chiori pulled Kyoko away from her chest pushing the girl's hair out of her face. "Are you alright Choko?"

Kyoko stopped Chiori hands, "Something is wrong..." her eyes darted back towards the direction seeking out the woman. ' _Why did I?_ ' It wasn't the first time she had been called Kyoko, then that was only by Lord Fuwa. A moment of fear shivered down her spine as she thought that the young woman might be someone who worked for Lord Fuwa and that he had sent her.

Chiori clicked her tongue against her teeth. The thought that Kyoko might be remembering on her own, was not something that was even supposed to happen. ' _How is this happening?_ ' Her eyes darted towards the sea, waiting for an answer. Yet there was nothing, which didn't sit well with her either. Slowly she turned taken hold of Kyoko's hand before looking down towards the ground.

"Oh no! The eggs!" Kyoko said dropping to her knees at the cracked eggs dripping out of the bag.

Chiori couldn't help but smile some as she looked at the girl on her knees glaring at the eggs as if they had done it on purpose. It was a rather childish look, a look that wasn't full of true worry, though she still had tears in her eyes "It's alright, we can get more."

"But they broke."

"Yes... they do that when you drop them," Chiori said rolling her eyes as she crossed her hands in front of her chest.

"They shouldn't break without permission." Kyoko said with a pout as she picked herself off the ground, "they should behave like the butter!" she said stomping her foot slightly as she tossed the rest of the broken egg goo onto the ground before cleaning her hands on her skirts.

"Whatever, you ready?"

Kyoko nodded her head slightly. Though didn't follow after Chiori right away instead of looking back behind her. Searching once more or the black haired woman she had seen. Someone she didn't know and yet every part of her was saying she did.

Chiori found herself following behind her. "This isn't right, something's gone wrong..."

"Chiori?" Chiori jumped slightly at the sound of Kyoko's voice.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it Choko, come on."

* * *

Kiyora could tell that Kanae was trying to remove his arm hold from her own. He kept his fan shut as he moved them through the crowds putting as much distance between them as he could. It bothered him some that he hadn't picked up her energy force but perhaps that would change when he finally did cross over. Not that he was planning on doing that anytime soon but perhaps before he became an old man. He wasn't sure he could pull off being a grandmother and grandfather's went bald and he was not about to lose his hair.

"Where the hell are you taking me? That was Kyoko!"

He finally stopped looking at Kanae carefully. He could lie he knew he could and he could make it believable but that wouldn't stop her from looking. No the moment that Kanae eyes had fallen upon Kyoko she had called out to her, though even she wasn't fully sure by the sound of it that it had been Kyoko. So the lie would hold he sighed heavily as he unfolded his fan some allowing the edges to fall against his lips ever so slightly before nodding his head, "Yes. That was Kyoko." He felt Kanae jerk from him and he knew that she was attempting to go back to her, "She doesn't remember you, Miss Kanae." Kanae's arm went limp in his for a moment.

"She looked... right at me though. I saw it in her eyes. She remembered me, a small part of her did."

The plea in her voice was heartbreaking and he slowly released her arm from his own reaching out and touching the side of her cheek. No longer bothering using to use his fan as he spoke with her. "Yes, I believe so but would you risk destroying her mind?"

Kanae covered her mouth with a hand shaking her head. He knew that the chance of her openly crying was not likely but that didn't make it any less painful. For both of them, they were important and he would never understand why Tlaloc thought it would be for Kyoko's best if Kanae was no longer a part of her life. Had she not been one of the very few people who truly cared about her, wanted her to be happy? In many ways, he wondered if Tlaloc did not blame Kanae entrance into Kyoko's life for Hiou being swayed away from the path he was born to walk. Though he never said anything, the look that Reino and Mirkou gave the boy sometimes, said that they had both had been hoping for it more than the rest of them. Perhaps it was the long years of a war between the two Gods.

Kanae cleared her throat causing him to look at her, "Who was that with her?"

Kiyora took a step back truly looking her over. The look in her eyes said that she would not be leaving him without an answer. Slowly he cast his eyes skyward before as he opened his fan. "At the moment she is Choko's cousin." His eyes slowly moved towards her own before he flashed a smile behind his fan. Perhaps that was the real reason why Chiori was the required one to make this work. Kanae's hold in Kyoko's heart was such a strong force that they could not remove that feeling truly and so someone had to take the place of Kanae in her heart. Though Chiori of all people was rather an odd choice, he was far more loveable. His smile widens as he looked over Kanae once more, ' _Ah, that's right Kanae and Chiori do have some things in common, distance but warmth. Perhaps that was the true key._ '

"At the moment?" Kiyora said nothing towards her question, he could easily point her out to be one of the Maidens of Ring-Doh but Chiori was one of those who slipped in unnoticed and it would simply be easier to keep her that way. He turned on his heal and began to walk back through the crowd. Hearing the small growl behind and knowing that Kanae was following him, "Kyoko didn't look well and why are you calling her Choko?"

Kiyora tapped his fan against his chin as he closed his eyes, stopping only enough to let someone pass without bumping into them. ' _No she really didn't look well did she?_ ' His voice barely above a whisper, "Why?"

"Because I want to know of course?"

His eyes turned towards Kanae it took him a moment to realize he had asked why out loud before a small smile played across his features. "Yes... but why?" Kanae mouth hung open for a moment as he reached over his fan pushing it gently back up before snapping open once again covering his own face. "Are you not going to tell me?"

Kanae narrowed her eyes as she placed a hand against her hip, "It's not that, it's just that I can't believe how stupid you are." Kiyora eyes widen at that comment, he had been called many things in his life, stupid was indeed included but not since he was a young boy and even then it was normally a question not so much a statement. Kanae shook her head, "You see this weak and helpless girl that needs protection. What you are not seeing is she's been so busy all this time trying to make everyone around her happy that she neglects herself. I don't think she's honestly ever done anything for herself that wasn't honestly for someone else." Kanae's looked grimly at him, "I'm sure if you just tell her what to do she would do it. There isn't a reason for these tests, just ask her."

Kiyora looked sadly down at her, "If it was only that simple. I'm afraid however there is more to it than simply asking. The choice needs to be made without asking, without telling." He lowered his fan as he looked at her more carefully. "You must not seek her out, you must uphold the understanding of the laws that were created in this."

Kanae ran a hand through her hair as she looked back behind her, "I don't understand why I can't be there for her even if she doesn't remember me."

"You upset the careful balance in play." He wrapped an arm around hers again and moved along. ' _Though you shouldn't be able to upset that balance at all, unless we were mistaken... no... he would never make such an error._ '

"And if she comes to me?" Kanae asked pulling her arm free from his own.

"We will cross that bridge when and if it happens."

* * *

 _ **A/N** : Next week you will learn what Yashiro finds! _


	39. Ring-Doh: Part 39

**-Ring-Doh: Part 39-**

* * *

Yashiro closed the door to the record hall. His eyes scanning the room that had been properly organized mostly thanks to him. Removing his glasses he pinched the bridge of his nose trying to calm down his beating heart. The image of Chirori's wound still echoing in his mind. "It's not possible..." he groaned as he banged his head against the back of the door.

"Yet here we are." Yashiro jumped replacing his glasses he found a shaggy looking man sitting on the edge of the table. The man himself looked like he hadn't been outside in years. His eyes were completely focused on the documents that had once been sitting on the table. It was all Kuon's work and researching about this place, about the people.

Straightening himself he cleared his throat moving towards the man before pausing as he felt something crawling across the floor, his eyes darting towards the floor as he tried to keep himself from shuddering at the thought that they were souls of the dead or something worse, snakes. Seeing nothing his eyes darted back towards the man who had somehow entered this room unseen, unnoticed even after he himself had shut the door behind him. There was no other way in this room minus that door and there weren't much in the way of windows in this place. "Forgive me, I didn't realize anyone was here," Yashiro said finishing the distance between the two of them and looking to see what he was looking at.

In the man's hand was the birth records, his fingers tracing the letters of Kyoko Misonoi's name. "No one notices me without me wanting them too." Yashiro reached over to take the document and felt something else rushing around him. His hand frozen in place but not out of fear though that was growing quickly as whatever was keeping him from moving forward was tightening around him. "How... how is she?" The man eyes looked back towards him and he felt a rush of madness just looking into those eyes but there were a deep sadness and something else echoing outwards towards him.

"W..Wh...Who?" He couldn't believe that one word had been so hard to get out but he watched as the man's eyes pulled away from him and looked back down at the name he was tracing in the book. "My daughter, they removed her memories... no memories... she can't remember me... someone else daughter now..." Yashiro grasped out in pain as pain shot around his body before the man held his head pulling at his hair as he took several steps away from the book. "No... no... no... why? Why?" he shook his head wildly before screaming as he fell to his knees, loose papers scattering about the room.

* * *

Shizuru head snapped up from the book never out of his reach. "Lord Tlaloc" his eyes widen as they darted around the room before resting upon Reino's relaxed form. Reino made no notice as if he had heard Shizuru his legs thrown over one of the armrests as his eyes closed as if he was sleeping. Yet Shizuru knew better, knew that Reino never rested, never slept or if he did it was so light that he knew what was happening around him. Shizuru lowered his eyes back towards the open book before clearing his throat and looking back towards the man. "Reino." Reino opened one eye but made no other notion of acknowledging him at the moment. "Lord Kazushi Misonoi... he is losing control over himself."

They both knew that was the price for agreeing to join the other side. Souls could not be saved once they were there, only destroyed. "I know" Reino closed his eye taken a deep breath as if to fall back asleep.

"He is a Misonoi." Shizuru eyes turned back towards the book flipping the pages slightly a deep frown etching across his face. "He is important."

"His importance was to bare the girl." Shizuru hand balled into a fist slightly before relaxing. "He died, his blood cannot be used to call upon Tlaloc, for the dead have no blood. You know this very well."

Shizuru eyes narrowed, "We still bleed, we just do not have the ability to personally rejuvenate what we lost. Not without someone standing in and replacing it." It wasn't as morbid as it sounded, the Gods were a good example and yes even the living could do so, a mere drop of blood could do miracles for the dead. It was all about them giving just a bit of their life force. It was that life force that allowed the High Priestess to turn those poor souls into monsters of nightmares, because even if they did perform their tasks well. In the end, it would never be enough for her, for him.

"Let me guess, you need me to do something to help him?" He swung a leg off the armrest of his seat. "He is indeed trying to keep hold of himself." They knew he was doing better than most, but they also knew that the other side was using him as much as he thought he was using them. Sighing heavily Reino ran a hand through his hair. "What are the choices?"

Shizuru looked down at the book his eyes scanning the pages, "If we do nothing, Yukihito Yashiro will be killed." His survival was important as far as Shizuru could see, with him he might be able to push Kuon Hizuri to make the correct choice. Had he not already been useful? Was not Kuon now wondering exactly why he could not recall Kyoko? Would he stop questioning that if Yashiro died? He turned the page over but couldn't see a clear answer, it was still as simple as a flip of a coin. Yet, he personally wanted the man to live, to survive. The man had an ability if he died here on the island there was a chance that the other side might be able to use him, that the book might want to switch owners it apparently had happened before. Eight years ago, shortly after his death. Though in fairness the book had wanted him, he had not accepted, had not accepted either side and so the book had remained unreadable by any side until a few nights before his death. At least that's what Dasuku no more than a child at the time had told him. That Kazushi had come to the temple, he had touched the book and the book had given him information. What it was, he didn't know even with the book in his own hands he didn't have that answer. It refused to tell him it seemed. All he could be sure was that it had wanted Kazushi and in the end had denied him waiting for his own death instead.

"Shizuru..." Reino's voice echoed within the chamber causing him to look towards him.

Clearly his throat he nodded his head, "Forgive me... Yashiro's death could result in my own. There is the question of how long it would take him to accept this new role if that is the case. All information that I'm afraid it's not telling me. Thus our choices are to allow him to live or allow him to die. It is simply a flip of a coin." Reino had risen from his chair and moved towards the table, grabbing the book he spun it around. As if he by his willpower alone he could make the book to tell him what he wanted to know. Reino's eyes turned blue and thunder could be heard just outside of the temple.

Shizuru looked towards the doorway before looking back towards Reino, "You need to make a choice now."

"He lives." There was anger in his voice as he asked.

Shizuru gave a single nod of his head as he pushed Reino's hand off the book and looked down at the pages. "Very well, Lady Kyoko would assure he calms down by 98%."

"No." Shizuru nodded, he figured that Reino would not find that acceptable. It also would cause other problems, problems that would not likely move in their favor but nothing was truly known until they made a choice and all that could be told to them was either what was already known or the possibilities. "Then I recommend Ernest he help raise him as a boy. Fact until he died he served the Misonoi family loyalty. The chances are at 61.56%" His eyes turned towards Reino again, "He also knows a great deal about the abilities due to his bloodline." Though it was not something that everyone in the Misonoi bloodline had, no the only thing that their blood completely carried was the ability to summon God and he worked through his chosen ones. Well, at least the chosen ones of old before his split.

"Very well, then I will see to it. Call me if anything changes."

* * *

Ernest walked into the room, had he not been told ahead of time he might have been more surprised at the sight before him. There was Yashiro a good boy, who had spent hours in this room organizing it all, basically being held in place by what he personally called faeries, there had been a time when those small beings were angelic looking even. Now they were tainted in darkness, if that was due to the fact that the man who controlled them had died he would never know. His eyes took in the room until they caught sight of the one he had been sent in here for. His former master, Kakushi.

One of the creatures finally caught sight of him and shot towards him he didn't move even as it began to wrap around his throat slowly choking him, "You will leave master alone!" Ernest didn't fear death, he had lived such a long time, he gave a faint smile as he reached up touching the top of the small creatures head in a calming motion, even as he felt his lungs burning. A look of confusion crossed its features, it's grip around him slacking enough for him to take a much-needed gasp of air, "Master Kazushi..." before once again the air was being squeezed out of him. He didn't miss however Kazushi's eyes trailing towards his own, as he tried to smile. For him, it would be a most wonderful way to die, to die looking at the face of the young man he had basically raised. He felt his knees give out as he tried his hardest not to harm the creatures hold, fighting them would only result in them trying to protect themselves, right now he knew it was only trying to protect its master.

He didn't see Kazushi slowly crawling towards him, but he heard the sweetest words that he never thought he would hear again. "Ernest... dear Ernest... what have I done..." he could almost believe that the young man hand was touching his face before he found everything around him growing heavy even with the grip around his throat gone his body trying it's hardest to once again gain oxygen with each painful breath.

"I'm alright Master Kazushi, it's alright." He said between gasps of air as he patted his leg. "Mr. Yashiro, Tlaloc wants him to live."

* * *

Yashiro body was screaming in pain as he finally awoke to the sound of voices. He slowly opened his eyes not sure when he had been moved to the cot in the room. He reached looking for his glasses finding them just above his head. Grabbing them he placed them on. If it hadn't been for the sound of quiet talking he might have gone into a panic. Slowly sitting up he winced in pain as he examed his body, he had expected to see bruises but there was nothing, nothing to explain the pain he had been in.

"It is soul level I'm afraid Mr. Yashiro." He looked up seeing the man who he was sure was crazy. "I do apologize for that..." he said looking back towards Ernest who was sitting at a table drinking some green liquid. "Come... come join us. The juice... not really a juice but a juice yes that's what we will call it." He nodded his head for a moment before closing his eyes as he tapped his head. "It will help ease the pain. Please... come sit... I have some things I must... no not so much must... but want to, yes I want to tell you." He stood waiting for him to stand.

Yashiro took a deep breath before looking towards Ernest who smiled weakly at him before holding up the glass in his direction. Yashiro wasn't sure if he really had much of a choice as he rose from the cot and made his way towards the table, noting that the man was moving behind him and only sat after he himself had sat himself down. Ernest moved and poured him a glass before settling back into his own chair as if he was sitting in front of a fireplace and not a madman. Clearly his throat he picked up the glass smelling it before wrinkling his nose in disgust setting the glass down untouched he looked at the man. "Thank you..." he said giving him a smile.

"Drink... it will help you. It's safe... I would show you... but... but I can't... can't eat, can't drink... can't do those things anymore. Dead... dead, a monster... no becoming a monster. I want... no, crave other things." He shook his head as he pushed the glass towards him. "Drink..."

Yashiro eyes darted towards Ernest who nodded his head slightly before sighing and taken a small sip of the drink before setting it back down. "You are dead?"

The man nodded his head before running a hand through his hair. "No, we are doing this wrong. I apologize but names... my name you don't know it." His eyes darting toward Ernest for a moment. Yashiro had a funny feeling that this man was clearly unstable but it seemed that Ernest was helping to keep him calm for the moment and he would just have to accept it. The madman's eyes turned back towards him, "I'm Lord Kazushi Misonoi and before you ask... yes... yes Kyoko's my daughter... yes yes I died fifteen years ago... and eight years ago I... I made the choice to drink her blood... to join his side in hopes of learning more... I did. I learned more things but... the years... the years aren't so good. I failed you see, I failed the task that was given to me. I don't remember what it was though... I can't remember what it was I wanted... but I didn't do it... or maybe I did... maybe I did and this... this is the price. Maybe it takes longer... yes that's possible..." Ernest reached across the table patting the man's hand.

Yashiro stared at him, the thought that this was Kyoko's father was almost hard to believe but the more he looked at him the more he could see Kyoko in him. He knew not to focus on the man's thoughts too much, but the bits that could be useful. Like who this her was. The whose side he could only guess meant Chaac at least if he understood the shadow religion and God of Ring-Doh. The God who could grant one's deepest desires for a price. "I take it, Ernest, here told you who I am." He said with a smile, "I'm also going to guess we don't have much time." He wasn't sure how long he been here but if it was an agent of darkness sitting at this table then perhaps wrapping it up quickly was in order. "How about you tell me who this her is?"

Kazushi slammed his hand on the table, causing Yashiro's glass to jump slightly him along with it. "You aren't listening!" He began to rock slightly, "You know Her. She's the High Priestess, I drank her blood, we all do. We all have to drink her blood so we can be Cursed... to be able to walk and move between the worlds... besides when it island toles. They make monsters, real monsters... monsters that can interact with men, with you, with them all... only Blessed ones are safe... Kyoko is not safe she's sent them towards her... she can't be controlled by her influenced like me." He licked his lips. "You understand... I couldn't be swayed I made the choice. The best choice that's what it said that's what it told me." He moved forward leaning towards him.

This wasn't the first time he had heard that there was something special about the Misonoi bloodline but to think that whoever she was also held something special in her bloodline bothered him. The thought of feeling something holding him when there had been nothing made him reach out and take the glass that he had been ofter as Ernest seemed to be trying to calm down the man. It seemed that Kyoko was in the line of fire of some sort of war. That wasn't right, Hiou had informed him that she was the key to something. The question that he had now was still the same who the High Priestess was, but there was something else, who the 'it' was in this story. The issue was he had a feeling that if he attempted to ask the question again he would just get the same sort of response besides it seemed that he knew her, that only limited everyone in the Fuwa Inn, a good part of the shops and many other low-class workers and he couldn't imagine any of them as some sort of Priestess. Was it possible that Chiori was?

Kazushi grabbed his upper arm as he leaned forward again. "The blood is the key, our blood... our blood screams for love. Not just love but the greatest love story ever told. Yet how... no, it's already been written so how can it write a new one?" He shook his head "No no maybe it's a clue... that's what I think... it's already been written you know it too. Everyone knows it. It's all there... all of it... they can't let that happen... so they are going to taint him, have tainted him... he's going to die."

Yashiro mouth hung open he couldn't let Kuon die but before he could even state anything. Kazushi looked down at his own hands for a moment. "They all die, everyone dies for her... I died... but death isn't the end... no." He looked up "She can't fail, he can't fail... you can't let them." He nodded his head before turning towards Ernest. "I need to go... must go... I shouldn't have come but... but he had to know. They chose him..." his eyes darted towards Yashiro "Why though... why did they awaken you? Outsider?" He ran a hand through his hair muttering under his breath as he headed towards the shadows within the room and disappeared.

* * *

 _A/N: Well hope you enjoyed this bit. So might not be what was expected for him to learn. Again thank you for the comments and I'm glad you are all enjoying the story thus far!_


	40. Ring-Doh: Part 40

**-Ring-Doh: Part 40-**

* * *

Ruriko stood in the kitchens, she had quickly picked up the fact that Kyoko had left. A small panic began to take place, that perhaps _her_ Ren was going to be entrapped by her. That she was stalking him and that would not stand. Not when he had just left, not when she was here and she was out there somewhere. Ren Tsuruga belonged with her.

Ashio held up some dirty dishes, "Ruriko if you would be a dear and..."

Ruriko eyes narrowed, "As if!" She stared at her nails for a moment the thought of doing such work. She didn't even do this sort of stuff when she had been going through her wife-training. He loved food, that didn't mean she had to be the one who cleaned. Tashio stared at her and she flashed a smile, the man scared her as she cleared his throat, "I mean, I can't. I need to get something for Belle's..." she waved her hand slightly trying to recall what it was exactly a birthday celebrations of when she became a whore? Not that they used that word here but that's basically what they were. They either cleaned after the whores or were whores. "You know... it's her special day and all."

Ashio looked towards her husband a look of confusion before looking back towards Ruriko "You mean Ariel. It's Ariel's special day."

Ruriko stared at her mentally cursing herself for a moment. "That's what I meant." She said crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I need to get _Ariel_ something for _her_ special day." Not that she really cared one way or another it was just an excuse. She moved towards the back door opening it before looking over her shoulder "I'll be back later."

* * *

Kuon finally felt like he could breath having finally gotten out of the grasp of Ruriko he had been hoping to actually get a few moments alone with Choko seeing as Yashiro seemed the most interested in her, not that he could see him with someone with such a temper. Then again he did have several sisters and likely was used to such overbearing women.

"Mr. Tsuruga!" Kuon groaned at the sound of his name from the voice of Ruriko. He looked upwards for a moment wishing that it was just a nightmare, "Mr. Tsuruga, I finally caught up to you!"

Kuon straightens his face as he turned to face Ruriko a faint smile planted on his face. Mentally noting how she kept looking around as though expecting someone to be lurking around him. "Miss Matsu..." he said taken a step back from her as she made a move to grab his arm she looked at him confused for a moment as he kept his smile on his face. "Did I forget something?" He already knew the answer, he didn't. He was an extremely careful man, he had to be more now than before he became Ren Tsuruga and now that he knew he was missing memories, or more correctly a whole person from his life he felt a need to be even more careful.

"What?" Ruriko blinked up at him as she held her hands in front of her. "No... no..." she looked down at her feet for a moment before looking up at him through her bangs. "I was just wondering... I mean... will you be so kind as to escort me... I mean... only while I'm shopping." She licked her lips and he knew that it was a common practice many women did in hopes to lure men.

"I'm sure there are people who can help you." He looked back towards the direction of the Club wondering why she was out here in the first place. While most people knew Asami's workers were for the most part off limits she wasn't exactly one of her girls yet. She apparently wasn't well behaved, or helpful, the other girls however fawned over her, calling her Blessed One. He had noticed how some of them looked at her. Asami, Choko, her cousin, her parents. As if they were seeing someone completely different and even more so some of the people who worked there were starting to take issue with her attitude but he had thus far not seen any sign of what they whispered when they didn't think he was paying attention.

It was perfectly possible that some were simply jealous of her looks, she was beautiful and it wouldn't be hard for her to catch any man with power or money if she really put the effort into it. A trophy wife to make others jealous. Though she didn't seem to have any interested in that and he wondered if she was simply still too young or maybe she was expecting him to find someone for her? He mentally sighed knowing that wasn't exactly the truth, she had become overly fond of him but he reasoned it was just her mistaken her gratefulness in his help than actual affection. No, he would choose to believe that she simply to young to understand what she was doing.

Ruriko "It's for Miss Ariel... it's her... Birthday today."

Kuon knew he should agree with her request more so it wasn't safe for any young woman but he just kept reminding himself that once again as long as she was with Miss Asami that this shouldn't be a problem. The issue was that he was tired of her company already but there was no one he could truly push her off on. Not if she would not accept someone from the Club to escort her. ' _What does that matter?_ ' He pulled out his pocket watch flipping it open. ' _Mother would be so disappointed... but surely she would understand right?_ ' He reasoned that as someone who was apparently Blessed like Miss Kiyora that no one would touch her for that one reason. He was sure he someone had told him that, but he could not recall exactly who they were and the harder he tried to grasp the image the more his head hurt. "I'm afraid that I do not have the time..."

Ruriko attempted to look at his pocket watch as he snapped it shut. Her eyes tilting up towards him before a smile as she placed her hands behind her back. "Then maybe I can walk with you for a little way."

"I'm afraid where I'm heading womenfolk are not allowed." Kuon put his pocket watch back in his pocket "and besides it's in the opposite direction of the shops." It wasn't exactly but most people choose to shop near the docks, more so people trying to work within a budget. At least that's what Kanae had told him, it was normally cheaper because they couldn't always sell everything and sometimes a quick dollar was better for them. It was more common for those with money to burn to go further inland where things could be fitted properly or put into fancy packages and while the docks also weren't exactly out of his way he would make it out of his way if it meant getting free from her.

Ruriko placed a hand on top of his as he pulled his hand free. The way she blushed as she swayed back and forth "But it will allow us some time alone." She whispered softly batting her eyelashes at him.

Kuon mentally sighed. Perhaps she was targetting him but he hoped that wasn't the case. ' _Yes... she's just misunderstanding an act of kindness._ ' She was a sweet girl but he simply wasn't interested in her. Smiling down at her he patted her on the head as he would if she was a child. "Miss Matsu, you cannot bother with me when you have to find something nice for Miss Ariel and we shouldn't let anyone misunderstand our relationship."

Ruriko had almost seemed to melt from his touch with disturbed him before her face started to turn red, not from embarrassment but anger. Anger that was reflected in her eyes as she stared at him he withdrew his hand wondering if perhaps he had gone too far with treating her like a child. "It's that hag isn't it?!" she snapped stomping her foot as she did so. Kuon prayed to whatever God was listening that she didn't burst into tears before she started to do just that, "She caught your eye that ugly hag!" It was clear she didn't care what onlookers thought "What is so special about her? Am I not far prettier? What is wrong with me?"

Kuon was confused, he couldn't think of who this other person in her mind was. Other than perhaps Miss Asami, who else did he really talk too? "Miss Matsu" he had to keep his anger in check."I haven't the faintest idea of what you are going on about." Her eyes showed her doubt "But I assure you there is no one in my life at the moment." Nor did he really plan for there to be anyone in his life at least not for several more years and even then only because he was sure his mother would push him into marriage. "I believe you have mistaken my acts of kindness as being something more than what they are." She opened her mouth but he couldn't be bothered to hear her out at the moment. "Now as I said before I do not have the time. I do hope the next time we see each other you have put behind your childish behavior." He gave a slight nod of his head "Good day Miss Matsu." He said before turning on his heal making a mental note that he would need to have a talk with Miss Asami about the girl's future if she did not belong within Miss Asami Club perhaps he could find some place outside of Ring-Doh to ship her off too, hand her to a finishing school perhaps.

* * *

Ruriko couldn't believe how he just left her standing there. Her tears dried quickly as though she never been in tears. Men were supposed to comfort her and Ren had always done so in the past whenever she started to tear up. Instead, he had been harshed with his words and she wanted to make him pay for treating her so badly. The moment the thought cross her mind she let a silent screen out, silent only because she was being refused to truly be vocal of the pain her body was feeling. It was as if she was being torn to pieces as she whimpered a mental apology. Only then did the pain died.

Gasping for air she moved to sit down not trusting herself to stand and not wanting to simply fall to the ground. As she lowered herself onto one of the stools she looked around carefully before holding her head, "Why?" It felt as if he was choosing Kyoko without knowing it, she was everything, didn't men always praise her for her beauty? Didn't she catch the eyes of those men even in the club? Almost no one looked at Kyoko, no one whispered about her, no one asked about her, she was just background. Even though Asami was trying to make her background she stood out, people asked, people, talked so why wasn't he paying attention to her when they were finally away from that place?

There was another choice she supposed if her looks weren't working. Pity might draw him in. If it meant her life he would truly choose her and it wasn't as if she had to bring in Kyoko. It wasn't even as if Kyoko knew who she really was. Nor did she act the way she did when she had been with the Fuwas there was nothing charming about her now. No saving grace no well behaved little girl who kept her head bowed and did as she was told without question. "Yes... maybe if I just tell him..."

' _No._ ' Her head shot up as she looked around. The Golden-Lion Mask was somewhere watching her but then he was always in her head, wasn't he? He always seemed to know when her thoughts strayed from what he wanted from her.

"Why not?" she whispered knowing she likely would seem crazy talking to herself as she looked down at her feet. The idea of being told no, even after all this time didn't sit well with her. She couldn't even claim it was because she spent most of her life getting exactly what she wanted but she had been dead for 26 years now and that line no longer held the same power. She knew exactly what it meant being told no. No had caused her to act out, had caused her death, and then she had just been hurt and loss. She didn't care about their war, she didn't about picking a side. Not until Ren appeared, the man who looked so much like her beloved Kuu only this time she would not allow another woman to get in the way of her own happy ending.

His chuckled echoed around her but from the glances towards people who were walking near no one seemed to notice. ' _He must willingly choose you over her. It must be a choice made out of love, not duty._ '

'What does that even mean?' Ruriko looked up towards the sky, the sun was starting to sink but she had no idea how long she had been sitting there or even prior how long she been frozen in pain. Had no one noticed her? Mentally shaking her head she looked back down at her feet "then maybe I should just kill her and be done with it." Even as she said the words she knew she couldn't kill her, something inside of her knew she could never actually take a life but the want and desire were there and his laughter was echoing around her once again.

' _Such a dark little heart you have. Though I'm afraid it's not as simple as that, her blood makes her special. Only the living can harm her..._ ' she could almost hear him pausing as if someone else was on the line before returning back to her. ' _But you can use the living to help you._ '

"Why is her blood so special?" That was something Ruriko hadn't understood at any point in her life, even before Kyoko had been born her father seemed to be just as special. Then there was that old man who also seemed to carry this so-called special blood but that didn't seem to reach his own son or his grandson.

' _It just is._ ' Ruriko rolled her eyes as she rested her elbows on her legs, her chin in her hands. ' _Let's just say we cannot bend her to our will, like your Ren, she must willingly make the choice._ '

Ruriko stretched her limbs slightly as she allowed her mind to wander slightly, the got the underline message though, she had been bent to his will with the promise of something she wanted. When she wanted to go outside of what had been granted to her, her body paid the price. A body that hadn't felt anything other than for a few hours every night. More so, if she had the ability to use the living to help make what she wanted to happen it meant that she had some sort of way of bending them to her own will. Likely her will if within what was they deemed she was allowed. Closing her eyes she sighed heavily. "Then why doesn't she remember being Kyoko?"

' _I said we could not bend her to our will, not that He couldn't bend her to his will._ '

Ruriko tilted her head slightly as she stood, she felt like she was missing something huge about this whole deal. Yet, he was for once really talking not just correcting her. "He who?"

' _His name is Mirkou Misonoi and it is his death that started this... game._ '

Ruriko licked her lips as she looked around. Mirkou was one of the Priests of Ring-Doh she knew he was dead but he also was rather powerful but he also was very rude. The moment he had looked at her had been disgusted at least that's what she felt when he looked at her. Over the years she realized that he seemed almost disgusted with many people, but there were a few. Like Asami that he seemed to like, though he still held this distance and coldness to him, the only one she had ever seen him truly be kind to be the Kiyora. Throwing her hands up slightly she felt like giving up if that was the kind of person she would be up against then what was the point. "Well can we just kill him?" She paused for a moment realizing that he was dead already "Again?"

 _'His soul must not be destroyed._ ' Pain once again shoot through Ruriko to make the point clear and she whimpered softly until it disappeared.

Her voice laced with pain as she spoke, "Then what am I supposed to do?"

' _I've given you everything you need. Use the resources._ '

Ruriko could feel him disappearing from her mind or perhaps he was just lurking in the darkest corners of her mind. Taken a moment to think her eyes widen and she couldn't help but laugh "I guess I need to buy something truly wonderful for that whore."

* * *

 _A/N: Hope you all enjoy this latest update and I'll see you next week!_


	41. Ring-Doh: Part 41

**-** **Ring-Doh: Part 41-**

* * *

Ren walked into the records room, barely noting Yashiro or Ernest as he flopped down in one of the chairs. He stared up at the ceiling paying no mind to the two men as he finally rolled his head towards the makeshift table catching sight of what looked like some juice. Reaching over he grabbed a cup and poured himself a glass. He wrinkled his nose slightly before shrugging his shoulders and drowning it before slamming the cup back onto the table startling Ernest in the process.

Yashiro peered into the glass seeing that it was empty before looking at him, "I'd ask how but I know your mother." He said looking back down at his own cup before looking towards Ernest.

"It's not that bad, it's good for the soul." Ernest chuckled as he stared down at his own cup.

Yashiro gave a slight roll of his eyes, "and yet you haven't finished it yet."

"I'm an old man, I do what he did and I'll likely drown in it." He ran a hand through his beard as he looked back towards Ren. "Now young man, what seems to be the trouble?"

Ren sighed heavily as he hit his head on the edge of the table, "Miss Ruriko..."

"Ruriko that name seems..." Ernest muttered to himself as he rose from his seat and shuffled across the floor looking through the mess of papers.

Ren's eyes finally taken in the mess in the room. It wasn't too bad, wouldn't take all that long to sort but Yashiro was sitting there as though there wasn't a mess and as a man who was known for his sorting habits there had to be a reason behind it. "What happened here?"

Yashiro took in the room for a moment before turning back to his cup, "There was a bit of a disagreement with one of the locals. It's been sorted." He said lifting his cup, "I'll clean it up in a moment." Neither of them said much of anything else to each other as Ernest seemed to be sorting or more correctly, he picked something up looked it over before throwing it behind him. Yashiro sighed heavily and Ren guessed that perhaps Ernest hadn't been able to put his finger on exactly what he wanted and had been the cause of this little mess. It wouldn't be the first time, the only difference being Yashiro wasn't behind him picking it up and putting it back in place. The man had to have some sort of system but neither of them had figured it out, other than he lived within a world of chaotic mess.

"Found it!" Ernest said waving a clipping from some news article in the air before turning to look it over. "Yes... Miss Ruriko Matsunai age fifteen..."

Ren shook his head. "No, her name is Ruriko Matsu."

The elderly man who grunted his eyes darting towards Yashiro for a moment before he went on. "... the only daughter of Mr. Toyshia and Ami Matsunai of White Rose Jewelry took her own life late December. Eyewitnesses said she was distraught when her childhood friend Kuu Hizuri informed the family that he was..."

Ren jumped out of his seat and grabbed the clipping. His eyes re-reading what Ernest said and finishing what he had been reading."...getting married. It is believed that Ruriko traveled to Ring-Doh in hopes of breaking up the engagement by attempting to fake her own death and made a fatal error." he glared at the back of the clipping running his hand through his hair. "How did I miss this?"

Ernest grunted "Her picture is on the back" He muttered as he shuffled back to his chair and flopped down in his seat.

Ren turned the article over and felt his knees give from under him but refused to sink on the floor. Moving around back to where he had been sitting he sat down and stared at it. ' _No, it's not possible._ ' He said looking at the image closer, there was a difference. The Ruriko in this image seemed more like someone who owned the world and knew she owned the world. As though the idea of the word 'no' had no meaning to her. The one he dealt with seemed meek in nature, careful of each step, never gossip and seemed to shy away from everyone but himself. ' _Likely cousins... their names are close..._ ' from what he could tell she was well educated but she never spoke of her parents. Besides he had heard of distance relatives looking like another and didn't he look like his own father when he was younger? It was possible. Taken a deep mental breath he turned back to the information on the other side. 'Father would know more about her... but why would I ask?' He couldn't understand why it was an important clue to what was going on but again something inside of him said he had made a choice not to dig into this anymore. Yet did this count? He didn't have an answer for that.

Yashiro cleared his throat. "Ren?" Ren lifted his eyes towards him, "Are you okay?" He nodded his head once not missing the look shared between Ernest and Yashiro before flashing one of his smiles. "Then as I was asking, did you speak with Choko?"

"No. I saw no real reason." It wasn't exactly the truth and the look on Yashiro's face made it clear he didn't believe him. He set the clipping down and looking at him carefully for a moment, "You like her?"

Yashiro eyes widen as he coughed on his drink, his face paled. "No" he gasped "I mean I don't dislike her but... I'm... it's not like that!" He reached into his pocket pulling out his handkerchief as he wiped his mouth. "You don't recognize her?"

Ernest leaned back some, "Choko huh?" He tugged some on his beard "Ah!" His eyes turned towards Yashiro, "It's _her_ isn't it?" Yashiro looked down at his cup for not saying anything as Ernest nodded his head. "Yes... yes of course..."

"Her?" Ren asked looking at them both.

Ernest hummed softly under his breath, "In time... in time." He stood up and looked towards Yashiro "Remember..." he said tapping his temple some. "I'll speak with you soon. Ren." He said nodding his head as he hobbled out of the room.

Ren turned towards Yashiro "What was that about?"

"Oh... we have... to do something later." He said licking his lips. "He wanted to show me something, something he thought... I could find useful." He shrugged his shoulders slightly and look him in the eyes. Ren's eyes narrowed as he looked at him, "It's... private... if he wants to show you. It's something he will have to do." Ren sighed knowing that Yashiro would keep whatever it was to himself and no matter how much he tried to dig it out of him he wouldn't say. "Tell me Kuon," he said keeping his voice low as he said his name. "Have you regained any of your memories about Miss Kyoko?"

Ren's shoulders sank as he leaned back in the chair, "No... and I have no idea how to go about getting them back."

Yashiro rose from his seat, "Perhaps you should speak with Choko. They have a little party going on after hours. Asami invited me, told me I could bring a friend."

Ren knew he wasn't really asking him, as much as telling him, no insisting this matter with Choko and him and he wouldn't likely drop it until he spoke with her the issue was that he doubted Ruriko would make it so easy. The moment he stepped into that building she would be clinging to him. "I dunno..." he reached over for the clipping again flipping it over. "I don't think Ruriko will give me much space to talk to anyone... freely."

"Don't worry about Ruriko I'll take care of her."

* * *

Haruki Asami poured a glass of red wine for Miroku wondering for what felt like the millionth time how this would help her find Hiroaki Ogata but all she could do work with what she was going to be given. The information had to have worth or they would never offer it up for a price. As for Miroku, she knew that he only made his appearance when Ruriko was not around, at first she had thought it was Chiori letting him know but now she was sure there was something else and she would perform a proper search of her place of business the moment he was gone.

Miroku looked at the glass of wine as she pulled out one of her cigarettes tapping it on the counter, "She has been of some trouble." Asami gave a small hum under her breath as she lit up, blowing a cloud of smoke in his direction. "Do tell."

It wasn't so much a request as much of a demand and Asami had no desire to end up having either side causing her problems. While neither side would ever physically attack they had ways of making life harder. "To put it simply she is nothing like what you described." It wasn't as if she was a bad kid. No, if anything Asami didn't mind this side of her, she was a girl who would not be walked over and yet she was kind and caring at the same time. It was a nice balance but that was not what she was told. It wasn't what she had seen when she had seen her walking by the port. There was nothing shy, nothing that hinted at doing whatever she was told without question, nothing of a girl who knew her place in the world was to bow her head and keep her mouth shut. Not that she didn't seem moments of happiness on her face but it was a happiness that she personally only ever saw when there was no hint of others within the Fuwa Inn nearby she was a hard worker and that was about the only thing of the old her that was the same as now. ' _No, she can hide her displeasure wonderfully too..._ ' and that might have been exactly what she had been doing all this time. Playing the role assigned to her and expected of her but Asami couldn't understand the why. ' _Just what has she been protecting?_ ' Whatever it was she no longer had it now.

Miroku looked over his wine glass at her and she flashed a smile as she blew another cloud of smoke towards him. If he could see into her mind she didn't know but she also knew that there would be little nothing she could do about it. "and that Cursed One?"

Asami was sure he wanted to know if Ruriko had made any moves against Kyoko but she couldn't make it all that easy. Not even for him, he had been the cause of her headaches in the end. "What about her?"

Miroku eyes narrowed slightly, "Has she been planning anything?"

Asami closed her eyes thinking about the young woman. Ruriko was beautiful, with her snow white skin, her big brown eyes that seemed like melted chocolate. As most of the Girls thought she was Blessed and not Cursed it made things a little harder. There would be likely no way she could keep the girl on, not in the department that kind of beauty could afford her. Ruriko could quickly become one of her top earners. Though she didn't miss the words spoken about her from the Staff themselves. It seemed while the Girls liked her, the female staff didn't care for her, she was lazy, demanding, spoiled. Nothing that she saw but she didn't doubt those who worked for her, they spoke about how the men seemed to fawn over, always taken care of whatever work brought to her, even if it was within the kitchens knowing that Tashio was a hard man to deal with and liked things in a certain way. It was the Boys who didn't care for her instead, they spoke about her in the same ways as the male staff did. Then there were those who worked in the kitchen, which was mainly Tashio, his wife Ashio and the so-called daughter Choko. Though they had help with cleaning at the end of the night for the most part those three ran the kitchen and they clearly had no love for Ruriko.

The only thing all parties seemed to agree about was that Ruriko belonged to Ren Tsuruga or more than she had claimed him as her own. Those who had attempted to get to close to him had gotten hurt, nothing that could be proven to have been caused by her but the way Chiori eyes would seem to look at something made Asami wonder. It also seemed that whenever Chiori was not around that these accidents would happen, rather or not Ruriko was near. It was said to be God punishing them and made some of the Girls almost like servants to her. "To be honest, the only thing she seems to care about is Mr. Tsugura."

Miroku watched her carefully as his finger tapped the edge of the glass, allowing silence to fill the room. "How has she responded to this?"

Asami eyes darted towards the kitchens for a moment before looking back at him, "I don't think she cares at all to be honest." There was nothing that told Asami that Kyoko had any desire to be closer to Mr. Tsuruga, "Well other than when the other party is causing too many problems in the kitchens." Again that was not something Asami could say was anything strange. The Kitchens ran a certain way and Ruriko clearly didn't fit in and not many people did click into that private world found within the kitchens, that included her. The fact that Kyoko did so well was a miracle and Asami wondered if it was something that the Priests or Tlaloc himself had done.

"Tell me more about the Cursed one."

Asami sighed heavily as put her cigarette out. "The thing as before, she seems shy, well behaved when I'm watching... and in his." Her eyes widen slightly as she pulled out another cigarette and lit it, she wasn't normally a chain smoker but at the moment she had to calm herself. His eyes seemed to burn into her forehead, "Shit." Blowing a cloud of smoke, "She realized it..." Asami was great at reading people but it was clear at that moment that Kyoko was even better, "That Girl knows that she wants him, she's allowing her to have him."

Miroku sighed heavily as he rose from his seat. "So it seems."

"I thought he was important," Asami said watching as he straightens his jacket.

Miroku looked at her, "He is indeed but if she does not love him, we cannot do anything about that. However, she has seemed to understand that the Cursed one can be controlled. Our only true consider anyways is the soul of Ring-Doh." Asami knew he didn't mean the Priests, didn't mean Tlaloc either but the Misonoi bloodline, it was only one of the things that mattered, the other was, of course, keeping the bloodline going.

"He will be killed."

Miroku smiled at her but it lacked warmth, "As was always the plan, though we were hoping for a child if he failed. However, Tlaloc has always taken care of the issue of keeping the bloodline going." Asami face paled as he gave a slight bow of his waist, "Good day Miss Asami. The Cursed child will be here soon, I must take my leave." He placed a finger to his lips, "Tell no one what you have learned."

Asami watched as he walked the door as she looked back to his untouched wine and picked up the glass turning it between her fingers. ' _Now what am I to do?_ ' Part of her said she couldn't allow something to happen to Ren Tsuruga even if it was to protect her Girls and Staff but perhaps one life was better than should Ruriko become a demonic creature. ' _There has to be a way to destroy a Cursed One's soul_ ' her eyes turned back towards the kitchen door. Choko cared about her family, she seemed to care about the Girls and the Staff here too, was it possible to get her to open her heart up to him? If she did open her heart up to an outsider, what would happen to them? ' _How the hell do I do ask without saying anything?_ '

* * *

 _ **A/N** : I will attempt to get a chapter up next week on time but I will be traveling Friday-Saturday it is highly likely that I will not be able to get that posted until Sunday-Monday. I apologize for being late this week as well. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, comments and understanding!_


	42. Ring-Doh: Part 42

**-Ring-Doh: Part 42-**

* * *

Ruriko couldn't believe how easy it had been to convince these women to let her dress up a little bit. While she herself didn't need much help to look beautiful, even in rags such as what she had been wearing couldn't truly hide her beautiful white skin, her dark chocolate brown eyes. Even her lips had were dark and well-defined, she had perfect hips for bearing children. That's what all the women said back when she was alive. Back when she was young and more innocent. A foolish dreamer but she should have known that anything that she truly wanted in life she would have to do herself. However, there was a limit that she could do on her own, not without the proper funds. The proper clothes to enhance her beauty, the tiny little help to make her truly a flawless beauty was not something she could easily get herself. Thus the Girls was who she would have depended on.

Reaching out she paused her lip brush over the red tint, licking her lips she shook her head before opening another one of the little jars. ' _Red was something that_ She _picked._ ' The door opened as Kyoko held out a sea-green dress that seemed to shimmer and sparkle. Her eyes widen at how beautiful the dress was and debated taken it for herself. Kyoko laid it out across one of the beds.

While the women had their working rooms, they also had rooms that were shared. Three beds, with curtains that were drawn around the beds to give privacy. It was in these rooms that the Girls came together, the things that were private between them. The gifts tended to be found within this room, though at the same time, they also have a way of setting up the rooms for when those gentlemen came to call. ' _Only my Ren is a true gentleman._ '

Slowly moving about the room Kyoko began to pull out the additional garments for Ariel's dress for her birthday party. Stopping short of the jewelry her eyes turning slightly towards Ruriko. While she wasn't exactly surprised to see Ruriko in their rooms as she seemed fawned over the woman she didn't want to exactly show her where the Girls jewelry was located. It wasn't for outsiders to know about. Her eyes drifted back towards the dress.

Ruriko, "You won't win you know." Kyoko looked back towards Ruriko raising an eyebrow. "I'm the superior person here." Ruriko reached across the vanity table pulling out a dark pink a small smirk playing across her features as she dipped her brush into the tint. She looked at herself in the mirror as she carefully painted her lips.

Kyoko mentally sighed as she made her way towards the table and shut the small jar. "This belongs to the Girls."

Ruriko rolled her eyes as she swatted her hand away. "I was given permission." She reached for a lighter pink tint for her cheeks.

Kyoko found herself staring at the young woman. Slowly it dawned on her, that if she was being allowed to dress up with the makeup that it was likely that she was going to be expected to entertain the male guests. It would likely start slow, flirting maybe some light petting before one of the other Girl's moved it upstairs to the bedrooms. Kyoko tried to smile but she had a sinking feeling that this would not be good at all. No, this would go awful. As useless as Ruriko was it was clear to Kyoko that she would be worse should she join the Girls. Though she clearly did like the dressing up and wearing things that were beyond either of their stations. "I see..." she whispered softly.

Ruriko huffed under her breath as she reached towards a brush and flung it towards Kyoko, "Make yourself useful."

Kyoko took the brush taken a deep breath before setting the brush on the table. As bad as she was feeling for Ruriko she would not be made into her personal maid. She was part of the kitchens, she was her father and mother's job. She was only up here, setting things out for Ariel because it was a special day for her. One that Kyoko wanted to make sure she was the star of. Kyoko grabbed Ruriko's chin and squeezed it slightly paying little attention to the dark aura that was coming off of Ruriko.

"You are Cursed." Kyoko wasn't sure what was coming over her but something was whispering around the edges of her mind and she found it reasonable.

* * *

Miroku watched within the shadows of the bedroom, while he would not have normally kept away from a creature like Ruriko, he had wanted to see if he could understand her plans. He was starting to get a picture in his mind, with the way she had talked to the Girls. He could only hope that those young women wouldn't turn against his Kyoko, turn away from the Light.

Haruki Asami little home those who had lost hope, the living were still a mixture of Light and Darkness and while the Darkness was not a bad thing, it depended on how you use it. He remembered how it was the living that had turned against him. Turned against Tlaloc. No, not so much against Tlaloc but some men had thought they were better than their God. Wanting the ability to sway things, giving themselves more power, more land. Mirkou had found himself With his death, a part of Tlaloc was torn, the ritual had been done. The God, Chaac had been created and Miroku's soul, his family's bloodline had been a part of what had been plaguing Ring-Doh for hundreds of years now.

Now as he has done for so long. Mirkou was watching, waiting for some hint of how to move forward. Kyoko had made up her mind that the Boy was not worth the cost of the pain that Ruriko would cause these people. It was much in line with the personality that she had developed over the years, never thinking about herself, always being well behaved, always doing what she was told. Mirkou knew that if he wanted too, he could tell her this was what she had to do but he also knew that by telling her what she had to do. It would not change anything. No, they would just find themselves again waiting for someone who would prove worthy, to change Ring's Doh's fate, to save all the souls.

All he had learned though was that Ruriko was not very powerful, it was as if they only gave her enough power to assure that she could fulfill her role and in many ways, she was doing exactly that. ' _No, Kyoko is helping that one to fulfill her task._ ' The other thing he had learned by watching her was that she seemed to have this unhealthy hate for Kyoko, one that he couldn't understand. Just like he couldn't understand why Ruriko wanted the Boy. She had always been about Kuu Hizuri and it was true that he looked a great deal like his father but there were plenty of differences between them. Their height, the eyes, the way they carried themselves.

They had all been hopeful when they had learned that he was a Hizuri. The Hizuri bloodline had been one of the first families. The Misonoi family and the Hizuri family had come here together. They had both been more than just the first family, they had in truth founded Ring-Doh together. However, it had been his friend, who had made it clear that the records should only show him as the Founder of Ring-Doh, the bloodline with a connection to their God. In many ways, no one had thought twice when his friend had left a few years after his death, taken his younger children and wite with him. It would only be a few generations later before the Hizuri bloodline that had remained within Ring-Doh either left or died out.

Part of him was still hopeful, hopeful that this Hizuri, this time would stay. Would fix what had been destroyed during his own time. To save the people that came after them but now he knew better. This creature was to blame for destroying his hopes, for destroying the hopes of his people simply because she could let go of Hizuri sons. So seeing her attempt to treat one of his own with such disrespect, someone who had no right to even remain here, who had simply hung on the sidelines all these years, until Kuon appeared burned inside of his very soul. Mirkou would not allow it this time and he reached his hand outwards, allowing what seemed to be fairies with silver-white wings slide across the edges of the room until they wrapped around Kyoko. Whispering in her mind, until she put the brush she had just been given down.

Kyoko, "You are Cursed."

"What?" Ruriko looked up at Kyoko in shock for a moment before her dark aura began to wrap around her, pushing towards Kyoko. His fairies hissed at the aura coming off of her. "What did you just say to me?" Ruriko's anger was rising and with it the darkness around her. Her blood flashed red causing Kyoko to gasp slightly.

The fairies whispering in a chant that she was ' _safe, untouchable_ ' as they danced around her. Kyoko eyes harden as she stared down at Ruriko. The aura around Kyoko crackling almost like lightning as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You heard me. You are Cursed." Kyoko leaned forward, "I was going to just let you do what you came here for. You wanted Ren Tsuruga right?" She smirked softly as she tilted her head, "He's an outsider, yet..." she stood straight her voice full of the surprise as she whispered, "I've changed my mind." Her eyes darted towards the mirror looking at herself for a moment as if not sure if she truly had said the words.

Miroku's eyes widen he found himself wanting to reach forward, to look her in the eye but he settled with her reflected image in the glass mirror. His fairies looked towards him and he shrugged his shoulders slightly as Ruriko finally stood up, her hands balled into fists.

"YOU CAN'T" she screamed, raising her hands out to smack her. However, as one who was dead, she could not physically harm Kyoko most of all she could not sway Kyoko to do anything for her, unlike the rest of the living or more correctly those who were not tied so tightly to Tlaloc. The magic that allowed her a physical shape would hold her back slowly her hand dropped as she stared at it. "Why?"

Kyoko stared at her in stunned, she had not missed the urge, the desire that washed over Ruriko when she had raised her hand, the way she had struggled for a moment only to find that she could not fulfill her desire. Slowly something about Kyoko changed, the lightening around her seemed to settle, slowly little fairies like his own could be seen taken shape but not fully formed yet. Then Kyoko's face twisted into a smile, lacking all warmth and kindness. Leaning forward, Kyoko whispering something that he could not hear into her ear. Miroku watched as Ruriko's face to pale ghost white as she pulled away and walked out of the room.

* * *

Kazushi rocked back and forth muttering mostly to himself. For the most part, people were avoiding him if they could see him. He gripped at his hair as he chuckled his eyes shooting upwards into the long set sunset. "Yes... perfect... oh my beautiful baby girl!" He rose as if puppet being pulled by strings. "Right... no maybe wrong... no... no, I'm right... she's right... it's alright now. Yes... yes perfect." His laughter echoing out around him maddening as the winds began to pick up around him.

As he began to walk down the street he grabbed the nearest person near him. "Uesugi?" Kazushi said looking at him closely even as the man shook his head wildly. Slowly pointing in the direction of their home. "Yes... yes, of course, that's where he would be..." he chuckled as he patted the man kindly. He leaned back towards him. "Oh yes... you should find a safe place... safe... a storm is coming." He said throwing his hands outwards. "A wonderful, beautiful storm... one that no one expected... but I know... I knew... I figured it out..." he grinned as he wandered away from the man and towards the direction of Uesugi Estate.

* * *

 _ **A/N** : Hope everyone had a wonderful Easter Holiday if you celebrate. Sorry, it was late._


	43. Ring-Doh: Part 43

**-Ring-Doh: Part 43-**

* * *

 _A/N: Kazushi was the name given to Kyoko's father in the Manga._

* * *

The doors to the Uesugi manor burst open as Kazushi eyes scanned the room. As normal most people didn't seem to notice the man standing in the middle of it all. Focusing more on trying to shut the doors and windows from the strong winds that seemed to surround the Uesugi manor. Those who could see the man seemed surprised. Rather it was because the majority of the people who lived within the manor couldn't seem to notice a man muttering to himself or the man himself.

Finally one of the women in her mid-30s bowed her head. Lady Yuhina Ishibashi was the chosen future wife, the one who would bare the future Misonoi heir should the daughter of Lord Kazushi not be able to bare a child. Something she wasn't sure she should be pleased about, she had gone so long without being forced into a marriage, she was an old maid there but it seemed that the God Tlaloc had other plans for her. One that seemed to deal with an aspect of the world that she hadn't expected and for once, she felt joy rush around her at the idea. Her eyes darted around the hall noticing that even those that did notice had long ago moved on, helping out those around them try and close off the powerful winds.

Slowly she turned to look at the man once more before clearing his throat and moving towards him, "Hello, I'm Lady..." she paused as golden eyes fell upon her. Something inside of her told her that given her surname would not be useful at this very moment, she flashed a smile. "Yuhina. I'm Lady Yuhina. May I help you?"

"Uesugi" her eyes widen slightly at the coldness that seemed to echo around him. Something that was dark and twisted and something inside of her told her that it wasn't supposed to be that way. She nodded her head and turn around rushing out of the hall. Whatever it was that was wrapping around him, she also was sure it was what was causing the storm to reacted the way it was.

It hadn't taken her long to return with Kotetsu Uesugi the hall was no better than when she left, only now people were whispering about the angry of Tlaloc. She dropped her eyes to the ground, "Do you see him, my Lord?" Up until that moment, she hadn't really thought twice about it but now, now she remembered not everyone could see the man standing in the hall. The thought that the man she was meant to marry, that she might bring shame to her Uncle Ishibashi, to her Mother, her Brother and Cousins began to form.

Kotetsu "Yes, Lady Yuhina."

Yuhina lifted her eyes up towards him, the man unlike her, when she had first seen him, hadn't been startled. "You can?"

Kotetsu gave a single nod of his head as he placed his hands behind his back, "I believe it is time for you to take your leave, my dear. Lord Misonoi if you would follow me." He turned and walked out of the hall.

The man he had addressed as Lord Misonoi slowly began to grin causing her to shiver as she bowed her head all at once as if the storm itself was following the man the winds in the hall died. She wrapped her arms around her a slow smile softly falling about her face as the joy of what her future might actually hold for her took hold.

* * *

Yashiro couldn't believe he was out here in the middle of nowhere. No, it wasn't exactly nowhere he reminded himself. They were heading towards Misonoi home. From the land documents, he already knew what to expect. A large home enough for a few servants and the family itself. It hadn't really been changed it seemed from the days it had been first built and nothing new had been done to the place from the moment that Kazushi Misonoi died.

From what he had gathered from people, the Misonoi heir was quickly moved out by her mother and given to the Fuwas. It seemed that the Fuwas tried to take over the land a few times in the years that they had Kyoko, but had failed. The place was now believed to be haunted and the only outsiders that seemed to be able to pass through without any issues were the loyal servants of the Misonoi family, the dead, the Priests and Maidens of Ring-Doh. Yashiro wrapped his arms around himself as he trailed after the elderly man as he took a path. His eyes darting around the woods. Storms were known to happen here, keeping people out. Those who didn't obey the warnings tended to disappear, whisked away to the land of the dead.

If he believed Kuon, he had entered this place with Hiou and no harmed had come to them while they were seeking Kyoko. Yashiro began to reason it was because of how loyal Hiou seemed to be to Kyoko and Kuon was already leaving. That was how he reasoned the insanity of following the elderly man into the dark instead of hanging out in the warmth of Asami's little club and private birthday party for one of her Girls.

Yashiro understood Ernest reasons for picking now vs later. For one he didn't want to come across Kazushi and the madness that seemed to be wrapped around him. The rest was the fact that with the time, there would be little people out about, and those who did would be to busy heading home or in a rush to finish the night for those they worked with. Shops would be closing, dinners prepared, one last fling for the road before high society went to their perfect homes in their loveless marriages. The last was that Kuon wasn't around and while he knew he should support his friend and charge he trusted Asami and he might be there before it was too late.

* * *

Kotetsu stared out the large bay windows of his office as one of his servants set a tray of tea down keeping his head lowered. Rather or not he could see Kazushi was unknown but it wasn't the first time that Kotetsu had hosted for the dead. It was one of his duties as the son of Misonoi. Even though he didn't carry the name he could have. His future child with Yuhina would not hold his father's name no this child would hold his mothers. The thought that Kyoko would remain hidden from the world bothered him, her children would hold Misonoi blood, but would they fade away into nothing. He pushed the thoughts of what it would mean for the family. Thankful instead that she had been blinded to all this. It was for the best, he truly believed that now. His son would be able to be raised with all the knowledge without the fear of the Fuwas trying to use it for power. He would seek information soon, he would want to make a note of Kyoko's bloodline, perhaps join the families as they should be in a generation or two as it should have been. ' _It was always supposed to be us and them..._ ' he sighed heavily as the door shut behind him.

"What happened to you Kazushi?"

Kazushi ran a hand through his messy hair as he looked at the back of Kotetsu, "It's perfect Uncle Kotetsu."

Kotetsu closed his eyes in pain. It hurt him to see the young boy he had known, the young man he had known, the happy father of a little girl in such a state. His mind slowly slipping behind him. Something that should never have been possible. The Misonoi bloodline was the chosen ones, the chosen family and yet he had given it all up, knowing the price he would pay would be heavy. His sanity but what no one had expected at the time was that even with the loss of his sanity he would still be one of the most brilliant minds ever to be found in Ring-Doh. A man truly ahead of his time.

Kazushi pulled his legs up onto the chair, wrapping his arms around them, rocking slightly, "The storm is coming." His eyes darted up towards the ceiling, "It's about to all fall into place." His eyes dropped slightly, "sad but perfect, yes perfect."

Kotetsu turned around his hands folded behind his back, "What is perfect?" he couldn't hide the fear in his voice. "What have you done, Kazushi?"

Kazushi leaned forward "Not me." He titled his head "but I know... the way, the way to fix it all. No one does it though, no one does it... will they?" He shook his head as he grabbed a fistful of his hair rocking, "Long ago, so long ago, you see." His eyes turned towards him. "The story... will not be the way they thought it would be." He slowly grinned. "I realized it, our story... our story was wrong." He whispered.

Kotetsu shoulders sank, he knew that Kazushi was thinking about Saena. The man had loved her but his research into his family, into trying to stop the war between two Gods, to help the people of Ring-Doh had always been the first thing in his mind. To find the answer to the question of what needed to be done. The true problem was that Saena had wanted to leave Ring-Doh, but Kazushi refused to leave. This was his home, this was where he belonged. So when she learned she was with child she had tried to end it, not wanting the child. The issue was that the child was protected by Tlaloc and they had prevented her taken the life of the child. Kazushi love for her had died the moment she had dared to harm their unborn child.

When Kyoko was born, he had taken her from Saena and raised her himself. It was perhaps the only true time that Kyoko truly was herself, a child full of light and happiness. With a truly bright and happy future. Kazushi never denied Saena the right to be with her daughter truly believing in the goodness that he had seen in her. That she would come around and begin to love the child. It was never to be though, Kotetsu never saw love when she looked at the child only hate and disgust. A look that was so different when she looked at Kazushi. Always begging him to run away with her and perhaps, just perhaps if Saena had loved the girl, he might never have lost the love he felt for her and perhaps, he might have left Ring-Doh.

With Kazushi's death, he had learned that the legal paperwork had never been filed. Saena had gained full custody over Kyoko. Within the first week, Saena had attempted to kill her three times. Her attempts all failed due to Reino who had become attached to the child, a man who he couldn't find anywhere in their history. The man was more of a ghost then the dead. Yet it seemed whenever Kyoko had become overwhelmed with anything he was there. There to take her away to protect her, in the end, he had promised Sanae that he would see to her freedom and a good life if she left the child alone. Miroku had made the arrangements, but it was if she was spitting in all their faces, instead of Kyoko coming to live with him, she was sent to live with the Fuwas and Saena only returned as if to remind them that Kyoko belonged to her still.

Kotetsu moved around his desk patting the man on the head as he did when he was much younger, "I know... but I'm afraid I don't understand. If you haven't done anything, what is perfect?"

Kazushi looked at him carefully for a moment before looking around the room again his voice dropping, "She's figured it out... no, perhaps now... but she's taken the steps..." he grinned "She is hunting him now." He nearly jumped out of his chair as he grabbed Kotetsu shoulders, "She knows who she is, no perhaps not exactly but she knows... she knows enough and her powers are awakenings now..."

Kotetsu eyes widen slightly "impossible..." he whispered. It was possible of course, he knew it was but she had been blinded to everything. More than that her memories had been altered, her whole life had disappeared all because of that boy.

Kazushi "No... and soon... soon another will know... what I know. I picked him, he's perfect. He'll understand... It's begun, the real story of love. The one we were waiting for." He looked at his hands for a moment, "I'm sorry but it's not the one we thought." He whispered his eyes darting towards the door, "You must go to her, she must be taught now." His eyes drawn back to him "but don't let her go back to them, she must not let them know she remembers. Not even the Priests."


	44. Ring-Doh: Part 44

_**A/N** : Yes this is a story where she ends up with Kuon/Ren in the end [but that's all I'll say]. Next week we will see what Yashiro learns. We will also be seeing more Hiou and Kanae soon [not sure yet if it will be next week but soon!]_

* * *

 **-Ring-Doh: Part 44-**

* * *

Kyoko stood staring at her reflection by the little koi pond, she had gone through the little garden, a place that was supposed to magical. No, Kyoko was sure that it once had been magical. A place full of love and care, a piece of art from Miss Asami's lover, Hiroaki Ogata. Now the place that once held so much magic was slowly strangling itself. Everything was overgrowing and doing what it wanted, with no care to what the next plant needed. She trailed her fingers through the little koi pond made of marble, wondering what this place must have looked like once. The only real care this place seemed to have, was that it was watered and this little marble pond. This little area was no bigger than one of the bedrooms for the Girls. "Soon this Eden will kill itself." She trailed her fingers within the edges of the water for a moment, wondering what would happen to the little haven. She already knew that Miss Asami cared for this whole place it was filled with her love and warmth but without the man who created the magic, how could it truly become what it once was? It was almost living proof that time had stopped for Asami, but not the rest of the world. "Love can be so painful..." she whispered as she turned away leaning against the edge of the koi pond.

It was clear to her that Ruriko was lacking something inside of herself. No, it wasn't she was lacking anything it was more like she wanted something so badly that it had become her burden, her curse. That was why she likely had been Cursed in the first place. Something that truly wouldn't be able to be found within Ren Tsuruga, but Cursed People tend to bring trouble and that was not something she wanted for Miss Asami or anyone here. "What am I doing?" She rubbed her forehead as she felt a migraine starting. By making it clear she wouldn't let Ruriko have Mr. Tsuruga it would only cause pain and problems for everyone else... besides this man was an Outsider. He didn't understand the powers at work here. "But do I?" She chewed her lower lip as she looked back towards her reflection.

"Mistress you do..." her head snapped upwards looking for the small voice.

"Who... who's there?" She whispered wrapping her arms around herself tightly. ' _Something is wrong, something wrong... this isn't... this isn't right..._ ' she closed her eyes tightly trying to push the thoughts and images away. Feeling the pressure being to die she opened her eyes slowly, looking around her once more but not seeing anything to cause her to worry, and slowly began to relax. ' _Why?_ ' This wasn't the first time today that something had felt wrong, off, as if she kept moving forward something truly beautiful would be destroyed. Mentally shaking her head her eyes turned back toward the koi swimming. Slowly the pool began to form a purple mist, within that mist was small silver sparkles. Kyoko felt herself being drawn to the image upon the water's surface the longer she stared the more within the mist seemed to take on a face, red eyes looked back at her. Gasping she pulled back closing her eyes.

"Do not be scared Mistress" Kyoko shook her head refusing to look again. "We will help you..." she could almost swear she could hear more voices echoing around her. "Mistress you must hurry... awaken... remember who you are Mistress." Kyoko kept shaking her head she could hear the voices muttering quietly amongst themselves and she found herself opening her eyes trying to see where they were, or what they were but seeing nothing. Slowly they began to die out one by one.

Kyoko held her head, "I'm going insane." That was likely because of the Cursed one. Was the urge to fight to not just let her have what she wanted all because of her?

"I don't think the insane believe they are insane." Kyoko to glare in the direction of the faceless voice. "You worry about what you are doing... about... love?" Kyoko eyes soften for a moment before nodding her head some. "Feelings change Mistress, you may not love him now and you may not love him later. Yet, you care enough to not let her have her way with him."

"He's an Outsider, it's the people of Ring-Doh that matter..." though even as she said that she wondered exactly how true that was. As if there was something more that she was missing, why was it that she cared so much about the people of Ring-Doh? Wasn't it that she cared about the people here... there was no one outside of her world here. Her eyes trailed towards the Koi pond. She was like the Koi wasn't she? Living within the pond of what was expected of her but why did that feel so wrong, as if her world was so much bigger than just the pond that was this place? There was no one outside of this place she even knew right?

"Then change that view..." said the voice softly, "Become a Butterfly, Mistress. We will help you."

Kyoko, "How do I even begin to do that?"

* * *

Haruki Asami had been informed that Kyoko had gone out into the garden, not that you could really call it a garden. She had no talent in keeping its upkeep and she refused to let anyone else touch it. Instead of allowing it to just do what it wanted besides it never did stop anyone who needed a moment of peace, of being alone, to remove themselves from the Real World from seeking its comfort. As she opened the side door she recalled how it once had been truly magical, flowers hanging over, vines in such a way to give the illusion that it went on for miles, that there was not a building on the other side, that it was not enclosed by fences that could no longer be opened to the outside world. There was then the one place that had become its center, the place with the handcrafted marble koi pond, it was far from the center but it was the only piece that still was standing.

Coming towards Kyoko she paused in her steps, watching as the young woman seemed to be talking to something or someone. It wasn't the first time she had seen this, it happened. It was almost as if they were waiting for Tlaloc or maybe even Chaac to hear them to claim them. It wasn't as if anyone here truly wanted this life, no it was more that this is what life had to offer them. It was better than where they could be, with her they stood a chance, they had respect, they had a voice. As long as the work was done as long as the money came in to keep them all safe well people had a habit of doing what had to be done, to keep a certain level of standing in the world.

Asami stepped closer as she saw the struggling in Kyoko's face. "Begin what Choko?"

Kyoko's head snapped towards her and Asami could see the red flush overtake her, as she began to play with her fingers. This was the sort of girl she expected to have within her care. This shy looking girl, not the fire that seemed to be able to take them all down in flames. "I... I was thinking..." she said softly her voice barely above a whisper.

Asami moved towards the Koi Pond looking at her reflection. "About?" Kyoko licked her lips, looking away from Asami as if looking for an escape, it was moments like this that she suspected the worse likely happened to her while in the Fuwa's care. As if she was fearful of speaking her thoughts as if she could remember a time she was not allowed to have a voice. Only do what she was told but the desire to protect was still so clearly written in her being that she wonder slightly if most of what she went through happened because she was protecting someone else instead. 'How far would this child go?'

Slowly Kyoko turned to look back at her, "I want to become friends with Ren Tsuruga" the look on her face was no longer full of embarrassment, there was something else, a fire burning within her.

Asami couldn't help but smile as she wrapped her arms around herself. "You want to become _friends_ with Mr. Tsuruga?"

Kyoko stared at her for the longest moment before given a single nod of her head, "I know he's an Outsider, that he doesn't belong in my pond..." her eyes looking towards the Koi pond as she said that last part, "But something inside of me is telling me to expand everything, that I have something only I can do and it starts with him." She looked at her hand for a moment, "and if that means acting like I've fallen in love with that man, then I will. I will use him and anyone else to protect everyone, including the one I'm using."

Asami eyes widen in surprise as she stared at the young girl. The Shy Princess was not so shy perhaps, she was never meant to be shy but a burning flame. Asami leaned forward. "Then shall I help you?"

Kyoko nodded her head before eyes widen slightly "But we can't let Father know... I don't think he'll want to become sushi."

* * *

Kuon stared at the door to Asami's Gentlemen's club. The street lights were already on and he knew it would only be a matter of time before the streets themselves would become empty, or mostly empty. Those who would remain here tonight would not be likely to head home if they had homes until after the Witching Hour. Kuno could already feel a migraine coming as he sighed heavily in defeat.

Yashiro was supposed to have been here with him. It was his idea for him to be here as his plus one. Kuon lip curled in anger at how Yashiro had simply pushed him outwards to this little gathering. He had apologized about the change of plans. Ernest had needed some help and while he had offered to stay behind or even help Ernest the elderly man completely dismissed him. Talking about not wanting to take from the birthday girl's special night. For a moment Kuon wondered if Ernest had spent time in the club but based on the type of people found within there he highly doubted it. None of that changed the fact he didn't want to be here, he didn't want to have to deal with Ruriko and there was no one at all who could play his barrier.

"You have a 96.78% chance of entering." Kuon's face quickly changed into a smile as he looked at the man standing next to him. The man had short spiky hair and was carrying a large book.

Kuon, "Pardon?"

The man ran a hand through his hair as he sighed heavily, "96.78% chance..." his eyes turned toward the door.

"Ah... yes," Kuon said straightening his jacket somehow feeling uncomfortable about this whole mess. "I just am not looking forward to it, but I'm afraid it's my duty tonight."

The man stared at him for a long moment and Kuon felt more and more uncomfortable by the second. Kuon felt the urge to simply get it done and over with, one night dealing with Ruriko wouldn't be as uncomfortable. No, it would be frustrating and annoying but it wouldn't make his skin crawl. "She is there."

Kuon looked back at the man for a moment. Wondering if perhaps he had seen the outburst this afternoon. "Yes, this is where Miss Matsu works." He cleared his throat, "I'm afraid she has a bit of a misunderstanding of our relationship."

Silence once again filled the night air before he spoke again, "Not her. The other." He stepped forward getting far too close for Kuon's comfort, the urge to flip him to the ground filled him for a moment before he flashed a grin. "Ah, yes there it is..." the man reached up towards his face for a moment before pulling back once again putting space between them. "Interesting," he said flipping open the book, Kuon found himself leaning over to see what the man was looking at under the dim light but could not make out anything the book snapping shut with such a force that Kuon felt as if the earth itself was cracking under his feet. The man himself didn't seem to at all be bothered by it. "Time to make your choice."

Kuon felt like this was not something new to him, the image of a silver-hair man with violet eyes standing in front of him. A man with silver-hair and glowing blue eyes, a mask of silver on his face that swirled, a woman with the spiderlike body... he held his head for a moment before backing towards the door of the club. The urge to escape, to leave Ring-Doh was burning inside of him. He lifted his head as he grabbed the doorknob from behind, keeping the man in sight but he just stood there watching him he opened the door looking behind him just moment to make sure he was not going to hit anyone before snapping his head back towards the man, who was gone.

"Mr. Tsuruga" His eyes snapped towards the voice of Ruriko as she grabbed his arm, pressing herself into his arm. "You came to see me!" she said rubbing her cheek against him before pulling him inside.


	45. Ring-Doh: Part 45

**-Ring-Doh: Part 45-**

* * *

Yashiro and Ernest walked within the Misonoi home. For a place that hadn't been lived in since Kyoko was a very young girl the place was remarkable spotless, but cold. It was also very Japanese in style and look, where Uesugi home matched the inside and outside it was only the inside that seemed to hold this feeling. More than that there were pieces within that were far older with a clear Aztec feel to them.

He moved to reach one of the pieces but Ernest's hand shoot out, "Do not touch them." His words lacked any warmth as he released his hand. "Many are said to be cursed." Yashiro nodded his eyes trailing towards the stone figures and masks before following after Ernest. When he slid open the door he found himself in a rather modern kitchen. Ernest motion towards the table and Yashiro sat down as the man began to heat up water. "Sure you are wondering why this place is in such great shape."

Yashiro pushed his glasses up on his nose, it wasn't the only question he wanted to know but it was a good place to start. "Indeed. I would think that everything would have been placed into storage for Miss Kyoko."

Ernest chuckled softly as he reached for some clay cups, "Yes. If this place was not here, on this land. Yet, this land is protected by Tlaloc, even Chaac would not dare come here." Yashiro doubted that was the case but he kept his mouth shut for the time being. "This place, this home, keeps even the Gods out, spells of protection are all over, stone guardians to keep the bloodline safe." His eyes narrowed "from anything supernatural." Turning he sat a pouch on the table, "I'll return shortly, please enjoy some tea while you wait."

* * *

Kotetsu sat at his desk, he stared at the documents in front of him. It had been some time since Kazushi had left or more correctly he had simply risen from his seat and disappeared into the shadows. It bothered him to see Kazushi in such a state of mind, there had been a time when his mind was sharp, with no unneeded words ever spoken, no doubt in his voice. This man was different, it was as if his mind was being pulled into two different directions and Kotetsu wouldn't be surprised if he had spent all this time alone with no one to speak too. It would drive anyone insane but if he was correct, then Kyoko would be returning to them. ' _Why don't you want the Priests to know?_ '

Closing his eyes he sighed heavily, it was possible that there was a traitor but it was also possible that Kazushi mind was slipping and it was simply the fact he was playing a double or was it a triple agent? He mentally shook his head as he looked over the documents once more. Pulling out a letter he chuckled softly. It wouldn't be all that different, had he not spoken to Kanae's mother years ago, when he learned about a daughter just a few months older than Kyoko? Back then the family didn't have nearly that many members, now the near size well it was no wonder the family was not standing at a higher position. Too many mouths, had they stopped at Kanae, perhaps... ' _No they were already a family of six when I finally spoke to them._ ' He shook his head as he set the letter down, _'But there is another..._ ' he said pulling out another letter, one he didn't truly care for or even liked all that much. The family's power was high even though they weren't even one of the first families and with only one heir... even now he wasn't sure how they had heard about what he was looking for, but he had quickly put an end to it and they had learned to fear the power of the Uesugi family.

"Father?"

Ryotaro's voice echoed behind the door as Kotetsu stared down at the papers in front of him. Nothing here wouldn't already be known to his son. "Enter." Kotetsu waited until his son was sitting in the same chair that Kazushi had been sitting in only an hour or two ago. "Is there something you needed?" Pulling a piece of paper from the pile his eyes began to scan the words written within. ' _A new agreement plan would need to be put into placed._ ' It was becoming clear that Hiou would be the future heir and he would assure that Kanae was his wife, should that be Hiou's desire and he had to admit he liked the girl greatly.

Ryotaro cleared his throat as he looked at the desk, slowly Kotetsu watched as he looked around the room carefully before leaning forward, his voice low. "Who was that man?"

Kotetsu careful watched his son's face, "You saw him?" Most would not be able to see someone like him, the dead walking among them and not those who were not on one side or the other. Not unless during the Witching Hour. Though it is said that when one began to slip, began to fall apart, they were no different than the normal dead.

Ryotato shifted slightly as he leaned back in the chair looking at his father. "Yes, in a matter of speaking. I could not make out any details. He was a unfocus but he was there." He leaned on the armrest as he frowned. "My blood is no good to become Misonoi and the spare must be born from you but our family was already a branch family to the Misonoi, we thus deemed one of the first families only because of this."

Kotetsu grunted, "I know our history." It was why they reunited their bloodlines so often to assure that they carried enough Misonoi blood within their bloodline, to keep the ties close to remain a branch family while still one with sway and power. It was also for times like this, the belief that there must always be one within their family to carry their blood ties to Misonoi and that was him and soon in time the son to come. "To answer your question, it was Lord Misonoi."

Ryotato shifted again nearly jumping out of his seat but control kept him mostly in place. "What did he want?"

Kotetsu stared down at the papers again shifting through them a bit, "Of course it is to protect Lady Kyoko." Pausing he looked at his son again, knowing that one day this business would be his task, he would have to see to it that his grandchild would unit with the Misonoi heir but also assure that their own family kept going. "She will be needing our help soon. I had wanted to send Kanae but I do not think it is wise, it would do us no good if she is to marry Hiou in the future."

"She will have a hard future I know but her family is also rather fertile it is a good match." Ryotato quickly looked away as Kotetsu eyes burned into him, "Not that's the only reason..."

Kotetsu mentally sighed, he knew that this would be one of the few reasons that his son would agree to such a union. The promise of a herd of children, a way to make the family's influence even stronger in a time when it was waning with the new blood. New blood that could be rather useful in other matters. "Her mind is sharp, she is skilled in the arts." He leaned forward resting his elbows on the desk, "more importantly she loves Hiou and Kyoko." He watched as his son face redded further before looking back down at his documents, "Hiou will have an important task soon but Kanae cannot yet, take her place by his side. I need to speak to Erika Koenji" his eyes turned up "Koenji, not the Nabatame."

Ryotato stared at him, he understood. The world they lived in had Outsiders and most when it came to their family were outsiders but Kotetsu was sure that was the case for most families. Take care of your own, assure the survival of your own. From there, those who were like you, believers, first families, older poor families, the rich, the poor, Ring-Doh born, those who moved to Ring-Doh, and outside of that, no one else truly mattered. Koenji's family were rich, they were also not very old, Erika had been the first in the family to be born on Ring-Doh it made her one of them simply because she was born here. It was most disturbing that they were allowing an outsider to take their Princess, or attempt to do so. Sighing once more mentally he looked away, "I understand but she can be the most useful right now, I also want one of Kanae's brother, of marriageable age. Get him in the Guard if he's not already."

"Can I know the reason?"

Kotetsu leaned back in his chair, "I'm going to make a contact. Erika has never understood why we chose Kanae over her." Though how she had learned exactly what they were seeking at the time had surprised him it also made him less trusting of the girl and her family. The way they used their influence was distasteful but he had almost agreed until speaking with Kanae's Mother. At the time he never thought that he might also one day call Kanae family. "Get me a list of their dislikes and likes and anything else that might be useful."

Ryotato nodded his head as he rosed to his feet, "I'll make a proper list. If that is all."

Kotetsu waved his hand slightly, looking back at the papers he had on his desk. There would be much to plan and do. "There is nothing else. At the time."

* * *

Yashiro found time ticking away as he sat at the little table, his eyes wandering around the room. Noticing little Aztec images, some engraved, some painted, but all blended in to be hidden. He wondered when they had lived here if those who came here ever noticed these little hidden images. He had noticed them on the stove, the burner someone had engraved one of the figures they all looked somewhat alike one figure above all others one that he had seen within Ring-Doh, Tlaloc. As for the rest, he had no idea.

Ernest came in, moving slowly as if in pain as he sat a wrapped clothed book in front of him. "Careful, it's a few hundred years old," he said coughing as he dusted himself off. His eyes following the trace of dust before muttering under his breath. Yashiro turned his eyes towards the book and began to carefully unwrap it from the protective cloth, each layer had some rune or image painted upon it until he came across a book with another image of Tlaloc. "What is this exactly." He picked it up examining it carefully noticing the leather bound book also had painted silver edges, something he had never seen before, opening the cover he again noted the silver border with some known language for what he assumed was the title.

"Misonoi's Blessing." He reached over pouring himself a cup of tea, "Though it actually translates to Healing of Tlaloc..." He paused for a moment, "Though it also holds some other information within.

Yashiro flipped carefully through the pages, noticing the different handwritings within, each person leaving a little note here and there, for the most part, the only bit is written within silver he couldn't read he looked up towards Ernest who looked across the table. "I can not be sure this is what it says but I do know this translation here." He tapped to the side written within another handwriting another language Yashiro himself did not know.

Ernest spoke the words, first in the unknown language and then translating for him. "Within the Mountain shrine, through the path beneath of earth, there lays Tlaloc. The youngest child of the Supreme creator, he is the Supreme God of the life-giving ran and all that is born from the sea. See him within the rain, the hail, the thunder, and lighting. So came the day that our loving God married a goddess of earth, stolen from his side and married another whose side she willingly stayed. Pain and betrayal echoed his heart but soon his sister stood by his side, hearing his wife's pleas for her brother so lost in pain. Bringer of Life, within the realm of the dead, I give to you Tlalocan. A child of the Fae is yours to keep you close as you heal and keep the children who return to the sea as yours in a place of unending springtime, a paradise of Jade and Turquoise. Tlaloc's heart has warmed the darkness within him locked away with the life of a child. Until the child was betrayed taken with it the promise to keep the darkness inside of him sealed. Only love can heal, only love can change the flow and once again seal the darkness within."

Yashiro sighed, not really understanding it at all, some of it sounded like God's history or perhaps how to find him? It said who he was, but also where he apparently laid. The child of the Fae he couldn't wrap his mind around. Why the word Fae unless it was simply the only word they had close enough for whatever had been written at first. His eyes turned towards Ernest "I'm not sure how this helps me?"

Ernest chuckled softly, "No one really knows... that's why it's been a true problem for all these years." He tapped his teacup, "I can say the Child of the Fae is Misonoi, the power you felt this afternoon, that is part of them. A gift perhaps from Tlaloc or perhaps from his sister's brother?"

Yashiro looked at him for a moment before pushing his glasses further up his nose. "Are you saying that they not human?"

Ernest chuckled softly, "Well perhaps at the time this was created they were not. Perhaps they do have a bit of fae blood even now. Though this time and age, they are as human as any of us. It is the beings they summon. Tied within to their souls, the stronger the soul, the stronger the blood is to summon Tlaloc. At least that's the belief."

"And love is the key to everything..." Ernest nodded his head but Yashiro at that moment was not paying to much attention to the elderly man anymore instead flipping end of the book wondering if perhaps what was really needed was written there and he was not completely disappointed. In English were the words Romeo and Juliet, 1597. Tristan and Isolde, 1165. Tragic Love? True Love? Greatest Love Story? Followed by several circled around the text: Love heals, Love changes everything. New Love Story Needed.

Yashiro ran a hand this his hair, it wasn't exactly helpful but there must be a clue somewhere within the two stories listed right? "Do you have a copy of these two stories?" There had to be something that Kyoko's father had seen that he himself could pick up even as an outsider.

Ernest shifted, "Well if Lord Misonoi thought it important I supposed they would be within the Library..."

* * *

 _ **A/N** : Please remember that I'm using some of the mythos for Tlaloc in this story not all, things thus are not exactly as written in the mythos [and Chaac is in the same boat though with him it's more his name I'm using than anything :P] _


	46. Ring-Doh: Part 46

**-Ring-Doh: Part 46-**

* * *

Ruriko should have been happy, Ren Tsuruga should have been fawning over her. However, that was not the case, it was as if he was blind to the way she dressed. The dark pink was almost a faded red, her make-up had been approved to highlight her natural beauty, her hair was done perfectly. The few customers who still remained had been floored. This hadn't surprised her of course, she had seen their eyes on her when she had been dressed in commoner clothes, she had known all her life that she was a true beauty. Her father had thought she could easily have married into royalty but Ruriko was also used to getting what she wanted.

The Girls had fawned over her, whispering about her beauty, how she had truly been blessed by Tlaloc. He had done nothing for her, not even after her death. She kept hoping that Kuu would realize the error of his mistake, that he would come back for her. All those Priests did was talk about how such things were not possible, relationships between the living and dead just didn't work. There would come a time when the living will need to move on. However, did not Mirkou show such affections to Kiyora? That meant it was possible, that certain people who were dead and certain people who were alive could come together.

Ruriko's eyes darted towards Ren as he replaced table cloths. She mentally noted how Kyoko didn't actually move closer to him, but she kept flashing smiles. Like her so-called mother, and cousin, nothing about their clothes really stood out. All three women were wearing floor-length skirts with only the colors being different. Kyoko's was dyed a lovely shade marine blue which Ruriko knew that shade was not that easy to get. Ashio and Chiori weren't nearly as expensive with Ashio wearing sage and Chiori was wearing sea green They both whore white button-down shirt and if it wasn't for the aprons all three were wearing she would feel like she was looking at one of her governesses. Whenever Kyoko's and Ren's eyes met as her so-called mother beamed as she tried to hide what Ruriko supposed was supposed to be a cute giggle but just disgusted her and if the look on Chiori's face was any hint she wasn't the only one who was not fond of what was going on.

Asami set a basket in front of her, "I heard you could make those little napkin swans, butterflies, flowers and so."

Ruriko's eyes darted around the room, she has been bragging of course, but that was only because Kyoko had been talking to one of the other Workers. The two women had been discussing napkin folding and apparently Kyoko only known how to do one kind. The Worker had offered to teach her how to do more fancy ones, instead of pocket kinds that held silverware. So of course, she couldn't help herself. She balled her hands into fists as she smiled up at the woman. The truth she hadn't bothered to learn, she didn't care to learn now either but it couldn't be that hard. She had unfolded many of them, she had been to many dinner parties when she was living. "Ye...yes... that's right. I... know a little..."

Asami placed a hand on her cheek, "Wonderful, then I'll leave this to you. make sure it's something nice."

"Yes, of course, ma'am," Ruriko said smiling warily until Asami touched Ren's arm. ' _The Queen of Whores_ ' she thought bitterly. If there was anyone in this room that might be called a beauty like herself it was Haruki Asami. The way she kept touching his arm, the way she held herself kept pulling him towards her to do little things for her. Ren Tsuruga was _hers_ and he was too innocent to notice what she was doing. It was as if she was marking him, making sure everyone knew that Ren belonged to her and Ruriko would not put up with it.

The urge to wrap her hands around Asami throat was growing stronger as she watched the two of them. ' _Is it even possible?_ ' She hadn't been able to touch Kyoko, she stared at her hands for a moment. If she couldn't do it personally how would she convince someone else to do it for her? Was there something she was missing? How could she make her dreams come true? Her eyes darted towards Kyoko, a small grin playing across the woman's face caused Ruriko lip to curl. Kyoko eyes darted towards Asami and Ren she could see at once the way her face soften. Ruriko eyes were drawn to watch the two, they were both laughing softly. It made Asami look even younger, made Ren seem almost schoolboyish and Ruriko found herself sighing softly. For a moment she took comfort in the fact that Kyoko hadn't actually made any move, and it made doubt play across her mind. ' _Perhaps she didn't mean herself but Asami..._ ' she closed her tightly knowing that if it was Asami she was going to need to prove herself somehow better and Asami had many skills.

Ruriko grabbed one of the napkins starring at it with disgust and disdain. ' _Who told her I could do this?_ ' She mentally snarled as her eyes darted around the room once more. It might have been one of the Girls but somehow she doubted such things. They would never want her to do such labor, was she not Blessed in their eyes? Above such meanless tasks. Sighing heavily she folded the napkin in what had seemed like a simple fold, fan shape only it's shape wouldn't hold. She sneered at it for a moment before grinning softly. "Rings..." she said pulling off one of the ones she was wearing and folding it the napkin once more this time slipping on the ring on the end. She held it up turning it slightly in the light. ' _Going to need more._ ' She stared at the napkin wondering if she dared to go upstairs to grab more rings.

"That looks nice." Ruriko lifted her head up to see Ren standing in front of her, she couldn't help the blush that began to take place.

"Th...thank you..." she said softly as she looked down at her hands. 'So that's what I need to do?' She lifted her head "But... I don't know if I can ask for rings..." Ren lifted the napkin in his hand and looked at the ruby stone ring.

"Perhaps not with the precious stones but I'm sure they have some plain gold or silver rings." He sat it down "Perhaps just for Ariel seeing as she is the special day." Ruriko heart fluttered as she nodded her head but soon felt like something hard formed as she watched as his eyes turned towards Kyoko. "She's been acting a bit odd this evening."

Ruriko wanted to bury her face into his chest, to force him to pay attention to only her but she knew that was to forward and after this afternoon she dared not do such a thing. "It is a Birthday... besides she never spoken highly of you." She watched as his eyes turned towards her and for a moment she could feel something cold and dark echoing around her. Darker than even High Priestess had ever felt and she couldn't help but find herself swooning even as she was fearful of what she was feeling. Ruriko licked her lips as she played with her fingers, "She said that you are fake, that we are all being fooled by your smile as if you were some sort of demon lord." No, she doubted that she was being fooled, after her time in society, even her time now she could read people. She knew who she could bend to her will, who she had to take down and Ren was innocent, easy enough to bend to her will but because of that innocence, she was sure that he couldn't understand.

Ren placed his hands behind his back and she felt her own hate echoing around her as his eyes fell upon Kyoko again, "My smiles..." he said softly. Ruriko didn't notice how the women around her were whispering, their eyes darting between them and where Kyoko had moved to sit at the counter of the bar.

"Yes... even her _father_ seems to agree." Not that she understood why that Tashio seemed to have an issue with Ren but Ashio didn't seem to have that issue she thought he was a good boy, charming even. Ruriko watched as his eyes never seem to leave Kyoko even as Asami came towards them with yet another box of trinkets. Her anger slowly seemed to pour out of her like a dark mist wrapping around Asami's legs causing the woman to pause for just a moment. It wasn't as if she could see it but the way Asami looked at her, the way she smiled before moving forward bothered Ruriko.

"Ren, can I get your help hanging these up." Ren looked at her his smile warm and inviting even as he took the box from her arms.

"Of course..." his eyes darted towards the napkin "Also it seems Miss Ruriko requires some rings, I was thinking some silver or gold plain rings." Asami eyes darted towards the single fan napkin nodding her head.

"That can be arranged." There was something of a disappointment in her voice, one that Ruriko wasn't sure where it came from but it made her uncomfortable. "I'll have Jasmine bring some down to you." Turning away from her and back towards Ren "Let me show you where we need them and once you are done you are free to do whatever you like."

* * *

Kyoko finally sat down at the bar, sighing heavily as she did so. The smiles were starting to annoy her as she rubbed her cheeks softly. It was slightly amusing feeling Ruriko's eyes on her and she had made a true effort to smile at Ren whenever he looked towards her. The whole thing had only amused her mother it was nice to see her joyful and she fit in so much better than she herself really did not that she saw herself as misfit around anyone here. No, she supposed, in the end, she was the perfect mix of her parents.

"But are they your parents?" Kyoko narrowed her eyes at the sound of the little voice whispering to her. Whatever she had seen in the reflective koi pond hadn't disappeared. The only good thing was that she knew that no one else could see or hear them. However, it did bring to question if she was truly losing her mind why it would ever bring up to question such things more so how did it sometimes seem to know her inner thoughts and feelings?

The Bartender looked at her carefully before shifting his eyes behind her. Kyoko could feel eyes on her, though that wasn't anything new either. Most of the people who came here didn't know what to make of the cook's daughter. It likely didn't help that Lord Fuwa had a sort of fear for her, not that she cared too much that he was scared of her. It served him right for thinking he had some sort of ownership over her.

"That's right Mistress, you are special, beloved most of all." She held back the shudder as she could have sworn she felt little arms wrapping around her.

The Bartender poured a glass of white wine before setting it in front of her, Kyoko stared at it for a moment before pulling the glass towards her. Something inside said she didn't drink much and she couldn't recall her parents allowing it but perhaps it would be alright. "What do you think about Ruriko?" She watched as his face darkened slightly as he looked off in the direction behind her. Then grabbed a glass and poured himself also a bit of white wine.

"Something ain't right about that lady." He kept his voice down as he looked at Kyoko. "Us workers, we see it." He said turning his glass in between his fingers, "something ain't right about her but ain't none of us can put our finger on it." He frowned slightly as he set the cup down and leaned closer into her, his voice dropping to just above a whisper. "But all the same Miss, I'd be careful."

The Bartender leaned away drinking some of his wine as he watched the rest of the room. Kyoko sat there in silence for a moment allowing his words to wash over her. It was the truth that Kyoko hadn't noticed at first it wasn't until her parents had pointed it out that the spell seemed to be washed away. Though she liked to think that perhaps just by watching her, getting to know her she would have realized something was wrong with her.

"Don't worry Mistress, you are a hunter. We are your tools." Kyoko could almost see something twirling in the corner of her vision but quickly closed her eyes to push it away before looking back up towards the Bartender.

"She doesn't scare me" Kyoko couldn't believe how true the words were until she found herself saying them and she leaned pushing the glass of wine away towards him. "I don't think I'll be drinking anything stronger than apple cider if we have any."

The Bartender chuckled softly as he set the glass off to the side "As you wish, miss. You have company." He said nodding slightly as Kyoko sighed heavily banging her head on the table in the process.

Ren stood just behind her "Something the matter Miss Kyoko?"

Kyoko found herself shuddering as she turned to look at him, almost regretting it at once. She was slightly taller sitting at the bar but only slightly and it still didn't put her at eye contact normally but he had bend just enough so that when she had turned she was looking him in the eye. She felt her breath catch as she stared into his green eyes ' _Great acting like a school girl!_ ' Kyoko fought the urge to lick her lips as she stared into his eyes. "Nothing you need to worry about Mr. Tsuruga."

Ren slowly stood straight again looking down at her his hands behind his pocket as he smiled. Something about the way he was smiling sent chills down her spine as if he had finally found something interesting in her and that bothered her. "You aren't smiling."

Kyoko blinked at him, "No, I'm off the clock." She said turning away from him. She tried not to watch as he took a seat next to her keeping her eyes on the Bartender instead.

"The party will be starting soon." Kyoko nodded her head softly as the man set a glass of whiskey in front of Ren. "Is there something between Miss Ruriko and yourself, I should know about?"

Kyoko eyes narrowed as she thought about the woman. A small part of her told her to just forget about it all but it felt wrong at the same time. Could an outsider become part of them? To understand how Ring-Doh worked? To give oneself to Tlaloc, could he ever do that? 'Maybe...' she closed her eyes sighing softly as she leaned on her hand. "The issue is you." She opened one eye watching him for a moment, he couldn't truly be stupid enough to not realize that Ruriko liked him, wanted him. Though in truth he likely didn't know what it would mean for someone Cursed. Sliding off her seat she looked him up and down. "She wants you." Even though Ren was smiling she could feel the annoyance that was coming off of him through that smile. "Don't worry, she can't have you." She flashed a smile of her own before walking away.

* * *

Kuon watched as Kyoko walked away. "Choko..." he shook his head not sure what to make of what she said. His eyes turning back towards the Bartender who was holding a glass of white wine in his hand.

"She's something else ain't she?" Kuon watched as the Bartender sipped his wine watching him carefully. "I noticed where your eye kept going." His grin faded as he kept talking, turning his glass in his hand. "I'd be careful sir." Kuon raised an eyebrow looking at him, "The Miss is special, truly special." He set the glass down turning to look at him causing Kuon to feel something shiver up his spine. "Protected the Miss be."

Kuon thought about her father and shivered slightly, there weren't many men who scared him. Yet, there was something about Tashio that bothered him deeply. "I'm not interested in her."

The Bartender chuckled, "Of course not sir. Ain't no fool right?"

* * *

 _ **A/N** : There will be no update next Saturday due to helping with the physical part of a move. So see you all in two weeks!_


	47. Ring-Doh: Part 47

_**A/N:** I wanted to apologize for last week. Life has just been a bit crazy but here's the latest chapter. A new day has begun and it's time to bring in Kanae's Mother. This woman... man the way I have her in my head now that I fleshed her out a bit more. I adore her! Anyways... on with the story!_

* * *

 **-Ring-Doh: Part 47-**

* * *

Yashiro sat in his room, the book that he had gotten from Ernest remained within the old Misonoi, hidden among the bookshelves. Though when he dare to seek it out next he wasn't sure, instead what he had were small notes, things that had stuck out to him after his first look through. There was much he didn't understand and even more he wasn't sure he wanted to understand. They were matters he didn't really want to think about, in his journal that never left his side he had also made some other notes. Notes from the little party, hoping for something to stand out. Once he had been rooting for the idea of Kuon finding a friend, maybe not a lover but hopefully at least a friend in Miss Kyoko. Even before he knew who she was, she had been a sweet and kind girl with the same sort of weight on her shoulders that Kuon seemed to hold. There were differences of course, but that's what he had seen.

Now he understood, at least some of the weight that was on her shoulders. To make a God whole all while seemly being cursed to never find that once in a lifetime sort of love. At least not where both parties were concerned. His eyes darted towards the shared wall, knowing that Kuon was likely as awake as he was. Deep down Yashiro knew that if Kuon had any idea of what was needed, to give up his life, he might do that more so if he cared at all about the girl and after last night. Yashiro was sure about one thing, Kuon wanted to know more about Kyoko or more correctly Choko. Choko seemed to confuse him and after speaking with Asami, it seemed that it had more to do with the fact that she had allowed him in, at least a little. Yashiro had also noticed the look in Ruriko's eyes, a darkness that had danced within there and he worried about Kuon's safety.

Asami claimed that the dead can't hurt the living, only use them. He doubted that his hand moving towards his throat, as he recalled the Kazushi unseen power. It seemed only Ernest had been able to calm him down. If one man could do it what was stopping others? His eyes looked down at his journal as he flipped back and forth the pages, praying for any sort of clue.

"I believe it is time you and I spoke." Yashiro swung around in his chair, looking at the man with long silver hair, a mask covering his face. "I am Tlaloc."

* * *

Kotetsu Uesugi shifted through the papers that his son had gotten for him. The boy worked miracles. It seemed everything had been settled in a matter of hours though Kotetsu was sure that he had not slept at all the night before, working into the early hours of the morning and assuring that things would be settled quickly. The faster the better but it could not look rushed either and from what Kotetsu could see, this was not the case. Though it did help that the other side had their own little spies and the moment that they had likely caught wind of it began to quickly set things into motion as well. Though how much information they had was still unknown. There was, of course, the issue between the two families.

The Koenji family had used their money and thus their power to make life harder for Kotonami family. From what Kotetsu could see there was simply no reason, no whatever the reason there was no record of it and most of all no one spoke about it. There was just hate, hate on both sides. What he wanted to do would likely create a real Romeo and Juliet moment only without the love just contact, a contract that would benefit the Kotonami family more than the Koenji family or at least at first. In time if, they could get out of being so poor, get those kids to have proper educations, to get them in positions of power, well then Koenji would have an ally with what Kotetsu was sure to become one of the most powerful families in Ring-Doh.

Kotetsu head shot up as the door was slammed open and there standing in pure outrage was Kanae a young man barely taller than her clearing his throat as he peaked around the little Ice Princess. A man that was built stronger than his personality seemed to be showing. "Ah, for...forgive the intrusion, Lord Uesugi." The man eyes kept darting towards the back of Kanae's form. In the back of Kotetsu mind, he noted that Erika would have no issue controlling this young man, no if anything she would devour him and leave nothing of himself back. That would be a problem, he needed someone with more of a backbone, regardless of his promise in the Guard.

"Quiet" Kanae hissed not even looking back at the young man as he seemed to shiver. Kotetsu however, felt pleased that Kanae could control a man that most would be wary to even bump into. Strength and demand that she would need to deal with the Lords and Ladies who would give her a hard time. Then again, his own mother had been the sort of woman who could hold a room with just a glance.

"Kanae-chan!" he said happily as he rose from his chair as she stepped further into the room, her hands slamming on his desk. A frown played across his features, it was clear she knew exactly what was going on and was not pleased. ' _Better her than her mother..._ ' he thought as he shivered. He lifted his eyes towards her placing his hands behind his back, he knew that deep down that she only worked for Fuwa Family for Kyoko, the idea of being a maid, a mere servant was never in her cards too much like her Mother. Again, it reminded him how it had been her Mother that had helped make the choice to put Kyoko in her care and in doing so Hiou had become awed by her, falling in love even though at the time he was meant to wed Kyoko. Now, he couldn't help but wonder if that was always the true plan.

"Of all the things you could do. This?" Kanae wasn't yelling, but her eyes showed her outrage, most of all the hurt and betrayal within them.

Kotetsu sighed heavily as his shoulders sank, "So you have heard."

Kanae took a deep breath and he knew deep down she was controlling herself, controlling her anger. Not that she would be able to harm him, she was still years away from being able to do that. However she did have a weapon that she could use, she could tell Hiou. "Explain yourself." She barely spoke the words but when she did he could see the start of a most marvelous future Lady Usuiga and it almost made him giddy.

"Indeed _Lord_ Uesugi." The young man whimpered at the sound of the voice and he himself could understand the reason. The room seemed to freeze even Kanae's eyes widen slightly in horror.

Kotetsu eyes slowly turned towards the door, leaning on the frame was a woman dressed in almost pure white, or what had once been snow white but had aged with time. An eyepatch over one eye that sent chills down his spine. If that wasn't enough she hadn't bothered to remove her weapons, not that she ever did in truth. With a sword and gun at her waist and an unknown amount of hidden weapons likely planted on her, she was the perfect image of a warrior angel. Out of all her children, Kanae was the most like her and not just in looks. "Ah, Hisame... you're back." Her one eye narrowed as she looked at him as he cleared his throat. "Right... Sir Kotonami" he gave a slight bow of his head.

It wasn't that her station in life was higher than his, far from it. She was an honorable woman, most thought her either the lover of Tlaloc or at the very least his blood ran through her veins, not that he put in any faith in it. Though it was clear that Tlaloc favored this woman and at sea, she was truly a force. Pirates feared her ship and the ship captains and sailors respected her. It was within the sea that she held power, that not even the winter storms would prevent her from her travels should it be needed. Most of all she belonged to no one but herself and her family, not from lack of trying. His eyes darted towards the documents, knowing that some of the things written within, made it clear that her lot of life had failed because of this one family. A family he was trying to Romeo and Juliet together without the tragic ending and most of all without the young lovers actually loving each other. This one family and the sheer number of her children and grandchildren. 'No...' he thought. 'I _can assure they become one of the most powerful families..._ ' he lifted his eyes to look at her. ' _And perhaps assure a good life for not only my family but protect Kyoko and her future children. Both mother and daughter already adore the girl greatly_.'

"Stop thinking and speak you old fool." Hisame walked further into the room lifting her voice slightly "and if I find a damn mouse listening or a bird singing I'll shoot them and burn their damn bodies so even Tlaloc can't find them." Sure enough, he could hear several footsteps scattering and he could see even her own son glancing towards the now closed door with a wishful thought. Kanae held a slight smile on her features as she grabbed her brother's arm yanking him towards the corner of the room as Hisame eye stared at him he couldn't help but grin at her the softest of smiles playing across her features before she turned towards his liquor bar. "Time to speak old man."

Kotetsu watched as she lifted one of the glass bottles twirling it before setting it down and repeating the action with a few more before settling on one. "I have arranged a contract between the Koenji Heir, Erika Koenji and your son..." his eyes darted towards the young man.

He licked his lips before looking between the two women before looking back towards Kotetsu "Kumo Kotonami, Sir." He said given a slight bow before he was elbowed by Kanae his eyes darting towards her, no sign of having felt it a slow grin on his face.

' _No perhaps Erika won't be able to walk all over him..._ ' his eyes darted back towards Hisame.

"It's a marriage contract mom!" Kanae said shooting a deadly look at her brother who just kept a boyish grin on his face. Hisame humph as she looked back down at her drink. "With that woman... we can't send Kumo there. Not to be with that... that demonic woman and her father."

"Wouldn't she be living with us?" Kumo said slightly hopeful in his response. "I mean our brothers stayed and elder sister only came back because brother-in-law wasn't able to keep his job..."

Kotetsu eyes darted towards the papers his hand shifting through them before landing on one piece tuning out the argument going on between the two siblings. He mentally winced understanding in part the hate, it was shortly before this that Kanae had taken the job to become a maid, to stay by Kyoko's side. Again thanks to Hisame coming to see him not that she seemed to know about what he was looking for. Just wanted to know about little Kyoko. This had been perhaps one of the downfalls for the whole family. Both of Kanae's older brothers had been struggling to find a job to fit their education barely surviving as it was. Then the oldest daughter had to return home after her husband was pushed out of his job. Downsized they said a handful of others had left but it had been within months and new people were there and some of the people who had been pushed out had returned but not her husband.

Hisame, slammed her glass down her good eye looking towards him, "Enough both of you." At once both children stopped, looking down in shame and perhaps a bit fear. She poured herself another glass "So you want to marry my eldest son off to their daughter. Yet she won't be coming home will she old man?"

"No... I doubt they will accept that. Nothing personal but your place is not to their taste."

"It's a pile of crap. I know." She said leaning against the edge of the cabinet. "Too many people in one house, not enough room for those there, most of them are sons..." her eyes darted towards Kanae "Little Kanae forced to work beneath herself." Hisame removed her hat tossing it on the liquor bar as she twirled her drink. Kotetsu understood, he understood truly that a small part of Hisame blamed herself, not just the luck in their life, her children had all been truly blessed, survived where many didn't, she herself had survived where many women wouldn't have, multiple times and still she found a way. "I've carved a path for myself, respect and power but worse off by the day." Her hand tighten around the glass as she let out a deep sigh, "All that matters now is the future. The future for my children and their children." She downed the glass of liquor. "Yet if this is the door you opened... best you slam it shut now." She turned to grab her hat.

Kumo stepped forward grabbing her arm, "Momma..." his eyes darted towards Kotetsu for a moment before looking back towards her. "Don't you think...?"

Hisame "...that it might make things worse? No doubt it will." She patted his hand gently.

Kotetsu lifted his eyes to the ceiling. "Don't let hatred blind you, Hisame." Deep down he was starting to think that perhaps he just made matters worse but he needed a reason, a reason to get Kyoko within his families grasp as Choko and what better way than a marriage. The needed extra hands that were always required for the high born... and she was from a rich family they would want only the best. He cleared his throat his eyes turning towards Kanae, "Besides it's for Kyoko's safety." It wasn't exactly the truth but it wasn't a lie either.

Kanae lowered her head, her hands balling in fists. Hisame looked towards him with rage in her eyes, "Of course it is."

Kotetsu didn't look towards her, "it will also assure a marriage between my grandson and your daughter... one with backing and sway." His eyes turning towards Kumo, "Your marriage will assure a promising future for your sister, for her children just as your own children will be assured. It will help her best friend, a friend who is family to her husband and is she not like a sister to you?" His eyes slowly turning towards Hisame "and a daughter to you?"

Hisame threw the empty glass, shattering it into a million pieces as she pulled out her gun, aiming it at him. He stood there with his arms behind his back. Even as she lowered the gun little by little and pulled the trigger putting several holes into his floor. Slowly she looked at him and he felt a sudden burst of coldness echoing around him, both her children backing away ever so slightly. Though neither of them showing any real sign of fear. "If it wouldn't hurt Kanae's future, I would kill you where you stand you old fool" Kotetsu had no doubt that she would have. "It's your choice Kumo."

Kumo closed his eyes taken a deep breath as though he was about to head to his own deathbed, and perhaps in a way he was. "I'll do it..." he looked towards Kanae, "If anyone should have a happy ending it's you."

* * *

A/N: I wanted to give Kanae's mother a name that would be fitting. So, I finally settled on Hisame, which means Ice Storm.


	48. Ring-Doh: Part 48

_A/N: Next week might also be late. I'm afraid it's taken a bit longer to get a few things in order on my head. I apologize and hope that you enjoy this latest chapter._

* * *

- **Ring-Doh: Part 48-**

* * *

Ruriko had hardly slept trying to keep control over her emotions, or more correctly trying to keep herself together. It was as if her body wanted to tear itself apart. Her eyes shifted towards the mirror, even now she wasn't exactly sure how she ended up in this room. Yet it had calmed her, the powders, the brushes, the perfumes. The only thing out of place was the sleeping form of the three girls whose room it truly belonged to. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at them before shutting her eyes tightly pushing out the images of black mist or perhaps it was smoke that starting to form around the edges of her face.

' _It's all her fault..._ ' she thought bitterly. Though the face of who she was kept merging and shifting. First to Juliena, turning into Asami and then finally to Kyoko before repeating all over again. Ruriko reached up grabbing a fistful of her hair, ' _Focus... focus... Juliena... she took my beloved Kuu._ ' She opened her eyes looking into her own eyes, "That's right Juliena took Kuu..." she stretched her hands forward "He left me for her..." she barely whispered before pulling her hand away. "Why?" she felt her heart breaking all over again. The images of being on his arm, the way he always smiled, teasing her, always bringing her little gifts. Whispers in the night about how lucky she was, how loved she was.

Ruriko shot up from her seat pacing back and forth without making a single sound. Her eyes darting towards the heavy draped windows. The sun had been up to but this household would stay asleep for another couple hours at most, the whores would be up shortly after ten. Even when she had been living her family would never have been allowed such a thing, she would have been up shortly after the sunrise. Sure here they reasoned that it was because they worked from a little before noon to sundown, all to assure that everyone was tuck safely inside before the Witching Hour begun.

Her eyes darted towards the sleeping figures, a bitterness digging deeper inside of her. "Kuu was supposed to be mine." The black smoke exploding around her where her voice did not, holding her head she felt herself screaming but no sound echoed around her, only the smoke.

"No worries my dark one" the voice of the High Priestess echoed around her as her eyes searched for the woman. Her eyes finally settling upon the figure at the doorway, both of them wearing their golden masks. A light within the darkness that surrounded her, a warmth where once she was disgusted at the woman she could not feel the disgust as she looked at the sleeping figures with the same disgust that she herself felt for them.

"My High Priestess" came Chaac's voice even though his eyes were upon Ruriko as he nuzzled her neck, "I'm afraid you will not have much time."

"I was hoping to see that little slut..." she sneered her eyes turning towards the Ruriko, "Where is Kyoko?"

Ruriko opened her mouth before snapping it shut. She could speak, she could tell this woman, that was beaming of warmth but some small part of her resisted. Most likely with the same knowledge that deep down this woman was as disgusting as these other women around her. However, she also knew that she could not disobey not if she wanted to keep surviving. "Not here..." her eyes darted towards Chaac, "Please... it feels like..." she wrapped her arms around her "I don't feel right."

Chaac ran his hands down his High Priestess arms "You should give her some of your blood, My High Priestess." he reached her wrist holding it to his own lips, covered behind a mask. "We still need her and she is close."

"So you keep telling me..." she pulled her hand free from his grasp and Ruriko could feel the jealousy of it all even a small battle of wills before she was gasping in pain herself. Ruriko watched as the High Priestess turned around burying her face into his chest and she could almost feel the woman begging him not to leave her, apologizing over and over to him. Ruriko found herself taking some strength in this. That this man, if he could be called that, was the one with true power and the woman only thought she did.

Chaac's eyes seemed to glow brighter as he looked at Ruriko she could almost see the golden mask mouth slip into a wicked smile and it took all her skills to not gasp in the surprise of it. The High Priestess tilted her head looking up at him and at once the smile was gone even as she kissed him his eyes never left her own. Ruriko almost felt shame for the woman but mostly for herself. The thought that someone would publically kiss outside of the day they were wedded made her almost feel sick and yet she couldn't help but want to be there instead. Wrapped in his arms she mentally shook her head as she looked away from the sight. ' _No... if I can't have Kuu then I must have Ren Tsuruga._ '

"Come here Girl," Ruriko turned her eyes towards the High Priestess as she lifted a bleeding wrist, "You have my favor, come drink and grow strong again."

* * *

Ernest sat at the table at the old Misonoi home. A cup of tea in his hand as he stared into space. Slowly his eyes refocus as he sighed heavily his finger tapping on the edge of the teacup. "Something is wrong..." he whispered into the old house. The house creaked and he sighed heavily, "I hope the young master is right." Slowly he rose from his seat his age truly showing as he groaned from the action. Slowly he straightening his back as he made his way to the sink, his mind on what should have been and what could have been.

"Let's keep our chin up, as they say, old friend?" He patted the table.

* * *

Ruriko felt powerful, more powerful than the night she had agreed to win Ren Tsuruga's heart. Chaac had left with the High Priestess as she laid panting on the floor only to return just as quickly. Almost as if time itself had stopped for a moment only to restart when she felt his arms around her. "Beautiful..." she could almost feel his breath in her ear as she pulled away from him but she could feel his confession as well as his desire.

"Of course I am." She sneered towards him as she walked towards the first sleeping figure in the room. She reached out trailing a finger across Ariel's lips, black smoke forming from the tip. Something inside of her was in control and while it scared her, she wanted to test the waters. Slowly she found herself parting her lips as the smoke began to fill Ariel's lungs, her eyes full of panic and fear as she tried to grasp for air. As she dug at her own throat it was almost as if Ariel couldn't see her, until her eyes began to cloud over and then snapped towards her. There was a small voice in the back of Ruriko's mind, full of panic and fear but it was under layers of her smoke. She leaned over and whispered into Ariel's ear and watched as she rosed to her feet and left the room.

"What were your orders?"

Ruriko eyes snapped towards Chaac she had forgotten he was there for a moment and it chilled her that he had watched soundlessly. That she had not felt him during whatever it was she had done to Ariel. Still, she found herself unable to not answer him, to not tell him. "To kill Asami."

* * *

' _Haruki, get up!_ '

Haruki Asami's eyes shot open at the sound of his voice. "Hiroaki" she gasped as she sat up eyes darting around the room seeking Hiroaki Ogata only to find the room empty. Pulling her legs to her chest she felt as if it was all just another dream.

' _Haruki, the knife. Quickly!_ ' It was the panic in Ogata's voice that made her jump from her bed and dragging the stool towards the door she paused, listening to the sounds in the room. There was someone in the hall her eyes darted towards the small vanity, the urge to look the pocket watch to check the time but she really didn't need to check it either. Her body said it was still too early for the workers to be here. Worse there was no smell coming from the kitchens below she shuddered under the thought as she climbed onto the stool and reached for the knife.

A knife above the doorway, to ward off intruders. It had come from Ogata, the thought of when he first realized she did not have one in her room had sent the man to get one. He had tried to wall her into doing each of the rooms but she couldn't risk it, yet in the end, she had agreed. Besides, she had the Girls and Boys hold a small blade as well within reach. They may be for the High Society but a Girl and a Boy needed some sort of protection in this line of work. Between those blades and the shotgun behind the bar, it was all they ever needed. So why did she feel like this was not enough at all?

Asami kept herself from making a sound as she watched the doorknob jiggle before the soft tapping on, "Miss Asami" the voice belonged to Ariel but it felt dead somehow. Though even she knew had she been asleep at the time, she would not have realized it.

Licking her lips she quietly stepped down from the stool, holding the blade between her teeth as she lifted up the stool. Each movement seemed far too loud in her mind as Ariel called out to her. Standing a little back from the door she licked her lips once more, "Wha, what is it?" she hoped she sounded as though she had been awoken and was grumpy but even it sounded flat to her own ears.

"It's me... Ariel." The girl almost seemed confused saying her own name if the flat voice could hold any sort of emotion.

"I know who it is." she snapped "Why the hell are you waking me up?" she grumbled again hoping that Ariel wouldn't catch on.

"Can I speak to you for a moment please?" Again the doorknob jiggled before slowly opening. Asami felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared at Ariel, the girl's eyes fell upon the knife when she opened her mouth black mist seemed to slip out "Miss Asami, are you going to hurt me?"

Asami wanted to ask where Ariel was but something inside her told her that this girl was Ariel. Ariel under the powers of something or someone else and she felt herself growing in anger. She held the knife to her side never taken her eyes off of her, if she was under the control of someone else. "This is a break of contract. This place is neutral ground."

' _Say the words I give you._ ' Ogata's voice seemed to surround her and for a moment she was sure he was standing right there.

12345678

"I am Haruki Asami, Beloved of Hiroaki Ogata. Do the Gods break the pack of protection?" She watched as Ariel's face twisted slightly as anger burned across her eyes before sneering at the woman. Asami wasn't sure why she lifted up the knife to her own hand cutting a gash across her palm allowing the blood drip to hit the floor, "By the power of Ometechuhtli, by the love of Omechihuatl. Gods, Ancestors, and Guides. I invoke you thee in their names. Receive this gift of blood, enforce thy contract of these neutral grounds."

Ariel lunged forward a silent scream of rage knocking her to the floor. Asami dropped the knife not wanting to hurt the girl even as her hands wrapping around her throat. Reaching upwards Asami tried to peel her hands away from her throat as the woman tried to slam her head back. Black mist leaving her mouth as Ariel leaned forward trying to enclose their mouths together. Asami releases one of her own hands from Ariel's to shove her face away from her, barely able to get the words out as she tried to finish the last lines. "Words deep within me, hold thy power of our great mother and father." Ariel's nails left Asami's throat as she began to claw at Asami's face. "Contract breaker, pay thy debt in three!" Asami gasped as the world tilted and went dark.

Ogata's form appeared behind Ariel tearing her from Asami bloodied face, "As my heart says, so I demand. Listen to my words, free this body." Ariel's body stopped struggling to slump in his arms as he looked down towards Asami's blood a pain looked on his face. It had been too much he knew it had been too much, but what choice did he have? "Pay up or be destroyed" He whispered a gust of wind blew around. Chaac knelt before Ogata his eyes drawing towards the woman on the floor he reached out towards her Ogata lowered Ariel's body to the ground as he moved towards Asami's form. Chaac touched her face the wounds healing at once, leaving no marks.

Chaac turned once more before lowering his head completely to Ogata, "Forgive my High Priestess, Pet. She did not know, who this woman was to the Great Father and Mother, High Priest." He lifted his head looking up at Ogara who seemed about to faint as he looked at the blood still upon the ground. Chaac's eyes followed before waving his hand and it to disappeared, "They will pay the price. I assure you." He bowed his head once more before disappearing from sight.

Ogata knelt down next to Asami as his body began to fade. "Forgive me, Haruki. Think of this as nothing but a bad dream." He said lifting her up from the floor and putting her back within the bed. His form barely there as he leaned down touching the side of Ariel's cheek, "It is nothing but a bad dream little sister, rise and return to your bed." It would not last, not that the girl had awoken but that was outside this little haven, this little bubble of protection that was there as long as Asami had a heartbeat. He looked down at his hands before falling backward, before he hit the ground his form completely disappeared.

* * *

 _ **A/N** : A small reminder, as it's been awhile. Omechihuatl and Ometechuhtli are basically the holy parents of us all (mankind, gods, etc.) s for Ogata he is seen/deem their High Priest and no he's not dead. These two gods I would think wouldn't get in the middle of the war between their two children so I would think they would allow nothing more than a contract of a place where both sides would hold no sway or power. A safe place. If anyone has ever seen __Constantine, think of Papa Midnite's club and that's sort of the same idea around Asami's Gentlemen's Club. Not exactly because they of course favor one side over the other (but they don't refuse anyone as long as they play by the rules.)_

Anyways hope you enjoyed!


	49. Ring-Doh: Part 49

**-Ring-Doh: Part 49-**

* * *

Kyoko paced back and forth within the small kitchen of her family's home. Memories of happy birthdays, of the holidays, of family mornings together, even a light lunches, dinners were never held here but the mornings. The mornings were always for them, together, the three of them, sometimes Chiori when they were younger and of course most recently. However, those memories were playing alongside other memories, of a life she couldn't recall and yet somehow she knew deep down was true. Memories of a child being carried within strong arms of a man whose face she couldn't exactly make out, of seeing a man with violet eyes watching within the shadows, a figure of someone with long silver hair and no face. A woman with a stern face looking upon her with disgust, hate even. Of water filling her lungs before the world turned dark again and she awoke within the woods. A childhood built on hiding herself under layers of fake smiles, of a young man next to a dark shadow of a woman. A girl about her age, with many other people behind her, a rare smile hidden behind an icy look, an elderly man who patted her head and a little boy who seemed grumpy at every turn. Faces that blurred and yet burn themselves into her mind.

Slowly she felt multiple arms around her, "Mistress, mistress" they chanted over and over until the pain began to dull and Kyoko was wrapping her own arms around herself as she paced back and forth. At once it felt like she hit a brick wall that wasn't there as she looked up and down but the small chant had disappeared and slowly with it the arms that had been of comfort unlike anything else. "The Darkness is calling Mistress" they whispered amongst themselves, words that she couldn't catch fully "Mistress he's making one."

"One?" Kyoko wasn't sure why she had asked or even why she cared to know and the way she felt the breeze as though a dozen little wings were flapping around her made her question if it was even wise for her to know.

"Can't you feel it?" whispered one of the voices, "something is wrong, it shouldn't..." said another little voice before another one chimed in "Mistress you must wake up!" Kyoko could almost feel something trying to shake her as if trying to snap her back to her senses.

"Choko, dear?" Kyoko's eyes snapped towards Ashio. "What's wrong?" The elderly woman moved forward, reaching out towards her. Kyoko took a step back even though she knew she should be stepping towards her. The look of hurt and confession crossed the woman's features before Kyoko shook her head.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. "I was just... thinking."

Ashio folded her hands in front of her, "What about?"

Kyoko tried to pick up any addition voices around her. "Mother Tlaloc is the one true God right?"

"Of course he is." Kyoko wrapped her arms around herself hoping for more. "What is this all about Choko?"

Kyoko eyes darted around the room for a moment before looking back towards Ashio, "Something just feels wrong." She didn't want to say too much, not yet, not until she was sure.

Ashio sighed heavily before sitting down at the low table. Patting the space across from her Kyoko joined her. "That doesn't mean however, there are no other Gods. Only that for Ring-Doh, for us, he is the one true God." Ashio eye's looked out towards the window, a window that when opened you could taste the sea in the air. "In part, because we live so close to the sea, so many of our young ones die within its waters and outsiders bring things here, illnesses that have killed our ancestors, our children, our livestock. That is why he is so important you know. Why the Misonoi family is like Royalty and the First Families like Nobility." She smiled softly, "That was long ago though, it's their ancestors that are the true heroes, well minus the Misonoi family, the rest should be assuring that its heir is well and safe... So that we can keep living peaceful lives here." Ashio eyes narrowed as her smiled fell "But some have different ideas what that means. As if their blood can call out to Tlaloc." Ashio reached over the table and squeezing Kyoko's hand. "Us true believers will always keep the Misonoi bloodline safe, it means to much for us down here, we need them and God's favor to survive. Otherwise what you are feeling right now, this heaviness in the air, this wrongness, it will overtake us and we will be the first to fall at its hands."

"Mistress, this story and the other can both be real" came the small whispering voice of the unseen creature. Kyoko dropped her eyes as she squeezed her mother's hand back. The urge to say she knew crossed her mind just as quickly as the whispering of no, you can't echo around her head.

"Thanks, Mom..." she flashed a smile, even though calling this woman mom caused an ache in her heart.

* * *

Shizuru lifted his head from one of the books he was reading to pass time. His true book sat just in front of him on the modest table began to flutter its pages in a manner that would have torn the book he was holding to pieces. His eyes turn to focus on the book trying to push out the heavy pressure that was in the air as if there was a storm on the horizon before slowly turning to look at Reino who was no longer laid out upon his chair but staring off into the distance his eyes glowing almost blue in the dim lit room. He mumbled something that Shizuru could not make out before the pages of the book settled opened. Shizuru set the book in his hand down and pulled the book with its words only he could read. Images played across the two pages words shifting and changing always moving.

Reino stood behind him but Shizuru didn't look at him, it didn't matter how much anyone wanted to see what was there but the way his hand shot out a finger tracing the figure of a woman dark swirls around the edges of her feet had him to pause. Shizuru pulled his eyes from the text and looked up at him, the surprise held in his features was just a little above the fear that he was seeing in his face. "Reino? Can you read it?"

Reino shook his head slightly his finger still tracing the image. "Just the woman... here." Reino began to school his features yet he could still see the fear hidden there. "Tell me what does it say about her..." he said tapping his finger at the woman.

Shizuru tore his eyes from Reino's face looking back down at the moving text. "As you know the _demons_ that haunt mankind are dead. They cannot harm anyone but they can use them, the weaker the person the easier they are to control." Shizuru eyes trailed the words, "They are fed blood... as we are." His eyes darted towards Reino slightly.

Reino pulled his finger away from the books page, his eyes not leaving the image, "There is more to it but yes, Blood is the cost of all things."

Shizuru took a deep breath "I believe they will be the death of Misonoi bloodline, no more importantly of Talallc himself." Reino's hand balled into a fist as his eyes flashed blue. Shizuru watched him carefully as he went on, "She is called Ax. Able to place a seed within a soul. Her place is to aide in the destruction of the Sun and Moon."

Reino's eyes pulled away from the book "Seed?"

Shizuru eyes turned back towards the text in the pages, "I cannot make out the rest of the text. I cannot say what the seed is, or who the Sun or Moon is." He turned several pages tapping at another index "Tlaloc is the Rain, sea, ocean, water." His eyes took in the image of the Aztec figure. To him, he could see nothing that looked like the man in question but he knew that was who it was meant to be. Then again it was far older and crueler perhaps, style and time can change even a God he supposes. "Perhaps it is referring to other Gods?"

Reino "No I'm sure if it was the Goddess of the Moon" his eyes trailed off "They would have used Golden Bells for that is what her name means." He patted Shizuru shoulder slightly as he leaned against the table but Shizuru could see that there was something turning in his mind.

Shizuru pulled away from him staring at the image, there was another that he could think of but that would not fit either would it? He flipped through the pages until he fell upon Kyoko Misonoi's page. Like with most living people, there were charts. Chars that would help make choices or the highest choices. Yet as he tried to find something written within it the page began to shift and change the text changing his eyes darted towards the heading seeing Haruki Asami name appearing.

He watched as the small circles and bars began to shift and turn with text. "Haruki Asami was to die by Ariel a 99.9% certainty." Shizuru could feel eyes on him "it has become 0.1%" His fingers darted across the bars and circles trying to figure out what was going on as it shifted and turned going back and forth. "There... right there." He turned to make several hand signals begin to pull up screens of what looked like air current of Ring-Doh. It was charts of positive and negative energies. Shizuru eyes darted for a moment before turning back to the map and seemed to flip pages through the air as Reino watched him carefully he stopped when he found the seemed to be completely golden, the silver barely showing at all. "Watch." Not that he needed to tell him that as he turned a single finger, little by little the golden clouds began to swirl around there was a burst of the golden light and it began to sparkle in even parts silver and gold."It's perfectly balanced now." He kept moving forward, it never showing even the slightest difference. "It's not possible to be that perfect."

Reino zoomed in before playing it back and rewatching it as it played he zoomed further and further until it was focused on the home. A home larger than most and one known to host Asami and her so-called family. "The Heavenly Parents..." whatever else Reino was saying was unheard by Shizuru as he turned away from him. Shizuru watched Reino waiting for him to explain what he meant, but it seemed that Reino was deep in thought. Turning back towards the data that hung in the air before them, with a small section of the Map of Ring-Doh where it had spiked for a moment before becoming perfectly balanced his eyes drop down towards the book, wondering if it would answer his question or if this was too something that would be hidden.

"Do not worry too much about there. It has become neutral grounds. Anyone found within those walls is safe from the non-living and immortals as long as they obey the rules." Reino moved back towards his chair, sitting down he dropped a leg over one side. Shizuru could see he was thinking but what was going through his mind he knew that he would not know unless it was deemed needed. Again his eyes turned towards the book wondering if he could get it to tell him more than Reino ever would say to him.

Shizuru "And Kyoko?"

"Well, living is a different matter." Reino traced his chin slowly, "I require time alone." Shizuru lifted the book up before looking once more at Reino who already no longer focus on anyone around him. He closed his eyes as he sat down in his chair and began to aimlessly turn the pages, waiting for the book to speak to him. Many questions running through his head and so far no answers but he knew in time that he would get an idea, he would be shown an answer and that was the one thing he could be assured about in this life of his.

* * *

 _ **A/N** : In Maya mythos, Chaac carries a large ax which he strikes the clouds splitting them open for the rain to pour out. He also used this az to split open a stone which broth maize seed to mankind. (Please note that I'm only taken bits and pieces from the mythologies and using them as I see fit for this story but nothing more.) _


	50. Ring-Doh: Part 50

**-Ring-Doh: Part 50-**

* * *

Kanae chased after her mother, even as Kuma seemed to think that everything was grand. ' _Stupidity_ ' knowing that her face wouldn't betray her inner thoughts if she didn't want it but even she almost froze a step when Hisama glanced behind her. Even with an eyepatch covering one eye all her children from the youngest to the oldest knew that she saw more than most people and it didn't matter how you tried to surprise her she would see through it. All it meant was moving that eye patch from one eye to the other and in a fight, well as long as you didn't get shot you stood a chance.

Kumo looked at Kanae for a moment, a huge grin upon his face. Kanae narrowed her eyes keeping her voice low, hoping that the late morning would keep their mother from hearing her, "You look like an idiot. Do something." she hissed the last part, but what could either of them really do? Hisama wanted to see Kyoko, and she had personally told her own family to try and stay away from her after their brush in. The look of pain, of fear, of panic in Kyoko's expression, made one thing rather clear to her. Kyoko didn't want to remember, not even at a deepest of levels. ' _It's for the best_ ' Kanae told herself. ' _Tlaloc is protecting her still... and I can..._ ' she mentally sighed knowing that she was likely going to need to plan more than just one or two children. All to bring her children from the poor house.

Kumo shook his head as he placed his hands on the back of his head. "Ain't no stopping her now you know that sis." He grinned looking at her "Besides ya want to see her too maybe it... maybe it wasn't you." He said dropping his voice as his eyes darted around the mostly empty streets.

Kanae threw her arms up in the air in frustration as she huffed taken the last few steps that truly separated them from their mother. "Mom" Hisama turned her head sharply, and Kanae knew the frustration and anger at once had laced that one word. While Hisama didn't say a single word she could feel the coldness in the look in her eye and if that wasn't enough the slight whimper from Kumo was enough to make her falter. "Sorry..." she whispered as she hung her head slightly until she could feel the anger that was her mother wash over and she cast her eyes back up before lifting her head "but mom you really can't just barge into that... _place_." Not that Kanae felt any disgust for such things, she knew that there was the possibility that she could have just easily been working as a maid, cleaning and sweeping in some ways she thought that it would have been better if that had been where she gone and sought worked instead of having worked for the Fuwa as one of their maids. At least there was respect from the Owner there.

Hisama raised an eyebrow before smirking as she looked over Kanae. "Oh? And do tell. Who is going to stop me?"

Kanae cleared her throat, it would look bad for their mother if she did attempt to stop her not to say she wasn't sure if her fighting abilities taught to her by Kazushi was enough yet. The slight thought of having Kumo do so crossed her mind before she completely dismissed it, even though he was likely more than able to do so, he would never do it. Kumo like all the men in their family were pushovers and clingy at that. "No one Mom." She crossed her arms across her chest as she looked at her mother, "There is more to this that you don't know yet." She motioned at Kumo "and our son is going to marry that... _thing_."

Kumo grunted "Erica, and keep me out of this."

Hisama chuckled softly, "And she can make anything disappear." She snapped her fingers "like that." she reached out touching Kanae's cheek softly "No the only ones who could be hurt are you and my other daughters. However, I'm a businesswoman and I have cargo that belongs to her and her children." she twirled some of Kanae's hand around her finger, a look of annoyance on her face. "When did you start to think yourself better than them?"

Kanae could feel the disappointment coming from her mother and she reached out to take her mother's hand as her hair slipped from her fingers. "No Miss Kanae, you shouldn't dirty yourself with someone as low as me."

"Mom that's not it!" she gasped out balling her hands into fists. "Tlaloc, he has already made plans. This is by his wish and desire we can't, you can't change it."

Hisama closed her eye "I know. I do not plan to get in his way. I just want to make..." Kanae watched as her mother lifted that eyepatch up something she wouldn't have done any other time as she stared up into the sky. Kanae looked towards Kumo as he shrugged his shoulders and both stared at the sky. There was nothing that stood out for them, nothing that screamed a storm was coming.

"Mom?" Kumo asked moving forward as he placed a hand against her cheek, he pulled her eyepatch back into place yet she didn't look at him right away. Worry edged into his voice as he called out for her once more snapping her out of her trance she flashed a smile that Kanae knew was meant to wash away all their fears.

"Nothing to worry about you two." She said reaching up and ruffling Kumo's hair as he pulled away muttering about his hair being messed up. "Now I don't need to be babysat by my own babies. Off with you." Hisama eye drifted toward Kanae "and please make sure he doesn't screw anything up. If this fails I hate to see what happens to our family next." Kumo frowned as he looked at their mother but a single look from her made him sigh heavily as he turned and took Kanae by the arm.

"Come on sis, let's figure out what I'm supposed to wear to my doom."

* * *

Hisama watched as her two children walked off. A smile still planted on her face that she knew wouldn't reach her eyes and most of all she knew that her elder children knew that something was wrong. She had seen the look in their eyes, she had brought fear to them. ' _They are getting older... they always figure it out._ ' but they would pretend, pretend it was alright, pretend that nothing would happen. They knew, that she would do anything for them. She would take any disgrace if it meant they survived.

Hisama placed a hand on her hat once more as she looked up into the sky. Nothing she could see that made her feel like a storm was on its way. It was if she was in the eye of a storm and the moment that it shifted, everything would be destroyed. She had been in the eyes of storms before once when Kanae was in her womb, and those now felt more welcoming, safer somehow than what she was feeling now. Taken a deep breath she lowered her gaze. "Protect us Tlaloc and if you need blood to protect my children and grandchildren you can bleed me dry."

Turning away from Asami's place she started down the dirt road. Pass the shops and towards the Cliff Temple where the Priests of Ring-Doh would be her legs already protesting the long climb up, and the long climb down. Worse she still had some of their supplies on her ship she would have to make a second trip later on. ' _Blood offering..._ ' that would be the most she would have to do. Blood was worth more than gold to the Priests and if what she was feeling right now, they could likely use all the blood they could get their hands on to protect Ring-Doh.

* * *

Miroku sat on the edge of the cliff staring up at the sky, he was sure that they all felt it. All those with any talent to feel the shift of the veil between the worlds. Not just his own bloodline, those who had been close to death, those who were awakened in some way. A little fairy clung to his finger its form shivering ever so slightly. They all held a sort of fear in them, muttering whispering nonsense at him.

All that he knew was that something powerful was waking, it was possible that the High Priestess was near her full status as a Demi, immortal as he was but different. They always figured that was the end goal, hers and her families. The breaking of Tlaloc was only part of the plan. Maybe he had figured out how to bare a child, there had been talks about Gods and Humans. That was what most people thought a demi was, but from what he himself had seen over his many years as being dead. What his own ancestors knew bringing Tlaloc here in the first place, was that a demi was a human who had become godlike. He looked down at his own hand for a moment. He had no desire to be a demi, just being near Tlaloc, being near Kiyora was more than he could ever have hoped for.

Miroku's eyes drifted off towards one of the fluttering beings as it kept looking around as if expecting danger at any corner. catching the sight of the small black winged figures before he ever saw or felt Kazushi come near him. Kazushi eyes darted back and forth, panic and fear in what was once a brilliant mind. 'No his mind still works, it's just now laced with madness' the magic that High Priestess used did this, but he was still freer, less bound than the others like him simply because of who he was born as. At least that's what Miroku wished and hoped to believe, it pained him to think that one day, he would have to hold him in his arms and truly destroy his soul.

"Something happened..." Kazushi whispered more and more of the dark little creatures dancing about as if to shield him from all harm.

Miroku turned his gaze away from him, a small part of him fearing that what tainted Kazushi could touch him, looking out across the sea. ' _How many can feel it?_ ' There wasn't a set number he supposed, maybe even most of those from the first families may notice. Then again, with the way, they were split into two sides perhaps not. Kazushi's feet shuffled and for a moment he wondered how it was that Kazushi could move in the world of the living without the bells tolling he was becoming more like the beings who souls have become so tainted that they were monsters. Pushing the thoughts out of his mind he sighed heavily, "Yes... but I do not know what."

He caught from the corner of his eye Kazushi pacing, "It's bad... very bad..." he muttered along with both their small creatures fluttering about. "It wasn't supposed to happen, it isn't right." Miroku turned to watch him carefully, part of him sure that within the mumblings an answer or a clue may be found. "They never said..."

Miroku's eyes narrowed as he watched him, "Who never said?"

Kazushi eyes snapped towards him as he began to tug at his hair, rocking back and forth on his heels. "That it was to be born." He snapped.

Miroku turned towards the sea for a moment, "So a Demi is about to be created..."

Kazushi "No! No no no no no!" he wrapped his arms around himself, "You aren't listening. The Storm!" He began his pacing, "Born from the storms, the storm is here now, the storm that destroys it all."

It took him a moment to realize that the storm was most likely a person, a being or perhaps an in Miroku's mind more likely an event caused by a group. "What storm?"

Kazushi shook his head "can't remember... but he was quick, he was nimble, so Jack jumped over the candlestick." He paused looking up at the sky above them before rushing toward the edge of the cliff where Miroku sat, "Jack and Jill fell down the hill..." his eyes darted towards him, "because the Little Boy Blue blew his horn."

Miroku mentally groans, he knew that for Kazushi's whose mind was known to slip into madness that all of this was perfectly clear to him even as he spoke in utter nonsense. There was no point in trying to get him to explain, it would only result in more nonsense, he would have to take the information he had for now and speak with the others. "Kazushi, Kyoko is safe, we will make sure she has a far better future and a happier life full of love."

Kazushi lowered his arms as he stepped back from him, "You are wrong." He whispered softly, "How can she now... now that..." his eyes darted around as he lowered his voice, "the storm is here... no one is safe... no one." He pulled back into the veil wrapping it around him until he disappeared.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm again sorry about it being late. I hope life will settle down soon enough. Thank you all for your comments and I hope you enjoyed a wee bit of Kazushi's insanity. Just want to leave a reminder that Kazushi doesn't support Chaac or the High Priestess even though his alignment is on their side [cause knowledge is power but in his case, it just made his head split.]_


	51. Ring-Doh: Part 51

**-Ring-Doh: Part 51-**

* * *

Hisama stood with one hand on her gun, upwards at the statue of Tlaloc. If she wasn't a believer she might think the strange Aztec figurehead was strange but she like so many had grown up with his image. However, like everyone she questioned it, she wondered about the rumor that this was just what he looked like long ago before Misonoi's blood influenced the way he shaped himself. Some said that this could be seen in the company he kept, that the Priests of Ring-Doh were a key to it all. However, unlike those rumors and theories, she doubted that the way they looked play so much of a key and it was more of the heart that made them useful to God. Just like she believed there was more to the way this statue looked, more to the way he stared down unreadable, cold and yet distance but there in the corners of his sapphire eyes she could almost see a warmth but rather that was just the flickering of candlelight or something more she could not be certain.

Looking down away from his face she stared at the red liquid pool of what she knew held blood but blood was not everlasting and she was sure that there was something more within the pool. There was no scent of wine instead the air was filled with the sea which always disturbed her and yet somehow she found relaxing at the same time. As a child she remembered once reaching out towards the red liquid, wanting to know what it was before silver hair, she could not recall the face, or anything more but displeasure echoed and then nothing. She only remembered waking up, in her father's strong arms on the way home but she never dared again to touch it.

The opening of a fan snapped her eyes towards Kiyora. "I see you have returned to us Sir Hisama" Hisama rolled her eyes slightly. Many of Society's High Class looked down for her for a choice of lifestyle, including her clothes. Where when it came to Kiyora it was seemed normal, even expected but part of her knew if it was someone who was not here, serving Tlaloc that he would have never found peace, no instead he would be judged as harshly as she was, perhaps even worse. "Is something the matter, Sir... oh" she could almost see that smile behind his fan "Right it's Sir Kotonami."

"Hisama is fine, Kiyora." Her eyes trailed back towards the pool of red liquid as she shifted her weight. "Tell me, what was it that I felt not too long ago?"

"You, been away to long Sir Hisama." Hisama didn't have the same discomfort she would get from Reino or Miroku and had it came from either of those two she likely would have been holding more tightly to her gun handle instead her eyes shift as she narrowed them slightly "Now, now, what's with that look?" Kiyora's fan waved slightly in front of his face "It's not very becoming from our Ice Queen."

Hisama sighed softly, "Forgive me" she rubbed the temple of her forehead, "It seems my son marriage was planned while I was away, Kyoko's memories are gone, and then..." her eyes shifted towards the exit "there was that... storm brewing without any sign of the weather changing."

Kiyora hummed softly "Yes... it seems something is happening..." the way he spoke made her wonder if the young man had any idea what was going on. "Though if it is something you desire to know, perhaps it is best to speak to Tlaloc himself." He snapped his fan shut looking at her, "Are you willing to do so?"

Hisama eyes widen slightly in surprise, no one but the Misonoi bloodline and perhaps Uesugi due to Kotetsu's mother should be able to speak to him. The Priests weren't included in this simply because they were his body upon Earth and thus more apart of him than anyone. Her eyes darted towards Tlaloc, as she took a deep steady breath, 'No it is possible others have spoken to him, but perhaps something holds them back from ever saying so... why else would he ask?'

"Well?"

Hisama looked back towards him "Yes."

Kiyora gave a small bow of his head as he stepped towards the red pool his fan snapping open as he spoke, "Then pay the blood cost and we shall begin. Just remember, he may not speak at all." Hisama stepped forward looking down into the blood like liquid, all payments were done in blood she knew this, everyone knew this, which was why some believed human sacrifice was needed but from what she could recall, not once had any of the Priests ever asked for more than a few drops of blood, willingly giving to them. Reaching into her boot she pulled out a small knife and cut into the flesh of her thumb just enough to bleed as she held it over the pool she watched as the first few drops fell into it. The pool began to swirl as Kiyora's fan snapped shut once more he reached down dipping one finger into the red liquid. This was new, this she had never experienced before as he touched it to her forehead.

"I invoke thee, Tlaloc. We call to you by Misonoi blood, by this child of yours blood." Kiyora's grip on her wrist as he held her hand above the swirling pool her eyes shot down as she watched more and more of her blood drop at a faster pace she tried to tug her arm free but felt as though there was an iron grip upon her eyes shut towards him refusing to allow the panic and fear to take over. "Rulers of the seas, God of us all, I ask thee to open this child's third eye." The liquid on her forehead seemed to drip down her face and into her eyes, as she reached up to rub her eyes she found his hand upon her other one, "Show this child the hidden depts so that she can see you, hear you, stand before you." Hisama felt the scream burning her throat as her head snap back, she felt as if the center of her head was about to burst open as if her very soul was being torn from her body and flung into the unknown.

* * *

Dasuku's arms shot up grabbing a hold of Hisama's now limp body, his eyes narrowing as Kiyora released her and fell to the edge of the pool. He knew it was draining but somehow Kiyora made it look even more dramatic, and part of him knew it was likely due to having to use real physical strength more than performing the ritual. His eyes looked over Hisama's face, the pain that was etched across her face, eyes red as if filled with blood if she remained too long in this state it was possible the woman would go blind. "He is not going to be pleased."

Kiyora fan snapped open as he fanned himself watching as Dasuku move's Hisama's body so that her hand would still drip over the pool, it was slowing down now, a steady drip from an otherwise harmless cut. "There will be more to follow."

Dasuku sighed as he held the woman in his arms resting ever so slightly, "He will not be pleased with that either."

"They most likely won't even remember his face..." Kiyora spoke with a sadness in his voice as he stared into the pool. Dasuku understood, they only ever came face to face with the God true form once. His face hidden behind a mask as he welcomed them, accepted them, and in so they gave everything to him. Neither of them regretted the choice, the blessing given to them. Where the only way others would ever see him, truly see him would be in his realm, in the land of the dead, they had seen him, stood in front of him, felt him, here in the living world.

"It is his will all you can do is make the offer to send them there." He sighed as he shifted her in his hold so he was sitting against the pool. "How long do you think she will be there?"

Kiyora looked towards Hisama face, still twisted in pain. "Depends if she fights what is happening or accepts it..." it wouldn't kill her, no, but at the same time she may never return to normal, most of all if she did not return to them, Kiyora would have to seek out Reino and as he was the one who put her into this state, it would be Kiyora giving the blood this time.

Dasuku held Hisama's wrist, feeling for her heartbeat. There was no sign of panic, even if her face was etched in fear. This was a good sign, steady and strong but he knew that when it started to weaken that was when they would need to act fast. A small part of him wondered if this was what Kyoko went through, or more correctly if it was something like this, her soul being torn from her body and that was why Reino held her close, her soul not having the blood dripping into the pool as an anchor. Perhaps it was simply harder to return them back to the living but was easier for them to slip between the living realm to the realm of the dead. There was much neither Kiyora understood but perhaps one day when their own deaths happened they would understand more.

* * *

Reino sat in his stone chair, his mind trying to make sense of what he had learned. ' _Ax..._ ' this he was sure was one of the people that Chaac had at his side, it would have to be Chaac's side. He wondered if the High Priestess was with child now, it was possible he supposed that a demi could be born. It wasn't unheard of, unnatural, though and if the child never came to full, it could twist and shape the woman. There were plenty of stories out there of vampires, not that he had ever seen any if anything the vampires were like Miroku. Demons and Monsters that went bump in the night were no more than the minions that she created using her own blood and so it could be stated that even they were vampires.

Then there was the issue of Sun and Moon. That could be so many things, ' _I'm sure it has something to do with Kyoko..._ ' his lip curl in anger ' _and if Ax isn't the High Priestess then could she not be one of them?_ ' It was possible in his mind, in many ways that woman was Chaac's Kyoko but the issue was, he needed Kyoko or more correctly her blood to choose him above all others. That too was always a possibility, her blood likely could call to him but it didn't not yet. ' _Can we truly wait for the next child to be born? For him to grow?_ ' There was the possibility that he wouldn't have the same pull that Kyoko had, there was the possibility that it was his child or his grandchild that would bring them closer and yet there was a problem now, a threat... and he didn't have an answer in how to deal with it.

Reino's eyes began to glow blue as he felt a tug in his core he tsk as he closed his eyes. Taken one deep breath he rose from his seat and vanished he would have to think more on it later. Right now he had something else to handle.


	52. Ring-Doh: Part 52

**-Ring-Doh: Part 52-**

* * *

Hisama heard nothing, she couldn't even feel the ground beneath her as she took in the world she found herself. High above the wilderness below, were steps much like the ones that lead up to the Temple within Ring-Doh, the difference being these were not built into a cliff. There was no sea in the distance that she could make out only the endless blue skies above and the green wilderness that hid the rest of the world. At her feet was a trail of blood stains that trailed towards the alter a basket off to the side of it and a sword on the other. On the other side of the altar sat a man that Hisama knew at once was Tlaloc though he looked nothing like the statue itself. His legs were thrown over one of the armrests as he rested his head upon his palm of his hand on the other. His blue eyes watching her glowing ever so slightly when they made eye contact.

"Tlaloc..." the air was thick and she found it hard to speak let alone move within.

His eyes seemed to glow brighter as though they were burning her very soul as he spoke, "Indeed." They dimmed as his eyes shifted away from her and out towards the endless blue skies. A small part of Hisama wanted to see what he was seeing but dare not attempt to move as she found just standing now was a task. "You do not have much time here, I would speak quickly if I were was you."

Hisama fought the urge to lick her lips knowing that it would take more energy than she felt she had at the moment. Instead of trying to narrow in exactly what she wanted to ask him, there were so many things in honestly. More now than when she first hoped to find an answer. Where she was, how she ended up here, what was his plans for Kyoko, for her children and even herself instead she found herself recalling what had brought her here to this moment instead. She couldn't just ask what was going on could she but that was the real reason she was here. To find an answer to what she felt, what it all meant if she should have her children taken away from the only place where there God seemed to walk amongst the people. "I felt something this morning, something like a storm but there was no sign of a storm within the sky, no one else from what I saw seemed to pick up on it either but I have been to the sea many times and I know how it can lure men into ease. Tell me, Lord Tlaloc, what is going on? How should I prepare myself and my children for what I know is coming?"

"A War." Tlaloc shifted slightly in his chair as his eyes shifted back towards her.

Hisama wasn't expecting that answer, but a small part of her told herself she should had been, had that not been the hidden truth within Ring-Doh? That not many souls knew about, only the first families and even they over the years didn't seem to know that truth? The death of Kazushi had been hard on the people in Ring-Doh, but the blow that Saena gave to them had been worse. Instead of giving her daughter to Head of Uesugi family as she was meant to do. She went against the Priests of Ring-Doh and gave the child to the Fuwa family. For the first few years there had been nothing but fear and many people had left as Saena herself had done but as time went by they became more worried that little Kyoko would not be long for this world. A girl who was never really seen by anyone outside of the Fuwa family but Hisama knew the truth, she had been worked almost like a slave by Lady Fuwa but what could she or anyone else do who knew the truth? Saena was alive and as her mother still allowed to make choices for her, her last say would be in who was Kyoko's husband. So did this mean that Saena had already made arrangements and Tlaloc was displeased? What would that mean for the rest of them?

"Do not fear. Your children nor yourself are the Moon or Sun, nor are you or yours the Ax that aims to destroy them." Hisama found herself shaking but not out of fear, it was as her body was rejecting being here any longer. "You must leave now, keep your eye out for this Moon and Sun, for this Ax that aims to do them harm. If you cross the Ax make your way to Asami, the Heavenly parents protect her home, it is one of the safest places within Ring-Doh. Leave now." She felt something smash into her chest, taken several steps backward as she began to stumble down the steps before the world around her once again went black.

* * *

Kyoko found it hard to keep her mind focus on the task at hand. While there was nothing she could personally put a finger on as being off, the moment she stepped inside Asami's building she had felt something was off. It wasn't bad or good, but unnatural. Neither of her parents seemed to notice it and no one who was awake at the time seemed to feel anything was off either. At least not until she had caught sight of Asami.

Asami had come straight down and right into the side garden and as far as Kyoko knew she was still there. Ashio had stated something towards Tashio about how she likely had another dream about Ogata. Unlike before his name seemed to cause pain inside of Kyoko's chest. For some reason unknown to her she felt like she was letting a man she couldn't ever recall down. That she was the reason that he was not at Asami's side, that he was waiting for something for her to do something.

Chiori grabbed Kyoko's arm "Choko!" Kyoko found herself jerking back causing Chirori to frown slightly. "Is something the matter?" Kyoko didn't miss the tone in her voice, the way her worry seemed to double with Kyoko pulling away. Shaking her head she turned back towards cleaning the tables, knowing that soon guests would be there, that soon Asami would have to leave that garden of hers, that the Girls would need to be rushed into there places, the doors opened and that she herself wanted to flee into the safety of somewhere but she could not figure out where that place would be for her. As safe as she felt here, she felt to much pain now within these walls. "Hm. Alright, well have you seen that... creature?" the darkness as she said the last word caused a small shiver to run down Kyoko's spin.

Kyoko straightens her back as she looked around the room, she hadn't thought about Ruriko at all since she stepped into the place. As though being here removed her completely from her mind until someone brought her up. The more she thought about it she couldn't recall any of the Girls chatting about the so-called Blessed One either, as if she had fallen into the background, laid forgotten. No instead the more she thought about it had been whispers of Ogata something that was in the past laid in most of their minds in the background. "No..." she whispered before turning back towards Chiori. "Hey, Chiori what do you know about Ogata?"

Chiori gave a tight frown before sighing heavily, "Not much..." something inside of Kyoko knew that wasn't extra true and she found herself holding the rag in her hand tighter. Chiori's eyes moved towards her whiting knuckles before sighing again, "I can say this much, Ogata was like a shadow, his mother might have come from the first families but his father didn't but he did come from money from across the sea." her eyes darted around as she leaned closer in towards Kyoko, "His only love was Asami but his father didn't approve of her nor did apparently his ailing mother but a promise was made. If his mother could be healed from the illness his father would give him his own heart's desire. He set off on a trip and when he returned his mother health improved but it seemed she could not leave the family grounds for any length of time no one knows why. His father apparently wanted one more thing before he would agree to give him his blessing... so he went off once more only no one ever heard from him again. Rumor says that he's waiting for someone or something to happen that will allow him to return to his heart."

Kyoko "So his father kept making it harder for him to be with Asami?"

Chiori crossed her arms in front of her chest, "I don't think it was that. I know his father died shortly after he departed, it seems whatever was ailing his mother prior took his life instead. His mother still doesn't leave the grounds though her father tried to bring her back some time ago she refused to return to his home, something about it not being safe. Anyways, I needed to ask you if you have seen Asami, I have a message for her."

Kyoko eyes moved towards the door towards the Garden and Chiori sighed again, "She hasn't left since she came down... Father said... that no one is to bother her."

Chiori rolled her eyes, "You mean he given everyone his deadly look who attempted to bother her." Kyoko shrugged slightly before turning back to her work something about the story she just learned made her feel more like there was something she was supposed to be doing. Yet who could she ask?

"Ren Tsuruga might know Mistress"

"Yes, he does mingle with the Lords and High Class"

"Isn't he one of them?"

"Maybe but he's willing to help even one Cursed to find happiness surely he would be willing to help Asami who he likes."

"Yes, yes, let's go to him, Mistress!"

Kyoko eyes darted towards Chiori but it seemed she didn't notice or hear the little voices that were whispering in Kyoko's ear and she wasn't sure if she was happy or not about that fact. Turning away she kept cleaning, debating on what they had said.

* * *

 _ **A/N** : Sorry it's taken some time to get back around to Kyoko (and thus Kuon) but wanted to get the Hisama bit done. _


	53. Ring-Doh: Part 53

**-Ring-Doh: Part 53-**

* * *

Kuon breath caught when he entered the Gentlemen's Club. There was a feeling of peace that washed over him something he couldn't recall feeling in a very long time. He moved to one of the semi-private sitting areas, knowing that soon Ruriko would be there. Hopefully, after last night, things would be different better for her. His mother always said young women bounced back quickly, it wasn't that they didn't feel the pain and hurt but they didn't want the rest of the world to see it. This was what he was hoping was the case, then he could try to find her someone to settle down with, or maybe she would truly find comfort in the Club, it was better than living in the streets.

Leaning back on the couch he closed his eyes, soaking in the peace that seemed to surround the whole building. Until something seemed to touch his leg, his eyes darted open expecting to see Ruriko leaning over him but there was nothing. He turned his head to look towards the doorway, catching Kyoko or Choko whoever she was standing in the doorway. A tray on her hip as she seemed to be debating to say anything and he found himself wondering if he should break the silence when she finally did. "She's not here."

It took him a moment to figure out exactly who _she_ was. Straightening in his seat he smiled, "Is Miss Ruriko busy on an errand?" It wouldn't be the first time someone who had fancied him went out of their way to be elsewhere.

"I..." she hummed softly for a moment before looking off towards the bar, "No. I don't think that's the case." She turned back to look at him, "It seems that no one has seen her all morning." There was something that seemed to be troubling her from the way she kept darting back out towards the crowd.

Slowly Kuon found himself wondering why it was her telling him that Ruriko wasn't there. It would have made more sense if it was one of the other girls, the ones that seemed to have formed a friendship with Ruriko. Anger began to fill him at the thought that something had happened to her and no one wanted to tell him the truth. "Where exactly is she?"

"Don't know." Kyoko said with a slight shrug of her shoulders, "No one does." She finally stepped into the room, he could see a slight fear but that she was forcing herself to push past it, to sit across from him as she sat the tray in her lap. The image of his father facing his mother when she was upset crossed his mind as he watched her. "That's not why I'm here though."

"I don't care why you are here." Though a small part of him told him this was not the truth he pushed it away. "I care what happened to someone who is in my care." He could almost hear Yashiro whispering that Kyoko was in his care at least for a couple more days. That this Choko was that Kyoko a girl who couldn't remember her own past, a girl he couldn't truly recall but knew that it had to be true. Everything he had been told by Yashiro fit.

Kyoko huffed slightly, before sighing heavily. "I know... but I do need help and you are the only one I can trust with this." Kuon tried to hide his surprise, not trusting his own voice as he motioned for her to go on. "Something is different..." the way she kept tilting her head as if she was hearing someone else speak before nodding her head ever so slightly. "and I need someone from the first families."

Kuon, "I'm not from the first families."

"That I know very well Mr. Tsuruga, but you must know someone who would speak to someone of low standing." Kyoko chewed on her lower lip, "I would turn to our Priests but I can't... not yet." She lowered her eyes barely looking at him "Please, you helped her, can you not find it in your heart to help me find someone who can be of help? I'm not asking for anything much, no marriages, no money... just... guidance."

Kuon closed his eyes unable to keep himself focused on her. The urge to take her hand, to give her the world seemed to echo inside of his mind that the only way to block it out was to remove her from his sight as quickly as possible. Yet even, then he couldn't help but feel her there in the room. To find it so easy to drown out the sound of others nearby he took a deep breath, trying to rid himself of her charm and finding it harder. Again he felt something brush against him and he opened his eyes to see if she had moved but she hadn't, her eyes to lowered and he knew he could stay there or even order to not move and she would, for however long it took.

Yet who could he really trust? Any of the other lords he had come across would have no issues requesting her company. A company that he didn't want her to give them, not if it was for information. Then if she was truly Kyoko as he believed her to be, there would be very few who wouldn't con her into marriage. The idea of her with someone else bothered him. Then Kotetsu Uesugi popped into his head, the elderly man didn't care about him but for some reason, he felt as if the man cared about Kyoko. The image of a beaming man, with Kanae and another faceless girl that he found so easily, could have been Kyoko until the memory seemed to come to the surface, two young women, training in a training hall. A spring of joy when directed towards Kanae and Pride when he looked upon... Kyoko.

Kuon looked back towards her, "I may know someone..." the way her eyes lit up as she looked up towards him. ' _Lord Uesugi seems to hate me... but his grandson..._ ' Hiou didn't seem to like anyone but there was something about him, images of him standing next to him in a hall. The way he seemed to almost respect him until not too long ago. Now there seemed to be a wave of anger burning in him as well. Regardless Hiou seemed to be the only true weakness for that Kotetsu held. "I will have to check first... I'll be back tonight." He found himself wanting to leave at once. The urge to do this for her growing stronger and stronger as he stared into her golden eyes to look at him. He turned his face away, uncomfortable with the feelings that she seemed to bring out of him. "I cannot promise anything."

"Okay! I'll make something special for you tonight then." His eyes darted back towards her before clearing his throat and take his leave after saying his farewells. A small part of him wondering what had come over him so quickly and making a note to speak to Yashiro as the man might know more than he had said thus far about his relationship with Kyoko.

* * *

Hiou sat on his knees was a few hours before nightfall and he found himself watching his grandfather sharpened his sword once more. They had fallen into a comfortable silence, normally he would be doing the exact same thing as his grandfather but he was unable to go through the motions. Wondering if it would have been perhaps better to get one of the books and study as his father who sat next to him did. Instead, his eyes trailed back towards the blade that laid in front of him.

"What seems to be troubling you?" Kotetsu asked causing Ryotaro to lower the text he was reading to look in Hiou's direction.

"Ren Tsuruga..." Hiou sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair. "He came to speak with me. Asking me for his help."

Kotetsu grunted as Ryotaro lifted his booklet once more as he flipped the page. "What does he want now?" His father asked.

Hiou, "It's about Kyoko... or rather Choko..." again both adults looked towards him. "Seems she needs guidance but he couldn't tell me what it was about. Only that she assured him that it had nothing to do with trying to move up in her station." Not that Ren had bothered to use the name Kyoko it was Miss Choko. "I told him I would discuss the matter with you, grandfather." He lowered his head looking back down towards the blade. He hated feeling so helpless, to not be there to protect Kyoko but everything he had heard, everything he had gather said she was happy. Even when he had peaked upon her, she had seemed happy. The two elderly couple cared so much for her, so what possible problem could she have? Surely it wasn't a man, everyone knew to not to mess with Miss Asami's Girls and that included those who simply worked as staff.

Ryotaro turned back towards the book in his hand, "We could agree to help her, no one would be the wiser if it comes through a third party."

Kotetsu grunted as he turned his blade in his hands.

Hiou balled his hands into fists, "But we were told by Tlaloc to stay away from her."

Kotetsu, "We were informed to not seek her out and we are not." He paused as he sighed looking towards Hiou, "the issue is if this was anyone else we would have to make arrangements. A trade of some kind must be struck. Choko is a simple commoner. She is of no importance nor can she offer us anything truly."

Hiou wanted to shout that it didn't matter who she thought she was, she was family but he knew better. He knew that his grandfather was speaking to how others would look at it.

Ryotaro flipped the page "She does have something to offer as Choko." Kotetsu stroked his beard ever so slightly as they both waited to hear what his father would say. "Lady Kyoko is missing, we require someone to take her place. Choko in the role of Kyoko for the ball. We can figure out what Mr. Tsuruga can do for his request on her behalf."

Kotetsu chuckled softly, "That could work. It would not interfere with the things that need to be set into motion and what must be kept hidden." There was something in the way he spoke that said something more was going on. Hiou looked between them both but knew that they would not be informing him on the matter. "Inform the man we will do as he asks, as long as she is not requesting anything too outrageous." His eyes turned towards Ryotato. "I will like to speak with Erika as well. Seeing the agreement seems to be in place." he set his sword in front of him "we do not have much time left for this to work."

Ryotaro bowed his head, "Of course Father." His eyes turned towards Hiou "Come along son." Hiou sighed wondering what he was getting himself into.


	54. Ring-Doh: Part 54

**-Ring-Doh: Part 54-**

* * *

Kyoko stared down at Hiou, doubt filling her eyes at what she had been told. Lord Hiou, was fourteen years old but he looked like a child. Even with that doubt, there was that other side of her wanting to come out, that part she wanted to keep locked away saying it was the truth. She pushed a strain of hair behind her ear as she took him in once more. A small part of her fearing that if she accepted that he was nearly a man, that she would lose her parents. The happiness that she held that was slowly being taken away from her second by second by what she was quickly understanding was her true self, everything in her mind was screaming to pull the fog back over her but for a moment she needed to focus on getting the help in dealing with what was going on not only here in this place but the voices that she hoped were in her head.

Quickly scanning the kitchens she knew no one was here. Her parents had stepped out, when Mr. Tsuruga had shown up, not yet with Lord Hiou. Her father had not been very pleased with it, but her mother couldn't help but beam a smile as she pulled him out of the kitchens. Whatever her parents thought was going on was far from the truth. Instead, after Ren had taken the moment to make sure no one listening, he had opened the doors to what she had thought was a child. A child during the working hours even in the kitchens, while not exactly forbidden, was frowned upon. It didn't matter that this young Lord was nearly an adult in Ring-Doh, he looked like a child. A child who belonged with the older ladies who had once upon a time stood in her place or the other younger women's place. Each child born here a bastard, mostly to Lords and those with money. Forgotten by everyone but the people here. All with hopes that their daughters would not fall into this line of work, that they would be made into honest women with futures. Their sons would join the Guard, or perhaps labor elsewhere, and while this did happen for many of the young boys, for the daughters, it was not always the case. Many of their daughters would come here, work as maids and perhaps in time do the same thing their mothers did.

Kyoko tried to image telling one of these women, that this boy was nearly a man. His features would be enough to get her sent away to be locked up and never seen again. The thought that they would even take him upstairs, would never happen, no more than would they let him hang about. If Miss Asami saw him, she didn't want to think about what would happen to her, to the boy or even towards Ren for allowing him here during working hours. Sighing heavily she looked towards Ren now, "I can't believe he's nearly an adult and that you brought him here." She threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"How about you don't talk like I'm not here, moron," Hiou growled causing Kyoko eyes to drop back towards him, embarrass at her outburst as she muttered an apology. The soft chuckle from Ren at the interaction between them quickly replaced by a coughing fit as he looked away.

Ren cleared his throat as he looked at her, "I assure you that he is deemed legal enough to be here."

Kyoko couldn't deny that was the case, not that even at his age they would take him upstairs until he was at least another year older. They would at the very least, flirt with him. A good way for some of the younger girls to build up their courage and skills as much as for him not that he seemed to be someone who was shy. "Fine..." she said softly.

Ren, "As I was saying this is Lord Uesugi grandson, he is here as he wanted to take a look at you."

Hiou crossed his arms in front of his chest, "We have something we need you to do. Our help isn't free, but we are your best bet at getting what you want."

Kyoko stared at him, "You don't even know what I want."

Hiou shrugged his shoulders, "Mr. Tsuruga made it clear that it was nothing more than guidance, information and that we can do." He looked at her carefully "Within reason if it's something more the exchange will be more."

Kyoko chewed her lower lip as she looked at him, her eyes darting towards the door. It was true some women sought the help from the men that entered this place, but could she truly pay the price? To use her body? While she didn't think of herself as ugly, she didn't think she had the right body shape as some of the more desirable girls, let alone the right look. Her temper would truly get her nowhere... and the only man that seemed to show her any interest was Lord Fuwa and she had put an end to that quickly. "I'm not sure I can do..."

Hiou eyes widen in near horror as he seemed to quickly catch on before she could even finish what she was going to say. "We would never!" he snapped causing her to jump slightly, "Our family is highly respected and we would never... and you are not allowed to put yourself into such a position either."

Kyoko found herself smiling even though she felt confused by his reaction. Hiou might be brash but she could see gentleness in him that his reaction seemed right. Even when directed at someone like her, and even then she felt that was not needlessly the case, that it wasn't _her_ now but the _her_ from before. The one she didn't want to come back. "I have no plans to do _that_ but thank you. However, what exactly is being asked of me?"

Hiou cleared his throat his eyes darting around the room. "Can't fully discussed right now but we all require you to do something, something that most women would enjoy."

Kyoko eyes turn towards Ren, a hope that he would know exactly what it was. Why she felt the urge for him to somehow save her she didn't understand she told herself it was simply because he was a man with an education, that this was the sort of thing he did for a living. Where she was lucky to know how to run a household. Even as she thought that she knew that wasn't exactly true somehow.

Ren shook his head slightly, "I don't know all the details. I do know this much it's important. Not just to his family either."

Kyoko closed her eyes, taken a deep breath she tried to calm herself. Ren seemed to know more than he was saying or would say at least with Lord Hiou here but at the same time didn't Hiou say that it couldn't be truly discussed here? How was she to make a choice when she didn't have all the information? She opened her eyes, a part of her telling her she could trust Hiou, but at the same time, she didn't know him did she? She felt like she could trust Ren Tsuruga as well and yet she hardly knew him other than Ruriko wanted him and she had made up her mind to not give her to him. Turning from them she tried to push back all the unwanted thoughts, allowing the fog to wash over her, where she was simply Choko, the daughter of a Cook. Moving towards the counter she began to chop potatoes that would be used for tonight's dinner. Her being here with Mr. Tsuruga was cutting into prep time.

"Mistress, you must not fight it." Whispered a tiny voice in her ear. Another soon followed, "When will you accept who you truly are Mistress?" Kyoko tried to pay the voices no mind, "You can be both Choko and..."

' _Enough!_ ' she mentally shouted at them as she kept to her work.

* * *

Hiou's hands balled into fists. It wasn't that Kyoko wasn't exactly herself, she wasn't. It wasn't that she couldn't seem to trust him fully, it was that even here, in this so-called happier life she was working. Her station in life should have kept her from ever having to work in the kitchens, to clean, to do anything more than having a nice happy life. Yet, even here in the kitchens something he knew that his Kyoko loved to be it, he could almost see Lady Fuwa coming in, screaming, hitting and throwing things at the staff. Even as Choko it seemed her life would be forced to take orders from those who truly were below her.

The only thing he could be happy about was that soon his Kanae would be in a better position in society. Sure most of those born to money didn't see the people who did the work. His family was different, maybe because they held a school within their grounds, but those who worked for his family were treated well, not as great as those who worked for the Misonoi Family but still better than almost anywhere else. The idea that soon the hardship for Kanae's family would be over, that the marriage of Kumo to Erika Koenji would likely even mean they themselves would treat those who worked for them better. Made him wish that instead, Tlaloc had found Kyoko a place within Koenji's family.

Hiou's eyes trailed from Kyoko to Ren a small ball of anger building up in his stomach slowly began to relax. Even though this man had yet to do what his family was hoping. That perhaps, he could at least open his heart to her as Choko to give her a better life, the sort of life he hoped calmed him. Even if he couldn't love her, to bring her up perhaps, just perhaps they could get her somewhere else. ' _As long as she doesn't go into..._ ' Mentally Hiou shook his head not wanting to think about what could happen to her. He knew deep down that he had to come to accept that the Girl he knew was gone. All he could do was try to help her get out of here. Hiou walked over to Ren. "You must get her to agree."

Ren didn't look towards him his eyes still focus on Kyoko and Hiou could feel a slight hope that maybe he could look past her station that she held now. Even if he didn't know the truth. "It really isn't going to cause her any harm?"

Hiou shoved his hands in his pockets. "I really can't stay... She will basically become Cinderella for one night." He sighed as he fought the urge to run his hand through his hair. "Even if it's not somewhere belongs... anymore."

Ren eyes shot towards him and Hiou could almost see him clicking and putting the unsaid and said pieces together. "She really is her? Lady Kyoko?" There is an anger and the tone of his voice as you spell but mostly disbelief.

Hiou sighed heavily as he shrugged his shoulders. "Does it matter if she is or isn't? What does it really change? This is her life now."

Ren's mouth tightened whatever he wanted to say he didn't. If everyone who had known her was basically declaring her as Choko and not as Kyoko. What could an outsider really do about it? Besides if Tlaloc didn't want this he wouldn't allow it. There wouldn't be a son for his grandfather in the future, he wanted this life for Kyoko but Hiou couldn't understand why this one. Besides as long as they didn't tell her, would their God stop them?

"Just bring her to our place tomorrow morning you don't have much time to get her to agree. Remember you're the one who said that you wanted to help her at my grandfather through me for this. Don't disappoint us and not come through beside you'll even get a little bit of knowledge about that friend of yours."

Hiou wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing but the truth was Ren seemed to move mountains for a dead man perhaps he could move one and get Kyoko as Choko back with her family and friends even if she wasn't herself. He wanted her back and she was Kanae's best friend may be her only true friend. "Hey, Choko I got to head back home it's nice meeting you."

Kyoko didn't turn to look at him. She simply kept cutting and he tried to hide the painful smile, at the thought that Kyoko might be in there still as she spoke. "It was nice to meet you too Lord Hiou"

"Ky... Choko I hope you know I would never let harm..." He trailed off as her eyes turned towards him. "I mean. My family does its best to take care of those in our care. I... Just wanted you to know that you can trust us that's all." Hiou turned away heading towards the exit she felt need to go after him I don't know that it was okay but instead, she turned back towards her chopping not saying a word.

* * *

Kuon watched the interaction between them. Every now an again he could swear that it felt right, familiar even, Hiou protecting, correcting her. Not due to her station, but simply out of love. It all made him feel that perhaps what Yashiro had said was true, but why was he not saying anything? Why was not anyone saying that this was Lady Kyoko and not Choko? He stood there long after Hiou left, simply watching her. Somehow he found comfort in it. The idea of a simple life with her at his side almost seemed realistic, even the urge to wrap his arms around her. When Kyoko or Choko whoever she truly was turned towards him, he found himself fighting the urge to move towards her.

Kyoko, "My parents will be here soon. Please leave."

Her words broke the spell, allowing him to quickly regain control. "Of course. I'll be in my normal spot. Please bring my dinner there." He watched as her eyes widen slightly, he had to fight the urge to grin like a fool as he closed the distance between them, leaning towards her, he lowered his voice, "Did you forget Miss Choko that you promised to make my dinner tonight?" She quickly shook her head as he straightens back up, "Wonderful, I expect that you will be keeping me company tonight."

Kyoko quickly overcame her surprise as she wiped her hands on her apron. "I have work to do. If you need company I'm sure _Ruriko_ has returned by now and will be pleased to see you." It could hear the disappointment in her voice even as she spoke the words.

This was not what had surprised Kuon, not her disappointment, not that she was all of a sudden putting distance between them again. It was that he had completely forgotten about Ruriko. A young woman who he had spent the last few days with, listening to her complaints, comforting her, trying not to be annoyed with. It wasn't the same as when he tried to recall the so-called memories he had of Kyoko, there was no pain, no pressure that was keeping those memories at bay it was different. It was almost like recalling a childhood friend, one that you hadn't seen for years, and then a rush of memories hitting you. He felt the sudden need to write it down, to write what it was he was feeling that he didn't mind so much that Kyoko was pushing him out the kitchen door and into the main room. He had to make sure he figured out why she kept slipping from his mind and find out if it was only him.

As the door open and she began to retreat he grabbed her arm. "Choko, if she is not here then I expect you to take her place." He watched as her face paled a deathly white before she began to flush as he freed her arm. She didn't say anything almost running back towards the kitchens. He reached into his pockets pulling out a pad of paper and a pen to quickly jot down Ruriko's name that he almost missed the death stare from Choko's father as he was ushered back into the kitchens by his wife. Kuon's eyes darted back down towards the pad of paper as a new question began to burn in him if Choko was indeed Kyoko who exactly where Choko's parents?

* * *

 _ **A/N** : Sorry for the delay, I wanted to also say yes... it will be interesting trying to write Kyoko who is Choko who is pretending to be Kyoko (or being taught to be Kyoko that they know). Regardless Erika makes her appearance here soon! _


	55. Ring-Doh: Part 55

**-Ring-Doh: Part 55-**

* * *

Kyoko stepped into the main room from the kitchens, a mixture of relief washing over her. While she knew that Tashio and Ashio had her best interests at heart she knew that she would only be hurting them if she told them. Told them that something wasn't right, that she saw these little shadows, that she was hearing voices... that she was pretty sure deep down that they weren't her parents. Yet, they did want to know what Ren Tsuruga was there, her father not at all pleased with the idea of a gentlemen caller. Even when most fathers perhaps would be overjoyed at the idea of their child moving further up the social ladder. Any of the young women and men here would be pleased if it was them. Even her other seemed to be pleased that such a nice young man seemed to have taken an interest in her. Then again any of the women and men here would love to move up the social ladder so to speak, to have better lives. Here in this small bubble of protection and acceptance, it didn't matter they could be anyone, anything but once they stepped out those doors, things changed.

Kyoko's eyes fell upon her cousin, Chiori before smiling softly as she watched her clear tables. Tables that would soon be set up for those who would be joining them for dinner before rushing off into the night. Mostly these would be the men without wives, young men who were living as free as they could and even the fewer who could not truly love who they desired because of society. The idea of having money, the idea of being riched seemed so empty as she watched these men chat with their chosen Girl or Man. It always confused her slightly how it almost seemed within these walls everyone had a sort of agreement when it came to who they slept with. Everything else seemed free game.

"Tlaloc beloved Kiyora. As long as they live, they dare not speak against such things." She could feel the little hand against her cheek. "He knows the pain it causes he seen how sad it made... _him_. Your an-"

"Enough" Kyoko snapped sharply under her breath causing a small whimper from the little voice next to her. Deep down she knew it wasn't their fault but the fear that the more she learned about this other her, the more she knew that she couldn't stay here with her cousin, with her parents... with Miss Asami, and everyone else. "I'm sorry but I have work to do." Turning back to the real reason she was out here she began to take into account who likely would be staying, who wasn't downstairs keeping company, those who just weren't up to it tonight so they were tucked away elsewhere in the place off limited to the guests. Until her eyes fell upon the back of a man chatting with the bartender.

' _Mr. Tsuruga..._ ' she pinched the bridge of her nose feeling a migraine begin. It wasn't that she wasn't pleased that he was here, no since the other night with Ruriko she had come to understand that she did like him, at least enough to not let him become tainted by someone cursed. The issue was full that she was not ready to deal with the offer that was given to her. The not knowing what Uesugi family was going to want from her. She needed more information, but neither of her parents seemed to know of any Uesugi family members who were regulars, actually from what her parents said it seemed they only came for friends celebrations or at least the main family only seemed to do this.

Chiori wrapped an arm around Kyoko's waist, tugging her into an embrace, she could hear the little gasps along with her own at the sudden action. "Are you regretting last night?"

Kyoko turned her face slightly to look at her cousin, bring there faces far too close. If she had been anyone else Kyoko would have shoved her back but the girl was her cousin but it didn't stop her from flushing slightly at the closeness. "La...last night?"

Chiori smile sent chills down her spine, "Yes." She drawled out, "When you claimed Ren Tsuruga yours, drawing his attention away from Ruriko. She really began to look childish. Though to be honest Miss Asami did a far better job at keeping his attention. You really shouldn't focus so much on your work." she shook her head as her voice was laced with disappointment.

Kyoko's eyes widen slightly as she took in the words. It wasn't the statement itself, but the fact that someone besides herself brought up Ruriko. Everyone else seemed to treat her as such a distant memory, that she was starting to worry that something was wrong with her. As she was about to ask Chiori she could feel several hands tugging on her hair, the panic whispers as if they were scared of being heard. "Shh Mistress! You mustn't." Was it even possible that her Chiori could see them? That she could hear them? Almost at once she knew she couldn't ask, not about Ruriko, not about the little voices, at least not to this woman whose arm was wrapped around her.

"It's not that..." Chiori raised an eyebrow as she looked at her, Kyoko knew she was going to need to give her something more. "I was asked to do something..." not exactly the truth, she knew that. It was the payment or what she needed. "I just don't know if it's something I should do. It's nothing bad, or would it bring shame to me." At least she hoped that was true.

"And he," Chiori asked nodding towards Ren, "has something to do with it?" Kyoko lowered her gaze, Chiori grabbed her chin so she was looking eye to eye. "He wouldn't do anything to hurt you and even if he did. I would kill him first." The way she said the last line sent shivers down her spine. Something about the way it was said, something about the deeper meaning behind it made it hard to not believe exactly what she said.

Kyoko "How can you be so sure?"

Chiori face darkens slightly as she looked away, she didn't say anything for a few moments but when she looked back at her she was smiling, one with soften, and full of sadness. "Let's just say that Tlaloc wouldn't bring him into your life without good reason."

Kyoko knew that was the sort of answer that was common. Unlike other Gods, she had read about he was more hands-on but there was still free will. Just because you met someone because of some grand scheme didn't mean safety, it could be a lesson or even simply the way you are meant to die. Even those who were deemed Blessed weren't safe from harm. She leaned into Chiori slightly for the comfort that she knew she could find there but something inside kept itching saying that this would not last either, ' _Nothing lasts, isn't that what he teaches us?_ ' Smiling softly 'a _nd that if we want something we must work for it, we must be willing to give of ourselves even at the risk of being hurt._ ' Slowly she looked up at Chiori "Thank you... I think I know what to do now."

Chiori smile faded into the kind she simply wore to fool everyone else, "And what's that?"

"You will find out when you join us for dinner tonight." Chiori's smile faltered as she groaned. "I'll help you clean your rooms tonight." Sighing heavily the woman nodded her head before heading back to sorting the tables. Kyoko's eyes turned back towards Ren's back a soft smile on her face before she turned back towards the kitchens.

* * *

Kotetsu sat across from his grandson at his desk. His son sitting at another desk that he had taken over to get things in motion. While Ryotaro didn't seem to be listening Kotetsu knew that he was. That the man could multi-task unlike anyone else. Far better than he ever could, and he could read that even his son was finding the information about Kyoko troublesome. It seemed that what had been done to Kyoko truly had removed them from her memories. Kyoko had adored Hiou and all three of them knew that she would have been happy being his bride if Kanae had never caught the young man's heart. Had his own heart not been caught by Kanae and at the same time, they all knew that if it came down to it, he would give up Kanae all to protect Kyoko. This only added to the pain that he was feeling, not for himself or his son but for his grandson.

"Grandfather..." Hiou's hands were balled into fists before he sighed heavily, "She seems happy..." the pain in those three words echoed in the room. The Fuwa's had basically raised her, created the perfect image of a fragile princess to the outside world. Yet there had been moments when she carried herself with such grace that he could see his own mother in her, that he could see even her mother shutting out the rest of the world. However, their Kyoko rarely thought of herself, taken everything upon herself so that others didn't have too. Yet she wore a smile, never allowing anyone to think or believe something was wrong, always apologizing, always trying to be better. "Her hard life hasn't changed though... working in such a place. What was he thinking?"

Kotetsu shifted his eyes towards Ryotaro who lifted his gaze towards him for a moment before looking back down at the paperwork in front of him. "Her life prior set her up for this life. Miss Asami has a sort of respect that is not found for many women of her status. I wouldn't worr-"

"What if she starts selling herself!" Hiou hands slammed loudly on his desk, tipping his ink. Kotetsu eyes narrowed slightly as Hiou muttered an apologize before helping to clean up the mess.

"I do not foresee Kyoko even as this Choko doing such a thing. Her core must remain the same." Kotetsu had to hope this was the case.

Ryotaro, "Hiou you said that what was holding her back was the lack of information of what we wanted from her?" Hiou nodded his head slightly. "Then perhaps we can simply inform her that Lady Kyoko has taken ill once again. That it is important that she shows her face at this party." It was the story they were thinking about going with. It was useful that the Fuwa's weren't saying anything at the time however the issue was what they would say at the party. It wasn't likely they would hold their tongue and could they turn this Choko into their Kyoko? That was why they were going to have Erika at her side. With her family's power, even the Fuwa's shouldn't dare to do anything to publically. The issue was that Erika couldn't know about Choko. It was not going to be easy and he was already getting a headache from the whole thing. That was why they were all hoping that she would at least show some signs of knowing Hiou.

"I've informed Mr. Tsugura that he must convince her to agree." Hiou ran a hand through his hair.

Kotetsu sat back down in his chair, "And will he be able to?"

"I... don't know. To be honest, she might be the only person from her old life that she might listen too."

Ryotaro "I thought they weren't that close." Wasn't that part of the issue in the first place?

"He... seemed to have harbored feeling for her as Kyoko, and maybe even as Choko." Hiou said looking towards his father, "Where she seems to care about him but I don't know how deeply those feelings go. As Kyoko, I don't think she would have fallen for him, as Choko... perhaps."

Kotetsu chuckled softly, "I wonder if that was the plan all along. Kyoko would do as she was told, but as Choko perhaps she wouldn't so easily agree to what she is told to do. This could work well for us. Our Shy little Princess might not be so shy." Hiou mouth dropped open as he shook his head. Kotetsu could see the understanding of burning in his eyes even at his displeasure. However, Kotetsu was finding more hope that Kyoko would return to them as herself one day, that perhaps all she needed was to be removed from that family who had burdened her so deeply. What better place than among those who were basically outcasts.

* * *

 _ **A/N** : It's gonna be tricky. However, I can say that Kyoko isn't going to believe that she is simply 'ill' after all what would that matter for the so-call Fragile Princess of Ring-Doh. Next week the goal is to let you all see where Ruriko is at plotwise, where Asami is mentally and perhaps the Dinner date. Though I may not get all three in. We shall see!_

 _That said I have had to change the updates to Sunday. I was finding that I was hitting Sundays more due to my Saturdays being more filled up where before it wasn't always the case. Thank you all for understanding!_


	56. Ring-Doh: Part 56

**-Ring-Doh: Part 56-**

* * *

Ruriko couldn't recall exactly what had happened when she first opened her eyes on the stone bed. Only that it had been painful as if for a moment that her body was being ripped apart into tiny little pieces and then, nothing. Ruriko curled into herself as she laid there, burying herself into the bedding she didn't even want to know what it was made from. Slowly she tried to piece together the fragments of when she was last awake. Something had taken over her mind, ' _No not my mind... I had taken her mind..._ ' she shuddered at the thought. The image of tracing Ariel's face, the way she felt herself becoming a dark fog, a smoke almost the way they tried to fight it before they became mindless. She tried to think of other creatures she had seen since her death and while they could control the body, the moment they seemed to have consciousness of the waking world even if they weren't truly awake their powers dissolved. Ruriko didn't want to think about what that made her, what she was becoming instead trying to recall what had happened after she had taken over Ariel's mind.

' _My desires... my desires became hers._ ' She had watched from the safety of that bedroom. While she saw through Ariel's eyes, stumbling down the hall. Trying to get to Miss Asami. The woman who was flaunting herself upon _her_ prey. ' _Prey?_ ' She mentally shook her head as she held the side of her head. ' _No I love him!_ '

' _Do you_?' Ruriko shot up straight in the stone bed, her eyes wide with fear as she searched the dark and damp room. There was no one there and while she was used to hearing Chaac voice in her head this was far from that. It sounded like her. Yet somehow instead of in the back of her mind unnoticed it was as something or someone had shoved it upwards, allowing her for the first time to hear her own thoughts. Shuddering she wrapped her arms around her knees and pulled them closer to her.

' _Yes..._ ' but even now she felt the doubt. Ren Tsuruga was kind. He was beautiful and handsome, where Kuu had been the sun burning in the sky with his blue eyes and blonde hair, Ren Tsuruga was like the night sky, his green eyes like gems, his dark hair like the night sky.

' _I could just devour him._ '

Her eyes widen at that thought, "No no no..." she whispered softly into the darkness of the room. "I... I need to focus on what happened." Deep down she knew that she was being childish, that she would need to face her own thoughts. However, she had a small glimmer of hope that if she could recall what happened, truly what happened then maybe just maybe she could fault it on what happened for her own darker thoughts.

' _What happened with Miss Asami..._ ' The woman bleeding. Words echoed in her mind most she couldn't recall exactly. Only that the Gods seemed to be judged. If they break there pack. A pack of protection. Names, she couldn't recall but she knew that when she had heard them, she had snapped. Inside something had scared her, forced her to lung at her as Ariel. To wrap her hands around Asami's throat, all to keep her from speaking. Even now she knew that if she hard their names, heard the words she would panic. ' _Protecting myself... yes that's all I was doing..._ ' she closed her eyes as she laid her head against her knees. It had been worthless thought, Asami had been able to speak the words before she had passed out. Then she had felt a hand on her, pulling her from the woman. ' _No not me... Ariel..._ '

There had been nothing special about the man who had yanked Ariel off. He had been pretty, but he looked frail, and the fact he had been able to pull her off was more surprising than anything, there was no way with his built, he should have been able to do so. Asami looked stronger, but he had done so. His eyes had been filled with pure hatred and she knew that he wasn't seeing Ariel, he was looking right at her. He had spoken directly towards her. Ruriko knew now that touching Asami had been a fatal mistake. Even now Ruriko wasn't sure who had pulled her from Ariel's mind. If it had been herself who had been fleeing from the man before her if it had been him, or something else. Only that when she had been pushed out, it had been with a force and she had been in full panic.

The moment she had come to in the Girl's bedroom, Ruriko had felt something dark grasp over her, before she could even scream something was being forced down her throat, tearing her from the inside out and then rebuilding her only to do it again. ' _How many times? How many times did I go through that?_ ' The worse part was she was sure that her _punishment_ from that man would come upon her sooner or later. That what she had experienced was not enough but it did help her understand that it was his fault. The reason that she was hearing that part of herself had likely been because of that. ' _That man is evil... truly evil..._ ' everything she thought up to that point, the souls that had become monsters, the High Priestess, Chaac himself. They were nothing compared to that man.

"You are finally awake" Ruriko's looked towards Chaac, his golden mask seemed to glow within the darkness of the room as he leaned over her. There was displeasure in his voice but there was a true tenderness that made her want to embrace him.

Ruriko mentally shuddered at that thought. 'I don't want him.' She told herself as she nodded her head softly. "Yes..." her voice was breathless as she stared at his hidden face. ' _Mine..._ ' she mentally shuddered again disturbed by the images of touching and being touched by this person. Knowing that he did so with his so-called High Priestess. Chaac reached out touching her cheek, his thumb tracing her lips and she felt her body betray her as her lips parted there was amusement in his eyes as he pulled away that made her body flush. ' _What is happening to me?_ '

Chaac "Come with me."

Ruriko watched him for a moment as he turned his back on her. Every fiber of her was telling her to refuse and yet her body was betraying her again, as she scrambled to her feet and followed after him. The thought of just being near him felt right, where in the past she didn't want to be near him and held a healthy amount of fear for the man. Now his actions, now the thought of his hands on her excited her even if she was being punished and she felt sick at that thought as well. Chaac stopped suddenly and she bumped into his back, inhaling his scent, there was a death scent to him, but mostly it reminded her of the rains washing away the stink of the city she once lived in, cleaning it and she had to force herself to pull away from him. She could hear his chuckle in her mind, pleased with her response and Ruriko once again looked down at her feet.

' _I... I... I love Ren Tsuruga..._ ' she told herself. _'It's... it's just because... because I drank..._ '

"Why is that _thing_ here?" The High Priestess voice caused something to turn in her stomach. The idea that this creature thought she could talk to her like that, made her want to wrap her hands around her throat.

' _Calm yourself..._ ' Chaac's spoke into her mind, she could almost feel him stroking her cheek again as she glanced towards him before lowering her eyes down to the floor.

' _He... he reminds me of Kuu..._ ' It wasn't his actions or even his tone, but the way she had once felt about Kuu. It was stronger with him than Ren Tsuruga, Chaac was nothing like Kuu in truth, wherewith Ren she could see bits of her Beloved Kuu within. It unsettled her how quickly she seemed to be changing now. ' _I should never have drunk her blood._ ' Yet even as she thought that she knew deep down if she was given the chance she would do it all again. She would drain the woman of every once of her blood. Again she felt the amusement beaming from Chaac in her mind but she wasn't sure if he knew what she was thinking or not, she never was sure.

Chaac lowered his head and she felt a sickness in the pit of her stomach as she watched him from the corner of her eye. Slowly he lifted his head as he addressed the woman. "My High Priestess, forgive me." He reached up caressing her neck the lips of his mask burying themselves on the other side. "She is starting to Awaken."

High Priestess moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Awaken?" she questioned. Ruriko was reminded of a cat in heat as she watched the woman. Ruriko couldn't believe that she couldn't tell that Chaac was not interested, that all he was doing was using her as much as she was using him.

' _Then again, so am I..._ ' Ruriko thought bitterly.

"Things are coming together..." His fingers trailed down her waist, pulling her closer to him. "She will soon be true perfection, able to make Our Dreams come true. A Goddess will be born through her." His tilted his face away from her, looking into her eyes. "All we need now is the heart of a man who loves Kyoko Misonoi..." he paused for a moment. "Though she herself must awaken properly and to do that..."

"She must remember who she was..." there was hate in the High Priestess voice even as Ruriko felt the floor under her give out.

"But... he is..." Ruriko began before feeling the sting of the High Priestess smacking her.

"He is MINE!" The High Priestess hissed. "You have done nothing but drawn them down upon us! Giving a haven to those we could use!" Chaac wrapped his arms around the woman.

Chaac "Ruriko, leave us." Ruriko wanted to protest didn't he want her to follow him not long ago? Why now did she have to leave. The look in his eyes showed a hunger, it wasn't for the High Priestess and that startled her. 'I will call for you once I have calmed Our High Priestess, in the meantime be a good girl and go back to _Our_ chamber.'

The High Priestess leaned into Chaac as she lowered her head at being dismissed. _'I will drain her..._ ' the other side of her voice echoed in her mind.

* * *

Haruki Asami hadn't bothered to leave the Gardens since she first awoke. She had no desire to leave the safety of this place. That's exactly what it had felt like to her, her Gentlemen's Club had truly become safe. It was if no one would harm her or those who stayed within this place. The issue she was having was she didn't understand how that could be. "Was it only a dream?" Her fingers trailed the top of the koi pond. In her dreams, Hiroaki Ogata had come for her, had saved her from whatever had taken control over Ariel's body. She trailed her fingers across her neck, there had been no sign of the attack only the cut on her hand... and even that seemed days old.

Kyoko as Choko had come to see her, along with her parents. A few others but for the most part, she had been asked to be left alone, while she felt safe there was a fear that perhaps Ogata was dead if his spirit was coming to her in her dreams. Protecting her from the unseen what else could it had been.

"It was no dream." Asami pulled her hand quickly out of the pond and stared at Shizuru. A man who hardly spoke and when he did speak, it was always based on ratios and percents as though the man didn't have a single thought of his own and only after being asked a direct question. Out of all the Priests of Ring-Doh, this one spooked her the most.

Asami "And how do you know?" she regretted asking the question the moment she did as the man stared at her before his fingers tapped the book that he always held. Asami turned her eyes from him looking back down towards the pond watching the koi swimming. "And what does that say?"

"Much and yet not enough." Shizuru lowered himself to the ground, one leg bent upwards and the other acting as a table. "49.345% chance that you knowing the truth will ease your mind."

"So a fifty-fifty chance." She mumbled.

"No, less." Asami rolled her eyes. In her mind, that's exactly what it was, but she supposed for someone who worked only in possibilities it was not quite enough. Silence filled the garden for a moment. It wasn't until she fully turned towards him that he began to speak. "Our Heavenly Parents were felt today. Here of all places." Asami looked around the garden, she wasn't sure what this meant. What reason did they have to be here? They were a brothel, though she liked to call it a Gentlemen's Club. She did everything in her powers to make sure those who worked here, lived here had a place where they were safe, that when they grew older she would do whatever she could to assure that they had a place that was safe as well. However, deep down she knew better than to believe she could actually keep them safe. All she could do was do her best... and she herself had never truly felt safe here, not since he had disappeared... not until now.

"This place... is protected then." She remembered in the dream she had said the words.

Shizuru, "Yes, because of Hiroaki Ogata." She wanted to ask how but instead Asami waited unsure if she really wanted to know. "Like the Misonoi bloodline. He has become chosen, a High Priest of the Holy Parents." Asami felt despair growing inside of her. Shizuru seemed to be able to read her thoughts or perhaps whatever he had seen this had been part of the outcome. "I do not know what it means."

"Then..." Asami felt an anger growing inside of her. Wasn't part of the reason Kyoko was here was to find and be with Ogata? A small part of her wanted to throw the girl out, to forbid her from ever coming here. Yet she knew that it wasn't her fault and besides Asami felt a soft spot for the girl. At the end Kyoko was no more, it was Choko who lived here in this place. Choko who worried about her, Choko who caused her problems and at the same time was defending herself. Besides Choko's parents had never seemed happier than when the girl had become part of their life. 'I could just get rid of the Chiori...' she thought. Though could she truly protect Kyoko outside of this place if this place was the only thing keeping her safe from what was going on out there now. "Why are you telling me this?"

Shizuru studied her for a moment "You asked what it said." He slowly rose to his feet, "Asami, what will you do with Kyoko?"

Asami looked away, part of her wanted to keep her there but could she keep her and Chiori? Knowing that it had been a lie? She felt Shizuru lean over her, looking at her through the surface of the water. "It is not a lie, you know the truth, he is near, not with the dead nor with the living." She narrowed her eyes before sighing heavily as he pulled back. When she turned to ask what he thought she should do he was gone and the door was opening, there stood Kyoko with Chiori behind her.

"Miss Asami" Kyoko looked at her, the worry was etched across her face. "I thought perhaps you would like to join us for dinner. I mean we will be eating in the kitchens to not bother anyone else but..." her eyes followed Kyoko's as they trailed towards the lunch that had been brought to her, untouched.

"I'll be there soon..." her eyes looked back towards the pond. Both girls started to turn to leave but Asami called out, "Chiori I want to ask you something privately."

* * *

 _A/N: The 'Dinner Date' is actually Kuon/Ren belief, for Kyoko it's nothing more than a thank you and she doesn't want to discuss matters that are about to start so she's 'invited' others (much to poor Ren/Kuon's disbelief but I'll try to make it a bit special regardless. See you next week!_


	57. Ring-Doh: Part 57

**-Ring-Doh: Part 57-**

* * *

Kuon had felt a bubble of happiness that building since the thought of dinner with Kyoko or more correctly Choko pop when he turned to face Chiori. A small part of him wondered if Choko and Kyoko had this much in common. According to Yashiro, there was always another, Miss Kanae who was sort of a barrier between anyone. There was one more, Hiou. A part of him wondered if she would ever become the Kyoko of before but the so-called sickly girl he had no memory of didn't show any signs of that here. Yashiro had informed him to not bring it up to much to those in Fuwa Inn but he was starting to notice a small difference even with his missing memory. Fuwa Inn seemed somehow darker, whatever light there had been there seemed to have disappeared. ' _Did she have something to do with it?_ ' He wondered as he looked at the young woman in front of him.

Kuon smiled a kindly towards Chiori, "Miss Chiori, can I help you?"

Chiori didn't smile at him as she was looking towards the Bartender who had stepped off to take care of another customer. "Chiori" there was something that made it feel like a nail in a coffin a moment of pain had flashed through her eyes before they seemed to disappear. Her eyes darted around the room for a moment before looking back towards him, "Come with me." There was no real warmth in her voice. Yet Kuon found himself looking around the room, wondering why she seemed wary.

A small part of him wondering if he had perhaps been wrong to insist that Kyoko join him for his meal. It wasn't as if she ever said that she would join him, only that she would cook for him. Kuon kept the smile on his face as he rose to his feet, following behind Chiori. As they walked he noted how the air around him seemed to not only grow mist as if he was in a sauna, but there was a heaviness to it. No one else seemed to notice as she led them towards the kitchen door. From the corner of his eye, he thought he saw himself, or perhaps even his father if his father dyed his hair as he was doing step into one of the more private rooms. When his head snapped towards the direction of the man, there had been nothing and he began to wonder if he had really seen anything at all, he was about to askChiori when he felt her eyes on him. Irritation shined in her eyes and for a moment he was sure he saw a murderous intent in those eyes. However, she turned his face away and kept walking. The feeling didn't disappear until the door to the kitchen behind.

Doubt filled his mind, perhaps what he had felt has he was being led into the kitchens, was directed towards the others. The sound of chopping caused his eyes to dart towards Kyoko's so-called father. He wondered once again if perhaps Yashiro was wrong in his belief. Kyoko didn't seem the sort to be easily walked over, at least not from what he had seen. ' _So what has changed?_ ' The worse part was that apparently, she had no memory. Not that he had any memory of her either all he had is what he was told about Kyoko and what he saw with Choko. He gave a slight bow of his head towards Tashio, a single loud chop seemed to echo around the kitchens. ' _Got it, behave._ ' he thought mentally as he watched as Chiori a smile on her face that sent chills down his spine for his butcher knife. He stared at her as Ashio cleared her throat. A silence conversation happened between the three before the man turned away leaving the knife on the cutting board.

Ashio cleaned her hands on an apron as she smiled cheerfully at him. "Choko stepped out for a moment." Her voice was dripping with warmth and he felt a slight pain for his own parents as she came around and took his arm leading him towards the only table. "Sit. Please." Ashio turned to look towards Chiori "Be a dear and get our guest something to drink. Hm?" Chiori frowned as Ashio turned to look back at Kuon. "Water is fine yes? If not we can get you something more to your liking." Chiori low growl made it clear that she would not be the one doing so but Kuon didn't miss the frown on Ashio's face as she looked at her.

"Water is fine Miss Ashio," Kuon said politely as Chiori slammed a pitcher of water on the table. Kuon hid his surprise. Kuon wondered if he had perhaps done something as he caught the sight of Ashio's shaking her head before looking at her.

"Chiori that belongs to Miss Asami." She sighed heavily "How about you check on Choko, dear?"

Chiori smiled almost innocently "Yes Auntie!" her voice dripping with sweetness as she turned and almost seemed to skip out the backdoor.

Ashio turned back towards Kuon, "You need to forgive her. She..." her eyes turned towards Tashio and Kuon found himself also looking. Again there was some sort of conversation, the sort of thing he saw between his own parents. "she takes after her uncle." She said after a moment. Kuon found himself wondering what they had said between just the two of them.

"It's fine." Not that he was exactly used to women acting that way with him. In most cases, it was towards other women To him they almost seem to flaunt themselves but it seemed this _family_ was clearly abnormal. Tashio came over setting several dishes down in the center of the table. The sheer amount of rice, snap peas and fish started to worry him until he returned with a set of plates. He quickly counted them and realized that not only was her parents and her cousin would be joining them but someone else would be as well. He felt his disappointment creeping into his heart.

Ashio smiled softly "I'm sorry. I told her that this wouldn't do for someone of your station." She looked towards Tashio and he wondered exactly what she had seen on his face. "My husband did make sure it would be more suited but..." she lowered her eyes as Kuon watched Tashio hand fall on her shoulder a clear sign of comfort.

"No. It's not that." He said quickly. "I'm sure the food will be amazing." He smiled softly, wondering how to best hide his disappointment and the images of his parents flashed in his mind. "I was just thinking about my parents. It's been a while since I had a true home meal. Not that your lunches haven't been delicious sir." Tashio grunted Kuon wasn't sure if it was good or bad as the man turned away from him as Chiori came back in nearly on Kyoko's back, the two girls laughing about something, he found himself straighten himself as he watched her. The single thought that they seemed to be truly a family crossed his mind, and once again he found it hard to believe in Yashiro's statement that she was truly some high born lady. When he could not see any sign of a lady.

The two girls stopped, at the sound of another grunt from Tashio before bursting into giggles once more. Slowly they gathered themselves as Asami stepped into the kitchen. There was something about the way she carried herself that he found himself worried and he could tell right away he wasn't the only one. A quick glance around the room, he quickly saw that Chiori herself eyes seemed almost emotionless before Ashio was once again standing up to bring Asami to the table. "Come now, dear." She said warmly as she sat her down next to Kuon.

* * *

Kyoko had found herself sitting next to Ren. Her leg brushing against his every time she moved at first she found herself apologizing mentally but each time she expected him to say something to look at her with disgust or annoyance. Instead, it seemed that Ren didn't even notice and she wondered if she was just being to hypersensitive about how close they were. Slowly her eyes darted towards Asami who sat on the other side of Ren.

The woman seemed to be troubled about something, but Chiori didn't say anything after she left them both alone in that garden. Her eyes darted towards her cousin for a moment as she nibbled on her dinner. It was normally very quiet when they ate so she wasn't bothered by this at all and Asami didn't seem troubled either no if anything it seemed almost like a relief for her.

"Mistress" came the small voice near her ear. "He breathing is so unnatural" it whispered.

Kyoko turned to look at Ren for a moment before reaching over to pick up a piece of fish, sitting it on top of his rice. His eyes widen ever so slightly as his eyes darted towards her, "Not eating enough Mr. Tsuruga"

"Still unnatural," the voice said softly.

The thought that perhaps Ren didn't like women crossed her mind but if that was the case why not just make that clear. 'Why do they always seem to act like they aren't...' she was thinking of the people who came here seeking one of the Boys, while inside no one would ever anything or admit it, if you showed any hint otherwise, outside of this building they got violent. Her eyes scanned Ren's body, and she wondered if she would even stand a chance of blocking an attack from him. "Oh..." she thought softly as she recalled the one man who seemed to travel with him. "Are you and Mr. Yashiro a couple?"

The sheer amount of coughing that echoed around the table before Miss Asami and Chiori looked at each other and burst into laughter. Kyoko frowned slightly as Ren smile seemed to only brighten dangerously and she could hear the swooning of those little voices around her.

Asami "Choko, sweetie, I assure you this man isn't into men." Kyoko mentally shuddered to wonder if no one could feel the dangerous intent coming off of him.

"But the only woman that has ever been around him besides you Miss Asami is Ruriko" she didn't miss the look on their faces, only her cousin didn't seem to be surprised by her dropping the name of the woman who had been with them until this morning.

Chiori eyes narrowed slightly "Choko, I don't think Mr. Tsuruga desires to talk about such things." Kyoko found herself flushing slightly as she looked down at her plate.

Ashio smiled softly as she reached over patting her hand. "Forgive her Mr. Tsuruga, she is still very innocent. We don't get many here of... your stature. "

Asami leaned back in her seat for a moment, "No I suppose we do not." Her eyes darted towards him. "And with Ruriko no longer with us. It does bring to question... why are you here?" Kyoko tilted her head as all but Tashio's eyes fell upon him waiting to see if he would answer. Kyoko was slowly panicking thought he might tell them about her going to work for the Uesugi family. Besides he didn't know she was truly going to do it yet.

Ren smiled making her feel even more uneasy as he looked towards Asami. "I enjoy your Chef's food and besides I find several of your employees company to be most welcoming. You have such a wide diversity here, Miss Asami and everyone is so welcoming." Kyoko gasped as she felt a hand fall upon her leg quickly glancing down she felt herself flushing.

"Forgive me for being so rude Mr. Tsuruga..."

"About?" He said turning to look at her, his hand sliding up her thigh.

"For thinking... about... I mean... I didn't mean any harm... I just... Never seen... and minus the Priest and Mr. Yashio" she found herself rushing as Chiori smiled softly in her direction. "It wasn't... it wasn't my place... to wonder... or ask... or bring it up." His hand disappeared and she felt her heart still beating in her chest as his smile seemed to soften not that it was anymore real.

Ren, "I forgive you."

Kyoko looked at him at the corner of her eye and she started to wonder if he really did and more so why he had touched her. She looked back down at her bowl of rice sure there was a lesson in the action but she wasn't sure what it was. That she was sure of was that the little voices around her seemed almost disappointed that he had returned to normal as if nothing had happened at all.


	58. Ring-Doh: Part 58

**-Ring-Doh: Part 58-**

* * *

The bells of Ring-Doh began to toll within the small room. Kyoko's eyes snapped open, slowly she turned her head towards the sleeping form of Chiori as she rose from her own cot. The small room was bathed in a soft glow from the slit of a window. Kyoko found herself watching her cousin, who showed no signs of breathing, even lightly. A small part of her told her that this should worry her, that she should shake the woman, screaming for her parents but instead she simply began to make her way carefully from the room, as silently as possible to the curtain, that made up the door for their bedroom, her eyes darted towards the figure of her cousin before she slipped out into the main part of the home.

Kyoko's eyes narrowed as she quietly stepped through the room, pausing at the curtain that led to her parents' bedroom. Opening the curtain she peeked in on their sleeping form, unlikely Chiori who showed no signs of breathing they had deep even breathing, she watched them for a moment longer before she lowered her eyes allowing the flap to close behind her and making her way towards the front door. Her eyes scanned the area, looking towards the kitchen doorway, the living area that served as a place to eat, the fireplace before falling upon each of the sleeping areas, guilt washed over her face for a moment as she quietly opens the door and stepped into the night area.

* * *

Tashio heard the soft footsteps, his eyes darted towards his wife, who slept at his side. He knew it would not take much for her to wake up, his moment was enough as he placed a finger to his lips, they both fell silent. Only once they heard the front door open and close did he himself rose to a sitting position. The thought of going after Kyoko crossed his mind and he could feel the fear coming from his wife. Tashio had not always been a chef, no perhaps that wasn't exactly true, he did cook below the decks but once he had made up his mind to start a family he had left that life behind him. His eyes darted towards the set of blades that he kept at his bedside, as he thought back towards this afternoon.

 _Tashio was dealing with a man who had been hoping to catch his 'so-called loved'. He was not the first to attempt to sneak in while those of them who cleaned and prepared for the day of work busied themselves. It had been the first sign that this man likely had simply caught sight of one of the Girls while she was out and about or at most had spent one night after saving up the funds and had believed that they were now in love. The man clearly didn't understand how they knew each other, they were, for the most part, a family much like a ship crew. He didn't belong and he was taken out the trash. The man had been fearful but he kept trying to explain how he only wanted to talk to her, how he was in love with her, even tried to bribe him. It wasn't as if they didn't have those who betrayed them but even that was far and few between. Most knew that to be here, working for Miss Asami was amongst the best and better places for women and some men alike. Tashio himself counted himself lucky to be amongst them, not many would hire a man like him and agree to hire his wife at that. They had been here for years, and they likely would be here for years to come. If lucky working for the future heir of Miss Asami's Gentlemen's Club. Not that he found most of them be gentlemen._

 _Turning his back he had been grabbed, he had swung, butcher knife in hand. Any normal man would have been fearful even more would have been harmed from the action. This man however simply darted backward, almost as if he was playing a simple child's game. The man with his unkempt hair and golden eyes seemed to not just be looking at him but at everything at once. The stance he knew was taught by Uesugi household and the way he moved told him that he had been taught at a young age. He frowned slightly as he mumbled something before his eyes finally settled upon him. He moved with an unnatural speed, but that had not been the worse of it, it was the feeling of something wrapping around him, holding him in place and for a moment Tashio had felt a moment of panic before the man stopped, his nose just inches from his own "My daughter will make a choice soon." He tilted his head ever so slightly, "No perhaps it is best to say Our daughter." He nodded his head for a moment, and Tashio felt the man who stood in front of him was not fully there. "Yes... Our daughter will make a choice soon." He stood back his eyes darting around the area for a moment before looking back towards him, "Do not stop her, or the Gods will likely rain destruction upon all of us." He knew that wasn't exactly true but the words made it clear that there was indeed a warning within those words. One that he himself didn't know it wasn't directed at him, he understood at once this man would not harm him unless he attacked. He felt whatever was holding him release their hold. "This is the only way to save us..." the man's voice dropped ever so slightly, "The story must go on."_

Ashio, "Should we wake her?" Tashio allowed the memory to fall towards the back of his mind at the sound of fear in his wife's voice. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders before shaking his head. She seemed so fragile as she closed her eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to comfort her. "What if she finds out we knew and did nothing?" she whispered ever so softly. During the day, while Kyoko was at there side they could pretend that the Tlaloc's Temple Maiden was no different than anyone else, all to keep Kyoko safe, to keep the illusion that Choko was real. They had noticed that this illusion that had been cast upon her was fading but that the girl was holding onto it with a fury. "And the bells... they..." she didn't need to finish it for him to know.

During the Witching Hour, it was the most dangerous for even someone like Kyoko with Misonoi blood. The worse was of course that she didn't know who she truly was. ' _No perhaps it is more than that._ ' The dead souls were able to lure people with weak minds, and those who weren't so weak if they were asleep at this time, they would also be easy enough to bend to their will until they began to wake. Mindless puppets and while it did seem that Kyoko had some knowledge in how to defend herself but it wasn't normal humans. They didn't respond as a normal man or woman would. Golden eyes seemed to burn within his mind. Slowly he looked back down to his wife, running his thumb across her cheek to dry her tears. His voice was hoarse as he spoke, "Kazushi, Lord Kazushi will watch over her." His voice seemed to drown out by the bells as if it to keep the Gods and their servants from hearing his words.

The look of confusion that crossed her features as she tried to understand what he was saying before her eyes darted towards their window, a soft smile began to play across her lips, it was sad and distance and it hurt his heart as she turned and buried her face into his chest. He knew that she accepted his words, as held her to him. "Rest" she nodded her head against him. He shifted them so that he would be able to wait for their daughter to return home.

* * *

The banging on the Uesugi's door echoed within the manor. The maids had whispered that they had caught sight of a woman in her nightdress, riding on the back of a dark horse. Long black hair flowing behind her as if she was in the midst of an unseen storm. Normally the men and women alike would have rushed to see such a sight, but no one dares to run towards the windows and instead they had done there best to close the windows to try and drown out the young woman's calls for Lord Uesugi. Whispers of why the undead woman was trying to lure him out were a wide range, but for the most part, they believed it was likely due to his own mother's blood as a Misonoi. After all, it was the Misonoi who was connected so strongly to the God Tlaloc and he was the son of one of them.

A strong gust of wind blew open the door several people scattered away from the main doors. Even as the young woman with long black hair stood amongst them, others began to rush to close the door before her golden eyes stared at them. One of the men stared at her for a moment before lowering his head, "Lady Kyoko..." people began to mutter as the bells tolled in the night the wind slowly dying down around her. She tilted her head as one of the women meekly stepped forward she kept her head lowered as if fearful to look at the woman in her eye. The man who had recognized her turned and barked that they get Lord Uesugi. Once he looked back at her, he seemed to be looking passed her. Kyoko turned to look behind her but whatever it was he had seen she herself had not seemed to see. "Lady Kyoko..." her eyes shot towards back towards him but he did not look her in the eye, thus did not see the look of confusion on her face. "If you mean us no harm please come in, so we may begin to purify you."

"Purify?" Kyoko's voice seemed to echo quickly amongst the bells.

The man kept his eyes lowered, "Yes... a bit of salt... a prayer..."

Kyoko "No." Her voice was sharp and he didn't see the look of fear in her eyes. The man had to keep himself from jumping at the sharpness in her voice. "I'm... I'm sorry, no... you can't..."

He found himself moving in front of her. "Then I'm afraid I cannot allow you to enter." He flinched slightly at the strong winds, that felt like the blunt edge of swords hitting at him, but tossing the room. There was resentment in that wind, an anger that was barely controlling itself from throwing them all around and perhaps even killing them. The Uesugi's manor should have been one of the safest places not just from the living but from the dead, but this was the second time such a thing had happened. The man licked his lips as he began to draw out of his blade, the single thought that he was going to need to kill her to end it all.

"Stand down!" Hiou's voice seemed to drown out even the pounding of his own heart. However, he didn't dare to turn to look at the young lord. Hiou blood didn't hold the same sort of protection, no more than his own father Ryotaro did. No the only one who would likely be safe in this place should the woman who had brought with her unseen force would be Kotetsu for their blood was the same. He was born of Misonoi woman and thus in many ways, a Misonoi in everything but name. Though if the rumor was true, that would not last. Soon a new child born to take up the name of Misonoi would bless these halls. He wondered then if that meant that Lady Kyoko was already lost to them, dying perhaps if not already dead. "My grandfather will see her." Hiou was not standing next to him and this time he did look at the young lord.

"She has not been purified, Young Master." He found himself saying, even as the wind that had for just a moment calmed seemed to threaten them all harmed again. Hiou didn't look at him as he stepped forward, taken a knee as he took Kyoko's hand in his own. He didn't dare to look at her face, but he could feel the wind seem to weaken to nothing as his lips pressed against the back of her hand.

Hiou looked up at her, the only person in the room who dared to do so, "Lady Kyoko Misonoi" though the man himself could hear the doubt in Hiou's voice as he spoke his next words, "If you would ask your Lord father to calm himself, you are safe here and he is most welcomed within these halls." Just as he was the only one to look her in the eye, no one else saw the uncertainty in her eyes. Nor saw how she looked around the room, the way she bit her lower lip, the way something seemed to click in her eyes before she turned back towards Hiou.

"Forgive us for intruding upon your Lord Grandfather." The doors slammed shut behind her and no one noticed how she herself was startled but the only one who dared to look at her at that moment.


	59. Ring-Doh: Part 59

_**A/N:** Thank you so much for your comments! I'm glad that you are enjoying this so far. We will see Erica next chapter and one of my favorite 'Priests' will be making a show of himself! Heh. Kuon, however, will be getting to know a certain priest himself... but not sure if it will be in the next chapter. _

* * *

**-Ring-Doh: Part 59-**

* * *

Kotetsu watched as Kyoko stood near the door, her hands balling her nightgown as she chewed her lower lip. The image of a little girl no more than four or five years of age, holding her yukata's sleeves as she was holding back her tongue. His eyes lifted slightly almost expecting to see her mother, Saena standing there, even now he could see her marble expression lacking anything more than disgust in her eyes. Only now it was her father, Kazushi standing just behind her. A black void wrapping around him, the room dimming. Hiou seemed to be clueless about him, but that wasn't what bothered Kotetsu it was that Kyoko didn't seem to notice him. ' _What is he doing haunting her?_ ' He mentally sighed as he cleared his throat slightly.

"Miss Choko..."

"Just Choko." It was the first words she had said since she stepped in the room when she first had entered she was almost hiding behind Hiou. The image was most amusing seeing the size difference between them. It had been years since he seen her act in such a manner.

Kotetsu recalled the first time he had met her, a girl just learning how to walk. Kazushi had been so proud, but the girl who stood behind him, peaking out behind her father's leg and busted into tears. He had tried to calm her but that seemed to only make it worse. It had a few days later when Saena had lost her temper over her doing something she had deemed stupid. He had met to step in, to say something but he had watched as she balled her hands into fists, tears in the corner of her eyes as she lifted her chin, he had expected to see her start burst into her tears, instead, she flashed a smile and pointed at him. The look of fear washed over Saena's face but it was Kyoko who had to pretend that nothing had happened at all. Instead of running towards him, wrapping her arms around his leg, an aura of warning echoing around her. It wasn't a fear for herself, but a sign that if he said anything to hurt her mother he would live to regret it he found himself agreeing without much thought. She looked up at him and had truly smiled, like a small ray of sunlight. Then her eyes caught sight of Shoutaro and she was chasing after him instead. It was then that he suspected that the fae and their powers granted for her use, tied to her emotions but nothing had ever come from it.

' _I had not thought of those years in such a long time_ ' Kotetsu looked back towards her father, ' _is that why you are worried Kazushi?_ ' He mentally sighed again thinking about the fact she had come riding on the back of a horse, during the Witching Hour... ' _This child no longer has any idea of danger..._ '

"You don't need to do that..." Hiou said shoving his hands in his pockets as he looked back towards Kyoko.

Kyoko closed her eyes, turning her chin upwards. For a moment Kotetsu could see a high noblewoman there as she folded her hands in front of her. ' _No it is Kyoko..._ '

"I am of humble birth with lowly status." She opened her eyes as she looked at Hiou he could see a smile within her eyes as she tilted her head ever so slightly, "So I am simply Choko." Her eyes turned towards Kotetsu, "and I want to know what Lord Uesugi requires of me. I have perfect faith that you can answer my questions, because of who your mother was." She tilted her head slightly "Though I would think that Lady Misonoi would be of the most help."

Kotetsu watched as Hiou mouth dropped slightly before a moment of anger flashed in his eyes. "What is it that you desire to know?" Hiou eyes shot towards him, wide as if he couldn't believe that he was asking that. He flashed his grandson a quick look telling him to keep his mouth shut. He growled under his breath.

Kyoko stared at him for a moment, he could see her mind turning. "I desire to know about the veil Milord."

Kotetsu had to keep himself from laughing. Kyoko while she could hardly see the veil it seemed and yet her blood seemed to call out towards the Priests. Whenever she became stressed, fearful, whenever her emotions began to grow out of control it was as if she asking Tlaloc to stop it all, to make it all go away, to take her away. ' _And didn't that always happen?_ ' He said thinking about the silver-haired man.

Kyoko's eyes soften as she stared at Kotetsu could almost be seen a purplish aura around her, reminding him of a calm night. Yet it wasn't her own aura that bothered him, it was watching her father who had moved towards her, the way his own aura seemed to wrap around her not dimming hers any but overpowering it. His arms spread out wide with a maddening grin on his features. Kyoko seemed completely blinded by the way the room around her darkened. Hiou however a boy who had no sight, seemed to feel the energy, the dark aura of Kazushi. His eyes darting around the room before settling on the shadows that seemed to be moving before shooting his hand out to grab Kyoko, only it never touched her. Kazushi eyes seemed to darken a rage in his eyes as the shadow seemed to take shape, wrapping around his grandson's wrist. Hiou gasped in pain causing Kyoko's eyes to turn towards him, worry on her face before she dared to ask more, Kotetsu rose to his feet his hands landing hard on his desk.

"Hiou!" He tried to suppress his fear "Where are your matters? You were not raised to give unwanted touches." Hiou eyes showed his shock but he would have to handle it later, "Please..." one might think he was still talking to Hiou but the truth was that he was speaking to Kazushi. The man seemed to slowly come to his senses for a moment, a look of shame cross his features as he pulled his shadows away. "...step outside I would like to talk to Miss Choko." Kotetsu wasn't sure who he was talking to at the moment, perhaps both.

"Choko..." though she didn't hold the same convection before, worry etched in her voice instead her eyes not leaving Hiou.

Kotetsu eyes narrowed slightly "You will be given respect within these walls." He lowered himself to his seat, 'Now." He watched as both stepped outside of his office. He frowned deeply as he looked down at his desk.

"I did... something... didn't I?" she whispered softly. Kotetsu lifted his eyes to look at her, but he could tell at once that she was not truly talking to him. The shadows of purple seemed to dimmer somehow as she shook her head.

Kotetsu mentally sighed. "It was not you. You seem to have a..." his frown deepened, "a protective guardian on the other side." He tapped his finger slightly against his desk, "Tell me have you noticed anything different lately?" Kyoko's eyes darted to the side for a moment as she bit her lower lip before slowly nodding her head, "And that is why you desire to know about the Veil?" she nodded her head once more, "Why not seek guidance from the Temple of Ring-Doh?" He could see as she seemed to crawl into herself, it was almost as if he was looking back at the woman that Lady Fuwa truly had created. A girl too scared to speak her mind. "You have two days." He said after a moment.

"Two days?" Kyoko asked lifting her head towards him.

"Yes, before I tell you anything I need you to sign this..." he reached into his desk pulling out a contract, "What I tell you will not leave this room, you tell anyone and it's not you who will pay the price but your parents. No, perhaps I won't stop there, I may even have to go after Miss Asami and those who depend upon her. Do you understand?" She turned towards the door, "if you leave here, no one will be able to help you. Other than the Priests." Her hand shook above the door handle. "Do you not trust yourself to say nothing, Miss Choko?"

"I trust myself..." she whispered softly "But how could I dare risk to hurt them?" She lowered her head, "Could you dare risk the life of your grandson?" She turned towards him a wave of anger burning in her eyes, "Could you trust yourself that if you were tortured or drugged... that you would not speak?"

Kotetsu found himself slightly surprised, the Kyoko just days ago would have signed it without a single thought. Her trust in keeping things to herself, to not speak a word was that strong. Was it no longer that strong? ' _No... this girl has learned something... about people. Something she could have only learned as Choko._ ' He tapped his finger slightly, "You are asking me to trust you without risk."

Kyoko tilted her head slightly, her anger disappearing at once a smirk playing across her features as if daring him. "Do you not trust your own judgment?"

Kotetsu smirked as he chuckled lowly. "Even I can make mistakes." Kyoko turned crossing her hands in front of her chest. "Very well. I will trust my judgment. I require you to play a role, to become a noblewoman." He said choosing his words carefully, "If you agree you will need to be here for the next two days, for intense training but most of all, no one outside of my son, Ryotaro and grandson Hiou... no there will be one more..." then again it was possible that Ren Tsuruga might figure it out. That would be the true test though, but if it failed he would learn. Well it was his business and it wasn't exactly set in stone yet, he could always add a line to correct that issue should it come up. "You will be required to sign a contract if you agree."

Kyoko watched him carefully before turning her eyes back towards the door, her expressions once again softening. "My parents... I can't just disappear for two days, regardless of what I desire. I can't do that to them. So if you can get them to agree... without telling them... about..." she began to trail off as she held her head, he didn't miss the fear in how she held herself before turning towards him.

' _She's not able to hide it as well anymore._ ' Kotetsu thought for a moment. "I will not tell your reasons, that is between us." He said simply as he laced his fingers leaning on them. "But Miss Choko..." he wondered how much he could tell her, "Understand that the person who is protecting you can be dangerous... and if he is of your blood, it is possible that his abilities are buried within you as well."

Kyoko, "Abilities?"

Kotetsu, "We will talk about that once the contract is set. Tell Hiou to take you to a guest room for the night. It is far too late for a young woman to wander the streets this late. I will send someone to inform your parents once the bells no longer toll... no an hour or so afterward. Safety is important. Leave me now."


	60. Ring-Doh: Part 60

**-Ring-Doh: Part 60-**

* * *

Erika Koenji sat in front of Kotetsu Uesugi, surrounded by her three servants, who had made quite a scene when Kotetsu's men had tried to make them sit outside. In the end, Kotetsu had allowed it, simply to stop the noise. If he hadn't required her aid in making sure that Choko could play the part of a proper Lady, he would not have bothered. The real issue was that he wasn't sure if Choko could be her true self, Kyoko and he was starting to wonder if it was even possible. The moment daylight had broke in the sky she had tried to leave, only to be stopped by his son. Ryotaro had to assure her that he had sent a letter to her parents, but she had pointed out that her father could not read. Though she had given in when he pointed out that Miss Asami knew how to read and that she was required here at the time and until she had fulfilled her duties here, she would have to stay within their home. This had troubled her but they had spent a good part of the morning explaining things, she had not been pleased with it but in the end, had agreed on the condition that someone from the Temple of Ring-Doh be at her side.

The sound of a teacup clinging on the saucer drew him back to the young woman with her dirty blonde hair pulled away from her face. He had half expected to see the long ringlets but she had chosen something far more simple and just an elegant. The thing that truly threw it all off, given her a slightly more childish feature, were the bangs. He had quickly understood that she kept them to try and hide her true emotions, by lowering her head ever so slightly she could hide her eyes behind them. It did nothing to hide the other little hints that showed her true emotions but anyone not as trained as he was. It wasn't surprising.

"So I got this letter this morning." Erika looked towards one of the men, he gave a slight bow of his head to acknowledge the silent order. He reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a letter, Kotetsu could see held his house wax seal. Stepping forward he held out the letter.

Kotetsu made no move to take it from the man. Instead, take note of the emerald ring that glimmered in the light. Kotetsu recalled the note on the three men, his eyes shifting to look at them more carefully, noting that they were associated with a color, the one before him hints of green, another standing in hints of blue and the last in hints of red. Recalling the names that were listed for the three, made more sense as they never did say who was who in those reports only referring to them by the names of Emerald, Sapphire, and Ruby. If he recalled correctly the one named Emerald was also the leader of the three and perhaps that meant he was the most trusted of the three. Though their skills as bodyguards were questionable, as they were not trained by him and not even from Ring-Doh and while several of his students had traveled across the sea, that didn't mean these three were taught by one of his students.

Emerald slipped the letter back into his inside pocket and turned towards Erika placing a hand over his heart he bowed deeply. Kotetsu watched as Erika seemed to pale slightly as she looked down at her teacup. "You requested my time for the next few days. I'm here..." she was watching him trying to see if he would say anything at all but he gave no hint of what they wanted him for.

The truth was it would depend on how well his son could get Kyoko that they knew from the young woman she had become that was truly unknown to them. Kyoko who always did whatever she was told, always took the worse of it simply because she knew her station affords her with a bit more leeway. No not just that, the First Families, in general, had this it was just that the Misonoi family had more than most, and with his mother, he too had the ability to get away with things that his own son would not have. ' _No, my youngest son will carry the name Misonoi._ ' He found this a bit troublesome that the future child of his would be able to sway more power than his eldest. He would have to teach the child otherwise. Assure a union between his Grandson's child and the future child of the young child of the future. ' _Poor Kanae... she will have to assure the birth and survival of several children._ '

Erika cleared her throat before sipping on the tea. He knew that her frustration was building up with the way she lowered her eyes. However, he was under no obligation to do more than he had already done. Sapphire hand balled into a fist as Kotetsu turned to the paperwork on his desk, his businesses, the Guard and so much more fell upon him due. Tasks for the governing of Ring-Doh that was supposed to be Hiou's future as Kyoko's husband. Things that he dare not do, no perhaps it was a wise thing that he would be getting re-married so that he could pass the Misonoi name onto his promised son. A male heir would override a female heir's husband.

"How long do you plan to make our Mistress wait?" The sharp tone of Emerald echoed within the room causing him to look up from sorting the papers on his desk. His eyes darted towards Erika who kept her eyes lowered to the ground.

Kotetsu grunted, So this servant speaks for you?" Kotetsu didn't wait for her to begin her apologizes instead he looked towards the young man who was speaking the thoughts that she dare not do in front of him. "However long I must put up with you here in my office." His eyes trailed towards the other two, "I only allowed your presence here to quiet you down so those here can work in peace." He finally looked back towards Erika "However, as your Mistress seems to have little control over you. No perhaps it better to say that you can read her so well that you are unable to keep your mouths shut. Perhaps the marriage union between Kumo was a mistake." He muttered the last part more to himself before looking down at his paperwork again as if he was alone within the room.

A knock on the door, "enter" he said simply not lifting his head.

Ryotaro stepped into the office, "Father." Kotetsu did this time look up paying no attention. He noted as his son looked at the three severts before frown slightly his eyes turned once again to his father "Priest Kiyora is here." He placed his hands behind his back, "Kyoko will be in the sitting room with them with Yuuko and Miss Kanae." Neither of them missed how Erika jumped her teacup almost landing on her if it wasn't for the action of Sapphire.

Erika paid no mind to the men cleaning up due to her blunder, her attention on Ryotaro "La... Lady Kyoko is with... is with Kanae?" Her voice trying to hide the anger that she was feeling.

Ryotaro looked at her carefully before turning back to his father. "Shall we move on with the plan?"

Kotetsu thought about Kiyora, out of all the Priests he was the most feminine perhaps it would be best, Kyoko or more correctly Choko could learn how to be a proper Japanese woman, and with Erika learned how to smile regardless of her personal feelings. Yuuko knew what was going on, or more who Choko really was, but not who she had become. Kiyora being a Living Priest... he had no reason to deny them. Kiyora might be able to call the others, but he should not have the same abilities as those who were no longer alive. No, he could not think of a reason to deny Kyoko's wish and keep to her father's desire in teaching her of her own abilities. "Yes."

Erika fidget in place, her desire to know what this plan was, to know why Kanae was there. However, she was holding herself back and those three men who seemed to want to speak on her behalf were behaving themselves.

Ryotaro gave a slight bow of his head, "Then I will send someone to get you once their _prayers_ are done." Kotetsu nodded his head as his son turned and looked at Erika given a slight bow of his head and took his leave.

Erika twitched but Kotetsu cleared his throat. "To answer your question, Lady Kyoko handmaiden is Miss Kanae, well that was more due to Sir Hisama Kotonami being such a highly respected Captain." He watched as she lowered her head once more, he could almost see the aura of anger before it snapped completely, he had heard that while the marriage had been accepted it was only because he had made the arrangements, it wasn't that she actually was pleased with it. "Kumo is a good solider, strong, talented..." his eyes trailed towards the other three men "he has a bright future." He turned to look at her he would not tell her the full truth as he turned back to his paperwork. "In short, your marriage union to him affords you to be at Lady Kyoko's side. Though I would keep in mind that she sees Kanae almost as a sister... it would be troublesome if you did something that would destroy that, and force me to break the marriage contract as well."

* * *

Kyoko felt completely uncomfortable in the Jūnihitoe of deep shades of pinks and purples. she was not used to the weight of such clothing but at the same time, she felt that she had worn such things before. The amount of time it had taken for the women to help her put it on had almost had her throw them all out. Kyoko's eyes trailed towards Kanae, the young woman who caused a pain in her chest, if she didn't know better she would say she was having a panic attack. It was only the comforting of the shadows whispering in her ear that kept her from running away from her. Kanae wore a furisode of dark blues and she felt slight envy in the fact she had wanted to wear such things but Kanae had whispered softly so that no one else would hear what she said that as Kyoko was a Lady and seen almost the same as royality she had to wear such fine clothing. Yuuko was dressed in a far more modern and she couldn't understand why she couldn't dress in the same style but she was sure it had something to do with this Kyoko's bloodline, and Yuuko was just married into the family.

She mentally groaned as she sat across from the Priest, not sure what to make of him. Kiyora was beautiful and he seemed completely comfortable in the same style of clothing she had found herself in. At first, she had thought that Kiyora was a woman but she had quickly understood that this was far from the case. Her eyes trailed down to the fan in her lap before looking back at him, every time he spoke he covered his mouth with the fan and she found herself questioning if that was what she was meant to do. Kiyora beamed a smile at her before reaching across touching her hand, she felt a comfort wash over her that she hadn't felt since this morning. It reminded her of her cousin. "Choko," he said softly and her eyes darted around the room before he placed a finger to his lips, even as Yuuko went to protest. "Do not worry, I will not say anything more." The fan was forgotten this time, "I came here because out of all the Priests, I am the closet to Lady Kyoko. Please keep this in mind while you play the role only you were born to play." He took her fan unfolding it, "There are ears everywhere, but we are sisters are we not, Lady Kyoko?"

Kyoko chest hurt as if her heart was breaking and she lowered her head before whispering what truly felt like the truth though she could not understand why "You are my elder sister. My elder brother even at times." She reached up taken the fan and folding it "sisters do not speak through fans." She beamed a smile missing the look of surprise on his face. "Kanae is my best friend..." she chewed her lower lip slightly before frowning slightly, "I have trust issues, so I treasure you and her... I treasure my family." Her eyes trailed towards Yuuko "But I am awfully shy..." that didn't feel right. "No... I have no choice but to be shy... because I cannot afford..."

Yuuko touched her hand "That's enough dear..." she said softly, a soft knock on the door before it opened and Ryotaro stepped in.

She remembered the words that he had said once she had been brought back to her room. While she was here, she could not be Choko no matter what, it was too risky if anyone learned the truth. It was important that Lady Kyoko made an appearance, but she had not seen this girl and when she asked he had simply said that the Priests are protecting her. Slowly her eyes turned towards Kiyora she knew she would disappoint Ryotato might even get in trouble but she could not move forward without knowing for sure. "Is Lady Kyoko, safe?"

Kiyora, "Tlaloc loves her most of all, but protection can only go so far even for a God."

Kyoko licked her lips "And me?"

Kiyora took her hand in his own, "You have nothing to fear while I am at your side."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : I will try to get back to the full swing of things and thank you for understanding the need for the two-week break.


	61. Ring-Doh: Part 61

**-Ring-Doh: Part 61-**

* * *

Hiou ran around the edges of the Athletic room unable to focus on his training. Part of him thought about going out into the Field but the thought of dealing with any of the animals turned him off beside the room was big enough for him to run and most people here were to busy with their self-study. This morning had made him feel nothing but frustrated. Yes, the family had gotten ahold of Kyoko, but she was not truly there Kyoko, she was Choko that Miroku and Tlaloc had created. Choko had parents who seemed to love her, she had people who she wasn't just protecting with her position but would also defend her, stand by her side and protect her. Choko was not the girl who seemed too scared to speak up, to act in any way to defend herself. Kyoko stood out in a way that she never did before, she was wild, free, happy. She shined in a way that she only ever did when she was dressed in his grandfather's kimonos for her, playing the role of a Lady. It made him wonder how she would shine when dressed up would she be so bright that she could blind everyone?

There were also other things that he found himself worrying over. Lady Kyoko was not truly promised to anyone not until her mother finally gave the say, the Priests should play a role in picking a proper husband for her. However, that didn't mean her mother would agree no more than it meant that Kyoko herself would agree to such an arrangement, though in the old Kyoko likely would. It wasn't uncommon for one to follow their hearts. He was and while his family was behind it, it didn't mean anything, a part of him even now, told himself over and over again that if it was Shoutaro who was her mother's choice he would force the issue, take his place as her husband. It would be awkward but their families had generations of this promise of union and once he came of age, there would be nothing stopping them. Kanae understood this, but it made him feel like their love was doomed to fail because there was very little chance that Kyoko's mother would ever agree to anyone but Shoutaro, more so when Kyoko was within the Fuwa's family care just in spit of Tlaloc and perhaps in a small part tradition.

"Lord Hiou" one of the students of his family's school took a low bow of his head. "There is a Lord Shoutaro here to see Lady Kyoko." The man didn't lift his head even as Hiou found himself mentally groaning. In truth, the Fuwa family could get snappy about him being here but could they say anything about Lady Kyoko being here? His eyes darted around the gym before looking back towards the man. Those who were students here, allowed here were supposed to be loyal to his family, to Ring-Doh as a whole but that didn't stop people from talking and he knew he had to be careful of what he said next.

"Very well, inform my Grandfather." The man opened his mouth to protest after all his Grandfather was with Miss Erika and it was normal to move down the line. His father being with Lady Kyoko who was with a Priest had made him the next in line. "I know, but Grandfather will want to know about this. Just speak to him in private. Miss Erika will understand." The man seemed to relax ever so slightly. "Have one of the servants bring Lord Shoutaro to a sitting room and make sure they inform him that I will be there once I'm more presentable."

"Very well Lord Hiou." The man said lowering himself slightly lower.

"Wait, can you tell me if Sir Hisama Kotonami is here?" He knew that she sometimes would use there training grounds for her training and they had several rooms and areas for certain things. Hisama was big on her guns it wouldn't have surprised him to learn that she was at the shooting range on the grounds. He didn't want her the woman scared him, froze him right in his spot, but he could fully trust her. There wouldn't be the risk of her going and telling anyone who he was seeking.

"Not to my knowledge, I did see her son Kumo he said he was here to see Miss Erika Koenji but he went off towards the Research Facilities..." the man trailed off, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

Hiou knew it wasn't uncommon to find people there. Many of the students that came here who had hopes of joining the Ring-Doh Guard, to sail on ships, to even start their businesses would at the very least try there hand here. For young men, this was the best place to get a better future. It was hard work and they only had so many spots opened. Yet to say they trained here, would almost assure a spot in the Guard, without having the fear of not knowing how to read or write, because it was something they would assure they got. If they were able to get higher within the ranks here, the promise of a better future within the Guard with a higher rank also grew. Not only that but many of the times, the Guard Higher Up would have their hopeful students tested here amoung them. That made it clear to Hiou it wasn't that Kumo went there when he was supposed to see Erika.

"Shall I get him for you Lord Hiou?"

Hiou looked back towards the man with his head lowered, as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "No, go to my Grandfather. We best not to keep Lord Shoutaro waiting too long." He could already see Shoutaro throwing a hissy fit, while he waited in the hall for someone of importance to see him. "Is Lady Yuhina here?" He said thinking about his Grandfather's promised bride. Though she only spent part of the time here, so she could get used to the way things were and what was to be expected to her. It was slightly odd that it was his mother who was teaching her though.

"That I do not know Lord Hiou..."

Hiou frowned slightly "Tell the servant that if she is here to send her to see to Lord Shoutaro but she is not to be left alone with him, make sure someone from our family is at her side."

"Yes Lord Hiou." This time Hiou turned and walked off towards the showers, he would not shower but he would change and then seek out Kumo. To send Kumo to fetch Mr. Tsuruga well he would have to hope for the best, besides it shouldn't be that hard to find the outsider, more so when the outsider tended to spend hours at the Records Halls.

* * *

When the door opened it had been some time. For the most part, it was all so she could get used to being around Kanae and Kiyora, she could see why Lady Kyoko liked Kiyora, why she accepted him as he was. Female or male didn't matter all that mattered was that she cared greatly about this person. It was the same when it came to Kanae she was sure of this. Someone who had been by her side, for years. Knew all of Lady Kyoko's pains and troubles. Kyoko found herself relaxing even around Lady Yuuko and Lord Ryotaro, who both treated her almost like their child. It was an odd feeling but she suspected it was because in part that she was set to marry Hiou but it was now Kanae's dream to marry him. Lady Kyoko had wanted to find her love, at least that's what they said but she had felt that wasn't exactly true, something deep down inside of her said that the truth was that she wanted freedom. However, she couldn't understand why she would want to leave these people. Then there was the knock on the door and Kotetsu a young woman and three men entered the room and Kyoko found herself along with everyone else standing up to meet the Lord of the family.

Kyoko wasn't sure what to think when she stood in front of Erika Koenji her eyes trailed towards the elderly man, Lady Kyoko's great uncle Kotetsu. ' _No my great uncle while I'm in this role..._ ' While Erika was smiling brightly, she could feel something off about her. It wasn't just her though, it was Kanae who stood just behind her. Lady's Kyoko's Lady-in-Waiting, the woman who would always be at Lady's Kyoko's side, being her most trusted confident but Kyoko was sure that she was more than that, a friend. _'How do I know this...?_ ' Kyoko paused for a moment trying to pay little attention to the anger that was beating down on her. ' _I'm sure it was Miss Asami..._ ' even as she thought it she was sure that wasn't right either but there was no one else she could think of who would have such information, who would know what it was that Kanae was to Lady Kyoko, she had simply been told that she was her Lady-in-Waiting, that she would be there to take care of anything she needed.

Kyoko took a deep breath trying to push past the energy of the two women, she knew that she couldn't just snap at them. ' _Or can I?_ ' She had no idea how a Lady was supposed to act, her eyes trailed towards Kiyora even as she could hear the small glees of pleasure coming from those small voices. Kyoko could almost imagine that they were dancing to the energy and she mentally shuddered at what that said about her.

Kiyora's fan snapped open in such a way that Erika slightly jumped but Kyoko could feel a peacefulness echoing around her. It wasn't that the energy from the two women had simply disappeared it was still there but it was more like it was washing over. Kiyora lowered his eyes ever so slightly, "Lord Uesugi" he said towards the elderly man. "It's so good to see you again. How is Lady Yuhina training coming?"

Kotetsu placed his hands behind his back as he looked at him, "You would have to ask my Daughter-in-law." He said looking towards Yuuko.

Yuuko flashed a warm smile as she placed a hand to her cheek, "Lady Yuhina is doing well, a quick learner."

Kyoko seemly stood there silent, she knew that Kiyora was trying to defuse the situation. She quickly went over the list of names she had been given that she was supposed to know at least when it came to dealing with the first families. Lady Yuhna Inshibashi was the niece of Lord Inshibashi. The union was designed by the Priests of Ring-Doh to give the Misonoi another child who would carry the name. It made sense she supposed, Lady Kyoko's future husband may not desire to give up his name and if he was the only child like Hiou then wouldn't that cause a problem? As for her age, well it was well known that elderly men could keep having kids if they had a young enough wife and she was seen as an old maid being well passed her 30s. It is highly likely that had the match not been made by the Priests with the promise made to assure the family prosper. Besides, it was well known that Lord Kotetsu was more like the so-called Princess' Heir at this point. If Lady Kyoko died without a child to carry the name he would be the heir, he required a second child to pass the name on.

' _But why would they care to assure the bloodline lives on so much? If they die out the lands, everything goes to the Priests..._ ' she felt her head spinning trying to understand this world she felt she was being dumped in because no sooner did she have the question in her mind did she hear the small whisper of one of those little voices echoing in her ear telling that the other her she knew the answer and they were right. ' _To break the curse the blood must live on..._ '

Erika cleared her throat as she looked towards Kyoko, "Lady Kyoko... it's a pleasure to become your Lady-in-waiting."

Kyoko stared at the woman in front of her, her western-style clothes compared to her more eastern related ones. The look on Kotetsu's face, though slight as it was, the way the three men around her seemed to glimmer with wickedness. Kyoko wasn't sure of many things but she was sure about one thing, first, that was not why Erika was here, second to dismiss Kanae would bring shame to the woman and for some reason she knew that she could not allow that to happened. That Kanae's future in part depended on her relationship to Lady Kyoko and her station as her Lady-in-waiting.

Lyoko unfolded her fan, it lacked the same power that Kiyora did but Lady Kyoko was apparently meek, not exactly shy or weak but not exactly vocal either a good girl who did what she was told... in part due to her having some mysterious illness that no one would tell her more about. However, something inside of her said that this was all wrong. There was a mental strain put on her, what she was expected, what she could do. However, Lady Kyoko she was sure at this moment was a strong woman, she wouldn't easily back down but it drained her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Koenji, I'm unsure what my dear Uncle told you but I'm afraid I'm not seeking someone to fill in a role that is already taken by my dear Kanae." She fluttered the fan in front of her face ever so slightly her fan covered her face, as her smile dropped, her eyes showing her anger. "Nor would you want to shame your future sister-in-law." Erika smiled faltered ever so slightly. "I am sure it was an honest mistake..."

Kotetsu bowed his head ever so slightly, "It was my mistake Kyoko. It seems I did not make myself clear."

Kyoko looked down at her feet, "No, no. It is surely my fault... I most likely didn't make myself very clear." She lifted her eyes before looking towards Kiyora and then back towards Erika "You see Miss Koenji, I am dreadfully shy... with my illness... I only had Miss Kanae and my dear elder sister Kiyora. I am not ready for this... party at all I'm afraid." She stepped forward taken Erika's hand. "I do hope you can become a dear friend, after all, you will be the dear sister to my dearest Kanae and I do adore her family ever so."

Erika's mouth twitched ever so slightly as she smiled, trying to regain herself, "Is that so...?"

Kyoko pulled away looking down at her feet nodding shyly, "Yes... Sir Kotonami is like a mother to me." Kyoko wasn't sure how she knew this but she was sure of it. That Kotonami family was important to Lady Kyoko. "I would be awfully troubled if someone was mean to them. "Cousin..." her eyes turning towards Ryotaro, "I think we should make it very clear that the Kotonami family is the beloved by my family. That anyone who is mean to them should be destroyed from the inside out." She looked at him in such a way that the statement could be mistaken as innocent almost childish in nature.

Kiyora leaned towards Kyoko, almost as if to whisper but his words were clear, "Kyoko darling... you shouldn't say such things. It's unbecoming of a lady." Kyoko flushed softly before hiding her face in her fan and apologizing but no one could hear Kiyora praising her.


	62. Ring-Doh: Part 62

**-Ring-Doh: Part 62-**

* * *

Kuon stared down at several documents, trying to keep Kyoko out of his thoughts.

Earlier he had seen her parents, but they had said she had been requested by the Uesugi household. Though that had not been easy to get out of them, it was clear that Tashio didn't want to even acknowledge him but Ashio seemed to have a soft spot for him. It was easy to see why Tashio loved her, she had a way of looking at the soul of a person instead of what they gave off. Besides, where they worked he couldn't really blame Tashio for not wanting to give him any information, it likely didn't think of him any different than those who spent their time and part of their nights in the arms of women who weren't their wives. Kuon, however, didn't miss the look of fear in their eyes as Tashio pulled Ashio further into the kitchens and shutting him out.

The energy in the Gentlemen Club was the same as the night before and he had noticed some of the looks as people passed by on his way out. They had always been a look of disgust in the woman's eyes, but now there was a fear that he hadn't seen before and men he knew who had passed those doors before seemed to go out of there way to not come close.

It brought more questions to his mind but as he entered the Records Hall he had found himself looking into Ruriko.

The documents and files wherein a system that Yashiro would be able to quickly gather whatever he had asked for but wasn't that hard for him to find information but he knew deep down that Yashiro would likely be able to pull out things from areas he wouldn't have thought to look into. It still amazed Kuon how Yashiro could file everything so easily and quickly and recall everything. The man had a talent unlike many and while he could recall those things he didn't always seem to see the whole picture, that was what made them a great team.

Kuon groaned slightly as he stared at the pieces of a puzzle he still couldn't figure out, it was as if there were pieces missing. There was not Ruriko on record by the last name Matsu but there was the one from 26 years ago. Another one of those souls who apparently took her own life around the same time that Rick had apparently taken his own. Like Rick, the girl stayed within the Fuwa Inn. However, her name was Ruriko Matsunai and he knew the Matsunai family but there had been several Ruriko's in their family but he could not recall one that took her own life or even came to Ring-Doh. His eyes scanned one of the articles he had found about her burial.

 _Ruriko Matsunai [15] a traveler to Ring-Doh was put to rest by Priest Miroku after given her soul to Tlaloc during the Festival of Ehetlli. Priest Miroku hopes that her soul will find peace in the arms of Tlaloc but as many here in Ring-Doh know that not all souls are able to find peace. Priest Reino stood with the other Priests of Ring-Doh, several people said they overheard the Priest saying that Tlaloc did not claim her and her soul not wanders. That they will have to wait to see the path she will take._

Kuon rose from his seat, the Priests bothered him. Miroku name seemed to have been one that passed down from generation to generation but he could not find a single person besides Miroku Misonoi who had founded Ring-Doh in the 1600s, it was strange that there was not a single birth in the Misonoi family that had not honored there founder and named a child after him. This seemed to include the Uesugi family even though they were deemed a first family. It was possible that no one thought to use the Founders' name but that felt wrong. From what he had seen thus far, other members of the first families had used their ancestors' names. It was only Miroku, was it a tradition of the Misonoi family? If that was the case why would someone who didn't seem to have any connection, use the name?

Rubbing his face Kuon groaned, "Why am I even looking into this?" It was as if something was pulling him further and further away from what he came here for. He was supposed to be looking into Rick Noble's death, not into Ruriko's or the Priests... and yet he kept finding himself drawn elsewhere as if this was somehow helpful in him finding the truth and then there was Kyoko... "This Island placed a spell upon me."

Shizuru, "I would not say the island as much as the one true God." Kuon jumped as he turned to see the man holding a book. He had seen the man from the night before, and just like that night, this man gave him creeps. Kuon's eyes darted towards the door, even as the man began to circle him. Shizuru flipped his book open, the pages seemed to move on their own accord as Kuon watched. "An 82.78% of running. Still, a chance you will want you will stay."

Kuon, "What do you want?"

Shizuru, paused in his steps, between the door and Kuon. "To talk of course."

* * *

Hiou leaned against the wall, he could hear Shoutaro from behind the closed door, complaining about being kept waiting. Not only was he upset about the fact he was waiting, but that he was even there in the first place. Hiou closed his eyes, ' _So it's Lady Fuwa's desire..._ ' his eyebrow twitched slightly trying to figure out what exactly that woman was up too. Lord Fuwa from what he had heard had been causing a bit of a fuss about a young woman who looked like Kyoko in the Gentlemen's Club, was it possible that he had seen Kyoko? ' _But she's nothing like Kyoko..._ ' he balled his hand into a fist thinking about the girl that he had known all his life has just disappeared, leaving behind someone he could hardly recognize. ' _It was possible that someone had said something to Lady Fuwa, but no one should say anything... but isn't the whole point of Asami's place to see, speak and hear nothing once you left?_ '

Hiou opened his eyes looking towards the door, knowing he was going to have to step inside sooner rather than later. Besides it wasn't as if Shoutaro didn't know this place, he had been here for a period of time. Before his Grandfather thought the boy hopeless and even his own father seemed to think that it was likely the same. ' _Why does this feel like trouble?_ ' His eyes darted down the hall for a moment wondering where his Grandfather was at and then they had to hope that Ren could play his part, by taken clues. Hiou had been hoping that he would have been here before he had finished getting ready, or at least his Grandfather but it seemed that the matter with Erika and Kyoko was still at hand and would need more time. ' _Time..._ ' he reached for the doorknob knowing that he could at least do that much to try and push back the uneasiness that was rushing around him.

Hiou nearly jumped as he felt an arm wrap around him, his eyes darting around seeing nothing as his hand was inches from the knob, he shuddered slightly as he felt a soft breeze against his neck. ' _Someone is here..._ ' he took a deep breath and shoved open the door, as he suspected Shoutaro laid across the seat, looking bored as though he had not just been complaining moments before.

Shoutaro opened one eye as he took in Hiou before frowning, "Oh it's you." He sat forward running a hand through his hair, "Where's Kyoko?"

Hiou shoved his hands in his pockets, he could feel someone or something digging into his shoulder. "Lady Kyoko is busy at the moment."

Shoutaro rose from his seat, "Busy? What could she be doing that's so damn important anyways?"

Hiou shrugged his shoulders ever so slightly, "It's none of your business."

Shoutaro sneered his anger raising, "None of my business? She's in my family's care."

Hiou looked up at the man, "Until the party, your father, Lord Fuwa, put her in Mr. Tsuruga's care." He smirked as he saw his disgust in Shoutaro's features. Since Ren had shown up, the women who normally thrown themselves at Shoutaro had seemed to have thrown themselves at Ren instead. It was odd seeing how they didn't tend to like outsiders but a pretty face was a pretty face he supposed. "Mr. Tsuruga thought it fitting to put her in Grandfather's care, seeing as they are blood." Hiou turned to look behind him, hoping to figure out if the being was on his side or against him, all he could say for sure was that whoever he was with them at the moment was not happy the air around him choked him. His eyes darted towards Shoutaro noting that the man didn't seem to have the same problem, it could be due to Fuwa Inn having such strong forces. that was almost abnormal for a home, but then it was a public place. They themselves had this sort of issue like everyone during the Witching Hour but to feel such a thing now, even in the Fuwa Inn would be abnormal. "Nevermind all that, I've sent word to Grandfather but I do recommend sending word beforehand next time."

Shoutaro, "She's promised to me." Shoutaro sneered down at him, "I can see her whenever I want."

Hiou stared at him, 'She's no more promised to you than she is to me.' the words got stuck in his throat. No, it was more like someone had covered his mouth, keeping him from speaking. Hiou looked back trying to see if he could see what it was, there was nothing dark about the movement, it was more as if it was telling him to speak no more on the matter. Once the thought crossed his mind, he could feel the fingers sliding from his mouth and he looked back towards Shoutaro who looked a bit confused. It was clear he had been expecting him to say something as well, instead, Hiou put as much childlike wonder into his voice "I bet you'll get lots of offers of marriage at the party"

Shoutaro raised an eyebrow, the confusion on his face growing for a moment before he smiled and dropped himself back onto the chair. "Of course!" Hiou could almost see the man's nose growing. Mentally Hiou began to pray that he wasn't about to have to start praising him... because he wasn't sure if he had the stomach for it.

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry about the lack of posting. I will try to keep up with every Sunday but I'm going through a bit of stuff so it might be a bit hard... more so with the holidays coming up._


	63. Ring-Doh: Part 63

**-Ring-Doh: Part 63-**

* * *

Shizuru stared up at the dark-haired man. He held the Book in his hands tightly wondering if the young man could feel the pull of the book. While he was not the Keeper it was known to a handful that this man's Ancestor was the writer, or at least that was the story that was told. For some time now he wondered if that was why he had shown up, that he had found some record but as his eyes scanned the room he knew this was not the case. There was nothing powerful minus the Book itself in this room. It was rather disappointing but he could not allow that to stop him, the Island, was calling out to him if only the boy would listen. Shizuru eyes turned to look down at the book, recalling the text about Kuu Hizuri who had appeared on the Island 24 years ago to train under Kotetsu Uesugi long before his own death when he had been no more than a child.

"If you run I will not stop you... but this is the only time I will speak about this matter." Shizuru knew that there wasn't much that scared the young man. Watching his time here had proven that even when it came to the magic he had not acted in fear, he may have been troubled but never fearful. No, perhaps there was one person he had been fearful towards, but the book itself had not been clear, it never was when it came to Reino. There was fear in his eyes now, though his face itself gave no real sign of it, he was fearful of him just like many others were. ' _Would Kuu had been just as fearful?_ ' It wasn't that Shizuru didn't understand why someone would fear him, to not be able to see one's past, but to see so many possible futures. It would scare even the bravest of souls, it took a special sort of people to not try and run, more so if he went to seek them out. Nature and desire to protect oneself perhaps was just that strong people no matter how much they claim to want to know the future, never really do. Knowing changes things, the fear that they might change the outcome they desire... hope for... he knew them well. He always had to be careful and it made him wonder how the Hizuri Ancestor who was said to have created this very textbook, was able to survive and live happily... ' _But he didn't... if the story is to be believed..._ ' his eyes trailed towards Kuon again he read the man, he was fighting the urge, the desire to run and hide, forcing himself to stand there and with amazement he moved, one shaking step forward at a time.

"Tell me" Kuon's voice was fearless where his eyes only seemed to shine with fear.

Shizuru gave a faint smile before flipping upon the book, "What do you know of the Hizuri bloodline?" Kuon's eyes widen slightly, it was clear that it bothered him that anyone knew who he was. Yet it was hard to hide one's true self, more so from this Book. His mind wandered slightly towards Reino, to Miroku and even the future for Kyoko. ' _No... it's not impossible but perhaps unlikely to be allowed to see..._ ' there were plenty of things unknown to him, all sort of paths that never happened and all most likely buried deep within the pages of the book. It made him wonder about the ancestor who shared his Blood, what did they see and what did they know when they created something that Man could touch but was never meant to touch?

"I'm unfamiliar with..." Kuon began but stopped as Shizuru watched him.

Shizuru, "There is no reason for us to play this game. Your parents are Juliena and Kuu Hizuri. You were close to the young man name Rick Noble... and it haunts you, his death." Kuon didn't look at him, his hands balling slightly in fists, "Kuon Hizuri, the only son of Kuu Hizuri, the man who's Ancestor betrayed the Miroku Misonoi, betrayed Ring-Doh, Betrayed Tlaloc, and created the Curse God Chaac... your Bloodline has done so much harm to this place. Yet the Bells of Ring-Doh keeps calling you back." His eyes trailed down towards the Book, "as if you could fix what was done." The book fluttered open, words slowly began to form as he read the text, "Though that is not all... your Ancestor, brought from the Heavens something, what it was I do not know, it was never meant for Mankind to know what I see, but what is done cannot be changed. No more than you can keep hiding from the truth."

Kuon stared at him for a moment, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Shizuru, "The Island yearns to embrace you... but we have need of you first." He traced the image on the page, "Chaac has grown, the Heavenly Mother and Father have Blessed a Whore House. A child close to your blood, now cursed for her love." His eyes trailed towards him, "You must give your heart, to heal. Can you not hear the voice of the Island?"

Kuon stared at the man for a moment before turning away, "I hear nothing."

Shizuru, "Is that so...?" He wondered but the book was not clear, it was one of those things that he couldn't see. Not truly, "Then I shall tell you this, Miroku Misonoi, is the Ancestor of the Misonoi family, he is the beloved of Tlaloc, there is no one as strong as him other than perhaps Reino. He died long ago in the 1600s and yet he walks among the living." Though there was little he could find on that man, the Book said nothing. Other than he was the Head of the Ring-Doh Priests and even then it seemed off to him. It seemed that the true Head Priest should be Miroku so why was it, Reino? A question he had tried to have answered over and over again but never got an answer. He could see that Kuon didn't believe him, that he thought him perhaps touched in the head. His hand moved towards the temple of his head, he could show him, show him the wound that killed him. "Rick Noble walks amongst the living as well... perhaps if you can correct what your ancestors broke, perhaps you will be blessed in seeing the man once more before he joins the arms of Tlaloc."

Kuon's eyes burned into him but he did not look away, he could see the desire to kill him if he was lying, the disbelief held within them. Shizuru was lying but it was not something that this young man needed to know. Rick Noble had long ago moved on, his soul was not one trapped by the ritual, he had accepted Talaloc and due to this, he rested now. However, Shizuru felt he had no choice. The island bells were growing louder, screaming at the man before him and now the Axe had awakened and if Kuon did not hurry, the world would likely not survive... his eyes trailed back towards the pages, '6th Earth, 86.7% chance, 5th Earth 86.7% destruction, Earth rebirth attempt 6th, 97.54% chance it will survive, 95.435%, Outcome, No humans there Souls Destroyed.'

Shizuru lifted his eyes from the book, "Now are you ready to listen?"


End file.
